Sin ti mi vida no era nada
by Bella McCatney Darcy
Summary: Creía que simplemente sería imposible conseguir eso, hasta que él llegó. Había pasado mucho tiempo y ahora Emmett era un hombre por el que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por conseguir. Él iba a saber que yo no era un niña y que él sería mío.Lemmons
1. Como comenzó todo

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

**Diez años sin nada que hacer y de pronto él se aparece. Una tentación imposible de resistir, y por la que estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por conseguir, el punto de vista de Rose de _Una vida vacía sin ti. _**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 1: Como comenzó todo**_

Esa venia siendo una estupenda semana. Había estado con James la noche anterior en su casa y había sido fabulosa, bueno tampoco como para endiosarlo, pero debía admitir que era muy bueno en la cama.

Jasper no iba a estar en casa, y como mis padres se habían ido hacían ya más de tres días, tenia la casa para mi sola, o casi.

Después del instituto, invité a las chicas a casa para comer algo y luego divertirnos en la piscina. Pensé en invitar a James también, pero si Jasper llegaba a aparecerse de casualidad y lo veía en casa, me iba a meter en un lindo escándalo, y la verdad prefería guardármelo para cuando mis padres estuvieran por volver.

Nos pedimos varias pizzas y luego de comérnoslas en el patio de tras, estuvimos charlando y escuchando música por un buen rato hasta que decidimos meternos a la piscina. Aun estábamos en verano, así que teníamos que disfrutarlo.

Estaba tirada en una repocera gozando de los últimos rayos del sol cuando escuche la televisión de la sala andando.

Miré a mí alrededor, no había nadie adentro, entonces…. Jasper. ¡Estupendo! Y eso que había dicho que iba a tardarse toda la tarde en eso del trabajo o vaya a saber quien hacia.

No necesitaba entrar para saber que era él.

Me puse de pie de un salto y luego de ponerme unos shorts negros, caminé hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?- preguntó Victoria, todavía adentro de la piscina

- acaba de llegar mi hermano, es hora de que se vayan.

- oh, bien- dijo decepcionada y así igual el resto de las chicas.

Comencé a recoger las cajas de pizza y la ropa que habíamos dejado por ahí, en tanto ella se secaban y se vestían. Esperaba que Jasper no se diera cuanta de que había invitado a nadie hasta que Angela se tropezó con una de las pelotas de voleibol que había y caso de bruces al piso. De inmediato todas comenzaron a reír y entonces fue cuando escuche a Jasper llamándome desde adentro.

Fui hasta la sala y entonces lo vi sentado frente al televisor junto a otros dos, uno de los cuales era Edward.

- lo siento Jas- me disculpé- como no estabas en casa invite a las chicas a la piscina. Ya están por irse de todas formas, lamento no haberte dicho nada.- agregué haciendo mi papel de niña buna, o al menos lo hacia con Jasper. Es que él era tan… bueno.

En serio, a veces pensaba que no éramos hermanos. Bueno el siempre tan dedicado, pendiente de cada detallito, serio, tranquilo, y yo todo lo contrario, por supuesto.

-esta bien Rose, no te preocupes – me dijo con su tono de siempre- si quieren quedarse a comer por mi esta bien, los chicos y yo solo vamos a mirar el partido, no tienen por que preocuparse.- mentira, bueno. De cualquier forma no iba a dejar que ellas se quedaran en casa con mi hermano y sus amiguitos por ahí.

Ya para entonces estaba frente a ellos, y casi me llevó una sorpresa al ver quien era el otro tipo sentado en el sofá junto con mi hermano y Edward. Pero no, no podía ser él... es que estaba tan... cambiado. No, probablemente no debía de ser la misma persona,

-lo siento, no salude, que descortés.-dije casi imitando la voz de mi hermano.- ¿Cómo estas Edward?

-muy bien, Rose, gracias- me contestó como siempre

- y tu eres….- dije ahora llevando a mis ojos hacia él. No cabía duda alguna que fuera él. Bueno, simplemente era él. Aunque ahora, un hombre, en el sentido amplio de la palabra. No podría olvidar aquel mentón firme, y esa sonrisa con hoyuelos tan linda. Esos ojos verdes, y dios mío, ese cuerpo. No recordaba que entonces estuviera tan .. Bueno.

-¿acaso no recuerdas a Emmett?- me dijo mi hermano. Y si, me acordaba- no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces- no, solo han pasado como nueve años, que poco ¿verdad? Era un niñita la última vez que lo había visto, a diferencia de ahora.

-¿el que jugaba fútbol contigo en la secundaria?- pregunté como si no lo recordara y solo para cerciorarme de que no estuviera imaginándome semejante hombre.

-el mismo- me contestó él, con una voz más grave y masculina que la que mi mente recordaba- ¿ya te acuerdas?

-McCartney, Emmett McCartney- dije con una sonrisa.- por supuesto. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no te veía por aquí.

- se mudo a New York Rose, es por eso- interrumpió Jasper, mientras yo lo miraba de arriba abajo notando los cambio que había producido el tiempo. Si, en definitiva ya era un hombre, y no un adolescente. Llevaba puesto un sweater azul que marcaba su musculoso pecho y su ancha espalda, mas grandes de las que yo recordaba e increíblemente sexys, aunque con eso me quedaba corta -pero ahora volvió para quedarse ¿no es cierto amigo?- dijo Jasper dándole un ligero golpe en las costillas.

- si, por suerte sí.- afirmé. _Para mi suerte, sí_, agregué para mi misma.

Le dije que iría a ayudar a las chicas a terminar de ordenar, pues aya seria la hora de la cena y ella iban a irse a casa.

-genial, olvidé eso- dijo Jasper pegándose con la mano en la frente.- tu crees que podrías…

Y otra vez con eso. Bien, Jasper era un hermano estupendo, pero en la cocina no podíamos decir lo mismo, bueno no si se olvidaba de prepara la mayoría de las comidas del día. Por suerte, su novia Alice se había ofrecido a enseñarme algunas recetas, así que tenia una idea bastante acertada de cómo preparar algo para cenar o almorzar cuando mi hermano no estaba.

Es que ella chica parecía hacer de todo, bueno era muy simpático, no iba a negárselo, y le encantaba ir de compras ¿qué más podía pedir yo de una novia para mi hermano?

Las chicas ya habían dejado el patio trasero como nuevo y estaba saliendo por garaje cuando llegué. Las despedía todas y luego me fui a la cocina en busca de prepárame algo de cenar, y ya que estábamos para esos tres. Nunca estaba de más sorprender a los chicos con comida ¿no? Siempre dicen que a los hombres se les gana por el estomago, y claro por otros sitios también.

Metí algunos trozos de pollo que había en el congelador y también unas cuantas hamburguesas. Lave un par de verduras y me dispuse a hacer una ensalada. Estaba cortándolas en trocitos dentro de un bold, cuando sentí que la puerta de la nevera se estaba abriendo, y casi me muero del susto.

Era Emmett, buscando cervezas. Le pedí que me alcanzara la mayonesa de la nevera, pues él ya la había abierto y lo hizo de buen gusto.

-¿se puede saber que estas preparando?- me preguntó todavía a mi lado y sin disimular el que me estaba mirando.

- la cena- contesté con una sonrisita- espero que tu y Edward vayan a quedarse por que la verdad es que... creo que me he pasado con esto de... la comida. No creo que Jas y yo vayamos a terminarnos esto en al menos unos cuatro o cinco días.- le dije, aunque ya bien tenia planeado que todos se quedaran a cenar.

- no me gustaría que toda esa comida se echara a perder- contestó y yo me mordí el labio inferior.- y estoy seguro que a Jasper tampoco –agregó y se volvió hacia la mesada.

Creía que ya se estaba por ir, cuando me pidió que les preparar palomitas. ¿Es que me veía cara de mucama o que? ¿Lo invitaba a cenar y encima me pedía todaza más? No, no, no, eso no se lo iba a permitir, ni que muy bueno estuviera.

Sin embargo el no parecía dispuesto a hacerlo y cuando le dije que nadie mas lo haría y le indique donde estaban las palomitas se puso en marcha.

-¿si lo pongo tu lo vigilarías?- preguntó en tanto metía el paquete al microondas. Yo negué con la cabeza divertida. El bufó y luego de colocar las palomitas en el microondas se quedó parado junto a la mesada detrás mió sin decir absolutamente nada.

Yo seguí cortando las verduras y mezclándolas con la mayonesa y unas cuantas cosas mas en tanto sentí su vista fija en mi espalda. No me molestaba la verdad, en realidad me gustaba que me miraran, y bueno, viniendo de él era un halago.

Sin embargo no volteé y tampoco dije nada, esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

Pasaron los cinco minutos y el timbre del microondas sonó indicando que las palomitas estaban listas, pero él no se movió.

-Emmett- le dije dándome vuelta y viéndolo con los ojos perdidos y los pensamientos en cualquier sitio menos ahí mismo- eso ya está listo. Lo mejor será que lo saques antes de que explote.

-¿Qué?- dijo volviendo en si y mirándome como si no hubiera comprendido una palabra de lo que acababa de decirle.

Casi me rió para mi misma, pero me contuve, y por el contrarió fingí estar exasperada.

-Dios, ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?- dije sacando el paquete del microondas y arrojándoselo - ponlo en un bold y llévatelo.

Él hizo lo que le indique y antes de irse me ofreció ayuda, cosa que ante sin me habría imaginado. Yo me reí y le robé unas cuantas palomitas.

- eso no es justo- dije- tu no me ayudaste a prepararlas.

- si yo no las hubiera sacado del microondas mientras tu estabas en la luna habrías hecho un desastre- le solté - así que creo que me merezco una recompensa.

- y ya te la cobraste- dijo frunciendo el ceño- así que mejor me voy antes de que te las termines tu solita.

- muy bien, señor tacaño, ve a ver tu partido, y a comer tus palomitas, porque en la cena, no vas a comer nada.- agregué sacándole la lengua cual niña de seis años.

-pareces una niña- me soltó y se fue sin darme tiempo a replicarla algo más.

No, yo no era ninguna niña, y eso se lo iba a demostrar, sí, por supuesto que si. Iba a enterarse que no estaba jugando con una niña e iba a terminar arrepintiéndose por haberme dicho eso.

Seguí preparando la cena en tanto pensaba como demostrarle al bombón de Emmett que ya no estaba junto a la misma niñita que recordaba. Varias ideas aparecieron en mi cabeza, pero la última fue la que mas me gusto. Y además de conseguir mi propósito obtendría algo más que una lección para él. Algo que en cuanto lo había vuelto a ver me preguntaba como sería.

Luego de sacar y voltear los trozos de pollo del horno y las hamburguesas. Corté y pelé varias papas ya dispuesta a hacer papas fritas una vez que las ensaladas estuvieron listas.

Ya todo bajo control, y únicamente esperado que las papas acabaran de freírse, salí de la cocina y comencé a llevar todo hacia la mesa del comedor. Por supuesto, le puse mi mejor esmero en acomodarlo de modo que pareciera todo un festín aunque solo fueran un par de cositas.

Los chicos se aparecieron en cuanto los llamé y pude ver lo sorprendidos que quedaron al ver las cosas que había preparado. Me ofrecí a servirles a cada quien lo que quisiera, y luego de hacerlo con mi hermano y Edward me dirigí al lado de Emmett.

-¿Qué vas a querer?- dije

- una hamburguesa, papas y un poco de ensalada.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y luego de tomar su plato me volví hacia la mesa para llenarlo con lo que él me había indicado. Una vez hecho esto, volví a su lado y coloqué el plato frente a él, pasando mi mano desde la suya hasta su codo con un ligero roce en tanto la retiraba.

Él volvió los ojos de inmediato, pero yo me hice la desentendida. Que fácil era llamarle la atención, me dije a mi misma y eso que aun tenia toda la noche por delante.

Con eso y todo, me abstuve, pues vi que aquel ligero toque lo había tenido bastante inquieto, y obviamente o era mi imaginación. Él y Edward se fueron casi al mismo tiempo, luego de despedirse de Jas y de mi en la puerta principal.

Entonces fu que llegue a estas tres conclusiones:

1- Los años había hecho que Emmett pasara de ser un bombón adolescente, a un semental que Dios sabia que planeaba hacer con él.

2- Aparentemente él había notado que yo había crecido y jugar conmigo iba a significar otra cosa completamente diferente de ahora en adelante.

3- Un nuevo juego acababa de comenzar y yo ya sabia cual era mi presa, lo único que quedaba era esperar, esperar que él se diera cuenta de lo que yo quería y me lo entregara rendido. Eso iba a ser divertido, muy divertido…

* * *

**Bien, lo prometido es deuda, y asi que como prometi aqui les dejo el primer capitulo narrado por Rose.**

**Tratare de actualizar alternando uno y otro, pero especialmente este, así lograran comprender el punto clave de la historia que luego desarrollare mas adelante.**

**ojalá lo disfruten...**

**saludos**

** Bella McCartney Darcy**


	2. Juegos

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 2: Juegos**_

Decidí saltarme el instituto, bueno ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. James me había convencido de ir a su casa y por supuesto que no iba a negarme. Hacía días que no podía verlo, pues con Jasper en casa me era imposible, así que sin dudarlo me subí a su coche. Él condujo hasta su casa y aparcó justo enfrente. Me abrió al puerta del copiloto y me llevó hasta adentro.

Su padres estaban separados, de modo que el vivía con su padre que trabajaba tiempo completo, lo que quería decir una sola cosa, una casa vacía.

Me beso con desesperación una vez adentro y sin siquiera darme tiempo a reaccionar.

Me acorralo contra la puerta del frente y presionó su cuerpo contra el mió. Es que era tan salvaje siempre a la hora de hacerlo, eso me gustaba.

-no sabes cuanto te extrañe- dijo quitándome la blusa- no te das una idea- dijo y beso mi cuello.

Solté un gemido al sentir sus manos subiéndome la falda y lo bese con ardor.

Terminamos recostados en el sillón donde el terminó de quitarse la ropa.

Le acaricié el pecho y el abdomen antes de que el entrara en mi de un tirón. Solté un grito y el me calló con un beso. Se movía acompasadamente, como siempre, con energía en tanto se besaba y acariciaba. James era muy bueno en la cama, pero así y todo, no comprendía como no podía llegar al orgasmo con el. Victoria me había dicho como se sentía, pero la verdad era que cada vez estaba con él, por mucho que disfrutara del momento no podía evitar pensar en que el no hacia que me sintiera completa.

Él acabo y como siempre yo me quede tumbada debajo de él, con la respiración agitada y el rostro con pequeñas gotitas de sudor.

-¿te pasa algo amor?- preguntó recostándose a mi lado y mirándome a la cara.

Yo negué con la cabeza, aunque no fuera del todo verdad.

-no pareces bien- dijo acariciando mi mejilla- ¿segura que te sientes bien?

-si- respondí- solo….

-¿Qué?

- tengo algo de hambre-dije para no decir lo otro que estaba pasando por mi cabeza.

- te prepararé algo de comer- dijo y tras darme un beso en los labios se levantó del sillón y se fue a la cocina.

Yo tomé mi blusa del suelo y volví a ponérmela. Me quedé le la orilla del sofá sentada y con los codos apoyados en las piernas. Me sentía…. ¿confundida?

Si, probablemente fuera eso. James y yo apenas llevábamos un mes saliendo y no es que las cosas no fueran bien ni nada. El era perfecto, por supuesto, el capitán del equipo de soccer, apuesto, fornido, simpático, y bueno en la cama… ¿entonces por que no sentía que él fuera para mí?

Estuve así por un rato hasta que lo vi volver con un plato con sándwiches de queso y mantequilla de maní.

-se que estos de encantan- dijo poniendo el plato frente a mi

-gracias- dije y tomé uno.

Me lo comí sin ganas y luego lo miré.

-sigo pensando que algo pasa- dijo inquieto

- yo… no se

- ¿Qué es lo que no sabes?- preguntó. Yo me mordí el labio.

-¿Qué me dirías si te propongo que… bueno tengamos un relación abierta?

-¿te refieres a que los dos podamos acostarnos con otros cuando se nos plazca?- dijo

-si- dije seria.

- sabes que no me molesta, bueno ya lo he probado y puedo a asegurarte que la idea me tienta. Peor no creí que tú quisieras…eso

-supongo que cambie de opinión- admití tomando otro sándwich

-¿quieres algo mas de variedad o simplemente quieres acostarte con otro, pero asegurándote que yo lo sepa?

- solo... quiero probar algo nuevo, no se…

-bien- dijo besándome en los labios para luego volver a hablarme.- si eso es lo que quieres ningún problema, pero debes saber que no hay espacio para los celos en esto.

- lo sé, pero yo no soy celosa, y tu si- dije conteniendo una risita.

- no tanto… en fin, olvídalo- dijo acariciando mi muslo- vamos a hacerlo si es lo que quieres. – yo le dediqué una gran sonrisa.

-es por eso que me encantas- dije besándolo en la boca. El me respondió con fervor y luego comenzó a subir sus manos por mi espalda.

-James...- le regañé.

- oh, vamos bombón- dijo poniendo su mirada irresistible sobre mi- creía que habíamos venido a casa para eso.

- lo se, pero estoy comiendo.- dije señalando el plato con una sonrisa burlona

- puedes comer después- dijo deslizando su mano entre mis piernas y empezando a tocarme.

Yo solté un gemido al sentir como su dedo entraba y salía sin compasión.

-vamos a tu alcoba- logré decirle a penas.

El sonrió complacido y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar ya m había subido en su espalda y me llevaba hacia su cama.

Por suerte Jasper no sospechó anda cuando volví a casa. James me había llevado al instituto un rato antes de que las clases acabaran para ir por mi coche.

-la pasé muy bien hoy- dije besándolo antes de subir a mi auto.

-yo también- dijo y cerró mi puerta.- mañana nos vemos.

-adiós- dije poniendo marcha atrás y saliendo del aparcamiento.

Me di un par de vueltas por el centro antes de volver a casa, pues mi hermano iba a estar toda a mañana allí trabajando en no se que proyecto.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó cuando yo entraba en la sala.

-bien, aburrido, como siempre- dije.- por suerte mañana tengo practica.

-no entiendo como te gusta todo ese rollo de las porristas- dijo mi hermano centrando sus ojos otra vez en la computadora que tenia frente a él.

-oh, vamos me lo dice el que se la pasaba saliendo con porristas en la secundaria por que jugaba fútbol

- sabes que esa etapa ya paso hace mucho Rose, hay cosas que ni siquiera quiero recordar de ese entonces.

-¿es que te portabas muy mal Jas?- dije bromeando con él.

- no, bueno, con Emmett y Edward que no hacíamos, en fin, no me gusta que seas porrista y lo sabes, creo que no tengo que explicarte por que.

Si, porque según él eran toda fáciles y que se acostaban con medio equipo, como seguramente había echo él, pro nunca lo iba a admitir. Aun así, a mi me pasaba por alto su opinión.

-sabes que no me importa lo que pienses Jasper, no voy a dejarlo.-dije yendo hacia la escalera.

- lo sé- dijo con cara de nada- solo quiero lo mejor para ti Rose- ¿es que acaso creía que todavía tenia cinco años? ¿Todo mundo en esa casa planeaba seguir tratándome como una niña siempre?

No respondí y me fui directo a mi habitación.

Ese miércoles fui a casa después de clases en busca de mi bolso y tras comer un trozo de pastel que había en la nevera y darme una rápida ducha, salí hacia el centro comercial.

Había quedado con las chicas para ver una película, y a pesar de que aun era temprano no tenia deseos de quedarme en casa sola, si podía ir al centro a ver algo de ropa, aunque ya había renovado mi closet la semana anterior

Estaba caminando por la plata baja cuando vi una espalda que me pareció conocida.

-Emmett- le grité y el se volvió.

Estaba con traje, camisa, y corbata, todo un abogado, y tan…sexy. No podía comprarse con ninguno de los chicos que había salido, ni siquiera con James. Vale, tenia novio, pero él era… dejaría a James ya mismo solo por saber como era él en la cama,

Camine hacia el mostrando una amplia sonrisa al imaginarme aquello.

-Rosalie – dijo como si no pudiera creer que yo estuviera allí-¿Qué… haces aquí?

- espero a unas amigas, se supone que vendríamos al cine- le explique- ¿y tu?

- tengo que comprar algo… para el trabajo- dijo algo nervioso.

- ¿en el centro comercial?

-si...-frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- bueno, cuando hable con Jas sobre ti me dijo que eras abogado, así que… me cuesta imaginar que tipo de cosas podrías comprar en un lugar como este para tu trabajo.- aunque tal vez fuera a encontrarse con alguien no quisiera decírmelo.

-vine a comprarme un traje – me dijo serio- hoy tengo una reunión y mi mejor traje esta sucio. De modo que tengo que comprarme uno nuevo.

Pero ¿para que quería otro si ese le quedaba tan bien?

- así que estas de compras-

- por así decirlo. Pero únicamente por necesidad- como todo hombre, no el gustaban las compras.

-bueno, de no haberte visto de frente, nunca te habría reconocido vestido así. Te ves muy distinto de traje- le solté

Él me miro confundido

-no digo que te siente mal, - todo lo contrario- sino que... bueno te ves algo mayor- ósea, un bombón.

-¿me estas diciendo viejo?- ya quisieras…. ¿en serio pensaba que a los veintiocho ya estaba viejo? Pero si era la edad perfecta para un hombre.

-no- me apresuré a contestarle.- no quise decir eso, por supuesto que no te ves viejo. Si no, _diferente_. A mi me gusta- dije y mordisqueé mi labio inferior.

Él me miro como si no supiera que contestar a eso. Era obvio que le estaba coqueteando, algo sutil, bueno, recién empezaba, pero al parecer él lo había notado.

-¿necesitas ayuda?- me ofreció.

- en realidad estoy con poco tiempo Rosalie. Además no Quiero estropear tu salida con tus amigas.-¿me estaba echando a acaso?

- oh, por favor Emmett- le insistí- ellas no vendrán sino hasta dentro de una hora. Yo fui la que llegó temprano y por favor deja de decirme Rosalie -puaj- Suena como si no me conocieras. Voy a ayudar a conseguir tu traje, y de ahora en más me dirás Rose.- y así con la confianza iremos avanzando algo más.

-muy bien-dijo después de pensárselo un momento. - si quieres ayudarme puedes hacerlo, pero debo anclarte que solo cuento con dos horas.

- ¡genial!- dije con una sonrisa. Ir de compras era fabuloso, pero comprar ropa para él, sería de lo mejor.

Él comenzó a andar hacia una tienda de lo más anticuada y entonces lo frené. No podía comprarse ropa ahí, y después decía que lo le decía viejo. Le explique que necesitaba comprarse algo mas moderno, él se envaró pero terminó aceptando mi oferta.

Me dirigí al segundo piso y vi que estaba mirándome mientras subía las escaleras. No tenia claro si además de mis zapatos estaba mirando mi trasero, así que me volví ara enfrentarlo. Eran los zapatos.

Me dijo que eran lindos, bien, un cumplido no estaba mal, aunque no supiera nada de zapatos.

Fui hasta una tienda conocida y con trajes muy lindos. El chico que atendía en el lugar se me quedo viendo como un tonto en cuanto traspasé la puerta, mientras yo evitaba no reírme. ¿Es que no podía ser más obvio? además de pensar que iba a fijarme en el cuando parecía tener un año más que yo, y bueno, por supuesto para nada mi estilo.

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó todavía sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Emmett entró entonces, que venia caminando un poco más atrás que yo.

-la verdad es que sí- le dije coqueta. Él me sonrió- mi amigo necesita un nuevo traje- hice señas hacia Emmett- y lo cierto es que me gustaría ver varios de los nuevos cortes para hombres ¿crees poder ayudarme?

Entonces la sonrisa se le cayó de la cara. Miró apenas a Emmett y luego se fue hacia la parte posterior del local.

Me trajo varios conjuntos y yo se los fui pasando a Emmett en los vestidores para que se los probara. Lo espié con disimulo del otro lado del probador y no pude evitar pensar las cosas que podaría hacer con él en aquel lugar y sin contar el cuerpazo que tenía.

Salió a mostrarme como le quedaban varias camisas y pantalones hasta que yo decidí cuales le sentaban mejor. Ajustados y ceñidos, marcando el torso duro y definido y los pantalones que se ajustaban a la perfección a su trasero. Lo convencí de que se probara un chaleco, y con algunas dudas el accedió. Finalmente y al salir del probador me di cuenta de que no me había equivocado. Y él también parecía bastante conforme.

El chaleco se amoldaba a la perfección a su musculoso pecho, ajustándose en cada músculo y dejando muy poco espacio a la imaginación.

Le pase una corbata por el cuello y por mucho que se resistió a que fuera yo quien se la anudara, poniendo como excusa que sabía anudar una corbata luego de años de ser abogado.

Aproveché para tocarle el torso en tanto "acomodaba" su chaleco y darme cuenta de lo duro que estaban sus músculos.

Por dios, es que solo era el amigo de Jasper, Emmett, él no podía hacerme sentir _así_ con solo rozarlo…

Y la verdad es que me daban ganas de hacerle algo más que eso.

Terminamos de comprar aunque se negó a comprar una corbata de color rosa. No entendí por qué, porque la verdad le hubiera quedado estupenda, pero en fin, todavía era muy temprano.

Me ofreció comprar helados para ambos en tanto yo esperaba a que las chicas se aparecieran para ir al cine.

Yo acepté encantada y supongo que también aproveche un poquito la situación para demostrarle mi forma preferida de comer helado. Es que es tan fácil provocar a los hombres con comida, y en especial con toda aquella que les insinué tener sexo.

estuve un buen rato con él dando vueltas por el centro, muy concentrada en mi helado en tanto veía lo distraído que lo tenia mirándome, tanto que casi se tropieza dos veces sin poder quitarme los ojos de encima.

-¿pasa algo?- le pregunté haciéndome la desentendida y represando la inocencia en persona, o al menos intentándolo.

- no, yo...- estaba nervioso, tanto que casi me dan ganas de reír, pero me contuve-recordé que olvidé mi laptop en mi departamento y….- se detuvo, al parecer estaba inventándose algo- debo ir a buscarla antes de mi reunión.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, y tras tirar mi cono la basura, empecé a lamerme los dedos.

Dios, de verdad estaba siendo muy mala con él.

Sin embargo Victoria y Tanya se aparecieron en ese momento, muy animadas aparentemente.

Emmett se las quedo viendo por un segundo para luego volverse hacia mí.

-te estábamos buscando y ahora vemos por que no querías aparecer- me dijo Victoria, mirándolo de arriba abajo y luego alzando una ceja.

-Victoria- le dije fingiendo no saber de que hablaba- que cosas dices, si Emmett es el amigo de Jasper, yo solo lo estaba ayudando con unas compras.

Tanya me miro conteniendo una risita, pero no dijo nada.

-¿entonces ya podemos irnos? La función empezara en veinte minutos.- insistió Victoria.

Claro no te pareces por dos horas, ¿y ahora estas apurada? Dios, bueno, tampoco podía pasarme toda la tarde con Emmett.

- de acuerdo- dije - supongo que ya me voy. Gracias por haberme dejado ayudarte y también por el helado. Me la pase muy bien.- dije a Emmett.

- me alegro- dijo formal, cual abogado y todavía algo incomodo.

-adiós-dije tras darle un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo- que tengas suerte en tu reunión-

Y me fui con mis amigas.

Espere a que nos hubiéramos alejado lo suficiente de donde estaba él para hablar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dije y sin quererlo mi voz casi sonó en un grito.

-¿Qué cosa?

- esas miradas, ¿Por qué….? Dios, ¿es que no puedo encontrarme con un amigo de mi hermano sin que se lo coman con los ojos?

-nunca dijiste que estuviera ocupado- me recordó Tanya, haciendo la fila para sacar las entradas.

- bien, esta ocupado, desde este mismo momento ¿de acuerdo?- dije mirando a ambas

- como quieras- dijo mi amiga.

-¿y que hay de James?

- decidimos tener una relación abierta. No creo que sea un problema el que quiera a Emmett entonces.

Victoria me sonrió.

-bueno, si te aburres, ya sabes que ninguna de las dos tendremos problema en cuidarlo un rato por ti.- agregó Tanya guiñándome un ojo.

Como si fuera compartirlo. Emmett iba a ser mío y solo mío.

Estaba saliendo del gimnasio después de la práctica del jueves cuando me topé con Alec. Genial, ya todas se habían ido, y tendría que volverme sola a casa.

-¿estas apurada Rose?- dijo interponiéndose entre la salida del gimnasio y yo.

- la verdad es que no- dije mirándolo provocativa.

El me sonrió encantado.

-estuviste muy bien hoy, en la practica digo…. Bueno me encanta como te mueves en el campo, y ni hablar de cómo te queda ese uniforme

-te gustan los uniformes que lindo- dije

- en realidad me gusta como te queda a ti- dijo dando un paso hacia delante.-¿no te molesta eso?

- no- dije sonriéndole

- ¿y a tu novio no le molesta que coquetees conmigo?

-primero… James no es mi novio, y segundo… tengo una relación abierta con él, si sabes lo que significa.- agregué alzando una ceja.

Él continúo acercándose hasta que su boca quedo a pocos centímetros de la mía.

-no ceo que sepas lo que soy capaz de pensar al escucharte decir eso Rosalie- dijo

-¿por que no me lo demuestras?- dije terminando de eliminar esa distancia y tomándolo por la nuca para besarlo.

Él me respondió al instante tomándome por la cintura y acercándome a su cuerpo.

Seguí besándolo hasta que sentí como terminaba de espalda a la pared.

Alec era muy lindo, casi tanto como James, y algo mas musculoso que el. El defensa del equipo de fútbol y uno al que varias le tenían el ojo puesto.

Tire de su camiseta y empecé a subir mis manos por su espalda.

-Sabes lo que quieres ¿no?

-creo que tu quieres lo mismo -dije en sus labios.

-vamos a los vestidores, es mas difícil que nos pesquen ahí que aquí.- y tras otro beso me llevó a rastras al vestidor de los chicos.

Ya adentro continuo besando hasta que llegamos a los lavabos, donde me tomó por al cintura y me sentó sobre uno de ellos.

- ¿estás lista preciosa?- me dijo subiendo sus manos por mis piernas.

Yo únicamente volví a besarlo con ardor y le quite la camiseta.

Alec me besó el cuello en tanto se las arreglaba apara subirme la falda del uniforme por la cintura. Yo jalé el cinturón de sus vaqueros y se lo quite para luego bajarle la cremallera.

-eres traviesa, nunca lo habría adivinado- dijo en tanto lamía el lóbulo de mi oreja y sus manos se deshacían de mi blusa para luego arrancarme la ropa interior.

- no me conoces- dije bajándole los pantalones y el bóxer al mismo tiempo que veía como su erección se hacia mas grande.

Alec continúo besándome en tanto metía uno de sus dedos en mí haciéndome gritar. Dios, ese chico sabía lo que yo necesitaba.

Me acerqué a el en tanto mi lengua se enredaba con la suya pidiéndole mas. Continúo así por otro rato más hasta que decidió que era hora de entrar de una buena vez.

Yo lo rodeé con mis piernas y empujé para ayudarlo a entrar en tanto ahogaba un grito en su cuello.

- más fuerte- le pedí. Él se rió, pero siguió moviéndose, ahora mas rápido y fuerte.

Era mejor que James no cabía duda, me estaba haciendo gritar como no lo había hecho antes. Le clavé las uñas en la espalda haciéndolo gruñir y embistiendo mas fuerte, tanto que sentía que iba a traspasarme.

-ay... no pares, así- dije

- tu te buscaste esto gatita- me dijo él empujando mas fuerte.

Y con tres embestidas mas acabo finalmente y permaneció todavía dentro de mi.

-gracias- me dijo besándome en los labios y separándose de mi cuerpo.

Volvió a ponerse la ropa y yo hice lo mismo, aunque no pude encontrar mis bragas en ninguna parte.

-si buscabas esto…- me dijo haciendo que me volviera hacia el- me las voy a quedar de recuerdo por si no te importa.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-como quieras- dije y tras terminar de acomodar mi falda me dirigí hacia la puerta- nos vemos.

- adiós Rose- dijo él y entonces salí de allí, con una única imagen en la cabeza.

Él próximo en la lista sería Emmett.

* * *

**Bien chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo desde el punto de vista de Rosalie, y me disculpo con todas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Estas ultimas semanas han sido terribles, llenas de tarea y cosas que no me han dado ni un suspiro, y eso sin contar una nueva tanda de gripe que me he agarrado y que me mantuvo por cuatro días en cama. En fin, espero poder subirles pronto el siguiente capitulo de _Una vida vacía sin ti_ y no volver a enfermarme hasta dentro de un buen rato ajaja**

**Ojala les guste y espero sus reviews**

**Saludos y nos estamos leyendo**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	3. Pedidos

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 3: Pedidos**_

No le dije nada a James sobre Alec. En realidad, no tenía porque decírselo. Él había accedido y bien sabía que yo iba a tener relaciones con otros.

No pude verlo el fin de semana, pues el se fue al campo con su padre, para "pasar tiempo de calidad" y compensar el hecho de que el no estuviera nunca en casa.

La semana entrante tenía algunos exámenes y bastante tarea, de modo que tampoco pude salir, pero logré convencer a Jasper de que me dejará invitar a mis amigas a casa para mirar algunas películas.

Mi hermano estaba demasiado ocupado con unos papeles del trabajo que yo no tenia idea de que rayos eran. Se la pasó todo el fin de semana con eso y no podía meterle otra cosa en la cabeza.

-¿de que va tanta preocuparon Jas? Son solo unos papeles.

-tengo que tener esto listo para el miércoles, y todavía no puedo... Es que... necesito un abogado- dijo tomando otro sorbo de café. Ya llevaba como cinco tazas y eso que eran a penas las seis de la mañana.

-¿no dormiste nada?- pregunté caminando hacia el sofá.

- algo, pero tengo que terminar esto ya te dije.

- no te desvivas por unos papeles hermano.

- ve a la escuela Rose, yo me ocuparé de esto.

Genial, otra vez encerrándose en sus propios problemas, tan propio de Jasper. No compartir su angustia ni nada. Nunca quería preocupar a nadie innecesariamente y por supuesto, haciendo todo lo posible por trasladar la de alguien mas a el, cuando no era el quien estaba desdichado.

El instituto se me pasó de lo más lento y horrible. Por suerte no vi a Alec en toda la mañana y esperaba que no me viniera con el rollo ese de estoy enamorado de ti que les agarraba a algunos después de tener sexo. Tampoco se rumoreaba nada, así que supuse que se lo había guardado para el mismo, cosa algo rara, y eso que había tenido todo un fin de semana para contarlo.

Almorcé con James y de paso aproveché para preguntarle que tal había ido su fin de semana.

-bien, pescar es bastante aburrido, ya sabes que no me gusta demasiado.

-¿y tu padre?

- igual que siempre. Hablando de su trabajo. Incluso cuando se propone alejarse unos días de esto es lo único en lo que piensa. No soltó su teléfono en todo el viaje.

A veces me sentía mal por James. Bueno sus padres estaban divorciados, su madre vivía en otro estado y su padre lo veía poco y nada. Si bien, él hacia el que no le importaba, yo sabia que compensaba todo eso con salidas, alcohol, y chicas, todo para no sentirse solo; y era por eso que le resultaba una verdadera tortura pasar tiempo con él.

-lo siento… yo debí

- ey, no importa. Ese fin de semana podremos estar los dos juntos.

Yo le sonreí. Se lo debía

El resto de las clases pasaron rápido por suerte, y cuando llego la hora de volver a casa le pedí a Victoria que me llevara a ver a Emmett, puesto que James tenía practica hasta tarde ese día.

-¿entonces ya avanzaste algo con tu amiguito?

- todavía no, pero voy por algo que implica a mi hermano. Nada de lo que tú crees.

- por supuesto- dijo ella riendo- pero vas a aprovechar la situación, no lo niegues.

- una oportunidad perdida no se recupera con nada- dije yo y le indiqué la dirección.

Me retoqué le maquillaje antes de bajarme del coche, asegurándome de lucir, perfecta y me despedí de mi amiga frente al enorme edificio.

La había sacado de la agenda de mi hermano y la verdad es que necesitaba de una buena visita de Emmett. Estaba como loco en esos ultimo días, con eso de los papeles y lo del abogado y sin querer decirme de que iba la cosa.

Le pregunté al portero en que piso estaba él y me dijo que el octavo. Le dediqué una sonrisa y luego me dirigí a los elevadores. Para mi desgracia había otros tres tipos más en el cuando este llegó.

Me subí y presioné le botón con le numero ocho en tanto hacia la vista gorda a la mirada de esos tres babosos que no dejaban de mirarme. ¿Es que ahí no había nadie con falda? ¿O era la primera vez que veían una chica en una firma de abogados como esa?

Al fin llegamos al piso cocho y me baje presurosa del ascensor.

Genial, ahora había que encontrar su oficina. Camine un poco hasta que la localice. Había un escritorio afuera de esta y una chica estaba sentada detrás de el. No pude evitarme fijarme en su ropa. Atrevida, si, pero no demasiado.¿así que esa era su secretaria? Emmett no era ningún santito después de todo.

-necesito ver a Emmett McCartney por favor- le dije

- ¿lo busca?- respondió en un tono engreído que no me gusto nada.

- una amiga- dije seca.

-¿tiene una cita?- preguntó

- la verdad, no.

- entonces, lo lamento pero no puede verlo.

-¿y eso porque?

- el Sr. McCartney esta muy ocupado, lo lamento. Y sin una cita nadie puede verlo.

-¿así que nadie?

-no, nadie, señorita, así que por favor retírese y haga el favor de volver cuando tengo una cita.

-oye, escuche, nada de eso ¿si?- le dije- necesito hablar con él y me quedaré aquí hasta que el pueda verme ¿ok?

- ya le dije que sin una cita…

- no creo que gritando solucionemos nada- le aclaré. ¡Dios! ¿Es que podía ser más histérica?

-como quiera, pero tiene que irse, aquí no puede esperar.

-¿y eso por qué?

-por que yo lo digo.

-ah, por que si es así….

-¿Rosalie?- escuché la voz de Emmett viniendo detrás de mi- ¿pero que estas haciendo aquí?

- ¿la conoces?- exclamo la otra tipa como si eso le sorprendiera.

- Por supuesto que me conoce ¿no te das cuenta?- le dije exasperada- ¿es que no puedo entrar sin tener una cita?

- lo siento- me dijo él- si, ella es la hermana de un querido amigo mío, no creo que haya problemas la próxima vez que quiera verme-le aclaró a su secretaria.

- lo lamento- dijo la otra con la cabeza gacha.- lo tendré en cuenta – y ahora se volvió hacia mi - no volverá a repetirse, te pido disculpas.

- está bien

-ven, Rose, pasa por favor- me dijo él abriendo al puerta de su oficina e invitándome a pasar.

Yo le sonreí y tras dirigirle una rápida mirada a su loca secretaria entré con él.

Su oficina era amplia y calida, nada parecido a lo que yo me habría imaginado.

El tomo asiento en el sillón detrás de su escritorio y yo me senté frente a el, en una silla.

Parecía preocupado por verme allí y me pregunte a que se debería. ¿Acaso era un mal momento... o estaba ocupado con otra cosa…?

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos- no te esperaba.

Y cómo no.

Le explique que estaba ahí por Jasper y su problema con los papeles del trabajo. El muy idiota lo había estado llamando y de seguro tenia mal el teléfono. ¿Es que tan difícil era subirse al coche e ir a verlo si tanta ayuda necesitaba?

Le explique lo de los papeles, bueno mucho no entendía la verdad, solo sabia que serian para una subasta que se haría en dos días, pero era importante que Emmett lo entendiera, Jasper no solía desesperarse tipo ese tipo de cosas.

Él asintió con la cabeza y luego de llamar a su secretaria para ver que tenía que hacer por el resto de la tarde y firmar unos papeles colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia mí.

Se puso su chaqueta, pues hasta entonces solo traía puesta una camisa blanca y una corbata, arremangada hasta los codos, y dejando ver sus grandes y musculosos brazos. Tomó su maletín y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿nos vamos?- me dijo tirando de la manija de la puerta.

- pero yo creí…- dije todavía sin entender las cosas- no pensé que nos iríamos ya, digo, ¿no tienes más nada que hacer?

- ya lo escuchaste- dijo como señalando a su teléfono- únicamente firmar los papeles que acabo de firmar. Así que vamos. Te llevaré a casa y veremos que tal está tu hermano.

¿Es que en serio podía ser mejor amigo? Y por supuesto ¿podía verse mas lindo con ese traje y preocupado por ayudar a mí hermano?

Yo le sonreí ampliamente y me dirigí hacia fuera con él.

-adiós Jessica- Él saludó a su secretaria

- buenas tarde Sr. McCartney, y a usted Srta.…- dijo al otra y vaya que memoria.

-Hale – le dije y seguí caminando detrás de Emmett.

-¿no viniste con tu auto verdad?- me preguntó mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor.

- no, me trajo una amiga, estaba de paso, ya que veníamos del centro- le mentí..

- ¿y cómo fue que diste con mi oficina?- preguntó curioso. Es que se veía tan lindo, así, cuando deseaba saber algo. Yo le sonreí.

-Jasper me lo digo, sino nunca habría llegado- dije, aunque en realidad mi hermanito no sabia que yo iba camino a casa con su amigo al rescate.- y en la puerta pregunté por ti, me dijeron que estabas en el octavo piso.

Después de eso no volvimos a cruzar palabra hasta llegar a mi casa. Al parecer el se veía tan incomodo como yo viajando juntos, cosa que nunca habíamos hecho, no que yo recordase.

Recibí un mensaje de James antes de llegar, quería ir al cine conmigo esa tarde. Le respondí que pasara por mí a eso de las seis y que lo esperaba con ansias.

Al entrar a la casa, Jasper estaba igual que como lo había dejado en la mañana, salvo por un montón de comida chatarra y mas café a su alrededor. Pude ver la cara de horror de Emmett ante la situación y se dirigió de inmediato junto a mi hermano mientras yo me iba a mi alcoba para tomar una ducha.

Dejé mis cosas en el suelo de mi habitación y me fui quitando la ropa hasta llegar al baño, mi propio baño. Agradecí internamente por que mis padres habían hecho uno especialmente para mí y nunca tuve que compartirlo con Jasper.

Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y luego el de la fría. Una vez que esta estuvo lista me metí en la ducha. Que bien se sentía, y es que Dios, estaba tan cansada.

Me enjabone y luego de lavarme el cabello salí envuelta en una toalla devuelta mi alcoba. Tomé unos jeans rasgados de mi armario, una blusa negra y un saco ligero.

Después de vestirme y peinarme me dispuse a maquillarme; no demasiado, solo iría al cine así que con un poco de rimel, sombra, y rubor me basto.

Había pasado a penas diez minutos de las seis cuando James me llamó.

-¿si?- dije al ver su nombre en la pantalla del teléfono.

- solo quería avisarte que ya estoy aquí.

- puedes tocar el timbre, no va a morderte- le reproché.

- lo sé, pero sabes como se pone tu hermano cuando me ve y no creo que estoy este con ánimos para recibirme.

No contesté, pues sabía que él tenia razón, además ni le había dicho a Jasper que iba a salir. Bien, le dejaría una nota en el refrigerador, no iba a molestarlo si todavía estaba con Emmett.

-Rose- dijo al ver que no contestaba

-si-dije - enseguida bajo.

- te espero- dijo y yo le colgué.

Tomé mi cartera y salí disparada escaleras abajo. Ya por al mitad pude ver a mi hermano y su amigo muy concentrados en su tarea.

Camine sin hacer ruido hasta la cocina y tras tomar un papel del montón que había sobre el refrigerador, le escribí una nota a mi hermano que luego sujete con un imán en la puerta de la nevera.

_Salí con Victoria, no volveré tarde. _

_Ojala no te demores mucho con el trabajo. _

_Rose._

Salí por la puerta trasera y luego me dirigí a la calle por al cochera, lo mejor sería salir así.

James me estaba esperando en su Mercedes negro con una camisa a cuadros azules y una sonrisa en la cara.

Me subí al coche a su lado y le di un beso en los labios.

-¿me extrañaste?- pregunto

- te vi a penas hace unas horas- le dije, el frunció el ceño- pero aun así te extrañé- agregué dándole otro beso

- yo también- dijo separándose de mi para poner en marcha el auto- entonces... ¿que película quieres ver?

Y entonces nos la pasamos discutiendo que íbamos a ver hasta llegar a la entrada del cine. Finalmente optamos por una de acción, James las adoraba y para mi la verdad era como ver nada. En fin, tampoco pensaba ver demasiado la película. La verdad era que lo único que deseaba era tener sexo. Si y aunque James no fuera de lo mejor, podía lograr sacarme las ganas que tenia de tirarme a Emmett, en quien no había dejado de pensar desde que lo había visto en su oficina.

Es que dios ¿podía estar mas bueno? En serio, yo creía que no.

Era una lastima que todavía no se fijara exactamente en mi, bueno todavía no lograba quitarle esa imagen de niña pequeña que tenia en la cabeza, pero eso no significaba que no fuera a hacerlo. Oh, no. Ese era exactamente el incentivo que tenia para conseguir que el se acostara conmigo, aunque mientras tanto me las apañara con otros…

James pagó las entradas y también me compró un balde de palomitas a las que yo pedí extra dulces.

Nos sentamos casi al fondo de la sala, donde estaba más oscuro y nadie podía vernos.

Los créditos pasaron lentos y la verdad es que parecía que la película no iba a empezar más. Finalmente las luces se apagaron y yo mire con deseo a James que estaba entretenido observando la pantalla y comiendo palomitas.

Puse mi mano sobre su muslo y acerqué mi boca a su oído.

-James- dije exhalando lentamente y sintiendo como se estremecía

Él volteo con una sonrisa a la que yo respondí con otra.

Lo bese con desesperación y comencé a desabotonar su camisa. El jadeo y cuando ya casi estuve por quitársela del todo se separó de mí.

-¿te gustaría decirme desde cuando te has vuelto una exhibicionista?- me interrogó

- desde este mismo momento- dije quitando el único botón que todavía quedaba en su camisa y volviendo a besarlo.- además ni que hubiera tanta gente que pudiera vernos- le dije. En serio. La sala del cine estaba medio vacía, y eso era poco. Es que en serio esa película era tan mala como yo creía o simplemente la gente no iba a ese cine.

- yo sabia que no habías accedido tan fácil a ver esta película de no se porque en verdad no la ibas a ver.

-¿Por qué no te callas amor y me besas?- dije tomándolo por el cuello y hundiendo mi boca en la suya.

El comenzó a subir mi blusa hasta la cintura y comenzando a girarme contra la pared, mientras yo no dejaba de besarlo y mis manos comenzaban a lidiar con su cinturón.

Se lo quité y luego baje su cremallera en tanto me ponía de cuclillas frente a él.

-Rose- me dijo viendo como yo bajaba sus boxers- no creo que...

- solo dejame hacerlo- le pedí lamiéndome los labios al ver la notable erección que ya tenia. El suspiro audiblemente y se acomodó en su asiento.

Me lo comí sin pensarlo demasiado, besando la punta y dejando que mi lengua lamiera toda su extensión, el se estremeció y soltó un siseo, me separé haciendo un sonido excitante al chuparlo y alcé mi pecho sonriéndole, el gruñó y se inclinó para volver a besarme mientras me tomaba por los hombros y mordía mi labio.

Yo lo separé de mí una vez que termino de besarme y volvía mi tarea.

Me incline y lo metí en mi boca despacio, pasándolo entre mis dientes y mi lengua rozando su costado, el empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente mientras respiraba más profundo. Me agarro la cabeza y empezó a embestir mi boca mientras gemía y ponía cara de placer. Enrosqué mi lengua y mis dientes lo rozaban, envolví mi mano sobre su miembro, sus caderas se movían más rápido y solo pensar en el corriéndose en mi boca me hizo mojarme aún más. Me concentré en seguir chupándolo hasta que sus caderas se detuvieron y abrí los ojos en el momento exacto donde se separaba de mí.

-ya fue suficiente- me dijo ayudando a que volviera a mi asiento- ahora es tu turno- agregó y me volvió a besar, poniendo una de sus manos detrás de mi nuca y la otra comenzó a quitarme los jeans.

Yo lo ayude y con eso también me quito las bragas para luego acariciar mis pliegues. Me arquee y miré detrás de su cabeza sonriendo, para luego volver a su rostro, abriendo más mi boca para que su lengua jugara con la mía. El continúo acariciándome hasta que logró sepultarme contra la pared y comenzó a quitarme la blusa, para luego comerse mis senos.

La verdad es que no pude evitar imaginarme a Emmett haciéndome eso mismo a mi. Entre la oscuridad de la sala y el sonido proveniente de los parlantes, apenas si se escuchaban mis jadeos. El rostro de James apenas si era visible y lo que me estaba haciendo sentir me estaba matando. Dios. ¿Por qué no podía ser otro el que me hiciera eso? ¿Y por que rayos no podía dejar de pensar en él teniendo sexo conmigo?

Él buscó un condón en su pantalón y luego se lo puso para entrar en mí de una vez.

-Dios...- dije yo en tanto sentía como se deslizaba dentro de mí y comenzaba a moverse con lentitud.- mas rápido- le pedí

El sonrió sobre mis labios y aceleró sus movimientos en tanto me tomaba por la cadera.

Hundí mi cabeza en su cuello ahogando mis gemidos y sintiendo como poco a poco sus movimientos se volviera más rápidos y concisos, haciéndolo llegar definitivamente.

Se recargó sobre mí hasta que ambos recobramos nuestras respiraciones y nos volvimos a poner la ropa.

Yo me recargué en su pecho y suspiré. No estaba cansada, solo bueno, tal vez algo frustrada.

James me dio un beso en la frente en tanto acababa de abotonar nuevamente su camisa y se volvió hacia la pantalla. La película aun no acababa. Genial.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por mis pensamientos. Tal vez una siestita no estaría del todo mal después de todo.

* * *

**Bien, lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero les juro que el colegio no me lo ha permitido. En unos días espero poder subirles un nuevo capitulo de _Una vida vacía sin ti_, desde el punto de vista de Emmett. En fin, ojala lo disfruten y me dejen sus reviews.**

**Saludos a todas**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	4. Verdad o reto

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 4: Verdad o reto**_

No recuerdo haberme dormido, y menos aun haber soñado algo específico, pues en realidad lo que me hizo darme cuenta que me había quedado dormida fue su voz en mi oído susurrando que debíamos irnos.

-vamos bombón, ya acabo la película- dijo

Yo abrí mis ojos y pestañeé un par de veces para adecuar mi vista a la luz que ahora había en la sala- te quedaste dormida- dijo algo divertido.

-perdón- dije e incorporándome, puesto que estaba casi recostada sobre el.

-está bien- dijo dándome un beso en la frente.- no importa

Yo me pare de un salto y tras tomarlo del brazo salimos de la sala.

Fuimos por una pizza y luego me llevó a casa. No podía permitirme llegar muy tarde, y con suerte Jasper todavía estar con Emmett y esos benditos documentos.

James aparcó su coche frente a mi casa y luego de abrirme la puerta para bajar rodeo el vehiculo conmigo y me ayudo a subirme sobre el capo.

-¿Qué haces?- dije viendo como me soltaba

-te ayudo a ponerte mas comoda- me dijo con esa sonrisa tan peculiar en el y avanzando hacia mi. Me beso en los labios y yo le respondí con fervor.

Puse mis manso detrás de su cuello en tanto el bajaba sus manos por mi cintura.

Él había empezado a jugar con su lengua dentro de mi boca cuando escuché el ruido de llaves provenientes de la casa.

_Que no sea Jasper._ Rogué para mi misma y al volver la vista me di cuenta de que era Emmett… genial.

Le di un beso corto a James y me separé de él de golpe. Me puse de pie y cambie de lugar con el de modo que él no me viera la cara.

-gracias por traerme, amor- dijo aunque lo ultimo en voz mas baja- pero creo que ya debes irte- dije mirándolo algo mas seria.

Él me observó con el ceño fruncido y luego miro hacia donde se suponía que estaba Emmett. Su cara empeoro.

-¿estás segura?- me dijo todavía sin dejar de mirarlo- porque podemos quedarnos un rato más afuera- dijo y volvió a besarme.

Yo le respondí pero luego volví a apartarlo.

-de verdad, ya es tarde- le insistí. Dios, si era terco cuando quería. Además... ¿Por qué miraba mal a Emmett? Ellos nunca se habían visto ¿o si?

- de acuerdo- dijo y tras un último beso, se dio la vuelta al coche, se subió y se fue.

Genial, había logrado ponerlo de mal humor, justo lo que me faltaba.

Caminé en dirección a Emmett que aun seguía parado en el mismo sitio y me detuve a penas a unos pasos de él.

-se supone que no deberías haber visto eso- le dije con una sonrisa y alisando mi cabello

- por el lugar en donde estabas, debo decirte que no era el único que podía ver lo que estaban haciendo- entonces si había mirando. Bueno, no parecía demasiado contento al respecto. ¿Acaso le molestaría que yo besara a otros?

- vamos Emmett- le dije con una sonrisita- no iras a decirle a mi hermano ¿o si? Solo fue un beso de despedida.

- ¿es tu novio?- pregunto como si le interesara de verdad. Yo casi no contengo la risa.- digo, al que le estabas dando el beso de _despedida.- _agregó de ultimo

-algo así….- dije- James y yo, tenemos una relación bastante abierta que digamos.

Es que en realidad no necesitaba aclararle eso, bueno ya lo había hecho. Uno nunca sabe. Tal vez dejarle las cosas bien claras lo ayudaba a decidirse sobre mí.

-aún no llegamos a eso de formalizar, tu sabes, ser novios, y todo eso, preferimos no atarnos a ningún compromiso-agregué al ver que el no decía nada. Bueno en realidad James era mi novio, pero cuide mis palabras en tanto hablaba con el. Continúo sin responder – ¿Estás cansado?- pregunté

- algo- dijo pasándose los dedos por el cabello- tu hermano me dio bastante trabajo, pero ya terminamos de solucionar todo- hizo una pausa- veo que tu también te la pasaste bien- yo me reía al notar el doble sentido de su afirmación- aunque nunca te escuche salir

- si….- no iba a explicarle mi huida de casa- Fuimos al cine y luego por algo de comer, nada especial- le dije y era la verdad. No había sido nada del otro mundo. Bueno tampoco iba decirle que había tenido sexo con el en la sala del cine- tampoco puedo pedir demasiado, James yo tenemos la misma edad, nada comparado con lo que te podría dar un _hombre_ de verdad.- dije lo ultimo refiriéndome hacia el y mirándolo como si fuera algo comestible. Sabía que esa mirada le gustaba mucho a los hombres y el no era la excepción.

-bien- dijo moviendo las llaves de su auto entre las manos algo inquieto- será mejor que me vaya.

- muy bien te veré otro día supongo- dije mordiéndome el labio inferior- y espero no así

-si…- pareció dudoso- que tengas buenas noches Rose

- y que tu sueñes con los angelitos Emmett- dije casi infantil y dándole un beso en la mejilla, aunque en verdad deseaba hacerlo en los labios.

El me miró una última vez y luego se fue a su sheep en tanto yo iba camino a la puerta.

Con un ligero movimiento gire las llaves y la cerradura cedió. La verdad no tenia caso volver a entrar por el garaje, no si Jasper ya estaba solo y probablemente esperándome.

Para mi suerte no hizo mucho berrinche por que me había ido sin avisar, pues la verdad cuando entre el acababa de ver mi nota. Le pregunté que tal le había ido con sus papeles y aliviado me respondió que si.

-¿Qué tal te fue con Victoria?

-bien, fue una tarde entretenida- y así había sido, salvo por que mi amiga no había estado presente.

-¿ya cenaste?- dijo abriendo la nevera.

- si- dije- ¿que tal tu?

-algo, si- dijo dudoso y volviendo a cerrar la puerta luego de tomar una botella de agua.- en fin, me iré a acostar un rato. Si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación

Me dio un beso en la frente de despedida y tras desearme buenas noches se fue a su alcoba.

Ese viernes Jasper fue a casa de Edward para mirar un partido de los Lakers. ¿Es que no podían venir a casa? Bueno así iba a ser más fácil continuar con mi plan para tener a Emmett, pero que va, no podía ir con mi hermano, sería demasiado raro… así que tendría que buscar otra oportunidad.

El instituto siguió tranquilo la siguiente semana excepto por mi examen de matemáticas, en el cual además de sacar una F, mi querido profesor me dio un trabajo con el que conseguiría créditos extra para aprobar su materia. Bien, otro problema del que ocuparse, conseguir un tutor; pues no solo era un desastre con los números, sino que Jasper no podía enterarse de que me iba mal o no me dejara volver a salir.

Fui hasta la oficina principal y busque en la pizarra algunos números de tutores, Dios, solo esperaba que no me tocaran uno de esos cerebritos con los que me volviera loca. ¿Es que no había chicos lindos y también inteligentes? Con suerte habría uno solo en todo el instituto, pero yo iba a encontrarlo.

Estuve un buen rato llamando a los números que había conseguido en tanto miraba mi anuario para identificar de quien se trataba hasta que encontré a alguien que me interesaba. Riley Burnes. Alto, moreno y bastante lindo, y para mi suerte era tutor de varias cosas y entre ellas matemáticas. Arregle una cita con el para el siguiente lunes en al biblioteca de la escuela y me sentí feliz la ver que el sabia quien era yo.

Por otro lado, mi relación con James no parecía ir hacia ningún lado. Bueno, seguíamos saliendo, teniendo sexo, pero yo empezaba a no sentir nada. ¿Cómo es que el podía gustarme tanto y de pronto comenzar a no hacerlo mas?

Necesitaba distraerme, necesitaba algo que no me hiciera pensar en eso, y tampoco en que mis padres volverían dentro de unas semanas. Así que decidí hacer una noche de chicas en mi casa para el viernes, cosa a la que Jasper no podía rehusarse.

Cerca de las ocho las chicas empezaron a llegar y yo las hice subir a mi habitación, después de todo Jasper acababa de avisarme que Edward y Emmett vendrían a casa a ver el partido de los Lakers ¿es que no podía avisarme antes?

Y en definitiva no iba a dejar expuestos a esos tres a mis queridas amigas, las porristas y bueno, conocidas que sabía que en cuanto los vieran se tirarían encima de ellos como perros hambrientos.

Jasper había ido por algo de cervezas a la tienda y luego había pedido unas pizzas para mas tarde e incluso había preparado palomitas. Se lo veía tan emocionado cada vez que se veía con sus amigos, casi como si fuera un adolescente otra vez. Edward llegó a eso de las ocho y media y me saludo con un calido abrazo como siempre y tras el llegó Tanya, una de mis amigas que lo vi mientras entraba y no pudo obviar uno de sus típicos comentarios.

-Dios, Rose, ¿quien ese bombón?

- amigo de mi hermano, y mejor te olvidas de el porque se va a casar- le dije mientras la hacía pasar y me dirigía a las escaleras.

-tu sabes que eso tiene solución, además aun no esta casado, de modo que es mas fácil que acceda.

-Tanya- me quejé y le di un codazo. Ella se rió

-ya, ya entendí-dijo- pero eso no le quita el que sea lindo- yo hice una mueca.- en fin, ¿Qué es lo que traes puesto?

Yo me miré y entonces me di cuenta lo que decía, bueno la verdad ese no era mi mejor pijama, y considerando que además de estar en mí casa y mis amigas había creído que a nadie le importaría, no pensé en alguien que se fijaría en eso.

-lo se, tienes razón, mejor me cambio- dije y ella me sonrió.

Fuimos hasta mi habitación y allí estaban casi todas las chicas, bueno faltaban dos pero había avisado que no iban a poder ir, allá ellas.

Fui a mi armario y rebusque entre mi ropa desesperada por encontrar algo sexy, pero no demasiado y que pudiera pasar como un pijama.

Al final encontré unos shorts, bueno más que shorts eran, por que la verdad no me tapaba casi nada, en color morado y los combine con una remera de tirantes blanca.

Me cambié y se los enseñé a mis amigas antes de bajar a la sala esperando que Emmett no hubiera llegado aun o que en tal caso me viera.

-¿Qué dicen?- pregunte dándome una vuelta y caminando cual modelo de pasarela.

- bien, eso esta mejor- dijo Tanya- pero el rubio es mío.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-yo creo… que si te quitas el sostén se le van a caer los ojos de las orbitas- me dijo Victoria refiriéndose claramente a Emmett.

-bien-dije e hice lo que ella me dijo- en un rato vuelvo, iré a ordenar algo de comer

Salí de mi alcoba y baje a la sala. Edward y Jasper ya estaban tirados en el sofá frente al televisor mirándolo como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Estaba por dirigirme a la cocina cuando el timbre sonó.

-yo voy- grité y como nadie dijo nada lo tomé como una afirmación.

Giré la llave y abrí la puerta con una sonrisa.

-hola Emmett- dije al verlo parado en el umbral con su traje azul, el cual yo el había ayudado a comprar.

-¿Cómo estas Rose?- dijo viéndome de arriba abajo rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente como para que yo no me diera cuenta. Bien, eso había funcionado, especialmente la idea de Victoria, pues vi como los ojos se le abrían al detenerse en mis pechos-¿ya te vas a la cama?- dijo desviando la vista rápidamente y volviendo a verme a los ojos.

-en realidad mis amigas y yo organizamos una pijamada- dije. En realidad no era tan así, pero si iban a quedarse a dormir.

-¿no crees que estas algo grande para una pijamada?

-bueno… te invitaría- dije juguetona - …de no ser porque Edward y Jas te esperan en la sala para ver el partido. Nos la pasaríamos en grande contigo- y pase mi manos por sobre la solapa de su saco, y demostrándole obviamente lo que quería

El sonrió con inocencia y no dijo nada.

-tal vez en otra ocasión- dije arqueando una ceja.

-si… en…otra ocasión.- contestó algo nervioso - esto... ¿puedo, pasar?

- claro, claro- dijo abriendo del todo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado- pasa, ya conoces la casa…. Y si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde está mi habitación.- le dije y con eso cerré al puerta y me volví hacia la sala. Caminé contorneando las caderas a propósito y seguí así hasta las escaleras. Tomé el teléfono que estaba a un lado y subí a mi habitación.

Le marqué a la pizzería antes de entrar a mi alcoba y pedí cuatro pizzas grandes.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en círculo jugando verdad o reto cuando yo entré y ya todas traían sus pijamas puestas.

-entonces, Angela, ¿verdad o reto?

-verdad- dijo ella

-¿estuviste con Eric Yorkie en la fiesta de Mike?

-si-dijo y mas roja no se pudo poner mientras las demás se echaban a reír. Es que Eric, era un completo nerd, y bueno eso la verdad no la ayudaba en nada.

-bien Tanya, es tu turno- le dijo Victoria en tanto yo me sentaba frente a ella, incorporándome al circulo- ¿que eliges, verdad o reto?

-reto- dijo con una sonrisa.

-bien… mmm… ¿qué será?

- que beses a Félix el lunes en medio del partido, frente a tu novio

-bien, considéralo hecho-aceptó, esa perra no tenia cara.- ahora… Rose, sigues tú

-verdad-dije, pues conocía bien los retos que ellas eran capaces de hacerme hacer.

-¿es verdad que te acostaste en los vestidores de hombres con Alec, el defensa de fútbol?

-y con mucho orgullo- dije divertida, dejando a varias boquiabiertas. Bien, sabia que estaba con James, aunque no debían de saber con quienes me acostaba mientras estaba con él. Ni que tanto me importara la verdad. Ellas eran mis amigas y eso era un estupido juego. Yo misma sabia cosas mucho peores de ellas que lo que acababa de contarles.

Así seguimos por otro largo rato, revelando secretos y demás cosas entre todas hasta que fue mi turno una vez más.

-solo te queda reto- me dijo Angela

-bien, ¿entonces?

- que de aquí a un mes, como máximo, te acuestes con Emmett- dijo Victoria.

-encantada- dije- si quieres voy ya mismo- Ella se echo a reír.

-¿y Emmett es...?- preguntaron varias.

- el amigo de su hermano que le encanta. El lindo abogado de ojos verdes que esta abajo mirando tele- respondió mi amiga.

Varias de las otras cuchichearon en respuesta a eso. Pude ver como Maggie y Heidi decían que eso seria imposible, que no lo lograría, mientras Kate e Irina, la prima de Tanya empezaban a idear mi castigo si no cumplía con el reto.

- tienes un mes- me dijo Victoria- sino…

- tendrás que hacer un trío conmigo y tu novio- sentenció Tanya. Si, ya quisiera eso ella.

-bien, en un mes hablamos- le dije, aunque estaba bastante segura de poder conseguirlo un poco antes. Ya estaba dicho, si bien antes me moría de ganas por conseguirlo, ahora iba a hacerlo de una forma u otra, pues ni loca iba a estar en la misma cama con Tanya Y James. Ni que lo soñara. Era una de mis "amigas", si así se le puede decir, pero la verdad había días en que no la soportaba. Si yo era engreída como muchas me decían, ella me ganaba por lejos y ni hablar de lo histérica que era.

Salí de mi alcoba para ir por bebidas a la cocina y cuando estaba por pasar la puerta del baño, Emmett salió de allí y se tropezó conmigo haciéndome perder el equilibrio y tirándome al suelo con él.

-lo siento- dijo- no te vi en el pasillo.

Yo le sonreí y lo mire a los ojos con deseo, en verdad no podía tener tanta suerte, bueno si fuera por mí tendría sexo con él ahí mismo, el problema era que mi hermano estaba abajo, pues mis amigas la verdad no suponían de ningún problema.

Me mordí los labios y suspiré sobre su boca. Lo sentí removerse debajo de mí y como su respiración se agitaba. En serio, no podía ser yo la que le provocara todo eso. Bueno sabía que podía provocar cuando quisiera a un chico, pero no a un hombre como él.

Sin resistirme puse mis dedos sobre su boca y delineé sus labios, esos labios que me moría por probar, para luego hacer lo mismo con sus mejillas.

Me acerqué más hacia él y cuando estuve a punto de besarlo Victoria apareció torciendo de un modo por completo fingido.

-escuche un ruido en el pasillo y decidí venir a ver de que se trataba-

- me caí- le dije yo ¿para que mentirle, si ya sabía lo que yo quería con él?- no te preocupes Victoria, estoy bien, ahora vuelve a la habitación. Enseguida las alcanzo.

- bien- me dijo y tras mirarme algo divertida volvió a la habitación y cerró la puerta

-¿en que estábamos?- le dije volviendo mis ojos hacia el

- en que te ayudaba a pararte y yo volvía abajo a ver el partido- dijo intentando parecer serio, pero la verdad, a mi no me convencía.

- ¿en serio quieres que me pare? Estoy muy comoda aquí- le dije rozando su pierna a lo largo con uno de mis pies.

-si- contestó nervioso.

- muy bien, como tu quieras- aseguré y me senté sobre él, rozándolo adrede para luego ponerme de pie. Casi no puedo creer la cara que puso cuando me sintió justo en su entrepierna, y bien yo sabia que sensible era esa zona en los hombres. -¿vas a quedarte ahí?- dije casi molesta la ver que aun seguía en el piso- ¿es para eso que me pediste que me parara?

El bufó y luego se paró. Me miró y al ver que yo no pensaba cambiar de actitud se giró y volvió a la sala. Dios santo ¿es que no entendía todavía lo que yo quería?

¿De que otra forma tendría que demostrarle que lo deseaba?

Me acomodé el cabello hacia atrás y luego fui a la cocina por las bebidas. Evite mirar a toda costa hacia la sala, pero no lo conseguí. Ahí estaban los tres frente a la tele por completo atrapados por ese tonto partido y bien, él no se había percatado de mi presencia. Seguí mi camino hasta el refrigerador y tras tomar dos botellas de soda y unos cuantos vasos de la alacena volví a mi habitación.

-Ya era hora- dijeron casi al unísono

- ¿y las pizzas?

- en un rato ya deben de estar por llegar- dije tirándome en la cama y viendo como las chicas continuaban con sus juegos.

Le había prometido a James llamarlo esa noche y cuando comencé a buscar mi celular me di cuenta de que no aparece por ningún lugar; incluso con la ayuda de mis amigas no lograba dar a parar con el. Opté por ir a revisar el resto de la casa.

Jasper mi vio la bajar las escaleras y me preguntó que ocurría. Yo le dije que no podía encontrar por ningún lugar mi celular y el me prometió revisar la sala en cuanto el partido terminara.

Estaba por ir a la cocina a revisar por si me lo había dejado en algún lado, cuando el timbre sonó.

- debe ser la pizza- dijo Edward, con los ojos clavado en la pantalla del televisor.

-si-dijo Jasper, pero sin ninguna intención de pararse.

-iré yo- dije yendo hacia la puerta- ya vemos que ninguno piensa abrirle al pobre chico que les trae su comida.

- no seas así hermanita- me dijo Jasper- es que ya… el partido… termina.

Si, otra ves el comenzaba a hablar como un bobo y todo cortado por estar mirando la tv.

Abrí la puerta y evidentemente el muchacho que entregaba las pizzas estaba allí.

-tengo dos ordenes a nombre de Jasper Hale- me dijo alzando los ojos de las cajas que traía en la mano.

No estaba mal, bueno, no para repartir pizzas. Pero no era mi tipo, demasiado bajo y el cabello despeinado adrede. Definitivamente no era el tipo de chicos con el que yo saldría.

-si, si- dije buscando el dinero sobre la mesa a un lado de la puerta.- ¿Cuánto es?

- 20 dólares- dijo ahora mirándome de arriba abajo. Bien, había olvidado que aun traía _ese _pijama y lo peor es que a le parecía no importarle un bledo que yo me diera cuenta de que me estaba comiendo con los ojos. ¿Es que Emmett no podía mirarme así?

Le pagué y luego de tomar la pizza, él me deseo las buenas noches y tras mirarme una vez más, yo cerré la puerta.

Dejé las pizzas sobre la mesa de la sala y les fui a buscar algo de beber. La verdad no tenia porqué hacerlo, pero que va, estaba aburrida, y no perdía nada con demostrar ser una buena hermana, claro y seguir provocando a Emmett.

Les serví algo de soda a cada uno tratando de que él me observara. Definitivamente agacharme lo suficiente como para que el viera como la ropa que traía le permitía ver mi cuerpo hizo que sus ojos se volviera. Yo le sonreí como bien sabia hacerlo y él dejó de mirarme. ¿Es que podía ser más fácil?

Les pregunté si podía tomar una porción de su pizza, pues las nuestras aun no habían llegado. Sabia que Jasper iba a decirme que no, el amaba la pizza y Edward, por su parte, también podía negarse. Emmett sin embargo aceptó.

- muy bien, Emmett ya descuéntate una porción para ti – le dijo Edward. Él le puso mala cara.- no me mires así, tu le dijiste a Rose que sí.

- se llama cortesía- dijo el excusándose.

- por supuesto, es que siempre eres tan cortés.- el indicó el otro y yo contuve una risita. No podía creer que se estuvieran peleando por eso.

-gracias Emmett- le dije antes de que pudiera contestarle con un insulto- supongo que me dio hambre antes de que nuestras pizzas llegaran. En tal caso, siguieres más, guardaré algunas para ti arriba.- dije de lo más inocente. Aunque él sabia que aquello no tenia _nada _de inocente.

Le sonreí una última vez y me fui otra vez a mi alcoba.

La noche fue larga y bastante divertida. Estuvimos prácticamente todo el tiempo jugando a bobos juegos con las chicas y contando secretos que solo nosotras íbamos a saber. Llamé a James des de mi teléfono, el cual había terminado sin saber porque debajo de mi cama. Sin embargo el no atendió, probablemente estuviera durmiendo.

Le deje un mensaje deseándole bunas noches y luego colgué.

Jasper me llevó las pizzas a mi habitación cuando estas llegaron y me dijo que se iría a dormir. Los chicos ya se había dormido y el tenia algunos documentos en lo que debía de trabajar mañana. Me deseo las buenas noches y se fue.

Ya pasaban de las dos de la madrugada cuando nos dispusimos a dormir. Cada una de las chicas se acomodó en los colchones extra que había puesto en mi alcoba para que ellas durmieran, mientras yo, y Victoria compartíamos mi cama. La verdad no me molestaba, después de todo éramos amigas, y solíamos dormir más de dos o tres en una cama cada vez que hacíamos una pijamada.

Apagué las luces y me metí debajo de las sabanas. Estaba exhausta, y lo único que deseaba era dejarme arrastrar por el sueño y despertar cuando este hubiera desaparecido.

Esa, fue la primera noche que soñé con él.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo chicas un nuevo capitulo. Lamento haberme tardado tanto, en serio, pero juro que no pudo escribir, o al menos no tanto como yo quiero. Es como si el tiempo se me escapara de las manos.**

**Y demás mañana se estrena Eclipse, ¡que emoción! Hace mucho espero para verla y no puedo creer que mañana ya sea el día,**

**En fin, ojala les guste y me dejen sus reviews**

**Saludos s todas y que tengan una linda semana**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	5. Celos provocados

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 5: Celos provocados**_

Él me besaba y tocaba sin ningún pudor, sus manos subían por mis muslos decididos e impacientes, mientras su boca se apoderaba de la mía.

Me sentía tan... excitada, si, esa era la palabra. Ni siquiera James lograba ponerme así con un beso y unas pocas caricias.

Sus manos treparon hasta mi cintura y me quito la ropa. Me beso el cuello y yo gemí. Necesitaba tocarlo, así que le quite la camisa y pase mis manos por su torso, disfrutando de sus músculos y besándolo mientras tanto.

Me quito las bragas y metió uno de sus dedos en mi centro haciéndome gemir.

-Emmett-jadeé y el aceleró sus movimientos.

Había comenzado a desabrochar su cinturón cuando un tonto sonidito interrumpió todo. Era como si fuera una música de fondo, peor mas molesta. Yo la conocía, pero… ¿de donde? Moví mi cabeza, confundida y al ver que el sonido se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, abrí los ojos.

Mi teléfono estaba sonando sobre la mesa de noche. Lo tomé todavía sin ver demasiado bien y observé la pantallita. Una llamada perdida de James, hora: 4:30 am

Volvía ponerlo sobre la mesa y me acurruqué en las sabanas, buscando recuperar ese sueño que no tenía comparación con la realidad.

Pero no pude, después de aquello no volví a soñar con él en toda la noche, y todo por culpa de James, bueno, por haberme llamado justo cuando yo dormía. Además ¿para que querría hablar conmigo a las 4:30 de la madrugada?

Eso lo tendría que ver después.

Después de un largo desayuno con las chicas y algunas películas románticas en la sala se fueron a su casa. Hice mi tarea del instituto, apartando la de matemáticas para el día siguiente. Bueno, al menos algo me mantendría ocupada.

Por la tarde Alice vino de visita. Acababa de venir del centro comercial y estaba de muy buen humor como era de esperarse. Jasper no podía quitarse la cara de tonto al verla. Es que Dios, ¿tan enamorado estaba? Si.

Alice lo traía loco desde que la había conocido y ya llevaban más de cuatro años juntos desde entonces. Yo sabia que no tardaría demasiado en proponerle matrimonio, pero no podía decirle nada a Alice.

-Hola Rose- dijo alegre cuando yo baje a la sala.- te ves bien. ¿Como has estado? No te lo dije, te traje un regalo.

-bien- contesté. Alice tendía a hablar demasiado rápido, pero ya estaba acostumbrada- En serio. ¿y que es?

Ella me tendió un paquete y yo lo abrí. Era un vestido rojo muy lindo y al parecer bastante caro

-es para que lo uses en tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Se que es muy pronto, pero...

- es hermoso, gracias- dije dándole un abrazo.

- no tienes que agradecer. Sabes que adoro comprar y supuse que necesitarías algo para la fiesta.

- acertaste- dije con una sonrisa.

-¿mas regalos?- dijo Jasper entrando a la habitación-¿Qué te he dicho sobre malcriar a mi hermanita, amor?

- es solo un vestido, no es nada- dijo ella abrazándolo por la cintura.- no te enfades conmigo.- agregó poniendo su mejor cara de perrito

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo si eres tan hermosa?- contestó él dándole un beso en los labios.

Se veían tan lindos los dos juntos. La verdad es que parecían hechos el uno para el otro, como si nadie más fuera suficientemente bueno para el otro, nadie más que ellos mismos.

-bien, entonces ¿donde iremos a comer?- preguntó ella luego de besarlo otra vez.

-donde tú quieras- contestó Jasper.

- eres un dominado hermano- dije yo conteniendo una risa.

- ya quisieras tu- dijo el.

-Jasper- le dijo Alice- no seas así con Rose. Sabes que ella te quiere mucho.

- lo se- contestó el- pero es muy terca a veces y algo irritante también.

- yo tengo cosas que decir, por si quieres- le dije desafiante.

-otro día, quizás- contestó- no quiero pelear contigo hoy.

-bien.- dije con una sonrisa.

- entonces….

- a tu restaurante preferido- dijo el contestando a Alice.

- lo sabia- dijo saltando y aplaudiendo.- te amo- y lo besó de nuevo.

Tal vez Jasper fuera demasiado… ¿como decirlo? Atento con ella. Si, tal vez esa no era la palabra, pero si estaba enamorado y decían que eso era capaz de hacerte mover montañas por esa persona a la que amas.

Los dos se fueron a comer y mi hermano prometió no volver demasiado tarde, auque yo sabia que con Alice al lado, a mi hermano las horas se le pasaban como nada.

-no olvides que mi fiesta es este viernes, Rose- me dijo Alice antes de salir por la puerta.- espero que vayas con un disfraz muy lindo, y sino me llamas y lo arreglamos en un segundo.

-genial, me muero de ganar por ir.

-Alice, no crees que...- dijo Jasper, pero se detuvo al ver que ella lo miraba seria..

-nada de que ella va a aburrirse o eso. La pasaremos muy bien todos, y si es el caso- ahora se dirigió a mi-puedes llevar a quien quieras.

-gracias Alice- dije

-de nada, nos vemos Rose- dijo y arrastro a mi hermano hacia fuera antes de que pudiera empezar a quejarse.

Mas tarde volví a llamar a James. Esta vez contestó.

-¿Cómo estas bombón?- dijo. Se le había dado por costumbre decirme así.

- bien, solo quería saber para que me llamaste anoche.

-¿anoche?- dijo como si fuera imposible

- mi celular empezó a sonar a las 4:30 de la madrugada y el numero que tengo estaba registrado como el tuyo.

-yo no... Te llamé- dijo dudoso.- no, no te llamé.

-¿estas seguro?

-si. Es mas aquí tengo mi teléfono, y no, ninguna llamada tengo…

-¿acaso saliste con tus amigos ayer?

-¿Por qué?

-James- dije seria- te emborrachaste ¿no es cierto?

-Rose, no-dijo- no salí…

- estas mintiendo, se cuando lo haces.

- bien, salimos por unas cervezas nada mas. No paso nada. Y tampoco te llamé

-¿y porqué me llamaste? ¿Estabas tan ebrio que nadie podía llevarte a casa?- le reclamé

- te estoy diciendo que no te llamé. No lo recuerdo, y estaba bastante sobrio.- dijo- Vamos, bombón, no te enfades. Son mis amigos, no puedo decirles que no…a demás, tú estabas con las chicas en casa.

- lo se, pero odio que te emborraches.

- no tuviste que lidiar con ello, además no estaba tan ebrio.- se excusó.

Yo bufé. Ese era uno de sus defectos, en fin, no lo hacia muy a menudo. Solo lo había visto borracho dos veces, y era por eso que intentaba que no saliera con sus amiguitos solo. Las fiestas por lo general, las organizadas por los populares, claro, estaba a patadas de alcohol, pero estando conmigo se media.

-bien, solo quería saber eso.-dije

-estás enfadada- era una afirmación.

-algo- admití.

-Rose…

-mañana hablamos-dije y colgué. No pensaba discutir con el por teléfono.

Jasper volvió ya cerca de la hora de la cena, la cual yo me había entusiasmado preparando a falta de algo que hacer. Yo conocía bien la sonrisa y la mirada que traía ahora, era obvio que se había acostado con Alice.

-¿Qué tal tu tarde hermanito?- pregunté guiñándole un ojo en tanto ponía los platos sobre la mesa.

- estupenda- dijo y que mal se le daba disimular. Yo contuve la risa- ¿Alice te dejo satisfecho?

-Rose- me regañó- no creerás que...

- Dios, Jasper no tengo dos años. – me quejé- y además llevas saliendo con ella por cuatro años, serias mas que un idiota si no tuvieras sexo con ella a estas alturas.- le solté dejándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. Es cierto, había olvidado que el me veía como una santa.

- Rosalie... ¿que rayos?

- vamos Jasper- lo animé. Algún día debería cambiar esa imagen que tenia de mi.- ya casi cumplo dieciocho, y no pensaras que no se nada de sexo.

- no, pero... no creí que quisieras hablar conmigo sobre eso- parecía nervioso

- ¿y quien dijo que iba a hacerlo?- dije riendo- solo te dejo claro que no soy una santita como tu crees.

-¿estas diciéndome que...?

-¿Qué cosa hermanito?- dije de lo mas inocente.

-Rosalie, no estarás pensando en acostarte con James ¿o si? A penas llevas dos meses con el., y no creo, bueno. Eres muy joven todavía.

-¿Joven?- dije casi sin creer las palabras de mi hermano

- tal vez, deberías esperar, no se… otros dos años, y entonces con el chico adecuado..

-Jasper- me quejé pues el no parecía estar escuchándome.

-¿Qué?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- dejame aclararte claro.- dije, aunque yo misma que esto iba a ser una mentira – si planeo o no acostarme con alguien será mi problema. En cuanto a la edad puedo asegurarte que solo un 10 por ciento de mi clase debe de ser virgen todavía, y en tal caso, quiero que sepas que no pienso hablar contigo sobre ello; sino con mamá o con Alice.

El se quedo boquiabierto por unos segundos hasta que por fin hablo.

-Rose…- yo alcé una ceja- bien, entiendo.

Parecía preocupado, y la verdad era eso lo que menos deseba hacerle, pero ya no aguantaba el que me tratara como una niñita inocente, cosa que había dejado de ser hace años. Pero tampoco podía decirle que estaba acostando con otros además de con James, porque eso iba a matarlo. Lo mejor era ir de a poco, y que el se fuera haciendo a la idea.

El lunes llego y con el, el instituto. Tuve literatura, biología, con mi compañero tan lindo, Peter. Un chico alto y de cabello castaño corto Tenía ojos cafés y una sonrisa muy linda. Sin embargo parecían interesarle más las ciencias que yo.

Bien, dejaría para otro día eso de coquetearle, pues luego de esa clase venia el almuerzo, donde tenia que hablar con James.

-hola bombón- me saludo con un beso en cuanto me acomodé a su lado en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

-hola- contesté acomodando mi bandeja frente a mí y tomando mi sándwich.

-¿Qué tal tus clases?

- igual que siempre ¿tu?

-bien, supongo…- hizo una pausa- querías hablar, y bueno..- de seguro había estado todo el día pensando en que yo iba a discutir con el.

- si- dije dejando mi sándwich otra vez sobre la bandeja- esto... es sobre nosotros, bueno en realidad sobre nuestra relación "abierta"- le dije y tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¿y... que pasa con eso?

- quería saber... si tu ya habías estado con alguien.

-mm... ¿que tal tu?- dijo evadiendo mi pregunta.

- yo pregunté primero- dije. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-no creí que tu quisieras hablar sobre ello. En realidad pensé que… bueno, lo haríamos y ya.

-¿acaso te avergüenzas de lo que hiciste James?

- no, y solo fueron dos, contestando a tu pregunta.

- bien- dije - yo solo uno.

-¿de verdad?- dijo casi incrédulo.

-si, aun no tengo la oportunidad de que sean más- dije retadora.

- no quiero competir nena- me dijo acercándose para besarme.

- yo tampoco-dije devolviéndole el beso- Por cierto. Este viernes Alice dará una fiesta de disfraces y vas a ir conmigo.

-bien, ¿de que quieres que me disfrace?

- mmm... medico me gustaría mucho- dije con una sonrisa picara- te verías muy sexy

-entonces un medico tendrás- yo me reí- ¿y tu bombón, de que iras?

- eso es una sorpresa. Pero de todos modos me verás antes de la fiesta.

-¿y eso porque?

-no puedo ir con Jasper, no va a dejarme salir de la casa cuando vea de lo que es mi disfraz.

-entonces es algo sucio- dijo el otro sonriendo.

-eres un tonto- le dije dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.- y si, algo sucio es- ambos reímos.

Después de clases fui a la biblioteca. La verdad no recordaba haber estado ahí más de tres veces en mi vida, y era bastante anticuada, como toda biblioteca.

No tarde en reconocer a Riley sentado en una de las mesas con un libro frente a el.

Caminé hasta donde el se encontraba y me senté a su lado.

-Rosalie- dijo con una sonrisa. Al parecer el también me reconocía, y bueno la verdad no me extrañaba. Yo era una de las porristas, y por ende todos los que fueran a los partidos podían reconocerme.

-hola Riley -dije poniendo una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-¿empezamos?-dijo mirando los cuadernos que yo traía en las manos.

-claro-dije y los dejé sobre la mesa. Rebusqué entre ellos mis tareas de matemáticas y cuando di con ellas le dije que era lo que no comprendía.

-bien, ya veo que no entiendes nada- dijo divertido.- esto nos llevara tiempo.

-¿como cuanto?- dije yo alzando una ceja.

- el que tu necesites para aprender todo lo que ahora no sabes. Y claro de cuanto te dediques, eso es lo más importante.

- prometo dedicarme mucho, y mas aun si eres tu el que me enseña- dije mordiéndome un labio.

Él sonrió y luego se volvió a sus libros. Bien, tal vez fuera difícil conseguirlo, pero yo iba a tenerlo. Estaba demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar.

Se extendió lo suficiente como para que yo llegara a mi practica y terminé por darme cuanta de que debería aprender muy bien todo antes de decidir tirármelo. La verdad era que además de ser lindo, explicaba muy bien. Había entendido casi todo, y eso que íbamos por una clase solamente. ¿Es que mi profesor no podía explicar como el? y claro, no ser bajito y con una pelada importante.

Las chicas ya estaban en el campo y yo me uní a ellas luego de haberme cambiado mi ropa por unos shorts de color blanco y una blusa de tirantes negra y que me dejaba al descubierto el estomago.

Pude ver como varios chicos me miraban y entre ellos estaba Alec. Puse los ojos en blanco y comencé a calentar. Los chicos en el campo, como era su costumbre, no tardaron en empezar a gritaros y a silbar por nuestros atuendos, y claro nuestras porras.

La verdad es que a veces era muy divertido verlos como se les caía la baba, mientras nosotras nos hacíamos las desentendidas.

Pero yo no salía con jugadores de fútbol, no eran mi tipo, además no mezclaba eso de porras dentro y fuera de la cancha, y por eso mismo lo que había tenido con Alec no había sido mas que un polvo; Y por lo mismo que James era mi novio. Pues el jugaba soccer, y no fútbol.

Tanya cumplió con su apuesta y besó a Félix luego del entrenamiento, a uno metros de su actual novio, Demetri. Él otro por poco no el arranca la cabeza a su amigo, pero entonces ella lo tranquilizó diciéndole que era un tonto juego. En serio, a veces los hombres exageraban con eso de los celos.

El viernes llegó y luego de guardar mi disfraz en un bolso bastante grande, salí con mi coche a casa de James.

A Jasper no le había gustado ni un pelo la idea de que fuera a llevarlo a el cuando tenia tantas amigas que invitar como me había dicho el, pero yo no le hice caso.

Aparqué frente a su casa y me dirigí a la puerta principal donde el ahora me estaba esperando.

-hola- dije dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

-te estaba esperando- dijo y pareció algo ansioso.

-¿de verdad?-dije picara.

-si- dijo mirándome y frunciendo el ceño- no traes tu disfraz.

- tu tampoco, y yo no dije nada- contesté- además aun es temprano, voy a cambiarme aquí.

El sonrió con picardía y luego me levanto en el aire para luego aplastarme contra la pared y besarme con ardor. Y allí íbamos de nuevo., era obvio que no podía mantener a ese chico sin sexo o iba a morirse.

Lo hicimos rápido y sin rodeos, la verdad es que no era muy tarde, pero yo iba a tardar algo más en arreglarme.

Cerca de las diez salimos de su casa, disfrazados y listos. Yo le dije que iríamos en mi coche, pues tendría que volver a casa con el, Jasper no me iba a dejar hacerlo de otro modo. James se vistió al final de medico, tomando prestado de su padre una bata y un estetoscopio. Se veía muy lindo, y yo me vestí como típica vaquera tejana, aunque mas sexy. Por poco James no me deja salir de la casa con eso y sin habermelo quitado el primero, pero le puse la excusa de que no había tiempo y que más tarde lo haríamos.

Sabia que Jasper se enfadaría conmigo por dejar tanto al descubierto, pero es que nadie iba a mirarme… bueno al menos eso pensaba yo. Pues en cuanto cruzamos la entrada pude ver a varios tipos darse vuelta para mirarme de arriba abajo y haciendo que James se pusiera incomodo.

-no seas así- le regañé- sabes que estoy contigo.

-Lo se- contesto fulminando a los otros con la mirada- pero ellos parece que no lo entienden.

-James -lo regañé jalando su brazo y el dejo de lado su papel de celoso compulsivo.

Alice nos recibió emocionada como era su costumbre y veía encantadora en su disfraz de campanita. Me felicito por mi disfraz y se rió al imaginar la reacción de mi hermano. Ella en verdad era mi cómplice muchas veces y por eso la adoraba. Saludo con gracia a James y luego de alejo de nosotros para seguir atendiendo a los demás invitados.

Jasper por poco no me arma un escena frente a sus amigos al verme vestida así, pero se mantuvo al margen diciéndome que hablaríamos en casa sobre ello.

Salude a Edward y Bella y pude ver que Edward también se detenía a decirme que había salido bastante expuesta. ¿Es que eran mis niñeras ellos y yo no me había enterado?

-ya veremos que dice Emmett al respecto-me dijo serio.

-¿Emmett viene?- dije intentado ocultar toda emoción en mi voz.

- claro, aunque parece que va a llegar tarde- contestó mi hermano viendo su reloj.

-¿crees que venga con alguien?- pregunto Edward riéndose. Yo fruncí el ceño.

-no se. Tu lo conoces tanto como yo- dijo Jasper- es probable, pero, no se, tal vez no quiera poner de mal humor a Alice.

-ya veremos- volvió a decir el otro y se fue a sentar junto con Bella.

James y yo fuimos a bailar. No se me antojaba charlar y menos aun comer, así que eso seria lo más indicado pensé.

-pareces distraída- me dijo James acomodando mis manos detrás de su cuello y sacándome de mis pensamientos.- ¿pasa algo?

- no, solo tengo algo de sed- mentí y dejando de pensar en él. Desde que Edward lo había mencionado, no había podido sacármelo de la cabeza, eso, y el hecho de que llegara a venir con alguien. ¿Es que estaría solo o…? no, de seguro estaría solo

Aunque en el caso contrario.. no podría tardar demasiado en eliminar a mi competencia, si es que significaba tal cosa para mi.

-iré a traerte algo- me dijo sonriendo.

- está bien, yo puedo- insistí- en seguida regreso.

No se cuanto tiempo había estado bailando, pero la verdad es que no estaba cansada, tal vez si de hacerlo con la misma persona, peor no de bailar en si.

Di una vuelta a la pista y luego me dirigí a las mesas en las que servían alcohol. Sin embargo, Alice había advertido a todos los meseros que yo era menos, así como James y varios más y que no podrían servirnos alcohol, genial.

Estaba por volver a la pista cuando reconocí una ancha espada cubierta por un saco negro y un cuerpazo que no me saltearía ni por las dudas entre la gente.

Caminé hacia el y puse una mano en su hombro haciendo que el se volviera.

-ya veo que olvidaste tu disfraz- le dije - aunque debo decir que eso me permitió reconocerte más fácil.

- y quien diría que yo iba a encontrarte aquí- contestó con una sonrisa con hoyuelos y haciendo que me derritiera al ver como me miraba

Le dije que Alice iba a enfadarse con el por no traer disfraz y el bufó sabiendo que yo traía razón en eso. Le propuse que fingiera hacer de abogado, aunque eso ya le saliera muy bien.

- tu estas de… ¿vaquera?- me preguntó sin quitar los ojos de mi blusa.

-¿te gusta? –dije dándome una vuelta completa y poniendo mis manos sobre mis caderas y se contorneándome un par de veces en tanto mordía el labio inferior.

-muy linda- contestó

-no pretendo lucir linda- le dije algo más perversa

Le obvio mi comentario y decidió centrar su atención en mis pies en lugar de mis pechos o mis ojos.

-no sabía que te gustara montar- dijo viendo mis botas.

- a veces, especialmente cuando voy a ver en mis tíos en Kansas, tienen muy buenos caballos por allá- le dije sabiendo que el quería escuchar eso.- auque diría que mientras estoy aquí... prefiero que me lo hagan a mi- le dije esperando ver su reacción e imaginandomelo a él haciendomelo a mi.

El trago salido como sorprendido y vaciló unos largos segundos antes de volver a hablar. Lo había pillado con la guardia baja.

Me dijo que no podía creer que Jasper me hubiera dejado salir vestida así de casa. Yo lo mire con picardía y le dije que no había venido con el.

-¿viniste sola entonces?- me preguntó muy interesado, aunque pareció arrepentirse la ver que yo notaba esa ligera diferencia entre la pregunta y el significado que tenia para el.

- casi lo hago, pero…

-¿Qué pasa amor?- me interrumpió James pasando uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y dándome un beso en la boca.

Yo me separé de el y entonces vi que a Emmett no el había gustado nada esa irrupción y menos aun ese beso. Le explique que había venido con James y que Alice no había tenido problema en que viniera siempre y cuando fuera disfrazado.

-¿y de que se supone que estas disfrazado…?- le preguntó James casi con asco y mirándolo mal. Bien, ahí iba otra vez ese rollo celoso.

- de abogado ¿de qué más?- el dije yo mirándolo con una sonrisa. Se estaba comportando como un niño.

-que original- respondió con sarcasmo.

-James- lo regañé yo, pero el bufó. Bien no iba a sacar nada bueno de eso si seguíamos así. - ven mejor vamos a bailar- le dije y empecé a tirar de el para volver a la pista.

Una vez que estuvimos bien lejos de el como para que no nos escuchara me detuve en seco.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- le pregunté

-nada-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- no cambias nunca- me quejé.

- Rose, te estaba mirando demasiado, y eso no me gusto.

- James…todos me miran y no por eso vas a agarrarte a golpes con media fiesta.

El no dijo nada y yo bufé para luego irme a sentar sola.

Estuvo un buen rato intentando convencerme de que bailáramos, pero al ver que yo no pensaba ceder, se rindió y se mantuvo sentado a mi lado comiendo algún que otro bocadillo.

-vamos Rose- continuo insistiendo luego de un rato- no me hagas esto. Tu querías venir, y además es una fiesta, no puedes pasártela sentada y no bailar.

- no quiero bailar, y menos contigo.- repliqué

- bombón…- me dijo tomando mi rostro y volviéndolo al suyo para que lo mirara a los ojos- hagamos un trato ¿quieres?

-¿que trato?-pregunté.

- te dejo ir con tus amigos por una hora, hablas y eso, bailas incluso si quieres y después bailaras conmigo. Después de todo no es justo que te pasase toda la fiesta a mi lado.

No quiero hacerte enfadar.

-¿sin ningún irrupción ni nada?- el asintió- ¿y prometes no tener mas celos?

- prometo intentarlo- dijo torciendo el gesto.

-bien-dije sonriendo- gracias- lo bese por un segundo y luego me fui al otro extremo del salón.

Y allí estaba el, sentado junto a cinco de las amigas de Alice, y mas aburrido que yo hacia unos segundos. Había ido solo, y acaba de terminar de comprobarlo, o no estaría con esas tipas que de seguro se las había presentado Alice. Yo las conocía a todas, habíamos hablado una o dos veces, no mas, pero no me caía mal salvo una. Lauren.

Me uní a su mesa y el pareció bastante sorprendido de que yo conociera a las chicas con las que el llevaba un buen rato hablando. La mayoría no le prestaba demasiada atención, salvo cuando comentaba algo sobre su trabajo, claro, todas excepto la rubia estirada que yo no soportaba.

¿Es que alguien tan simpática como Alice podía llevarse con alguien como Lauren, una zorra de cuarta detrás de una mascara de diseñadora privilegiada? Yo no lo entendía. Y para peor, y sumando a lo mal que ya me caía, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Emmett. Y eso definitivamente no se lo iba a permitir.

Busqué con mis pies por debajo de la mesa encontrar sus piernas y entonces comencé a subir uno de ellos por la suya. Lo vi sobresaltarse y comenzar a mirar con cierto disimulo la mesa en busca de quien había sido la atrevida de hacerle eso, aunque no parecía desagradarle, pues no lo estaba deteniendo.

Continué subiendo mi pie por su pierna, en tanto me dedicaba a comer unas papas del plato que estaba frente a mí. No estaban mal, pero la verdad solo lo hacia para provocarlo. Unos segundos después se dio cuenta de que era yo la que jugaba con el y por poco se le cae la baba al verme devorar las papas de una forma tan insinuante, y claro, no olvidemos que yo lo estaba haciendo en tanto pensaba como seria devorármelo así a el.

Mi pie siguió subiendo y ya casi cuando estaba por llegar a su entrepierna el se sobresaltó y se puso de pie de un solo movimiento.

La tonta de Lauren le pregunto si le pasaba algo y yo casi no me aguanto la risa. Si la pobre supiera lo que yo le estaba haciendo al tipo que ella había estado mirando todo el rato, y ella ni enterada.

-¿quieres bailar Emmett?- le pregunté al ver que me miraba confuso y al parecer no sabia que decir ante lo que acababa de pasar.

El pareció dudarlo pero al fin asintió y yo no pude sentirme más feliz. Lo único que había deseado hacer en toda la noche, lo único que había deseado desde que lo había visto en aquel sitio había sido bailar con el, y ahora tendría mi oportunidad.

Caminé hacia la pista y el siguió por detrás. Pude sentir su mirada clavada en mi espalda hasta que por fin me detuve y el pareció dispuesto a regañarme.

-¿se puede saber que es lo que pretendes?- me dijo serio y por poco no parecía Jasper.

-¿es que todavía no te queda claro?- dijo mordiéndose el labio y tomándolo de las manos. El me miró aun peor y entonces vi que si le decía la verdad se iba a enfadar de verdad ¿es que no le gustaba que yo jugara con el?- sólo quería que me sacaras a bailar ¿es que por eso te enfadas?- mentí

El puso los ojos en blanco y yo comencé a bailar como mejor sabia hacerlo y empeñada a demostrarle que eso iba a disfrutarlo.

Coloque mis manos en sus hombros y empecé a contonearme al ritmo de la música y pegándome cada vez mas a él. Lo estaba incitando, jugando con el, y al ver que el decidió unirse a mi juego no pude sentirme mas feliz.

Puso sus manos en mi cintura y me jaló hacia el. Podía sentir sus grandes manos en mi espalda descubierta, tocándome con cuidado e intentando moverse junto conmigo.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, y pese a que el era mas alto que yo, pude ver que me faltaron apenas unos diez centímetros para que mi boca tocara la suya antes de que el echara la cabeza hacia atrás.

Bien, aun se estaba controlando. Yo le sonreí y entonces me giré y me agaché para rozar mi trasero contra su entrepierna para luego seguir moviéndome de forma peligrosa contra el. Eso no podía fallar y yo lo sabía.

Seguí moviéndome hasta que poco a poco empecé a notar como el se estaba excitando. Sus manos aun continuaban en mi cintura, inmóviles, cosa que no me estaba gustando, pues lo único que yo quería era que el me tocara y ya. Sentí como su erección se rozaba contra mí con cada movimiento y no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido. Por un momento me lo imagine dentro de mi, apoyada contra un pared mientras el se hundía una y otra vez en mi, penetrándome con fuerza y sin descanso. Si. Eso era justo lo que quería hacer con el. Y estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

El me hizo girarme una vez más y por poco me lanzó a besarlo cuando el sonido de su voz me detuvo.

-¿puedo?- dijo James avanzando hacia mi y reclamándome como suya.

* * *

**Bien, se que me tarde algo en actualizar, pero he tenido demasiadas tareas y muy poco tiempo para escribir. De momento quiero dedicarme un poco mas a este fic que a Una vida vacía sin ti, pues quiero o al menos me gustaría que ambos estuvieras mas o menos parejos en la narración y entonces entenderán mejor el porque de cada cosa mas adelante. Pero tranquilas que también seguiré actualizando el otro y en estos días prometo subirles el siguiente capitulo.**

**Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews comentando que les pareció**

**Saludos a todas y gracias por seguir leyéndome siempre**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	6. Bajos instintos

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 6: Bajos instintos**_

-claro, es toda tuya- dijo como si hubiera estado esperando por esas palabras y se hizo a un lado para luego desaparecer y dejándome por completo desencajada.

Cuando por fin reaccioné y me di cuenta de que el acaba de dejarme ne medio de todo e incluso cuando el mismo ya estaba a nada de ceder a mis deseos, me volví hacía el.

-¿no que tenia una hora?- le reclamé

- y se te acaba de terminar- dijo serio- es por eso que estoy aquí.

Yo bufé viendo como el me tomaba por la cintura y empezaba a bailar conmigo

-no estas contenta- dijo-¿es él no es cierto?

- no se de que me hablas- dije

-vamos, Rose. El te gusta y lo se

-¿y que con eso? Sabes que estoy saliendo contigo.

-si, pero por poco no estabas teniendo sexo con el en la pista.

- como si contigo no lo hiciera- le solté- y no, no lo estaba haciendo, porque la única que se movía era yo

- pero eso no le quita el que el te guste.

-ya déjalo ¿si?- le pedí- es amigo de Jasper y no…- el me miro serio- ya. Es lindo ¿Y qué? Hay un montón de tipos lindos, pero ahora estoy contigo. No entiendo por que te pones así.

- sabes que odio que otros te miren con deseo- me dijo

- el no me miraba de ese modo

- tu no lo viste-dijo- en tal caso, la que tenia esa mirada eras tu y es por eso que vine.

- no tengo chances con el James. Ya te lo dije. Por mucho que lo quiera o incluso lo intente es imposible para mi.- le mentí de la forma mas convincente que hay- no me interesa.

- te conozco y se que nada es imposible para ti- me dijo

-tienes razón- concordé y lo besé.- ahora ya olvídalo. El resto de la noche estaré contigo te lo prometo

El sonrió y entonces una nueva canción empezó a sonar. Me tomo por la cintura y me pegó contra su cuerpo para luego empezar a bailar en tanto sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo y me besaba con ardor. Yo le respondí con la misma intensidad, aunque podría haber jurado que era mi cuerpo el que le respondía pues mi cabeza estaba demasiado lejos de eso como para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Tras estar mirando un buen rato por los alrededores de la pista había logrado localizarlo.

Estaba en al barra bebiéndose un trago y hablando con Alice. ¡Genial! Era como si todo lo que yo había hecho no hubiera servido para nada.

Besé a James con mas fuerza y el me respondió deseoso.

El no iba a hacerme eso, no, por supuesto que no.

Seguí bailando y colgué mis manos alrededor del cuello de mi novio. Le bese el cuello haciéndolo jadear y luego acerqué mis labios a su oído.

-hagámoslo ahora- dije contestando a la pregunta que el me había hecho antes de salir de su casa.

El me observó confuso y unos segundos después comprendió a que me refería.

-Rose...- dijo- no quieres que...

- no, ahora- dije besándolo en la boca para luego sacarlo de allí.-vamos

Había visto un cuarto de servicio pasando los baños y no podía haber mejor lugar que ese para hacerlo. No iba a arriesgarme con un baño, no alguien podría vernos, y a Jasper le iba a agarrar un ataque y eso sin contar con la reacción de Alice, paso.

Nos metimos ahí dentro y yo no tarde en comenzar a quitarle la ropa. La verdad era que no lo estaba haciendo por deseo, sino más bien por venganza y necesidad. Necesitaba sacarme las ganas que tenia de hacer eso con Emmett o terminaría explotando y ni hablar de lo enojada que estaba con le por haberme dejado así como así en la pista.

Le desabotone la camisa en cuanto estuvimos adentro y lo ayude a quitarse los pantalones.

- tranquila…- me dijo el en tanto me besaba el cuello- no hay ningún apuro bombón.

-dios, James, te necesito- dijo gimiendo al sentir sus dedos bajando mi ropa interior.

El me acorralo contra la pared y desabotono mi blusa para besarme los pechos.

Se quito los boxers y luego entró en mi lentamente y matándome.

Puse mis manos en su espalda atrayéndolo más hacia mí y gimiendo con sus movimientos. El presionaba más fuerte en tanto yo seguía gimiendo.

Entonces escuché la puerta abriéndose levemente. En realidad la habíamos dejado apenas abierta, pero todos estaban bailando, a nadie se le habría ocurrido ir por ahí. A nadie, excepto a él.

Lo vi asomarse a la puerta y quedarse estático al verme con James haciéndolo.

El me empujaba fuerte contra la pared y besaba mi cuello en tanto su mano sostenía mi muslo, dándose mayor impulso.

Sin embargo yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el e imaginando que en lugar de James el era quien me penetraba. Gemí sin poder contenerlo y haciéndolo apretar los puños.

Eso no le gustaba nada… le sonreí y acaricie la espalda de James en tanto el seguía lamiendo y mordisqueando mi cuello. Lo mire mientras jadeaba y me movía contra la pared haciéndolo entrecerrar los ojos.

De pronto escuché como una voz lo llamaba a lo lejos.

Entonces escuché una voz en el pasillo, llamándolo.

Lo vi voltearse y luego alejarse caminando. Esperé que no fuera nada conocido, y menos aún Jasper o Alice, Dios, podría agarrarles un ataque a esos dos.

Me concentré en James una vez mas y vi que el estaba por llegar. Me tenía agarrada de la cadera mientras se recargaba contra la pared y sus labios jugueteaban con mi cuello.

Unos segundos después al fin terminó.

El resto de la fiesta estuve con el y en el extremo opuesto al que se encontraban Jasper y sus amigos. No podía ver a Emmett, no en ese momento, pues temía que el abriera la boca, si es que aun no lo había hecho.

Jasper no dijo nada en los siguientes días, cosa que me hizo dudar. ¿En verdad no sabría nada o solo estaba esperando el momento de regañarme?

Lo observé con cuidado y vi que no parecía estar ocultándome nada, de modo que no sabia nada. Bien, Emmett no se lo había dicho, pero ahora el tema era otro. ¿Por qué?

Volví a ver a Riley el lunes después de clases, pues habíamos quedado que ese día el solo me daría clases a mí. Estaba mejorando la verdad, y ya no veía la hora de que llegaran los exámenes finales, y así poder hacer lo que quisiera con el excepto estudiar. Por ahora, eso era lo importante, y dejarle bien claro a el que me gustaba, pero no lo suficiente como para acostarme con el, todavía.

Tuve practicas gasta tarde los siguientes días, pues no podríamos entrenar durante ese fin de semana largo. Habría reuniones de padres y profesores en la escuela jueves y viernes, de modo que las clases quedaban suspendidas. Gracias a dios, mis padres no volvían hasta la otra semana, y Jasper no iba a ir si yo lo convencía de que no era realmente necesario. Cosa, que en verdad me convenía si quería mantener mi libertad

Victoria me llamó para quedar a eso de las once. Alec daría una fiesta en su casa y nosotras teníamos que ir. Éramos porristas, y ellos jugadores de fútbol, simplemente no podíamos no estar presentes.

Después de una larga ducha fui hasta mi cama para vestirme. Había elegido un vestido negro de lentejuelas, uno que ya antes había usado, pero no dejaba de encantarme.

Me puse unos zapatos de tacón negros y deje mi cabello suelto. Me maquille y tras ver la hora en mi teléfono baje a la sala con mi cartera y mi chaqueta.

Tenía una paleta de dulce guardada en el bolsillo del mi bolso y decidí comerla antes de olvidar que estaba ahí. Hacia mucho que no comía nada dulce, bastante en verdad.

Jasper no estaba en la sala, pero si pude escucharlo hablando con alguien mas en la mesa del comedor.

-¿Jas, hermanito estas aquí?- pregunté entrando al comedor.

- si, ¿Qué pasa?- me contestó el sentado de espaldas a mi y con varias cartas en la mano.

Edward y Emmett lo acompañaban-

- sólo quería avisarte que me quedaré a dormir en casa de Victoria, luego de salir- dije en tanto mis ojos miraban a Emmett.

-¿ya le preguntaste a sus padres si les parecía bien?- mi hermano alzó la vista y frunció el ceño.

- si, ya esta todo arreglado- dijo con una sonrisa y ocupando la silla que estaba a su lado. El volvió su atención a las cartas.

Ok, entonces, era un partido de cartas aburrido y en el que pretendían ignorarme y no mas que eso.

-¿puedo jugar?- dije haciendo que los tres volvieran hacia mi.

Jasper me preguntó si sabia jugar al poker y yo contesté que si, haciendo que no solo el, sino también Edward me miraran sin poder creerlo.

Dios, ni que fuera tan difícil. No se porque a los hombres se les daba por jugar solos y haciéndonos creer que era El gran juego, si no era mas que un tonto jueguito de cartas.

Al final accedieron a dejarme jugar tras insistirles un par de veces, incluso con Edward haciendo caras por tener que volver a empezar la partida.

Jugamos tranquilos varias manos, pero yo podía ver que Emmett ni siquiera se había fijado en mi, bueno, no desde que me había sentado en la mesa.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer lo mismo que la última vez, no con Jasper y Edward presentes. Pequeño problema.

Seguí jugando hasta que se me ocurrió la mejor idea para llamar su atención, pero sin llamar demasiado la atención de los otros dos.

Comencé a jugar con la paleta en mi boca, así como lo había hecho con el helado aquel día en el centro de comercial con el.

La metí y saque de mi boca una y otra vez, de forma lenta y sin dejar de mirarlo. Y efectivamente el terminó mirándome.

Seguí jugando con la paleta en mi boca, lamiéndola de vez en cuando y todo sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Lo vi algo tenso mirado sus cartas una y otra vez, pero volviendo sus ojos otra vez hacia mi.

Era demasiado bueno jugar con el de ese modo, y más aun si nadie mas se daba cuenta. Pero no lo hacia por simple aburrimiento, oh no, yo quería a Emmett, e iba a conseguirlo.

-¿Jas tienes algo para tomar?- dijo de pronto pasando saliva y mirando a mi hermano.

Éste le dijo que estaban en la cocina y que trajera algunas si pensaba ir a buscarse algo. Típico de Jasper, si le pones algo enfrente que llamé su atención no lo va a soltar por nada.

Emmett dejo sus cartas sobre la mesa y s encaminó a la cocina. Unos segundos después yo me ofrecí a ayudarle y fui tras el, dejando antes mi paleta sobre la mesa.

Estaba por abrir la nevera cuando se volteo y me miro confundido.

-vine a ayudarte con las bebidas- dije - mi hermano dijo que eran bastantes, además de la comida.

- esta bien, yo puedo – dijo el tirando de la puerta de la nevera y comenzando a sacar las botellas de soda y de alcohol, para luego ponerlas sobre la mesada.

- ¿por qué no me dejas que te ayude?- dijo colocándose detrás de mí, y pasando mis brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y así tomar una botella, rozándolo a propósito.

Cunado me separe de le, se giro dispuesto a enfrentarme, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué sucede?- dije como si nada hubiera pasado

-¿es enserio?- parecía enfadado.

-¿Qué cosa?- insistí

- sabes bien de que estoy hablando- dijo serio.

-no se a que te refieres Emmett- dije sonriéndole traviesa y acercándome mas a el.

-¿de verdad?- dijo irónico

-supongo que olvide agradecerte por no decirle nada a nadie en la fiesta, tu sabes, por ser mi cómplice…- dije alzando una ceja.

- no creerás que lo hice por ti.- dijo y yo terminé de confundirme. Él no había dicho nada, pero…

-¿entonces por qué fue?- dije acercando mi rostro al suyo.

-por ahórrale una preocupación tu hermano y a Alice ¿no sabes como se habrían puesto de haberte descubierto con tu noviecito teniendo sexo en un armario?- parecía asqueado de tan solo decirlo. Pero yo recordaba bien su expresión en aquel momento.

-¿y como te pusiste tu?- dije sobre sus labios y a nada de besarlo.

-dices cosas que no saben lo que significan- dijo quitando el rostro

-se que te parezco una niña todavía- dije al ver que el ni siquiera me creía capaz de insinuarle cosas que el, así como yo, entendía perfectamente.

- todavía no cumples los dieciocho, pero eso no te hace una niña- dijo como si el se lo estuviera creyendo también.

-¿entonces no crees que sea una?

- no, tengo bien claro que no lo eres- dijo cerrando los ojos y luego volviéndolos a abrir lentamente.

- que bueno que te des cuenta de ello, por que no lo soy- dijo mordiéndose le labio inferior- y aunque digas que lo hiciste por mi hermano, te agradezco que no hablaras sobre lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de Alice. No me arrepiento en absoluto de haberlo hecho, si es que esperabas que dijera eso,- y era verdad. Pero no porque había solo tenido sexo, sino porque el me había visto- y se que había algo mas por lo que no me delataste cuando tuviste al oportunidad.- y eso era obvio.

El no dijo nada y por el contrario se quedo mirándome. Parecía dudar, dudar sobre seguir hablando o detenerse.

Finalmente tomo las botellas y unos vasos de la alacena, para luego irse, dejándome sola, otra vez.

Genial, si seguía así ni en un mes conseguirá que el se acostara conmigo. ¿Es que tan difícil era decirme que me deseaba y ya? al parecer para el si.

Pero... ¿por qué era? Seria tal vez, por... ¿James? Bien, eso era algo solucionable en realidad.

Últimamente el y yo no hacíamos mas que tener sexo, y uno muy malo debo decir, o al menos para mi. No podía... sentir lo que sentía por el antes

Pero ¿y si no era por el? ¿Si era por que Jasper se volvería loco si el estuviese conmigo? No. El se estaba negando por algún motivo que yo desconocía. El no podía hacerlo por que simplemente yo tuviera novio o que mi hermano fuera su mejor amigo. El ya era un adulto y era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, y ahora debía hacerlo.

Volví al comedor con el resto de las sodas s e incluso llevé algunas frituras para los chicos.

Emmett no volvió a mirarme en lo que quedo del juego, incluso apenas reparto en mi partida cuando Victoria y Tanya vinieron por mí.

Llegamos a la a fiesta cerca de las doce. Ya casi todos estaban ahí, y para mi suerte, el que nos recibió fu Alec.

-hola chicas- dijo dejando pasar a Victoria y Tanya- Rose ¿Cómo estas?- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

- bien- contesté lacónica

-¿solo bien?- preguntó alzando una ceja. Era obvio que quería volver a acostarse conmigo, vaya idiota.

- podría estar mejor- dije- ¿puedo pasar?

-siéntete como en casa- y se hizo a un lado para que yo pasara.

Ya todos estaban adentro, bailando, bebiendo y besuqueándose amas no poder.

Vi al equipo de fútbol reunido cerca de la chimenea jugando a no se que, y también al resto de mi equipo de porristas. Victoria y Tanya ya se habían desaparecido, y el resto de gente que había ahí dentro era apenas conocida para mí.

La verdad era que no tenía demasiados amigos en el instituto, o al menos no amigos de verdad. Casi todos eran conocidos, a los que llamaba amigos, solo por que íbamos a las mismas fiestas, y salíamos juntos, pero no más que eso.

A la única que podía considerar mi verdadera amiga era Victoria. Ella estaba siempre que yo quisiera hablar y compartíamos muchas cosas. El resto de mi vida parecía vacía.

Continué caminando hasta el patio trasero, donde habían improvisado una pista de baile alrededor de la piscina. Había varias mesas con alcohol y también algo de comida.

Me tome un trago que había sobre la mesa y me quemo algo al garganta la ver que se trataba de tequila.

-¿Cómo estas Rose?- escuche que dijeron a mis espaldas.

Me voltee y entonces vi que se trataba de Tyler.

-bien, algo aburrida- dije.

-eso tiene solución- dijo sonriendo como bien yo conocía.

-¿Qué propones?- dije alzando una ceja

-bailar, tal vez algo mas…lo que tu prefieras.

-bailemos- dije tomándolo por el brazo y caminando hacia la pista.

Tyler me llevaba algo más que una cabeza y media, pero no estaba nada mal. Se acoplo con facilidad mi cuerpo en la pista y empezó a bailar tranquilo cuando la música pedí algo más de movimiento.

-¿viniste sola?- preguntó acercándose a mi

- con mis amigas- respondí. Él sonrió y continúo avanzando hacia mi con intención de besarme.

-hey-le dije y poniendo un dedo sobre su boca-. Él frunció el ceño.- no tan rápido.

-¿y eso porque?- dijo volviendo a sonreír.

-no me gusta ir rápido-mentí

-según tengo enterado eres bastante directa, y eso implica ser rápida .

-¿y supongo que Alec no es quien te lo ha dicho a que no?

-tal vez...- dijo- pero eso no importa.

-Tyler…no voy a acostarme contigo.

-¿estás segura?- dijo alzando una ceja

-bastante- dije con una sonrisa picara

-¿no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte? – dijo volviendo a acercarse

Yo sonreí una vez más y entonces fui quien lo besó.

Tal vez fuese por que aborrecía el hecho de que Emmett a penas si me hubiera prestado atención ese día, pero necesitaba descargarme con alguien. Y Tyler era perfecto, bueno no estuvo tan mal después de todo, pero maldición, tampoco pude llegar con el.

¿Qué rayos me pasaba? En serio, algo malo tendría que haber conmigo. Ya iban cuatro y ninguno lograba hacer tener un orgasmo. En definitiva, no podía ser los cuatro tan malos como para no hacerlo, y era mucho mas probable de que si algo andaba mal, yo fuera la del problema.

Muy bien, si el siguiente no funcionaba me declararía como enferma o una maldita princesa del hielo que nada lograba derretirla.

Nada excepto el único hombre que quería, y uno que por mucho que me costara iba a conseguir.

* * *

**Ok, ok no me maten por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero esta semana me la pase estudiando y no tuve tiempo para nada :S**

**Pero en fin, termine este capitulo hace cinco minutos y aqui se loe dejo. Aquí vemos un poco mas como Rosalie se desespera por obtener la atención de Emmett al ver que el la ignora, y lo disconforme que se encuentra con cualquiera que este. Ajaja**

**Ojala les guste y ya q llegaron las vacaciones prometo dejarles dos capítulos o mas antes de rime de viaje, por dos semanas, luego de que las vacaciones acaben**

**Dios! Como quiero q lleguen! Ajaja**

**En fin, espero sus reviews :)**

**Saludos a todas**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	7. Libre para ti

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 7: Libre para ti**_

James se estaba comportando de lo más extraño desde que paso a buscarme para ir al instituto el lunes por la mañana. Parecía cauteloso, y como si tuviera miedo de que yo descubriera algo.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunté en varias ocasiones, pero el siempre respondía lo mismo. Un frío si.

Riley seguía siendo mi tutor en matemáticas y considerando como estaban las cosas entre James y yo, que Emmett prácticamente no podía ni mirarme y que yo estaba desesperada por acostarme con el, estuve casi segura de que a menos que consiguiera otro, no pasaría de una semana mas antes de que yo me lo tirara.

Los días continuaron pasando y James cada vez estaba más que dispuesto a seguir ocultándome algo, y el no era de los que ocultaban cosas. Bien, si el no quería decírmelo iba a tener que averiguarlo de otra forma, y eso no iba a ser ningún problema. Sus amigos podrían darme una buena versión de los hechos si yo lograba convencerlos, pero eran sus amigos después de todo, y aunque estuviera dispuesta a seducir a alguno de ellos, no me dirían nada. Mierda.

Estaba casi segura de que se trataba sobre algo ocurrido el fin de semana, pues el había salido con sus amigos y no sabia mucho mas que eso.

-quiero saber que paso- les dije a mis amigas durante el almuerzo del viernes.

-¿ya se lo preguntaste?- dijo Tanya, como si no fuera obvio.

- si, pero no me dice nada y se que algo pasó. Está... raro- dije- además están hablando sobre ello- dije señalando al resto de los alumnos de la cafetería.

Desde hacia un par de días escuchaba algunos rumores andaban por ahí, pero no terminaba de comprender de que se trataba.

-bien, de seguro sus amigos lo saben

- eso si será fácil -dijo Tanya con una sonrisa en la cara- Quill lo soltara en unos segundos si se lo pregunto yo.

-¿no pensaras acostarte con el no?- le pregunto Victoria, casi asqueada con la idea.

- oh, vamos, no esta tan mal, incluso debe de ser mejor que Tyler ¿no Rose?

Yo la fulminé con la mirada.

Pocos sabían de eso, excepto claro todo el equipo de fútbol americano y el equipo de porritas, quienes se lo dirían a todos. Bien, una noticia publica. Al diablo ni que tanto me importara; había otros escándalos muchos peores que mi desliz en la fiesta de Alec.

-prefiero no hacer comparaciones- repliqué seca.

- bien- dijo Victoria- averiguare lo que pueda y en cuanto lo sepa te llamaré.

- yo igual- dijo Tanya en un tono tranquilizador.

Volví a casa después de clases e hice mi tarea, descubriendo lo aburrida que en verdad estaba como para hacer eso. Jasper estuvo en su trabajo hasta tarde y volvió a casa con Alice mientras yo preparaba la cena.

-hola Rose- me saludo Alice alegremente entrando en la cocina- ¿necesitas que te ayude?

-oh, no- dije yo con una sonrisa- ya tengo todo listo, solo me queda poner la mesa..

- de eso me encargo yo- dijo- espero que no te moleste si me quedo a cenar ¿verdad? Tal vez debí avisarte y…- hizo un puchero

-por favor Alice- dije casi riendo- no me molesta, además he preparado bastante comida. En serio, quédate. Además sino permito que te quedes Jasper se pondrá como un loco conmigo.

Ella soltó una risita y tras una de sus típicas sonrisas salió disparada al comedor para poner la mesa.

Cenamos los tres y luego Jasper acompañó a Alice hasta el porche para despedirse de ella. Aun yo no entendía por que no quería que ella se quedara en casa mientras yo estaba presente.

Una vez que el cerró al puerta yo hablé.

-creí que Alice se quedaría esta noche- dije

- tiene trabajo mañana temprano- se excuso mi hermano caminando hacia la sala

- tu podrías haberla llevado- dije. El bufó- Jasper, en serio, no me incomoda que ella se quede contigo. Se bien lo que pueden o no hacer en tu alcoba.

-Rose... preferiría no hablar de mi vida personal contigo- dijo serio- así como tu no lo haces conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

- bien- dije cruzando ambos brazos sobre el pecho- pero eres un tonto por dejar que Alice se vaya a casa, cuando es obvio que ella quiere quedarse contigo aquí. Y si no quieres hablar conmigo sobre ello está bien. Solo quiero que sepas que me importa un bledo si te acuestas con ella o no en casa. Es tu vida y no la mía.

Y con eso me fui a mi habitación dejándolo pon la boca abierta y sin saber que decirme.

Me desvestí y luego me puse mi pijama color rojo con flores.

Me tiré en la cama y antes de disponerme a dormir revise mi celular. Tenía un mensaje de Tanya diciéndome que la llamará en cuanto pudiera.

Busqué su número y pulsé de inmediato el botón de llamar.

Uso segundos después ella me contestó.

-bien, hasta que me llamas- dijo algo enojada.

-estaba cenando, lo siento- respondí con ironía-¿que sucede?

-descubrí lo que querías sobre James.

No respondí

-¿no quieres saberlo?

- es obvio que si- dije

-bien, tal vez no te guste, y se que el no es de hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero...

-suéltalo de una vez- dije molesta

- bien, cálmate- dijo- Quill me lo dijo todo. No fue demasiado difícil, tal y como te dije.

-¿te lo tiraste al final?

- si- contestó y noté un tono de alegría en su voz

Yo puse los ojos en blanco. Aquello era tan típico de ella.

-en fin- la parecer tu querido novio fue a una fiesta en casa de Embry, una fiesta bastante privada debo decir, pero a la que asistieron también algunas porristas- hizo una pausa- la cosa es que terminaron tan borrachos que James acabo en un trío.

-¿con quién?- dije

-Kate e Irina-dijo seria- y la muy perra de mi prima no fue capaz de decírmelo.

- ya ves porque-dije. Ella rió con sarcasmo

- En fin, eso es todo.

-gracias- dije

-¿no piensas hacer nada al respecto?- parecía confundida.

- claro, que si, pero de eso te enteraras mañana. Iremos a The Zone

- genial- dijo- estoy segura de que la pasaremos en grande ¿me equivoco?

- yo si- dije ya sabiendo lo que planeaba a hacer- adiós Tanya, y gracias.

-cuando quieras.- dijo- adiós – y colgó.

Seguido a eso le envié un mensaje a James:

_Quiero que nos veamos mañana en The Zone. Te extraño y espero que estés listo para pasar una noche inolvidable. Rose_

Unos minutos después el respondió que me vería ahí y me deseba buenas noches.

Yo reí para mi misma. Dios, iba a ser muy mala, pero no le veía otra solución.

Habíamos quedado en acostarnos con otros, pero no sus amigos, y el no lo había respetado. Y para colmo había osado terminar en la misma cama que Irina y Kate. Mierda. Esas dos eran de los peor, y si, bien eran "amigas" mías, pero también eran del equipo de porristas y con eso se había pasado. Y eso sin contar que ya esta harta de tener un obvio que no lograba satisfacerme por completo en la cama, y claro, tampoco los tipos con los que me acostaba además de el.

Yo no me había revolcado con ninguno de sus amigos y menos con alguno que jugara soccer. Sin embargo, eso ya no importaba. Ya tenia bien claro lo que iba a hacer y no necesitaba seguir penando en aquello.

Apagué la luz de mi lámpara a de noche y me dispuse a dormir. Mañana tendría un largo día para acabar de pensar en lo que haría con mi novio.

A las once ya estaba adentro del club con un vaso de tequilla en la mano y dispuesta a llevar mi plan acabo. Habíamos logrado entrar gracias al adorado primo de Tanya quien era el encargado del club esa noche.

Mis dos amigas estaban bailando en la pista mientras yo esperaba ver James entrar para luego comenzar con mi pequeña sorpresita. Es iba a ser una larga noche, pero ya tenia bastantes tragos encima como para saber que no iba a hacer mas que reírme fuera lo que fuera que hiciera.

Finalmente el llegó y entonces yo llamé la barman con la mano.

-¿que quieres preciosa?- dijo el rubio de ojos grises que había estado intentando ligar conmigo desde que había llegado y ahora le iba a dar su oportunidad.

- a ti- dije recostándome sobre la barra y acercándome a el al tiempo que lo miraba con firmeza-¿puedo?- dije lamiéndome los labios.

El me sonrió y tras tirar por ahí la bandeja que tenía en la mano y gritarle algo a su otro amigo dio la vuelta a la barra y me llevó hasta la pista de baile.

-¿esto es lo que querías?- dijo poniendo sus manos en mis caderas y pegándome a el mientras se movía lento.

-en realidad- dije y entonces observé como por sobre su hombro, James se acercaba cada vez mas al lugar donde nosotros estábamos- quiero esto- dije y le planté un beso.

El me respondió desesperado y me pegó todavía más a su cuerpo. Me aferre a el por el cuello y mi lengua jugo con la suya en tanto veía como de reojo mi _novio_ se quedaba viéndome con otro sin comprender absolutamente nada.

Genial, por poco no me pongo a reír ahí mismo, pero estaba feliz. El se merecía eso, o al menos en parte, solo por acostarse con Irina y Kate. Maldición, si no lo hubiera hecho... no tendría que esta haciendo esto...

¡Pero que rayos! Este tipo besaba bien y sus menos estaban bajando ahora por mis caderas. Yo me estremecí y le mordí un labio, provocándolo

Ahora tenía sus manos sobre mi trasero y me lo apretó con fuerza en tanto yo esperaba ver toda una escena de celos por parte de James, quien parecía no estar haciendo más que mirarme bastante serio.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? En serio, ósea.. era James, el miso que se había puesto como loco con solo verme bailar con Emmett y eso que ni siquiera lo había besado como a este, del cual no sabia ni su nombre…

Me separé de sus labios y volví a bailar de forma sexy contra el, intentando provocarlo. Pero en su cara no lograba ver más que sarcasmo y decepción.

Finalmente acabe rindiéndome y me separé del barman para enfrentar a James.

-¿es para esto que querías verme?- dijo algo molesto cuando estuve frente a el-¿para ver como te comes a otro en la pista y le bailas como lo harías conmigo?

- podrías haber echo algo si te molestaba- le indiqué

-Rose... ya hablamos de esto- parecía realmente molesto- tenemos una relación abierta, lo que implica esto. Que estemos con otras personas; y por muy celoso que sea ya entendí que no debo meterme ne medio si es lo que tú quieres.

- claro, y por eso te acuestas con mis amigas ¿no?- le solté rabiosa y el no supo que responderme.- se lo que hiciste en casa de Embry.

- estaba ebrio y no pensé las cosas. Nunca dijiste que tus amigas…

- yo no me acosté con nadie del equipo soccer por que sabía que odiarías que lo hiciera- dije casi histérica- pero parece que a ti eso no te importa.

- Rosalie, por favor...- dijo

-no-le interrumpí- no lo niegues. Sabes bien que digo la verdad y sabias que habías metido la pata. Es por eso que toda la semana estuviste distante conmigo y lo peor de todo es que no fuiste capaz de decírmelo tu mismo. Tuve que enterarme por otros lo que tú habías hecho.

- sabes que no siento nada por ellas- dijo- como ninguna con las que me acosté mientras estuve contigo. Sin embargo no se si de tu parte es así.

- nunca quise a ninguno. Pero al parecer eso no te basto. Y por mucho rumores que hubiera en al escuela. No me involucre on ellos más de una vez. Solo buscaba lo que no tenia contigo.- sentí como un mareo me revolvía el estomago y casi doy un traspié.

-Rose...- dijo acercándose a mi.

-estoy, bien. Dejame- dije

-¿Por qué haces esto ahora?

- lo siento James. Pero ya no puedo seguir con esto- dije- es obvio que no funciona para ninguno de los dos. Y sinceramente hace tiempo que no logro sentir por ti lo que sentía antes. Terminamos

-bien- dijo el y sin siquiera volver a mirarlo me fui.

Después de eso las cosas se pusieron algo turbias. En realidad tomé unos cuantos tragos, bastante fuertes y que sirvieron para levantarme el ánimo. No estaba triste, solo enojada y en especial por su actitud. Genial.

Me bebí otros dos tequilas más y luego fui ala cabina del dj para pedirle una canción especial a cambio de un beso; cosa que en verdad termino siendo algo más largo que un beso y con el que obtuve una Canción con la que termine por bailar sobre una de las barras. Me sentía tan… libre, tan suelta. Por fin estaba _sola,_ si, y además podía hacer lo que quisiera, sin nadie que me controlara.

Cuando acabo la canción empecé a buscar a Victoria y a Tanya. Debían de estar por algún lado... pero yo no lograba encontrarlas, iba a llamarlas, peor entonces recordé que no había visto mi bolso desde… ¿Qué hora era ya?

Seguí dando vueltas pro el club bastante mareada. El alcohol ya me estaba afectando, si... Dios, nunca me había embriagado tanto.

Fue cuando doble una esquina luego de esquivar a una pareja casi teniendo sexo en al pista cuando vi a Victoria.

Le grité para que volteara y entonces me sentí más que mareada. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza y sentí que las rodillas me fallaban. Iba a caerme, Dios, y no podía, no...

-Rose- grito mi amiga y llego a tomarme por al brazo evitando así que cayera en redondo al suelo- ¿estás bien?

-yo….- no. Dios, no estaba tan mal… pero no lograba hablar. Todo me daba vueltas y...

- esta muy borracha- escuche que decía Tanya, pero las luces del club no ayudaban en nada a mi mareo.

-Rose… Rose…- me llamaron pero ya no lograba distinguir de quien era esa voz. y después de eso no recuerdo mas.

Me sumí en un largo y profundo sueño hasta que desperté repentinamente acalorada y descubrí que estaba en mi habitación.

-¿Cómo rayos llegué aquí?- dije y sin saber de donde apreció, Tanya me contestó.

- Jasper te trajo. Tuve que llamarlo al ver que no reaccionabas. Te desmayaste por largo rato. El medico dijo que estabas bien y..

-¿llamaste a Jasper?- dije exaltada.

- si- dijo- es que no debí, pero Dios Rosalie. No reaccionabas para nada y con Tanya estábamos como locas.

-¿Dónde esta ahora?- pregunté sin todavía poder levantarme-Jasper

-tenia un reunión o algo así con sus amigos. Se fue después que el medico le aseguro que estabas bien y que te dejara descansar. Y con la advertencia de que por cualquier cosa yo volvería a llamarle.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y volví a cerrar los ojos. Estaba demasiado cansada para buscarle más explicaciones al asunto.

Había terminado con James, me había emborrachado y había terminado desmayada. Mi hermano se había enterado de todo y lo más probable es que estuviera castigada por largo tiempo. Y para peor… mis padres volverían en dos días.

Jasper acabo por castigar por tiempo indeterminado, además de hacerme ayudarlo con todas las labores de la casa a cambio de no decir ni una palabra a mis padres. Pero claro, todo eso después de un largo y tortuoso sermón sobre el alcohol y esos horribles lugares que frecuentaba con mis amigas; a las que prometió observar mas de cerca, por mi propio bienestar. Me costó bastante negociar aquel trato con el, pero al fin cedió.

En cuanto a ellos, bien, su llegada fue más efusiva de la que me esperaba. Mi madre estaba radiante y muy feliz, mientras que a mi padre no podían sacarle la sonrisa del rostro. Era más que obvio que habían disfrutado de su viaje al máximo.

Insistieron en que Jasper pasar unos días mas en casa pues ellos irían a visitar a mis tíos en Montana a llevarles algunas cosas que les había traído de recuerdo.

A Jasper le toco un cuadro muy lindo con un paisaje del mar y a mí, un collar de plata que había comprado mi madre.

A veces eran demasiado buenos conmigo creía yo. Bueno, lo mas probable fuera que yo no fuera lo suficientemente buna para ellos, pero que mas da. Ellos me amaban y no tenían que saber _todas_ las cosas que hacia en mi vida.

Acababa de llegar a casa después de la práctica con el equipo de porritas cuando escuche el timbre sonar. Supuse que sería Jasper, pero me llevé una linda sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de Emmett. Al parecer tendría la suerte de mi lado esa tarde, pues estaríamos él y yo solos en casa.

Lo contemplé con mis ojos de arriba abajo. Traía una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, dejando al descubierto sus fuertes y musculosos brazos. Con un pantalón gris y una corbata al tono. Su maletín estaba en una mano y bajo el otro brazo traía dos cafés, al parecer tendrían que hablar sobre trabajo.

-Rose- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿esta…?

- aun no llega- dije sabiendo que lo mas probable es que buscara a Jasper- pasa, sabes que esta es como tu casa, siéntete cómodo

-esta bien, Rose, vuelvo mas tarde, en realidad le había dicho que vendría a eso de las seis, y supuse que estaría en casa.

- vamos Emmett- le dije y por mucho que el quisiera echarse para atrás yo continuaría insistiendo. No iba a dejarlo irse, y menos sabiendo que tenia toda la casa para los dos.

El me sonrió y acabo por entrar. Yo me di media vuelta y eché a andar hacia el sillón de la sala, donde acaba de dejar mi bolso.

-¿tuviste práctica hoy?- dijo a mis espaldas.

- si, acabo de llegar ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dije alzando una ceja y agachándome para tomar mi bolso del suelo y aprovechando para insinuármele. Yo bien sabía lo corta que era la falda del uniforme y sabia también lo que provocaba en los chicos.

-¿sabes? Recordaba esos uniformes algo mas… largos- dijo pasando saliva y viendo como yo notaba que no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Justo lo que yo quería.

Yo dije que esas eran las ventajas de vivir en una época mas moderna, aunque en realidad fuese nuestro fan por ser unas porritas, que lo único que hacían bien además de animar era insinuarse a cualquiera, así como llamar la atención.

- ¿no tienes idea de cuanto mas vaya a tardar tu hermano verdad no?- parecía lago nervios, y mas aun después de ver como yo me levantaba lentamente del suelo. Tal vez fuera algo muy bajo, pero no me importaba. Yo iba a conseguirlo, costara lo que costara.

- ninguna, pero por mi no te preocupes, puedes quedarte cuanto tu quieras. Sabes que no me molesta.- _y mas aún con lo bueno que estas_

Me preguntó como estaba y le respondí que muy bien, en serio con él ahí, ¿como no podía estarlo?

Sin embargo el mencionó que yo había tenido un fin de semana algo trágico y entonces caí en la cuenta e que Jasper le habría comentado del estado en el que llegue a casa. Hecho que aun ni yo misma lograba recordar del todo bien.

Le dije que había terminado con mi novio y tras su comentario de que había terminado borracha le dije que había tenido motivos para celebrar el hecho de estar sola, y que aquello no me había afectado en nada, pues nuestra relación ya no conducía a ningún lado. No había vuelto a ver a James salvó al clase de historia esa mañana y tampoco le había dirigido la palabra. La verdad es que no quería hablarle y menos después de cómo habíamos terminado. El no parecía enfadado conmigo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a hablar aparentemente.

Y aprovechando la ocasión recordé invitarlo a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Si, al fin cumpliría los dieciocho y él no podía faltar.

Me prometió venir y yo le tomé la palabra.

Tomé mis cosas y entonces subí a darme una ducha al ver que él tenia cosas que hacer y que aprovecharía el tiempo hasta que mi hermano se decidiera a aparecer.

Me quité mi uniforme y aproveche para recoger la ropa sucia dejarla en una bolsa para luego lavarla. Me desvestía y me dirigí al baño sin antes poner uno de mis cd's con el volumen bastante alto.

Adoraba bañarme con música sonando de fondo. Tal vez fuese algo raro, peor en fin, a mi me gustaba y me ayudaba a relajarme. Regulé el agua del grifo a mi antojo y solo entonces me metí dentro. Dios, estaba tan cansada. Había sido una tarde bastante larga y es sin contar todo lo que habíamos hecho en la práctica y las dos nuevas coreografías que debía memorizar.

Dejé que el agua cayera por mi cuerpo y me relajara.

Estaba comenzando a jabonarme cuando no pude evitar pensar en él. Si tan solo fuese el quien me tocara así... quien pasar el jabón junto ahí…

No, Dios, no ahora. Justo ahora no podía pensar en el de ese modo. Digo, bueno, no es que no pensará e él haciéndome cosas como esas, pero no llegaría a tanto como para tener que recurrir a… eso.

Suspiré resignada. ¿Qué podía hacerme? Bueno, nunca antes lo había hecho, pero no debía de ser demasiado complicado. Ya veíamos que con solo pensar en él lograba hacerme desear hacerlo, pero...

Me froté la cara fuertemente intentando olvidar el calor que estaba sintiendo de tan solo pensar en el. Maldición, lo necesitaba y _ya_. Si, eso era

Traté de olvidar esos pensamientos y continué jabonándome. Me lavé el cabello con cuidado tomándome mi tiempo en desenredar cada nudo, y así pensar en otra cosa

Salí del baño en vuelta en una toalla que me llegaba a medio muslo. Busqué unos shorts entre mi ropa y luego de ponerme un sostén de color negro con unas bragas a juego, me puse una playera de color blanca bastante mas grande y que me había regalado Jasper hacia mucho tiempo.

La música seguía sonando y sin siquiera proponerme estaba bailando de lo mas alegre.

-¿Rose?- escuché decir y sacándome por completo de mi burbuja.

-¿si?- grité por poco.

- ¿quería saber si ...

-¿Qué?- dije y tras apagar la música me dirigí a la puerta. Él estaba parado ahí y Dios, se veía mucho mejor que antes. Es que sentía calor ¿ya? -¿Qué sucede?- dije intentando ocultar lo que sentía.

Lo vi mirarme sin ninguna inhibición y solo entonces se decidió a hablarme.

Me explicó que Jasper aun no había llegado, peor que tras llamarlo varias veces no lograba comunicarse, y no iba a esperarlo si el no pensaba aparecerse.

Lo invité a pasar a mi alcoba y fui en busca de mi teléfono para llamarle a mi hermano.

Le marqué a su celular, pero no me atedió. De seguro lo había olvidado en algún lado. Siempre hacia lo mismo. Colgué y entonces llamé a su oficina.

Su secretaría me atendió y luego me paso con Jasper.

-¿Dónde estas?- dije sin dejarlo hablar

-¿Qué pasa Rose?- parecía preocupado.

-Emmett esta aquí hace bastante, y según parece iba a ayudarte con algunos documentos, pero tú no estás aquí y no sabemos nada de tu paradero.

-oh...- dijo. Si, seguro se le había olvidado.- bien, tuve una reunión de último momento. Dile que me disculpe, y que en media hora como mucho estaré por allá.

-bien- contesté.

-gracias hermanita- dijo y colgó.

Le dije a Emmett todo lo que Jasper me acaba de decir por teléfono y el acordó en esperarlo, por lo que se encaminó a al puerta, dispuesto a bajar otra vez.

- ¿Emmett?- lo llamé

-¿si?- dije volviéndose hacia mí.

- ¿no te molestaría ayudarme entretanto con una tarea que tengo? Es que mi profesor de derecho en verdad explica terriblemente y bueno, tú eres abogado…- dije como si fuera una chica inocente, cosa que ni yo me creía.

- seguro, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- dijo caminando hacia la cama donde yo estaba sentada.

-bueno…- dije -tengo que responder una preguntas sobre este libro- y se lo enseñé- pero te juro que no puedo entender ni al mitad de lo que dice.

- dejame ver- dijo tomando el libro entre sus manos. Tan grandes, fuertes, y ah…- ¿Cuáles son las preguntas?

Yo se las leí y el se puso a trabajar. Bien, al menos eso lo retendría ahí conmigo.

Jasper no volvería en media hora, de modo que teníamos tiempo suficiente parque yo me quitara las ganas con el y nadie se enterara.

Puse mi mano sobre su muslo y fijé la vista en el libro, como si inconcientemente lo estuviera tocando sin darme cuenta. Vi como se puso tenso ante el contacto, pero aun así no levanto sus ojos del texto.

Poco a poco fui subiendo mi mano por su pierna, jugueteando con mis dedos por sobre la tela de su pantalón y cuando estuve cerca de tocarlo el me tomó la mano y me miró los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-dijo entre tenso y nervioso.

-¿es que aún sigues si entenderlo Emmett?- dije y sin darle tiempo a contestar lo besé.

Y Dios mío, no podía creer lo bien que sabían sus labios, muchísimo mejor de lo que yo me los imaginaba. Y lo mejor de todo es que el me estaba besando también.

Ansiosa, le lamí los labios buscando algo más, y entonces me apartó. Parecía confundido.

-tienes que dejar de resistirte, Emmett, se que quieres esto tanto como yo te deseos a ti- dije volviendo a acercarme a el.

-no está bien- dijo como si el mismo estuviera intentando creérselo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo dice la sociedad? Vamos Emmett, ¿en serio vas a ponerte moral ahora?- le dije imaginando con que me saldría.

- Rosalie, no, tu sabes que esto no esta bien- dijo alejando mi rostro del suyo, otra vez- en serio, te llevó casi diez años, y eres la hermana de Jasper ¿estás loca?

-para nada- dije con una sonrisa perversa.

- y…eres menor de edad- concluyó. ¿y eso qué?

- son únicamente pretextos Emmett- dije negando con la cabeza.- y yo se que tu quieres esto- le aseguré quitándome la playera a unos centímetros de el y quedándome únicamente con el sostén negro que traía debajo y enseñándole lo que el podía obtener si cedía.- así como yo quiero…. esto- y le tomé el rostro entre las dos manos para volver a besarlo.

Esta vez se resistió al principio pero acabo por tomarme de la cintura y besarme de forma violenta. Metió su lengua en mi boca y yo enredé mis manos en su cuello y dispuesta a hacer lo que el quisiera conmigo en ese momento. No podía creer que al fin lo hubiera logrado y bueno, todo había salido tan bien.

Tan bien que el tenia que arruinarlo.

-No puedo- dijo separándose de mi y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo casi molesta – ¿hay otra de la que no sepa?- si, eso era justo lo que me faltaba y la verdad el nunca había mencionado una chica antes.

- no se trata de eso- dijo- ya te dije que esto... no puede ser.

- no soy una niña- remití- y no hay otra ¿que te detiene entonces?- quise saber.

- nada, pero eso que pretendes está mal y no pasará – dijo determinante y caminando hacia la puerta.

- supongo que te creía mas hombre Emmett, y no un niñito asustado- le solté rabiosa por haberme dejado así después de besarme e intentando herir su ego y hacerlo flanquear.

Sin embargo el no se volvió y antes de irse me dijo una ultima cosa, todavía sin verme a los ojos, probablemente con miedo a que eso lo hiciera dudar.

-dile a tu hermano que tuve que irme- agreguó ya en el umbral y todavía dándome la espalda- a menos que quieras decirle la verdadera razón.

* * *

**Bien, se que me demoré, pero estuve escribiendo otros nuevos proyectos que tengo en mente esta semana. Y eso si contar todas las cosas que he tenido que preparar para mi viaje. Ajaja aun no creo que vaya a irme en 5 días. Dios. Solo 5!**

**En fin, también como les prometí ya he subido el one shoot que podrán encontrar ne mi perfil como _Prohibida Tentación _o sino aquí les dejo el link:**

**http:/www,fanfiction,net/s/6183838/1/Prohibida_Tentacion**

**(Recuerden reemplazar las comas por los puntos)**

**Gracias a todas por leer siempre y también por sus reviews.**

**Saludos a todas**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	8. El primero

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 8: El primero**_

Jasper todavía no acaba de comprender como Emmett se había ido sin nada que decir. Genial si, había metido la pata hasta el fondo. ¿Es que tenía que ser tan difícil? Dios, era un hombre, uno más del montón. No podía ser tan complicado tenerlo ¿o si?

No le dije nada a nadie sobre lo ocurrido, ni siquiera a mis amigas, pues no sabia si considerar eso como un éxito o un fracaso. ¿Qué haría el la próxima vez que me viera? Era obvio que no le diría nada a Jasper, pues el mismo se había echado para atrás poniéndolo como pretexto a el, pero que tal si…

-listo, estas h-e-r-m-o-s-a – dijo el peluquero y sacándome de mi burbuja. Genial.

Me miré al espejo luego de pestañear y comprobé lo que el me acababa de decir. Bien, solo me haba hecho unos cuantos bucles y había echado mi flequillo hacia atrás. Me veía bien, ni muy normal, y tampoco muy recargada.

Luego de despedirme del tipo que acababa de peinarme y pagarle, volví a casa.

No podía creer que el día de mi fiesta ya hubiera llegado. Estaba demasiado ansiosa y feliz. Al fin cumpliría los dieciocho, casi la mayoría de edad, lo que me permitiría hacer muchas otras cosas que antes no podía; aunque un número nunca antes había sido un obstáculo para mí.

Por suerte mis padres habían accedido a irse de casa, pero con la condición de que Jasper y sus amigos supervisaran la fiesta ¿es que no confiaban en que yo pudiera cuidar la casa por mi cuenta? Prefería no preguntar, pues ya me veía venir la respuesta.

Al entrar a casa por poco no me creo lo que veo. La sala parecía haberse convertido en un verdadero salón de fiestas y eso sin contar como se veía el patio trasero. En serio, Alice sola lograba hacer todo eso ella sola en tres horas. Debía reconocerlo, además de caerme muy bien, no podía pedir una chica con mejor gusto para mi hermano.

Subí a mi habitación para vestirme y maquillarme. Finalmente usaría el vestido que Alice me había obsequiado y debo decir que era bastante mas provocativo de lo que yo esperaba. Era rojo y con un escote bastante pronunciado en forma de v. Tenia dos tirantes finos y me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, y debajo del cual me puse un conjunto de color rojo. Jasper se pondría como loco en cuanto me viera, pero estaba segura de que no diría nada sabiendo que ese había sido un regalo de su novia.

Cuando acabe de arreglarme, bajé a la sala dispuesta a ayudar a Alice a terminar de decorar el resto de la casa. Sin embargo, ella no había perdido el tiempo y tenía todo más que bajo control. Únicamente quedaban sacar los bocadillos y bebidas de la nevera y ponerlos sobre las mesas para que lo invitados tuvieran que comer.

Jasper llegó con un enorme pastel a casa cerca de media hora antes de que todos los invitados empezaran a llegar. Mis amigas y el resto del equipo de fútbol y porristas fueron unos de los primeros. Poco a poco luego continuaron llegando los demás. Había invitado a la mayoría de los del ultimo curso, salvo a los nerds y a aquellos con lo que no me llevaba y eso incluía claramente a James.

Nuestra relación después de terminar, o mejor dicho, nuestra – no relación- era pésima, aunque eso claro no afectaba mi amistad con los miembros del equipo de soccer.

Alec y Tyler asistieron como era de esperarse e incluso Riley había asistido, a quien había dejado a un lado con mis coqueteos, pues únicamente quería a solo un hombre en ese momento y no era el.

Edward y Bella llegaron cerca de las once y con un enorme caja de regalo y un osito de peluche de color blanco.

-¡feliz cumpleaños Rose!- me saludo Edward muy contento- aun no me creo que ya tengas dieciocho. Estas hecha toda una mujer. Yo me reí.

-Feliz cumpleaños-me saludo Bella- espero que te guste nuestro regalo

Yo les sonreí y tras agradecerles, les indique donde estaban Alice y mi hermano. Bien, tenía chaperones, pero también eran amigos míos, o al menos en parte. No podía ser tan malo. Sin embargo, algo que si me preocupaba era que Emmett fuera a venir o no.

No había llamado para cancelar, pero después de la ultima vez que habíamos "hablado" no creía que tuviera demasiados deseos de volverá verme. O no al menos si deseaba cometer un nuevo desliz. Hacía días que no dejaba de pensar en al ultima vez que nos habíamos visto, y en como me había besado…

Pero de algo si estaba segura. Él me deseaba y al fin me lo había demostrado. No se había negado a besarme desde un principio, y sino mas bien casi al final y luego de ponerse analizar bien aquel asunto. Pero había cedido y eso era lo más importante, pues ahora le sería aun más difícil negarse sabiendo que antes ya había caído.

Acababa de dejar dos bolds vacíos en la cocina cuando escuche el timbre sonar.

Fui directo a la puerta y sin siquiera mirar quien era abrí de un tirón.

-Emmett- dije si siquiera yo poder creerme que el estuviera allí. Traía puesto un traje color veig con una camisa blanca y unos zapatos negros.. Maldición, pensé para mi misma, se veía condenadamente sexy mientras que yo parecía no saber como actuar frente a el, o no al menos después de lo que había pasado. - al fin llegaste- dije.

-feliz cumpleaños Rose- me dijo con una sonrisa

-y yo que ya me estaba creyendo que no vendrías- si, y por eso mismo ahora estaba actuando como una completa estupida, incluso al punto tal de desear abrazarlo, de lo que me eche atrás a ultimo momento.

-te dije que vendría y no iba a faltar a mi palabra- dijo, cosa que no me gusto demasiado, salvo claro, que eso lo había echo venir, y eso era lo único que me importaba. Que el estuviera allí. Maldición ¿es que tan obsesionada con el estaba? No, en realidad solo quería tener sexo con el y de una manera urgente, si.- además le prometí a Jasper ayudarlo a hacer de chaperon- agregó por ultimo.

-vamos Emmett ya estamos algo grandecitos para necesitar quien nos cuide- le dije y en al caso a la única que deseaba que el cuidara era a mi - no necesitas preocuparte por eso. Eres uno más, así que debes divertirte.- y conmigo si lo prefieres, pensé para mi misma.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa y entonces entró a la casa.

Bien, parecía dispuesto a comportarse como si nada hubiera ocurrido, justo lo que yo no quería. ¿Es que tan malo había sido para el?

Intenté quitarme esa idea de la cabeza y supuse que hacia eso por que mi hermano estaría ahí presente. Al menos esa era una razón mucho más razonable.

Lo seguí por detrás mientras se dirigía al patio trasero y sin evita fijarme en lo ancho de su espalda y… su trasero. Dios, no podía no mirarlo.

Simplemente no había podido dejar de pensar en el y menos aun después de haberlo besado. Él era demasiado bueno, probablemente demasiado bueno para mí, pero eso no iba a detenerme y menos aún los siete años que había entre nosotros

Lo vi acercarse para saludar a sus amigos y entonces yo me volví hacia la pista de baile.

-creía que Emmett no iba a venir - me dijo Victoria una vez que estuve a su lado.

- parece que decidió olvidarse todo y aparecer- dije con sarcasmo. Ella frunció el ceño.- no importa- le aseguré- no pienso dejar de insistirle. Él va a ser _mío._

-¿sabes que igual la apuesta quedo anulada no?- me recordó- digo, pues tu ya no sales con James y bueno, eso cambia las cosas.

- de todas formas voy a cumplirla- aseguré- aun tengo un par de días mas hasta que se cumpla el plazo de un mes y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Y es que eso era lo mejor de todo. El saber que contaba con un tiempo limitado para que el fuera mío. Ya no podía soportar las ganas que tenia de hacerlo.

Me pase la fiesta bailando con todo el mundo. Claro, con todos menos con él. Estaba casi segura de que no deseba hablar conmigo o no después de como había acabado al ultima vez que lo habíamos hecho. Pude verlo hablando muy entretenido con mi hermano y Edward en tanto comía y bebía algo cerca del equipo de música.

Continué bailando con mis amigas, otras chicas, los chicos, hasta baile con Alec quien para mi suerte no hizo nada que pudiera hacer que Jasper se alertara, pero bien me dijo porque.

-es una pena que este tu hermano- dijo en mi oído mientras bailaba conmigo no demasiado cerca- no te das una idea de lo que haría si estuvieras sola en casa.

Yo le sonreí con descaro y continué bailando. Él no podía hacer nada, en realidad, si se lo proponía tendría una oportunidad, pero yo no iba a dársela. Además ya había tenido sexo con el y no era nada impresionante. No deseaba tener solo sexo para saciarme y menos uno que no me provocaba nada, como ya antes lo había comprobado. Si iba a tener sexo sería solo con una sola persona.

No tenía idea de cuanto rato llevaba ya bailando cuando sentí como unos ojos se me clavaban en la nuca. Me volteé en tanto bailaba con Tanya y entonces vi como Emmett me hacía señas con un dedo para que me acercara hasta donde estaba el.

-me voy un rato- le dije sonriente y señalando con mis ojos en su dirección. Mi amiga me sonrió.

- yo te cubro, tranquila- me dijo y entonces yo salí a su encuentro.

-¿si?- le dije mordiéndome el labio inferior y ya frente a el.

-…yo quisiera darte tu regalo

-muy bien- dije recordando que antes el no me lo había dado y la verdad me moría por ver que era. Esperé para que me lo diera y entonces el volvió a hablar.

- preferiría que estuviéramos solos- aclaró y yo no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar eso. Bien, tal vez tuviera una mente pervertida, pero ¿quién no pensaría _así _con él?

-por supuesto- dije todavía sin dejar de sonreír -sígueme- y me volví hacia la casa para ir adentro. Habíamos varias personas de modo que tampoco estaríamos solos entonces. Solo quedaba un lugar donde nadie iba a molestarnos y era justo donde yo iba a llevarlo.

Subí las escaleras y entré en mi habitación dejando la puerta abierta y esperando que el también entrara. Una vez que estuvo adentro yo cerré la puerta con llave y solo entonces me volví hacia el. Parecía confundido y algo alerta. Como si creyera que yo había malinterpretado sus palabras y lo había llevado ahí por otra razón. _Oh, no, claro que no_

-¿y bien?- dije alzando una ceja- dime ¿Cuál es mi regalo?-dije avanzando hacia el.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos y entonces sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de color rosa y con un pequeño moño sobre la tapa.

Entonces… ¿había un regalo? ¿De verdad?

Lo tomé entre mis manos y con un suave tirón le quite la tapa, dejando al descubierto una cadena de plata de la cual colgaba un dije de corazón.

Me dejo sin palabras en cuanto lo vi. Era hermosa y delicada. Jamás me habría imaginado que el me hubiera regalado algo como eso...

-yo... no sabía si iba a gustarte.- me dijo- En realidad, pensaba regalarte otra cosa- parecía nervioso. Si, Dios. ¿Acaso podía producirle eso también?- pero en cuanto lo vi, no pude evitar pensar que a ti te hubiera gustado mucho, fue por eso que decidí comprártela –me dedicó una pequeña sonrisita- Puedes cambiarla de cualquier modo si es que no te gusta. Tal vez crees que es demasiado infantil, no se…

- no, no- le dije sacándolo de su duda- es… hermosa, Emmett. Me encanta, de verdad-le dije de lo mas encantada con su regalo y viendo la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro al escuchar esas palabras. -¿podías ponérmela?- agregué mordiéndome el labio inferior

-claro- dijo el y en tanto yo sostenía mi cabello hacia arriba el paso sus enormes brazos alrededor de mi cuello para abrocharla. En eso aproveche para acercarme mas a el y captar su aroma tan particular. Dios… ¿es que no tenia nada de malo ese tipo?

Sentí cuando retiró sus brazos de mí para quedar frente a mí y con la mirada fija en mis ojos. A penas unos milímetros nos separaban, de modo que no pude evitar abrir mi boca, invitándolo a besarme. Si, quería un beso, uno como el que me había dado la última vez.

-Rose…- susurro todavía sin moverse, pero no lo deje continuar, pues eliminé la única distancia que nos separaba para que así mis labios se encontraran con los suyos

Lo busqué con mis labios y él me respondió con fervor. Eran dulces y desesperados e incluso sabían mucho mejor de lo que yo recordaba. Nadie tenia comparación con la forma en la que el me besaba. Sus labios eran gruesos y carnosos, y tan dulces al mismo tiempo.

Pase mi lengua por su labio inferior y entonces se separó de mi.

-ya hablamos de esto Rose- me dijo en un suspiro y demostrándome la poca resistencia que tenia hacia mi.

-y yo sigo queriendo lo mismo- dije besándolo otra vez para luego apartarme lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos- sigo deseándote a ti- y eso era quedarse corta. El no respondió; como si de verdad estuviera intentando asimilar lo que acaba de decirle y decidir que hacer.

Instintivamente bajé mis manos a su pantalón y lo acaricie por sobre la tela logrando que se pusiera tenso. Él deseaba eso tanto como yo y lo sabía. Esa era mi oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla por nada. Tenia que logar que sucumbiera de una vez por todas.

Volví a buscar sus labios con los míos y esta vez me respondió sin dudarlo, apoderándose de mi boca con furia y desesperación en tanto sus manos se aferraban a mis caderas y me arrastraba junto con el en tanto avanzaba de espaldas hacia la cama.

Finalmente cayo sentado sobre el borde y con un tirón logro acomodarme sobre el.

El beso se convirtió en uno más apasionado y ardiente en tanto mis manos se deslizaban por su abdomen mientras se deshacían de los botones de su camisa haciéndolo gemir.

Deslizó sus manos muy sensualmente por mi espalda hasta mis muslos y los acarició suavemente con un toque de necesidad, se entretuvo poco tiempo allí para después subir una mano hacia mi cabello dejando la otra en mi trasero. Dios, el si sabia como encenderme y lograr que gritara con tan solo tocarme.

Mi cuerpo estaba en llamas ante cada roce de placer que proporcionaba, y eso que aun traía puesta la ropa. Volví a lamerle los labios y esta vez el me permitió entrar en su boca, jugueteando con la suya también y haciendo que ese juego de lo mas irresistible.

Me acerco a sus labios otra vez y nos besamos ardientemente, coloco ambas manos en mi trasero y después de acariciarlo me levanto levemente, yo automáticamente supe que hacer y envolví mis piernas en su cintura, gemimos a unísono frente al roce que se produjo entre ambos. Por mucha ropa que hubiera de por medio, aquello no dejaba de ser ni la mitad de excitante por ello.

Continuó besándome con energía y ardor en tanto yo acababa de quitarle la camisa y dejando al descubierto sus perfectos abdominales los cuales toque a mi antojo.

El comenzó a besarme el cuello y también lo lamió consiguiendo que yo gruñera en tanto me sostenía de su cabello. Me deslizó los tirantes del vestido hacia abajo hasta quitármelo por completo, para luego quedarse viendo mis pechos cubiertos por el sostén rojo.

Vi como sus ojos se oscurecían antes de quitármelo y cuando estuvo a punto de besarlos me aparte de él triunfante al haber conseguido desbotonar su pantalón.

Pude verlo maldecir moviendo únicamente los labios mientras yo le quitaba el bóxer de color blanco que no hacia más que volverme loca. Y eso no se podía comparar con lo que sentí al ver el tamaño de su erección. Dios mío, en serio jamás había imaginado que el fuera _así _de grande_._ Bueno, era lo mejor que había visto en mi vida y eso que había pasado ya por varios.

No pude evitar relamerme los labios al verlo para luego acariciarlo lentamente y haciéndolo gemir. Cosa que no duro demasiado, pues el estaba bastante ansioso. De un solo tirón logro deshacerse de mis bragas y así poder frotarse contra mi. Seguí besándolo mientras el buscaba un condón en su pantalón. La verdad no me extraño que trajera uno consigo y tuve suerte de ser yo con la que lo usara y no otra, pensé para mi misma mientras el se lo colocaba.

Ya ambos estábamos completamente desnudos y el más que listo para adentrarse en mí, así que yo abrí aun más mis piernas para dejarlo entrar. El se metió de un tirón haciéndome gritar, hecho por lo que el me beso desesperado.

Se movía con fuerza y preescisión, demostrándome claramente que el sabia lo que hacia; y produciéndome un placer que nunca antes había sentido. Maldición, era muchísimo mejor que en mi sueño y que cualquiera con el que hubiera estado.

Le bese el cuello evitando gritar demasiado fuerte en tanto sus manos me aferraban por las caderas y así poder penetrarme con más fuerza.

- no pares, por dios, Emmett no te detengas –le dije mientras mis uñas se clavaban en su espalda por el placer que me estaba haciendo sentir.

-¿así? – Susurro contra la piel de mi cuello y adentrándose fuertemente en mí- ¿así te gusta?- Yo apenas podía hablar pero me las arreglé, sabía exactamente como lo quería

-sí, así,- eso le basto y volvió a entrar con fuerza- Emmett sigue, sigue… así- gemí al sentir como el comenzaba un vaivén rápido y preciso haciéndome gritar aun mas fuerte que antes – quiero… _más- _le pedí.

No podía creer que estuviera sintiendo tanto placer. Dios, este hombre me estaba haciendo ver las estrellas, unas que nunca había visto.

-¿más? -dijo y pude verlo sonreír-¿quieres más?- pregunto volviendo a entrar con fuerza.

-sí- gemí- lo quiero todo... todo- implore antes de besarlo con furia y deseando demostrarle como me estaba haciendo sentir.

El no tardo en entenderme por que de inmediato empezó a empujar todavía mas fuerte- si es que mas era posible- contra mi.

Mis manos se envolvían en su cabello y recorrían su nuca hasta llegar a sus mejillas, una de sus manos que sujetaba mi cintura se dirigió a unos de mis pechos, presionándolo y masajeándolo lentamente, y haciéndome gemir sobre su boca.

-te...sientes tan…bien – dijo, le faltaba la respiración pero aun así yo le entendí.

Ahora sus manos recorrían mis costados y era su boca la que jugaba con mis pechos, lamiéndololos y mordisqueándolos como un hambriento. Lamió, mordió, pellizcó, succionó y sopló mis pezones mientras yo sentía que iba a volverme loca de tanto placer. Me arqueé al sentir su lengua enredándose y dando tirones de mi pezón, pero aun así no lo detuve, quería más.

Ambos gemíamos y jadeábamos, el placer nos estaba embriagando por completo, me estaba llevando al cielo.

Volvió a mis labios, y mientras me besaba ardientemente, seguía presionando dentro de mí. No pude evitar mirarlo de forma provocadora al sentirlo así; consiguiendo que el me apretara aun mas las caderas y que unas extrañas y nuevas sensaciones comenzaran a formarse en mi vientre. Podía sentir como mi interior lo aprisionaba cada vez mas, haciéndolo gruñir, y también que los espasmos de mi cuerpo aumentaran.

De pronto, de la nada llego, un inmenso placer se extendió por mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara hacia atrás y yo gritara como una maldita loca.

Mis ojos se cerraron y me aferre a Emmett con fuerza, llevándolo conmigo a ese éxtasis. El primero que había tenido en mi vida, y el mejor de todos.

Lo escuché gritar mi nombre mientras sus manos apretaban mis muslos, sabiendo que el también había llegado a la cima.

Apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos rendida. Él suspiró satisfecho, después de unos minutos nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a normalizarse, pero ninguno dijo nada. Finalmente el enterró su cabeza en mi cabello y respiro profundamente para salir finalmente de mi, haciéndome sentir vacía.

¿Es que podía hacerme sentir así incluso después de una sola vez?

Se quedó así hasta que levantó su cabeza, me miró y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa, con la cual no pude evitar besarlo otra vez. El me respondió dulcemente mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura.

-Emmett- gemí sin poder evitarlo y necesitándolo dentro mío una vez mas.

El me acaricio la espalda logrando que yo me estremeciera y luego aferrandose a mi trasero y acercándome mas a el. Si, eso era justo lo que yo quería.

Baje mis manos por su abdomen en busca de mas, pero entonces el se separo de mi.

-creo que deberíamos bajar ya o van a notar que ninguno de los dos parece por ningún lado- me dijo algo preocupado, pero todavía sin dejar de tocarme, señal que tampoco el deseba parar.

- no creo que nadie sospeche de nosotros dos- le dije con una sonrisa y pasando unos de mis dedos por el centro de su pecho y descendiendo lentamente. Lo necesitaba una vez más antes de irme. Solo una más.

- tienes razón, pero…- dijo tomando mi manos entre las suyas- no me gustaría arriesgarme- parecía que no iba a cambiar de opinión de esta vez. Estupendo.

-bien- accedí al verlo tan preocupado y tras un último beso me separé de él.

En realidad no lo habría hecho de saber que tenía razón y de que por ser la cumpleañera lo más probable es que se estuviera preguntando donde estaba después de tanto rato. Cosa verdaderamente inoportuna.

Me puse de pie y comencé a buscar mi ropa que estaba tirada por todas partes.

Por más que intente retrasar el proceso de vestirme se hizo inevitable que acabara de colocarme el vestido e incluso me peinara el cabello como lo tenía antes de entrar.

No quería salir de esa habitación, pues sabía que una vez estuviera fuera tendría que seguir con la fiesta y fingir que nada había pasado, cuando en realidad había pasado todo.

Todo aquello que había deseado desde hacia tanto tiempo y que al fin había cumplido.

Finalmente me voltee para verlo y lo encontré apoyado contra un estante ya vestido y con una sonrisa algo triste. Al parecer el tampoco deseaba bajar.

Yo caminé hasta la puerta y solo antes de salir volví a hablarle.

-te veré abajo y…gracias por esto.- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa- Fue… _el mejor_ regalo.

Si, y así había sido. El mejor regalo de todos y que cualquiera podía pedir.

Ahora nuevamente tenia tres razones por las cueles estar feliz.

1-Emmett había tenido sexo conmigo. El mejor sexo de todos.

2- al fin y después de tanto tiempo había conseguido tener un orgasmo.

3- eso iba a repetirse de una u otra forma. Pues yo no pensaba quedarme sin hacer nada después de haberlo hecho con el si únicamente deseaba más y más.

Esto a penas estaba comenzando.

* * *

**Al fin volví ajajaj, espero que no me hayan extrañado demasiado pero la verdad es que ni ganas de volver. Bariloche es tan hermosa, Dios, si pudiera me mudaría ya mismo allí. Me pase unas mini- vacaciones estupendas y debo admitir que incluso allá extrañaba mi pc para poder escribir. **

**Ya por suerte logre ponerme al día y anoche muy tarde logre terminarles este capitulo. Espero que les guste, en fin siempre fue uno de mis preferidos, tanto desde el punto de vista de Emmett como el de Rose. **

**Ya pronto prometo seguir actualizando el otro fic y también espero sus coments sobre este.**

**Muchos besos a todas y espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana**

**Saludos a todas**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	9. ¿Repetimos?

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 9: ¿Repetimos?**_

-No puedo creer que de verdad lo hayas hecho- me dijo Tanya con los ojos sobresaltados en cuanto se lo conté.- eres una maldita perra. ¿Cuántos años tiene ya?

-veintiséis y es de lo mejor- le asegure yo.

-¿Jasper se dio cuenta?

- no lo creo y tampoco lo hará- dije segura. Mi hermano no iba a enterarse pues yo no iba a dejarle ninguna pista que lo llevara a descubrir lo que había hecho con uno de sus mejores amigos y lo que continuaría haciendo con el.

El lunes escuche a muchos hablar todavía sobre mi fiesta. Había sido un verdadero éxito en el sentido amplio de la palabra. La gente se la había pasado al máximo y yo había disfrutado a mi manera también.

Vi al equipo de fútbol por la tarde después de gimnasia, pero no me acerque a ninguno de ellos. La verdad era que solo deseaba ver sus reacciones hacia mí, pues la verdad no deseaba tener nada con ninguno de ellos. Y si, fue tal y como yo esperaba. Me sonrieron como unos tontos y esperando que yo les devolviera el gesto cosa que no hice y en cambio los salude únicamente con la mano.

Si, bueno, tal vez no fuese la misma zorra de antes. ¿Pero por que había decidido cambiar tan repentinamente de actitud? La verdad, ni idea. Pero sabía que no podía continuar como antes, no solo porque de verdad todo mundo estaba empezando a creer que era una cualquiera, cosa que no quería ser, sino que tampoco me apetecía estar con un chico con el que sabia que el sexo sería insignificante al lado de lo que había tenido con Emmett.

Y si, él era la otra razón. No había dejado de pensar en el ni en la forma en la que me había poseído en al fiesta. Era un maldito desastre de pies a cabeza, pero no podía evitarlo. Los días pasaron y ya el miércoles no logré soportarlo más. Tenía que verlo y hacerlo otra vez.

Si, maldición, me estaba volviendo una adicta al sexo, si, pero al menos del bueno.

Había estado pensando seriamente el hecho de llamarlo para quedar en algún lado, pero a lo mejor el se echaría para atrás. Bien, otra cosa, pues esa no funcionaría. Estuve así durante toda la mañana en el instituto hasta que llegó la hora de irnos.

Solo entonces ya había decidido que hacer y tenia bien claro que por ningún motivo iba a echarme para tras con mi plan. Conseguiría lo que había ido a buscar fuera lo que fuera que hiciera.

Le envié un mensaje a mi madre diciendo que iría al centro con las chicas y que volvería tarde a casa. Sin darle tiempo a que me respondiera, me subí a mi coche y conduje directamente hasta su edificio. Estaba segura de que estaría allí y aunque tuviera que volver a pelearme con su secretaría conseguiría verlo.

Me miré al espejo antes de bajarme y me acomode el cabello una vez más.

Salude al portero del edifico al entrar, el cual no hizo mas que mirarme de arriba abajo como un animal. Hombres.

Por suerte esta vez conseguí un ascensor que iba vacío y en el que ocupe mi tiempo en terminar de arreglarme. Subí los ocho pisos que había hasta llegar a su oficina y entones respiré hondo antes de salir del ascensor.

La verdad era que nunca antes había hecho esto. Bueno, si, tal vez había encarado a un chico, pero no de esa forma, y menos a alguien de la edad de Emmett. Solo esperaba que mi plan funcionara.

Al llegar a su oficina pude ver que su secretaria no estaba. Bien, tal vez eso fuese algo bueno. Aunque no quise pensar que ella tal vez estuviera dentro de su oficina con el… No. De seguro estaría en otro sitio.

Sin detenerme en tocar, giré la manija de la puerta y entré.

Él estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con la vista fija en un montón de papeles y con una taza de café en la otra mano. Y solo, sí.

Solo cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mi el volvió sus ojos para verme. Parecía no poder creer que yo estuviera allí.

-hola- dije y al ver que el no reaccionaba me dirigí a su sillón para sentarme.

- Rose…- vacilo- no te esperaba- me dijo bebiendo otro poco de café.

¿Es que tenia que ser tan incomodo aquello?

-¿no te molesta que haya venido verdad?- pregunté al verlo algo contrariado

-para nada, aunque, creí que para estas horas una estarías en el instituto- dijo sin verme, pues ahora tenia sus ojos clavados en los mismos documentos que leía cuando yo entré.. Bien, si, le molestaba. Era eso o en serio no creía volver a verme, o no tan pronto.

- salí hace un rato y decidí pasar a verte - le indiqué- ya no aguantaba las ganas desde, bueno, mi…cumpleaños.

Al parecer la mención de aquello lo tomo desprevenido por lo que alzó la vista. Para entonces yo me había acomodado sobre el sofá y me divertía abriendo y cerrando las piernas lentamente y sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El se puso nervioso, y Dios, que divertido era verlo así.

-¿te refieres a…- dijo como si en verdad no entendiera de lo que yo el hablaba.

-si- le interrumpí- lo que pasó fue tan…-me mordí los labios- intenso. Todavía no puedo olvidarlo sin dejar de querer más.- dije con mi mejor cara de chica mala y muriéndome por saber si para el también había sido así.

-Rose, yo no...

- no tienes que decirme porque pasó lo que pasó. – dije al ver que intentaba excusarse otra vez por su comportamiento-Se que tu no lo pretendías en un principio- o no quería demostrarlo- incluso antes ya me lo habías dejado bastante claro, y creí que volverías a echarte para atrás entonces - aunque el que no lo haya hecho había sido de lo mejor- Sólo ocurrió, pero eso no le quita que haya sido _así_ bueno ¿no?- no respondió. Genial. Acaba de meter la pata- así que pensé que si hablábamos tal vez…

-¿quieres hacerlo otra vez?- preguntó y luego frunció el ceño.

Aquello había sonado como una invitación, pero su rostro en realidad demostraba al sorpresa que el mismo había sentido al escucharse decir a si mismo esas palabras.

Y o permanecí sentada y lo miré con deseo. Era obvio que lo quería o de otra manera no habría ido hasta allí.

El suspiró y tras recargarse en su escritorio comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

-no creo que debamos…. Me refiero a que eso, no debió pasar y menos así. Yo no debí… no deberíamos haberlo echo.- tartamudeaba. Estaba empezando a flanquear, pero aun no conseguía que se rindiera.- Ya te explique las razones por las que no deberíamos, pero…. Yo no... Rose….

- por favor- le pedí sin por evitar sentirme como una tonta. Por poco no le rogaba, pero maldición ¿es que tenia que ser tan difícil? Ya lo habíamos hecho una vez ¿Qué daba otra mas?- tu también lo quieres- dije empezando a avanzar hacia él- se que tu también lo quieres, ya me lo demostraste antes… los dos sabemos que es lo que en verdad queremos.- dije segura y sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

El me miró y tras un breve suspiro fue hasta la puerta para cerrarla para luego volver a besarme con desesperación.

Enredé mis brazos detrás de su cuello y lo besé como tanto había deseado en tanto ambos caminábamos hacia el sillón.

Mi corazón se disparo al volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos y no pude evitar gemir al sentirlo sobre mí. Me cubrió el cuello de besos mientras sus manos se encargaban de mi ropa. Rápidamente se deshizo de mi blusa y así igual con el sostén que traía puesto. Podía sentir sus labios bajando por mi cuello poco a poco mientras sus manos me acariciaban y en tanto yo buscaba quitarle algo de ropa.

La camisa fue fácil, y luego le siguió el pantalón y el bóxer que ocultaban de mí exactamente lo que yo deseaba de él.

Lo tome entre mis manos y lo acaricie lentamente y logrando que él se tensara aun mas.

Sus manos subieron por mis piernas, con una lentitud torturadora y así terminar de deshacerse de mi ropa.

Lo vi buscar en su billetera un condón que abrió desesperado por colocárselo y así adentrarse en mí. Me mordí los labios para no gritar y me aferre a su espalda en tanto el se deslizaba lentamente ne mi interior y sosteniéndome por la cadera.

Dios, si. Eso era lo que quería, lo único que venia queriendo desde que lo había probado.

Poco a poco el fue aumentando su ritmo y así igual el de sus besos mientras yo me moría por gritar.

-sigue, por favor, sigue- le pedí- no pares…

El posó sus dedos sobre mi oca intentando callarme y yo sabía bien porqué. Aun así no me importó, pues el saber que alguien podría descubrirnos o que incluso pudiera estar escuchándonos en ese mismo momento lo hacia mas excitante todavía.

Le chupé los dedos con los que intentó callarme dejándolo por completo anonadado y haciendo que presionara con más fuerza sobre mí.

-no tan fuerte, no estamos solos- me dijo intentando sonar dulce y con la voz entrecortada.

.-yo…- gemí- no puedo…

Y no, no podía contenerme. Maldición. Era demasiado bueno, experimentado, grande, fuerte, rudo…

Sus labios volvieron a chocar con los míos haciendo que acallara mis gritos, a lo que yo seguí su juego. Me abracé a él, haciendo que mi cuerpo y el suyo se pegaran todavía más. Escondí mi cabeza en su hombro y lo besé en tanto acallaba mis gritos sobre el.

Él me ayudo a rodearle la espalda con las piernas, cosa que logro que lo mordiera. No es que hubiera sido mi intención, sino que en realidad me estaba matando, de placer.

Le bese el cuello evitando gritar demasiado fuerte en tanto sus manos me aferraban por las caderas y así poder penetrarme con más fuerza. Se sentó en el sofá, levantándome con el y ayudándome a acompasarme a su nuevo ritmo sin dejar de besarme con impaciencia.

Pude sentirlo tensarse y le mordí el labio inferior evitando que gritara al llegar antes que yo. Él continuo moviéndose y tras dos embestidas más logró que yo también llegara. Y si la primera vez había sido buena, esta no tenía comparación. ¿Es que él era el único capaz de hacerme llegar al orgasmo?

Unos segundos después se separó de mi y tras volver a ponerse los pantalones fue hacia el baño que había situado al sur de l habitación.

Bien, eso había sido todo, pensé algo decepcionada, pero en fin. No podía esperar más de él. Jamás había prometido y yo tampoco lo había exigido, era solo... sexo.

Junté mi ropa del suelo y comencé a vestirme

-¿ya te vas?- preguntó algo alarmado al salir del baño.

- yo creí que….- ¿no quería que me fuera?- ¿no tienes que trabajar?- pregunté en lugar de lo otro.

-si, pero…- parecía estar reconsiderando las cosas- bueno, no creí que tuvieras tanta prisa por irte

- no quiero irme- dije con una sonrisa juguetona

- entonces ¿quieres….?-dijo y me besó demostrándome lo que no había dicho. Yo le respondí ansiosa y dejándole bien claro que deseaba todavía mas.

Su lengua jugó con la mía mientras sus manos me volvían a quitar la poca ropa que había conseguido ponerme. Me sentó sobre su escritorio y luego de ponerse otro condón me abrió las piernas para adentrarse una vez más en mí.

Yo me recosté hacia atrás, apoyada sobre mis codos en tanto el me besaba y acariciaba sin ningún cuidado y únicamente buscando que yo disfrutara.

Se aferró a su escritorio para tomar mas impulso en tanto yo arqueaba mi espalda y me mordía los labios por no gritar.

Lo vi sonreír. Él estaba disfrutando de eso como el mejor, y era obvio que no habría accedido a hacerlo otra vez más si yo no le gustara.

Esta vez llegue más rápido que la anterior y más fuerte, mordiéndole el cuello y haciéndolo gritar.

El acabo sentado sobre su silla de cuero negro y todavía agitado.

Le dije que me gustaba su forma de ser, rudo e impulsivo, mientras que con una de mis manos recorría su perfecto abdomen

El me dedicó una de esas sonrisas adorables y luego me dijo que era yo la que provocaba eso en el.

-me gusta- dije bajándome del escritorio y sentándome sobre el, colocando mis piernas a sus costados- que seas así conmigo- y pase mi lengua por sus labios.

Le me tomó por la nuca y me beso algo más dulce. No con tanta prisa y sino mas bien disfrutando del roce de nuestros labios.

-desearía poder quedarme aquí toda la tarde.- susurré en su oído una vez que nos separamos.

- yo también- dijo y haciendo que yo sonriera. Aun no podía creer que el me respondiera de ese modo y que además me lo dijera con palabras.

Con una ultima vez acabamos nuestro encuentro, pues le tenia una reunión y yo debía volver a casa, por mucho que deseara quedarme con el.

Me vestí en el pequeño baño y al salir lo vi acomodando su escritorio.

Genial, no me había dado cuenta del lío que había hecho mientras el y yo lo hacíamos.

Quise ayudarlo, pero me detuvo diciendo que tenía todo bajo control.

Le acomodé su corbata pues en realidad estaba medio vestir y por mucho que se viera de lo más sexy y esos sin contar la cara que tenía después de haber tenido sexo, no podía salir así de su oficina.

Me agradeció con un beso dulce y entonces me preguntó como había logrado llegar a su oficina sin que nadie le informara de mi presencia.

Yo el contesté que su secretaria no estaba cuando había llegado, que tal vez estuviese haciendo otra cosa, y para mi suerte no con él y haciendo lo que yo acababa de hacer con el. Quiso retenerme, pero le insistí en que debía irme a casa o mi madre se pondría como loca.

Lo mejor era decir que no, por ahora, pues bien sabia que si el seguía insistiendo iba a acabar cediendo y no debía de decir si tan fácil con él.

Eso pareció alterarlo un poco por lo que me preguntó si ella sabía si había ido a verlo. Que ingenuo. Como si en verdad le dijera eso a ella. Además ni que se preocupara tanto por mis salidas, pero prefería no hacerla tener que sospechar de nada.

Le expliqué eso, bien en realidad le dije que mi madre no sabía exactamente todo o que yo hacia y menos aun con los chicos que estaba. Además de que estaba segura de que ella no querría saber que yo andaba acostándomele con alguien que me llevaba por poco diez años y para rematar era abogado.

El solo se rió de aquello y su preocupación se fue para reemplazarla por una urgente necesidad de besarme. Otra vez tuve que decir que no. Dios, ese hombre estaba quebrantando la poca voluntad que tenia.

Me despedí de el con un beso y una sonrisa y luego me fui de su oficina, pasando frente a su secretaria que se quedo bastante sorprendida al verme salir de allí.

Si tan solo ella supiera lo que acababa de hacer con su jefe. No pude evitar reírme de aquello.

Mi madre ya estaba en casa cuando llegué.

-¿Cómo fue tu día amor?- me preguntó mientras cambiaba de canal en la tv de la sala.

-excelente- dije sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

- ¿te lo pasaste bien con las chicas?

-si- contesté y esta vez evitando no ser tan obvia.

- que bueno cielo- me contestó en tanto yo comenzaba subir las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación.- en una hora estará lista la cena, así que mejor daté una ducha antes de comer.

-claro mamá- dije y con eso me fui.

Ya en mi alcoba me desvestí y me dirigí al baño con intención de ducharme.

Bien, no es que no deseara bañarme, en realidad tenia que hacerlo, pero no deseaba borrar todo aquello que Emmett me había echo sentir.

Maldición, estaba trastornada y eso sin contar la cara de tonta que tenia puesta cuando me miré al espejo. Se notaba a una legua el cambio que había en mí.

¿Seria que el sexo con el me podía hacer sentir alguien nuevo? Tal vez… ¿mas mujer?

Era una posibilidad. Pero algo que si sabía era que no iba a renunciar a eso por nada.

Fuera lo que fuera que me costara.

* * *

**Bien, la verdad es que no he estado demasiado inspirada para escribir últimamente, pero he hecho mi esfuerzo y les he terminado este capitulo. **

**En estos momentos me siento mas que reconocida con el fic de Emmett y supongo que es por eso que no paro de escribirlo ajaja, una etapa depresiva, la llamaría yo, pero bien, ya se pasara.**

**Espero que les guste, y prontito les prometo subir otro capitulo mas de este o el otro fic. También espero sus reviews de siempre y les agradezco a todas por estar al pendiente de mi historia.**

**Muchas gracias a todas!**

**Besos**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	10. Reflexiones

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 10: Reflexiones**_

Le conté a Victoria sobre mi visita a la oficina de Emmett y por poco no me cree que el acepto hacerlo de nuevo conmigo.

-¿así de fácil?- preguntó.

- mas o menos, pero la cosa es que accedió. Supongo que eso es lo que cuenta ¿no?

- por supuesto- concordó con una sonrisa.- ¿no has hablado con James, verdad?

- no tengo porque hacerlo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-curiosidad- dijo y yo supe que mentía.

- vamos, dime- le insistí- ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Escuchaste algo?

- no, no…- dijo- solo quería saber si habías hablado con él.

- no, y no planeo hacerlo. No es malo, pero la forma en que terminamos fue muy fea… supongo que es eso. En fin, el es libre de hacer su vida con quien quiera así como yo igual.

-oh, bien, ya te entiendo- dijo- en fin, iré a clase de francés. Te veo en el almuerzo.

-claro- dije yo y también me dirigí a clases.

Ese día tenía clases con Riley. Iba mas que bien con él, pero ya había dejado de coquetearle, o al menos no lo hacia tan seguido como antes.

Estaba esperándome en la misma mesa de la biblioteca como cada tarde.

-hola Riley- dije con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal tu día?

- muy bueno- respondió con una sonrisa- ¿y el tuyo?

-bien, aunque tengo bastante tarea de calculo…- le dije con una mueca.

- ya, bien, muéstrame.- dijo y nos pusimos a trabajar.

Y así eran la mayoría de nuestros encuentros, con algunos comentarios sobre el instituto en medio o con algunos de mis jueguitos, claro.

-escuché que terminaste con James- me dijo mientras revisaba los resultados que yo había obtenido.

- eso ya paso - le dije con una risa- te has enterado bastante tarde.

-bueno, si… ¿estas sola entonces?-preguntó bastante interesado

- estoy saliendo con alguien- le dije. Si, acababa de rechazarlo, después de haberme pasado mas de tres semanas coqueteándole y cuando al fin el me había prestado atención, lo había rechazado.

- ya veo- dijo volviendo sus ojos a mis hojas.

-¿y tu no?- pregunté. La verdad es que jamás me había interesado en su vida amorosa. Bueno, ni que tanto me importara. Si yo lo quería, lo iba a tener con o sin novia.

- salgo con Heidi, esta en el equipo de natación.- me dijo- aunque no creo que eso dure mucho.

-¿conseguiste algo mejor?- pregunté con una ceja alzada.

- tal vez, aunque aun no estoy seguro- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que había visto a Emmett y la verdad es que pensaba esperar a la otra semana para volver a verlo. No quería verme desesperada y no es que me viniera mal otra tanda de sexo con el, cuando estaba mas que dispuesta a aceptarla sin rodeos, pero no quería comportarme como una niñita desesperada frente a el o inclusive una acosadora.

El timbre sonó indicando que las clases había acabado y yo salí hacia el aparcamiento, junto con Victoria y Tanya que me esperaban en el pasillo.

Alec, Tyler y Demetri se nos pegaron en el camino aunque la verdad yo no les preste demasiada atención. Solo deseaba llegar a casa y…

Entonces lo vi.

Estaba recostado sobre el capo de su jeep, esperando que yo ¿saliera?

Sin poder evitarlo le sonreí de lejos y tras despedirme de los chicos fui hasta donde estaba el. Lo vi evaluándome con la mirada de arriba abajo mientras caminaba y sonreír.

-no creí que vinieras a buscarme- le dije mas que feliz y pasando mis dedos por sobre su camisa- no voy a negarte que lo deseé, pero no creía que fueras a hacerlo-admití y la verdad es que aun no creía que hubiera sido el quien me buscara después de la ultima vez que habíamos estado juntos.

- tenia algo de tiempo libre- me dijo, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo- ¿subimos?- agregó abriéndome la puerta de su jeep.

Yo me subí y unos segundos después el ocupó su lugar a mi lado.

Le pregunté a donde íbamos y me dijo que iríamos a almorzar, cosa que me dejo con al boca abierta. Él no podía estar hablando en serio. A su respuesta le dije, si seria así la forma en que le diríamos a nuestros encuentros, pero el me aseguro que no jugaba; que tenia una reunión y como aun no había almorzado, y supuso que yo también tendría hambre, decidió pasar a buscarme.

Le dije que no tenia una idea del hambre que tenia, y por supuesto que era de el.

El tan solo hecho de tenerlo a mi lado hacia que mi mente y mi cuerpo se volvieran locos por sentirlo.

El no dijo anda en el resto del viaje, el cual concluyo bastante rápido, pues, tal y como me había dicho acabamos sentados en una de las mesas del restaurante mas caro del centro.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- me preguntó una vez que le mozo le hubo entregado al carta.

- ¿de verdad quieres comer?-

- dije que vendríamos a almorzar ¿o no?- insistió ojeando la carpeta que tenia delante de el.

-no creí que fuera en serio- le dije y mostrándome mas que decepcionada, claro que fue a propósito- la verdad tenia planeado algo mas _interesante_- le dije acariciando su muslo por debajo de la mesa- algo como… esto- dije ahora subiendo algo mas mi mano y logrando que el se tensara bastante. Ese era su punto débil, en definitiva.

-tienes que comer algo- dije me dijo removiéndose en su asiento e intentando convencerse mas a el mismo que a mi-tienes que…- se interrumpió para tragar saliva.

- no es bueno comer antes de hacer ejercicio- le dije con una sonrisita y acercándome a el para besarlo. El me respondió gustoso y unos segundos después se aparto finalmente de mí.

-¿segura que no quieres nada?- volvió a preguntarme

- solo a ti- dije besándolo otra vez.

- no puedo creer que logres convencerme así de fácil- me dijo con una sonrisa que yo adoré. En realidad a mi también me encantaba que el cediera así de fácil conmigo, lo que demostraba que yo realmente le gustaba.

-¿de verdad querías que viniéramos a comer? ¿Saliste de la oficina y fuiste al instituto solo para llevarme a comer?-pregunte únicamente para que e admitiera que no había sido esa su intención al ir a buscarme.

El no respondió, confirmándome que estaba en lo cierto, y poniéndose de pie para que nos fuéramos de allí.

Le seguí hasta su coche para luego volver a tentarlo allí arriba. Me moría de ganas por hacerlo ahí mismo con el. Solo quería sentirlo dentro de mí, jadeando y gruñendo...

Pase mis manos por detrás de su cuello y lo bese con desesperación antes de que encendiera el motor. Le me tomó por al cintura y también incorporo su lengua que jugueteo con la mía en aquel beso.

Me acerqué mas a el y mis manos se empezaron a deslizar por su torso. Maldición, era tan débil. Un beso y ya era suya.

Tironeé la hebilla de su cinturón y cuando estuve a punto de quitárselo el me sujeto por las manos al tiempo que se separaba de mi

-no- me dijo- no vamos a hacerlo aquí

-¿por qué no?- dijo insistí cual niña pequeña y pasando mi lengua por sobre sus labios.

- sólo... dejame conducir, y entonces… ya tendremos tiempo para eso- me dijo y se acomodo en su asiento después a conducir y obligándome a apartarme.

¿Por qué tanto prejuicio con los autos? Ya lo habíamos hecho en su oficina tres veces, y ahora….

-Emmett- ronroneé en su oído- lo quiero ahora, te necesito _ahora_- dije y lamí el lóbulo de su oreja mientras acariciaba su miembro por encima del pantalón

El suspiro fuertemente y se concentro en conducir. Eso sin embargo no logro que yo me detuviera, así que continué besándole el cuello y acariciándolo hasta que el se detuvo frente a un moderno edificio, el cual deduje que era su apartamento.

Lo besé con desesperación en el ascensor y también camino a su departamento.

El se deshizo de mi ropa con impaciencia una vez adentro y todavía sin dejar de besarme. Yo hice lo mismo con su ropa y una vez que el hube quitado la camisa jugué con mis dedos por todo su torso. En realidad el tenia un cuerpo estupendo y uno del que nunca me cansaría de tocar y sentir. Me recargó contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Podía sentir su miembro duro en mi entrepierna y como su ansiedad se notaba con sus besos.

Me quitó los shorts que traía en tanto sus manos me tocaban provocando ligeros gemidos. Sus labios pasaron de mi boca a mi cuello, pasando por mi mandíbula y el lóbulo de mi oreja incorporando también su lengua a ese juego.

Yo solo gemí y cerré los ojos, sintiendo sus labios recorrerme y como sus manos se colaban por debajo de mis bragas y acariciándome. No pude evitar arquearme ante ese contacto y lo vi sonreír al conseguirlo.

Le permití que me tocara por otro rato hasta que al fin lo hice voltearse y que fuera el quien quedara contra la pared. Le quite los pantalones y lamí y bese su abdomen muy lentamente. Pude escucharlo gruñir mientras lo hacía entonces decidí que ya era hora de continuar. Le baje los boxers hasta los tobillos y entonces pude ver frente a mi su enorme e hinchada erección. Alcé los ojos para comprobar su expresión y se notaba que no podía creer lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer.

Lo acaricie con mis manos lenta y suavemente de arriba hacia abajo para luego comérmelo. Lo chupé una y otra vez, incorporando mi lengua y rozando con mis dientes ligeramente todo su miembro. Era increíble la forma en que el respondía eso, gimiendo y alentándome a continuar en tanto decía mi nombre.

Era la primera vez que le hacia sexo oral. Lo disfrute bastante, después de todo, el era grande y eso me gustaba, aunque estuve segura de que el también lo disfruto.

No me permitió hacerlo llegar, pues me obligo a levantarme para besarme y acariciarme. Lo vi como buscaba un condón en sus pantalones, y una vez que lo encontró yo se lo quite. No quería que entrara aun, quería torturarlo por un ratito más antes de hacerlo. El me miró confundido, pero yo únicamente lo besé

El aprovecho para quitarme el sostén y acariciarme los senos mientras yo lo besaba.

Poco a poco fue bajando su boca hasta mi ombligo y logrando sacarme varios gemidos en el camino. Me quito las bragas y las tiró al suelo para luego volver a besarme.

Sin poder soportarlo mas, abrí el paquete y todavía sin quitarle los ojos de encima le puse le condón yo misma y volviéndolo loco.

Me tomó por la cintura y se introdujo en mí sin preámbulos sacándome un grito de placer. Subí una de mis piernas a su cadera en tanto me aferraba a su espalda pidiendo más.

El se aferró a mí y me besó el cuello, dejándome varios chupetones en el camino.

Yo me acaricie los senos en tanto gritaba y pude ver su cara de regocijo al verme hacerlo.

Me ayudo a subirme en el y entonces entró por completo. Fue tan placentero cuando logre sentirlo todo adentro mío, que el gritó también. El placer aumento cuando el comenzó a moverse sin ningún piedad adentro y fuera mío y a besarme los labios como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Logró acomodarme sobre un mueble que había en la sala y así se le hizo mucho más fácil disfrutar de mi cuerpo. Le mordí el cuello al sentirlo mas duro y fuerte. Las embestidas terminaron por volverse salvajes y frenéticas mientras que nuestros gritos inundaban todo el apartamento. Pude sentir como cada vez me estrechaba mas en torno a el haciéndolo gemir hasta que sentí como el éxtasis me alcanzaba una vez mas.

Me deje llevar en tanto el continuaba moviéndose para llegar a la cima pocos segundos después que yo.

-eres asombroso- le dije dándole un beso en los labios y pasando mis manos alrededor de su cuello - nadie con quien haya estado tiene comparación contigo-admití todavía algo agitada

-¿en serio?- dijo y parecía sorprendido- ¿ninguno?

- no- dije picara y lamiéndole el cuello

- ¿y exactamente con cuantos mas has estado?- preguntó. Yo continué besándolo hasta que por fin me aparte de el para sonreírle

-¿de verdad quieres saber?-pregunté. El asintió- muy bien... pero solo si después tu me dices con cuantas has estado tu- dije. Si el pensaba hacerme hablar, tendría que hacerlo también. Él estuvo de acuerdo, así que continué.- con… cinco- dije en tanto mordía mi labio inferior - se que no han sido muchos, y tal vez no tenga tanta experiencia como tu, pero me moría por saber como seria hacerlo contigo en cuanto te vi.

El quiso saber desde hacia cuanto que lo deseaba y lo vi bastante sorprendido al escuchar que yo nunca habría creído que el llegaría a tanto conmigo, y sino mas bien que solo planeaba jugar para ver cuan lejos el me permitía llegar.

El me dijo que había conspirado en su contra y cuando vio la cara que puse al escucharlo decir eso se retractó.

- lo lamento, no quise... exprésalo de ese modo- dijo arrepentido- sino que, aunque no te lo creas, de verdad me tenías loco, y aun lo haces. Se al igual que tú que esto en realidad esta mal, me refiero a la diferencia de edades entre nosotros dos, pero yo estoy dispuesto intentar que funcione-admitió y no pudo hacerme mas feliz- Cuando comprendí que de verdad estabas coqueteándome, me moría de ganas por responderte, pero la moral me ganaba.

- pero ya no- dije con una sonrisa- eres increíble de verdad. Tan incansable, fuerte, seductor, tan... grande. Todo te ti me encanta y sin contar la experiencia, eso es lo mejor de todo.-dije sin importarme sonar algo cursi.

El me sonrió como tanto a mi me gustaba. Era obvio que mis adulaciones le habían gustado.

-¿entonces te gusta aprender?- preguntó acercando sus labios a mi cuello.

- contigo me encanta- dije- eres todo un dios en el sexo.- maldición si, cualquiera que comparar con el no era ni la mitad de bueno. Simplemente no podía comprender como es que el fuera el único que lograra hacerme sentir así.

- y tu eres magnifica- dijo- desde el día en que volví a verte me quede anonadado contigo. El día que traías puesto únicamente tu bikini y unos shorts.

-¿así que solo de eso te acuerdas- dije juguetona- ¿y que me dices ahora, que ya no traigo ni los shorts ni la bikini puestos?

El me miro con deseo de arriba abajo y sin poder evitarlo se relamió los labios.

-ahora voy a hacerte mía -dijo- serás mía hasta que no puedas recordar nada mas- agregó tomándome por la cintura y colocándome en el piso.

-¿de verdad?- pregunté acariciándole la espalda en tanto mi boca se apoderaba de la suya con energía.

-si-contestó separándose a penas de mí para luego tomarme en sus brazos y llevarme hasta su cama.

Volví a besarlo ya en la cama y con el tendido sobre mí. Me beso el cuello y los senos mientras yo lo acariciaba antes de que volviéramos a hacerlo una vez más.

Lo cierto era que, si hubiera sido por mi, habría pasado toda la tarde teniendo sexo con el. En parte, lo mas probable es que me estuviera volviendo una adicta, pero no me importaba y a el tampoco. Únicamente gozábamos el uno del otro sin ningún pudor y sin importarnos lo que los demás pensaran.

Luego de aquello el me llevo devuelta la instituto y tras despedirnos con un beso que acabo por alargarse me fui en mi coche devuelta a casa aun con las palabras que el me había dicho aquella tarde.

_Estoy dispuesto a intentar que esto funcione_

Lo que significaba que tal vez podríamos tener algo juntos o al menos eso quería creer. Aun no deseaba hacerme esperanzas con nada y especialmente con el.

No iba a negar que el me gustara, incluso quitando el sexo de por medio, que por supuesto era por demás bueno, pero no quería acabar decepcionada si para el aquello no era mas que casual.

El no era alguien que se comprometía. No era un hombre que tenia relaciones serias… ¿podría yo con eso?

* * *

**Volví y actualice, espero que no quieran matarme por tardar tanto por actualizar, pero también les dejo una regalito con este capitulo.**

**Acabo de subir un fic que si bien no es de Emmett y Rose, es uno de los primeros que escribí y es bastante divertido. Espero que les guste, pues significa bastante para mi, se llama **_**Emprometido**_** y aquí les dejo el link para que puedan verlo o bien pueden buscarlo en mi perfil**

http:/www,fanfiction,net/s/6322764/1/

(reemplacen las comas por puntos y así podran entrar)

**Espero que les guste todo, y prontito les prometo subir otro capitulo mas de **_**Una vida vacía sin ti, **_**Espero sus reviews como siempre y les agradezco a todas siempre por dejarme sus comentarios y seguir la historia, así también como por adherirme a sus favoritos y alertas.**

**Gracias a todas!**

**Besos**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	11. Tomando riesgos

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 11: **_**_Tomando riesgos_**

Mis padres habían viajado a Nevada a ver a mis abuelos. Bien, ese seria otro fin de semana con Jasper en casa, y de seguro uno bastante aburrido.

Alec continuaba insinuándoseme. ¿Es que acaso no entendía que no iba a volver a acostarme con el? Solo había sido cosa de una vez y ya se lo había dicho, pero el muy ingenuo creía que tal vez yo cambiaria de opinión y caería rendida en sus brazos. El pobre no sabía lo bien que me lo pasaba con Emmett y que por nada lo cambiaria por algo como el.

Tanya terminó con su novio esa semana y me propuso salir el fin de semana para celebrar. Acepté encantada y Victoria también se unió a nuestra propuesta.

A esta última, sin embargo, la notaba un poco rara últimamente y no podía averiguar porque. Faltó a un par de clases en la semana y la vi bastante inquieta también, sin embargo cuando le pregunté por ello no quiso decirme nada. Había algo en medio que yo no sabia o que ella no quería decirme, pero de momento tenia otras cosas por las cuales preocuparme.

El sábado por la noche las chicas pasaron por mí y me fui con ellas a un club del centro, uno que acaban de abrir hacia apenas dos semanas atrás.

Fue una noche larga y debo decir que aunque me la pase bien bailando con las chicas hubiera cambiado eso por al menos una sola hora con Emmett.

Maldición. Tenia que dejar de pensar en el y en el sexo. Tenia que poder disfrutar de las salidas con mis amigas y de todo lo demás.

Baile con unos cuantos chicos, pero no paso más que eso. En realidad yo no se los permití. No quería nada con otro, no deseaba probar algo que sabía que no tendría comparación con lo que el me daba.

Tanya parecía no comprender porque me comportaba así y por mucho que intenté explicárselo no pudo hacerlo.

-estas soltera Rose- me dijo luego de un quinto trago- no tienes nada serio con el de modo que puedes salir a divertirte sin ninguna preocupación. Entonces ¡hazlo!

-solo-... no se me antoja nada esta noche- dije

-es el colmo-dijo molesta- es solo un hombre que no tiene nada de especial, pero a ti te gusta demasiado es eso.

-no- dije- no es así.

-si, si lo es- dije. Incluso algo ebria tenia razón- te estas enamorando de el poco a poco y no lo niegues.- yo puse los ojos en blanco- pero eso no significa que no puedas estar con otro.

-lo se- dije seria.

-pero no vas a hacerlo- concluyó

-no hoy- dije y era definitivo.

Vi a Victoria con un chico de cabello rubio bailando casi toda la noche, acabo por besarlo y darle su teléfono antes de irnos a casa.; mientras que Tanya no cabía en su felicidad por haber estado con cuatro tipos en una misma noche.

Me dejaron en casa cerca de las cinco y luego se fueron.

Abrí la puerta delantera con cuidado y esperando que mi hermano ya estuviera dormido. Para mi suerte así era.

Subí a mi alcoba y luego de darme una ducha y quitarme el maquillaje me fui a dormir.

Desperté cerca del mediodía y aun en pijamas bajé a la cocina para desayunar.

Jasper estaba sentado en una silla con un café en la mano y el periódico en la otra.

-bueno días- dijo despejando sus ojos del papel que tenia enfrente.

-igual-dije. Estaba cansada aun y nunca había tenido un muy buen humor después de levantarme

Saqué un pote de jugo de la nevera y una galleas de la alacena para luego sentarme a su lado.

-¿que tal te lo pasaste anoche?- preguntó

-bien….-contesté y metiéndome una galleta en la boca.

-no pareces demasiado contenta ¿paso algo?

-nada, solo… no tenia demasiados deseos de salir, eso es todo- dije lacónica e intentando comer sin que mi hermano me interrumpiera con sus estupidas preguntas.

Siempre había sido demasiado sobre protector conmigo y era eso justo lo que odiaba de él. Lo vi algo contrariado. En definitiva odiaba que yo me comportara así con el, así que intenté arreglar las cosas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?-le pregunté intentando parecer interesada.

-los chicos vendrán a casa a ver unas películas-dijo- supongo que no te molesta ¿o si?

-para nada- dije con una sonrisa- tengo cosas que hacer así que no voy a molestarlos. Podrán estar tranquilos- salvo Emmett, pensé para mi misma, pues estará conmigo.

-muy bien-dijo él, ahora esbozando una media sonrisa- no creí que tuvieras deseos de volver a salir hoy, o no al menos después de anoche.

-para nada- contesté- una noche fue suficiente- además de que no pensaba perderme la oportunidad de verlo a _él_ ahí mismo y comprobar de cuanto era capaz.

La noche llegó incluso antes de lo que yo esperaba. Me había pasado la tarde entera acabando mis tareas del instituto con le fin de no tener nada que hacer por la noche

Me vestí con unos jeans casuales y una blusa de botones de color rosa pálido y sin mangas.

Bajé a la cocina luego de oír a Alice llegar, con la excusa de prepararme algo de comer.

Me decidí por una ensalada, pues tomaría algo de tiempo, o al menos el suficiente como para que el resto llegara y así podría verlo.

Edward y Bella fueron los siguientes en llegar. Trajeron dos paquetes de palomitas y yo me ofrecí a prepáraselos en tanto continuaba con mi ensalada.

Finalmente cuando hube acabado con mi comida y las palomitas estuvieron listas el timbre sonó. Unos segundos después escuche a Jasper abriendo la puerta y pude oír su voz. Conté hasta treinta y entonces me dirigí a la sala con ambos bolds en la mano.

Emmett pareció algo sorprendido al verme y no supe porque. Ósea, esa era mi casa, de modo que no tendría que parecerle extraño eso, pero bien…

Lo observé con cuidado y sin ser por demás obvia. Llevaba una camisa azul claro y unos pantalones negros que marcaban perfectamente sus caderas. Maldición, se veía tan bien. Tanto que tenia ganas de hacerlo ahí mismo con el y sin importar nada.

-aquí les dejó esto chicos- dije depositando el bold con palomitas sobre la mesa de la sala- yo me iré arriba a terminar con mis tareas.

Todos me agradecieron y mientras subía las escaleras noté como los ojos de Emmett continuaban clavados en mí. Ya arriba le guiñe un ojo y le sonreí con descaro para luego lamerme los labios. Quería provocarlo, y comprobar cuanto era capaz de arriesgar por mí.

No pasó demasiado hasta que oí como unos pasos se asomaban por el pasillo de arriba. Salí de mi habitación y pude verlo parado frente a la puerta del baño.

-¿perdiste algo?-pregunté y haciendo que el se volteara.

-creo que a ti-dijo con una sonrisa y avanzando en mi dirección.- eres bastante arriesgada la verme así frente a tu hermano ¿lo sabes no?

- y tu al venir aquí-dije entrando a mi habitación de espaldas y todavía viéndolo de frente. El me siguió y una vez que estuvo adentro cerré la puerta y lo acorrale de espaldas a esta.

Sin dejarlo decir siquiera una palabra más lo besé con desesperación colgándome de su cuello y sintiendo como sus manos me tomaban por la cintura.

Mi lengua jugó en la entrada de su boca hasta que al fin el me permitió entrar y entonces mis manos comenzaron a jugar con los botones de su camisa.

-Rose- me reprimió pero yo no me detuve.- Rose...- volvió a decir y entonces separé mis labios de los suyos para mirarlo con inocencia, fingida, claro.

El sonrió con ironía y entonces pasó una de sus manos por entre mis cabellos.

-no puedo creer lo que me haces hacer- dijo- subir con la excusa de ir al baño solo para venir a verte.

Yo le sonreí.

-si no lo hubieras hecho, yo habría bajado-dije jugueteando con la hebilla de su cinturón y luego bajando un poco mas para luego acariciarlo por sobre el pantalón.

Lo escuché suspirar audiblemente así que continué tocándolo y susurrándole al oído en tanto aumentaba la presión de mi mano sobre esa zona

-tienes que parar ya- me dijo mirándome a los ojos- Rose, no lo hagas- dijo viendo que yo no pensaba detenerme

- pero quiero hacerlo ahora- le pedí con voz de niñita pequeña- por favor-dije haciendo un puchero.

-Rose, no podemos, ahora… no- dijo tartamudeando en tanto yo sentía como su miembro estaba cada vez mas duro.

-vamos, no me digas que no- insistí

- estamos en tu casa- dijo algo mas serio- y Edward, Jasper, Alice y Bella están en la sala viendo la película.-agregó intent6ando poner excusas que ni el mismo creía validas

- eso ya lo se- dije haciendo algo mas de presión en la puta de su erección y comenzando a besarle el cuello.

-tengo que volver a bajar, Rose- dijo pero sin apartarme

- no, no tienes que hacerlo. Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo y hacerme tuya

-van a notar que me tardo demasiado- dijo. Y Dios, como odiaba que se hiciera rogar tanto.

- no tenemos porque demorarnos- dije- podemos hacerlo rápido, además tu ya estas listo-dije mordiéndome los labios- y sabes que yo no puedo tardarme demasiado.

Él lo considero por un momento y entonces me beso con energía.

Yo le respondí gustosa y entonces comencé a desabrochar su pantalón.

El me apretó contra su cuerpo y tras tomarme por las nalgas

Me recostó sobre la alfombra de mi cuarto y se subió sobre mí. Me quitó los jeans y a blusa para luego deshacerse de mi ropa interior. Me beso y acaricio haciéndome gemir hasta que por fin entró en mí.

No pude evitar gemir fuerte al sentirlo y entonces lo rodeé con mis piernas por detrás de la espalda. Necesitaba que se moviera fuerte, quería que fuera rudo y fuerte conmigo.

Le susurré cosas al oído y haciendo que el apresurara sus movimientos. Finalmente me hizo llegar magníficamente y haciendo que yo mordiera con fuerza su hombro para acallar el grito. Unos segundos después el también llegó y luego se puso de pie para volver a vestirse.

Yo hice lo mismo y luego de abrirle la puerta para que regresara le bese los labios y le sonreí para luego volver a entrar en mi habitación.

Estuve un buen rato despierta escuchando música en mi habitación y no volví a bajar en lo que quedo de la noche.

Mas tarde y antes de acostarme le mande un mensaje a Emmett. Quedo en que nos viéramos el siguiente martes y por mucho en que insistí no logré que cediera con que nos viéramos antes.

Alice se quedó en casa esa noche y lo descubrí únicamente por al mañana cuando baje a desayunar y me la encontré a ella preparándose café y con la camisa azul de mi hermano puesta.

-Rose- dijo sobresaltada- lo siento, no sabia que te hubieras despertado tan temprano, de haberlo sabido…-parecía avergonzada.

- ay, Alice- dije con una sonrisa- ¿no te crees toda esa basura que dice mi hermano sobre quedarte en casa verdad? Es un tonto y quiero que sepas que por mi, puedes quedarte las veces que tu quieras porque no me molesta en lo más mínimo.

-ay Rose- dijo conmovida y corriendo a abrazarme- sabes que te amo como a una hermana y me hace realmente feliz lo que me has dicho y quiero que sepas que si antes no me quedaba era por respeto a ti.

-Alice no soy una mojigata, y tal y como le dije a Jasper lo que ustedes hagan o no en su habitación a mi no me incumbe- dije sin poder evitar reírme suavemente.

-sabia que no lo eras- me dijo ella con una sonrisa picara- aunque a Jasper eso no le agrada demasiado. Eres joven y mereces divertirte, solo espero que siempre te cuides

- por supuesto que si Alice- dije yo- de cualquier modo, gracias por todo. Se que siempre que necesite algo tu estarás allí para mi

-para mi querida cuñada lo que sea- dijo y volvió a abrazarme.

El lunes por la mañana cuando llegué al instituto vi a Victoria charlando muy entretenida con James. Me dirigí hacia donde estaba ella, pero para cuando llegué él ya se había marchado.

-¿Qué fue eso?-quise saber

-nada-dijo ella- solo quería preguntarme algo sobre mi clase de biología

-no sabia que tuvieras biología con el- dije

-¿desde cuando desconfías de mi?- precia ofendida.

-ok, lo siento- dije- me pase, es solo que… no puedo verlo sin lograr enfadarme con el

-parece que aun no superaste eso –dijo frunciendo el ceño

-oh, no- dije seria- por supuesto que lo supere, el es mi pasado y and mas que eso. Solo… no deseo tener mas nada que ver con el de ahora en adelante.

Mi amiga asintió y luego de charlar por otro rato cada una fue a clases.

Fue un día largo y no especialmente interesante.

Me reuní con Riley como todos los lunes, y acorde con el vernos tres veces a la semana, en un mes tendría los finales y necesitaba estar preparada.

Lo noté algo triste, me dijo que había peleado con su novia y no creía que eso tuviera solución. Intenté reconfortarlo, pero la verdad es que no podía hacerlo del todo. Sabia que a el le gustaba, en realidad lo había comprobado hacia un tiempo, pero yo no sentía mas que un ligero interés por el, unos que por ahora se mantenía neutral

Tuvimos practica por al tarde, y para hacerlo mas interesante decidimos hacerlo frente al equipo de fútbol.

Era increíble la forma en que se distraían viéndonos correr y hacer porras en lugar de ponerle atención al juego, haciendo incluso que su entrenador se enfada con nosotras. ¿Pero que culpa teníamos de que ellos fueran unos babosos?

De vuelta a casa, quedé con Tanya para ir al día siguiente a su casa para terminar un trabajo de literatura que debíamos entregar juntas la semana siguiente.

Y entonces, el muy esperado martes llegó.

Vería a Emmett ese día y la verdad es que no podía pensar en anda más desde que me había levantado por la mañana. Y al parecer tuve suerte por que el día se me paso tan rápido que cuando quise acordarme ya era de tarde y estaba en casa de mi amiga dándole los últimos toques a nuestro trabajo. Decidí que era hora de enviarle un mensaje a Emmett.

_Me muero por verte hoy. Estoy en casa de una amiga. Puedes venir por mi en una hora?_

Cerca de diez minutos después el me respondió

_Por supuesto, solo envíame la dirección y paso por ti_

Y eso hice. Ya cerca de las seis de la tarde escuché una bocina sonar en la calle y no pude estar más segura de que fuera él.

Me despedí de Tanya y luego de tomar mi bolso salí a la calle.

Caminé hasta su camioneta y lo salude con un beso.

-hola- le dije feliz y dándole otro beso

- hola- me contestó y luego de mirarme de arriba abajo me sonrió- ¿ya te dije lo hermosa que estás hoy?

-gracias- dije. Bien, me había vestido sin pensar casi por la mañana, pero no iba a negar que me encantaba el hecho de que le me hiciera cumplidos- tu también estas muy lindo- le dije- esa camisa en verdad te sienta de maravilla- dije pasando su mano por el cuello de ésta y bajándolo por su torso con lentitud. Traía puesta una camisa azul oscura y unos pantalones negros de gabardina. Sin corbata ni saco, haciéndolo ver mucho más atractivo.

El comenzó a andar por la carretera y yo no pude evitar volver a provocarlo en tanto conducía. Un semáforo hizo que se detuviera y me miro con picardía. Me preguntó si no podía esperar y le dije que no, entonces recordé la última vez que había intentado incitarlo para que lo hiciera conmigo en su camioneta. Esta vez, volvía proponérselo y para mi sorpresa aceptó.

A penas unos minutos después ya nos encontrábamos en el fondo de un callejón oscuro besándonos.

Desabroche su pantalón y bajé su bóxer lo necesario para poder acariciarlo con mis manos. Entretanto el se dedicaba besar mi cuello y acariciar mis pechos por encima de la ropa. Acabe dándole placer con mi boca y haciéndolo gruñir; y aunque no me permitió hacerlo llegar, no tenía precio ver la cara de placer que tenia después de aquello.

Me quite le sweater y la camisa, desabrochando con extrema lentitud cada uno de los botones, y logrando que el se tocara a si mismo deleitado en tanto me veía quitarme la ropa. Le siguieron la falda y las bragas, y así igual el sostén.

Volví a besarlo con ardor ya completamente desnuda y en tanto me dedicaba a quitarle su camisa. Él me ayudo a subirme a su regazo, colocando mis piernas a cada uno de sus lados y apoyando mi espalda contra el volante. El me tocó y me besó únicamente asegurándose de que estuviera lista.

Finalmente se puso un condón que traía consigo y me tomó por las caderas para adentrarme en mí de un solo tirón y haciendo que me mordiera los labios para evitar gemir. Me recargué en el respaldo mientras me movía arriba y abajo sobre el que además de besarme me sostenía por las nalgas y me guiaba en los movimientos que el deseaba que hiciera.

Entrelace mis manos con las suyas y as apoye en el respaldo de su asiento. El me sonrió complacido y comenzó a besar mis pechos aun sin detener sus movimientos.

Apreté sus manos sin quererlo. Maldición, me estaba matando de placer y no podía evitar gritar como una loca.

El gruño y entonces volvió su atención a mis labios. Se liberó de mis manos para sujetarme por la cadera y ayudarme a moverme más aprisa. Recargué mi espalda sobre el volante aun moviéndome y mordiéndome los labios para no gritar. Podía sentirlo, podía sentir como a cada momento el parecía mas y mas grande en mi interior y la ola de placer me amenazaba con llegar en cualquier momento.

Y entonces llegó.

Me recargué hacia delante y lo abracé. Maldición, aun estaba agitada

-dime que nadie te hace sentir como yo- dijo comenzando a besarme el cuello y aun adentro de mi- dímelo- exigió saber.

-eres un vanidoso –dije casi riendo por su pedido y lo bese en los labios con dulzura para luego darle un pequeño mordisco a su labio inferior – sabes muy bien que eres el único que me hace llegar- dije declarando la verdad absoluta.

-y tú eres la mujer más exquisita que he tenido-dijo con una sonrisa- no hay nadie como tú- no, no. Por favor no me digas eso, pensé. Si seguía así enamorarme sería mas que fácil y no podía hacerlo, o al menos hasta estar segura de que el también lo estaba.

- y así y todo no querías hacerlo por que yo fuera mas joven que tú- dije intentando desviar el tema.

- sabes que eso ya no me importa Rose-dijo colocado un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja – la conciencia permanece ahora en lo mas hondo de mi ser. Tú me tienes loco, completamente loco-admitió y no pude pensar en que fuera mentira.

Le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento y tras unos pocos besos volví a mi asiento.

Me vestí sin mucho cuidado y mientras el hacia lo mismo, pude verlo mirándome en contadas ocasiones.

Después de eso me llevó a su apartamento, al parecer era allí donde íbamos a hacerlo de ahora en adelante, claro, contado algunas excepciones.

Le dije que tenia tiempo hasta las diez, pues era día de semana, y aunque por mi me hubiera quedado toda la noche con el y mas aun en su cama, sabia que debía volver a casa al final del día.

No tardó en volver a quitarme la ropa una vez que llegamos a su departamento y yo hice lo mismo con el. Lo hicimos en el sofá, en la cocina, sobre la mesa y también en su cama. No parecía tener fin y la verdad es que no conocía a ningún tipo que lograra una erección tan rápido después de otra. Me encantaba escucharlo gemir y gruñir, decir mi nombre cuando yo jugaba con el y lo acariciaba y besaba.

En definitiva no me había equivocado con el si creía que tendría sexo, pues esto era prácticamente lo único que hacíamos. Y no podía quejarme. El me mostraba nuevas y numerosas formas de hacerlo. Me daba placer como nunca nadie lo había hecho y también me mostraba como dárselo a él.

Sin darnos cuenta las horas se habían pasado volando y ya era casi media noche.

A ambos se nos abrieron los ojos como platos, así que nos levantamos rápidamente, nos vestimos y salimos de ahí.

Bien, en definitiva iban a matarme.

Le pedí que me dejara en la esquina de mi calle, pues no deseaba que alguien sospechara de eso. El no tuvo ningún problema con ello y luego de quedar en vernos ese mismo viernes me despedí de él.

Pasé mi lengua por sus labios y le sonreí de forma provocadora antes de salir de su coche. Entonces corrí a casa y deseando que ni Jasper o mis padres me estuvieran esperando.

No podía volver a hacer eso o al menos no sin avisar antes. Para el viernes estaría preparada, de eso no cabía duda, y el no seria el único en disfrutar…

* * *

**Aunque no lo crean, acabo de terminar de escribir este capitulo hace apenas unos minutos ajajjajaja, pero en fin, se los tenia prometido y he cumplido. Ojala les guste**

**También quiero agradecerles a todas por leer siempre y seguir ambas historias capitulo a capitulo así también como dejar sus reviews.**

**Para la semana entrante prometo subir el siguiente capitulo de _Una vida vacía sin ti, _que ya tanto me han pedido. Y no me maten por hacerlas esperar tanto, prometo que valdrá la pena.**

**Besos a todas y que tengan un lindo fin de semana!**

**Gracias por leer  
**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	12. Dudas

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 12: Dudas**_

Necesitaba comprarme algo de ropa interior y eso era urgente. Le pedí dinero a mi padre con la excusa de comprar un libro para el instituto, y el jueves después de clases fui al centro comercial con Tanya y Victoria de compras.

Estuvimos un buen rato viendo las diferentes tiendas en busca de algo nuevo, y dejando para lo último la ropa interior. Esta vez quería algo distinto, algo más atrevido de lo usual. Me dirigí entonces a la tienda de Victoria Secret y fui directo a la sección de lencería.

-parece que alguien quiere jugar sucio- dijo Tanya una sonrisa perversa. Yo me reí- ¿quieres sorprender a Emmett?

-claro, pero no te creas que por eso iré vestida como una colegiala. Aun no llego a tanto.

-por suerte- dijo Victoria- no te creía de esas que se disfrazaban.

-no está mal probar cosas nuevas- dije- quien sabe, incluso…llegue a gustarme

-oh, y a el de seguro le va a encantar- agregó Tanya- ahora busquemos algo para tu noche descontrolada.

Luego de una prueba exhaustiva de diversos conjuntos terminé eligiendo un conjunto negro de encaje bastante atrevido y que realzaba mis pechos y mi trasero. Estaba por completo segura de que eso iba a encantarle, pues no solo era demasiado atrevido, sino que tampoco dejaba demasiado a la imaginación.

-sabes… puedo prestarte algunos videos si quieres- me dijo Tanya al oído mientras íbamos hacia el aparcamiento

-¿Qué videos?-pregunte sin comprenderla

-películas-dijo con una sonrisa y entonces comprendí a que se refería- le saqué una o dos a Demetri cuando salíamos juntos y aun las tengo. Tal vez te sirvan de algo, tu sabes… probar algo nuevo…

-Tanya-dije sorprendida- no creí que recurrieras a eso- ella no se inmuto.

-no es la gran cosa-admitió- los hombres lo hacen todo el tiempo ¿porque nosotras no?

Al principio, bien tal vez te causen cierto... pudor, pero si ya lo hiciste luego de quince minutos ya te acostumbras. Ni que fueras tan virgen como para mirar una de esas.

-oh, Dios ¿como lo supiste? Yo creí que nadie lo sabia- dije jugando con ella- que horror-chillé y ella rió.

-llévame a casa y te las presto. Así al menos tendrás algo que presumir mañana además de tu nuevo atuendo.

Yo acepté y luego de despedirnos de Victoria fui hasta casa de Tanya por las películas.

Ya en casa, y tras asegurarme de que no había nadie subí a mi alcoba y metí la primera en el dvd y luego de cerrar la puerta con llave me senté sobre la cama.

Presioné el botón de play en el control remoto y me preparé para lo peor.

Bien, no voy a negar que al comienzo quedé impresionada por lo cómodo que parecían los actores, pero al final casi habías logrado acostumbrarme. Una hora y media de sexo, bueno, del más rudo y perverso que hubiera podido imaginarme, pero con varias cosas que yo ya conocía, en su mayoría gracias a Emmett. Puse la segunda y esta si que era algo mas buena, si se podía decir, tal vez con una producción algo más elaborada que la otra. De esta si tome varias cosas que pondría en practica el viernes por la noche

Según mis padres estaban enterados iría a una fiesta en casa de Alec, aunque esta en realidad se había cancelado pues sus padres lo habían cazado con su novia en su habitación mientras sacudían hasta las paredes mientras tenían sexo.

Bueno, después de todo yo no iba a ir a esa fiesta, pero mis amigas saldrían por la noche, así que les pedí que pasaran por mí y me dejaran en lo de Emmett para que la historia pareciera más creíble. Por suerte contaba con toda la noche para estar con Emmett y hacer lo que quisiéramos.

Eran apenas pasadas las once cuando yo estaba parada frente a su puerta y esperando ansiosa porque abriera.

-hola Emmett- dije lanzándose directamente a mis labios y sosteniéndome de su cuello en cuanto me abrió la puerta.

- hola preciosa- dijo una vez que yo me separé- creía que no vendrías más

- lo siento, pero tardé algo más en prepararme al saber que vendría a verte- admití y comencé a desabotonar mi abrigo.

Solo traía puesto el conjunto negro debajo de el y me moría de ganas por ver la cara que pondría al vérmelo puesto.

-¿te gusta?- pregunté alzando una ceja

-¿si me gusta?- contestó sonriente en tanto me tomaba por la cintura y obligándome a entrar pues aun yo seguía en el umbral -¿en verdad quieres saber si me gusta?- preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas.

-si-dije juguetona y colocando mis manos sobre su pecho.

- me fascina- dijo quitándome el abrigo y dejándolo caer al suelo y sin quitar los ojos de mis pechos -aunque… se vería mucho mejor en el piso- dijo y sus labios se apoderaron de mi cuello.

Yo me ocupe de su pantalón en tanto el me besaba y acariciaba logrando que gimiera.

Metió su lengua en mi boca y yo le respondí encantada. Amaba su forma de besar, su rudeza y desesperación que me hacían desear cada vez más. Me estremecí al sentir sus manos sobre el broche de mi sostén. Tironeó un poco de él y escuché como rompía la tela en su desesperación por quitármelo.

Yo me reí sobre sus labios y lo ayude a deshacerse de el para continuar desnudándolo.

La camisa fue lo siguiente y entonces acabamos en su cama.

El me beso y acaricio cada parte de mi cuerpo antes de que yo le quitara los boxers. Ya no daba más y él únicamente parecía desear alargar las cosas.

Lo volteé para poder quedar sobre él y entonces fui yo quien lo beso sin control.

Sus manos se apoderaron de mi trasero, y logrando una exquisita fricción con su miembro. Me quito las bragas y yo le puse el condón que tenía en la mano para luego hundirlo en mí hasta el fondo.

Comencé moviéndome lenta y suavemente en círculos y logrando que el gimiera.

-oh sí, así – me pedía.- sigue, no te detengas- decía en tanto se aferraba a mi con fuerza y yo lo sentía aun más adentro que antes.

Maldición, es que el no podía ser simplemente tan bueno ¿o si?

Aumente el ritmo de mis movimientos en tanto me recargaba sobre su pecho y gemía con fuerza. Lo vi mirarme con deseo y entonces comprendí que era lo que necesitaba.

Me erguí aun sin dejar de moverme y comencé a acariciarme los pechos sin quitarle los ojos de encima y en tanto me lamía los labios. Lo vi sonreír encantado e incluso aventurarse a tocarme el también. Adoraba que él me mirara así y saber que era yo quien provocaba que el no fuera nada pudoroso conmigo.

Acabo por girarme y ahora fue el quien quedo sobre mi para poder besarme y continuar empujando sin control. Alcancé a arañarle la espalda en tanto gritaba sabiendo que no tardaría demasiado en llegar. El gritaba sin contenerse y con unos movimientos más logró que ambos alcanzáramos la cima.

Nos dejamos caer sobre la cama uno junto al otro y todavía agitados.

Seguido a eso logre convencerlo de que se duchara conmigo. La verdad es que me moría por saber como sería hacerlo así pues nunca antes lo había intentado y no dude en aprovechar esa oportunidad para hacerlo.

Fui hasta el baño sin siquiera molestarme en ponerme algo encima y le hice señas para que me siguiera. Unos segundos después y justo cuando acababa de meterme bajo la ducha el se unió a mi besándome con desesperación.

Jugueteé con mi lengua en su boca y acaricié su miembro sin siquiera dejarlo reaccionar. Él gruño y se movió contra mí pidiéndome que continuara. Y así lo hice mientras él se apoderaba de mis pechos con su boca y lengua. No podía ser tan… malditamente bueno en eso.

Me beso con pasión y su mano comenzó a acariciar mi centro. Sentí como dos de sus dedos se adentraban en mí haciéndome gritar en su oído y rogarle por más. El me complació encantado hasta que notó que ya no aguantaría más sin llegar.

Me apretó contra la pared y se adentro en mí sin preámbulos y en tanto sus manos me sostenían por el trasero. Se movió lentamente mientras yo me colgaba de su cuello evitando caerme.

– más, Emmett, más, que divino se siente.- gemí

-¿Te gusta así? – dijo moviéndose muy lento y haciendo que su entrada y salida fuera exquisita.

– Me encanta, no pares- grité- más aprisa.

-¿Más aprisa?- dijo el con una sonrisa y haciendo justo lo que yo le pedía- ¿así?

– Sí, ah. Justo… así

Sentí como faltaba poco, muy poco para que yo llegara y entonces el se salió de mi para quedarse viéndome a los ojos.

-¿Quieres más? – preguntó alzando una ceja y poniendo su mano ajo mi mentón para lograr que yo lo mirara- dime si aun quieres más

- eres malo- dije odiándolo por haberme hecho eso y mordiéndole los labios como venganza. Él gimió- por favor- le pedí mientras lo besaba- sigue Emmett, no me dejes así. Sigue, por favor.

El me sonrió con picardía y volvió a acariciar mi centro antes de adentrarse una vez más en mí. Yo tomé una de las manijas del agua y me aferré a él por la espalda

Levantó mi pierna izquierda y la paso por su cintura y así hacer que su miembro se abriera paso en mí. Yo gemí sintiendo como se deslizaba con lentitud en mi interior y sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara.

Finalmente y con varias estocadas más conseguí llegar y el se salió de mi antes de acabar. Nos e había puesto condón a diferencia de siempre y era obvio que deseaba cuidarme aunque yo tomara pastillas. Lo vi suspirar y lo tomé entre mis manos y así ayudarlo a llegar apenas con dos toques.

Seguido a eso nos duchamos juntos sin decir nada, únicamente disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos, pero ahora luego de tener sexo. Le me lavó a espalda, los pechos e incluso mi trasero. Se tardó algo más en otras partes, pero yo se lo permití encantada. Se sentía tan bien que el fuera quien me jabonaba y enguadaba en lugar de ser yo. Era todo lo que siempre había deseados sentir, y que ahora estaba experimentando con él.

Yo hice lo mismo con él. Le jabone todo y sin ningún pudor. Su pecho, su duro y perfecto abdomen, su trasero y claro, también su miembro.

Al terminar nos salimos de la ducha y nos secamos, para luego envolvernos en dos de las batas de baño que había allí. Eran azules e igual de grandes, aunque claro que a mi me quedaba grande mientras que a él se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo.

Lo vi guardarse algo en el bolsillo y entonces se dirigió a la cocina, yo lo seguí por detrás. Al parecer tenía hambre y bien ¿Qué no la tendría después de eso?

Me senté sobre la mesada y crucé una pierna sobre la otra haciendo que mi bata se abriera y le revelara más piel incluso de la que ya el escote mostraba.

Le pasó saliva y se concentró en preparar los sándwiches que había estado haciendo hasta entonces. Me propuso ver una película y acepté encantada de que no tuviera planeado solo sexo y nada más como veníamos haciendo hasta entonces.

Me dirigí a la sala en busca de una película que ver entre sus tantos Vds. Y apenas unos minutos después lo sentí detrás de mí tomándome por la cintura y besando mi cuello.

-¿ya te decidiste?- preguntó separándose apenas de mi

- estaba pensando en algo como esto- dije apretándome contra su cuerpo y enseñándome la película que había elegido. Lo oí suspirar por el roce de mi trasero contra él y entonces se separó de mí con un rápido movimiento para luego quitarme la película y meterla en el dvd.

Me tiré en el sillón frente al televisor y dejé un lugar para que el se sentara a mi lado.

Él se unió a mí y abrazó mientras comenzaba la película. Había elegido una romántica y a él no pareció importarle eso.

Comió un par de sándwiches y yo solo comí dos. No tenía mucha hambre, pero tampoco iba despreciar su comida. Solo entonces es él se concentró en la película, o eso creía yo.

Ya iba apenas por el comienzo y cuando estaba comenzando a ponerse interesante, puse sentir como sus labios descendían por mi cuello.

Me hice la desentendida y seguí mirando la pantalla. Él no se dio por vencido. Continuo bajando por mi cuello y bajando hacia mis pechos en tanto abrí poco a poco el escote de mi bata. Quise hacerme la difícil, pero no lo conseguí, el continuo besando y lamiendo mi cuello mientras su otra mano se las arreglaba para acariciar mi centro por debajo de la bata y logrando que soltara un gemido.

Finalmente acabe por rendirme y me volví hacia él para besarlo. Desaté su bata y la arrojé al piso para poder tocarlo en tanto mis labios luchaban contra los suyos. Acaricié su miembro y poco a poco sentí como comenzaba a ponerse duro. Él aprovecho para abrirme algo más la bata y besar y chupar mis pezones.

Cuando ya no pude más lo obligué a recostarse y me monté sobre él. Sabia que los hombres adoraban cuando las chicas tomaban le control, y lo comprobé tan solo con ver su cara. Lo besé con energía, frotándome contra el y logrando que el gruñera.

Sus manos no se detenían, iban de mi cintura a mi trasero y otra vez a mi centro, logrando que yo gritara, incluso antes de que hubiéramos comenzado.

Lo vi buscar algo en su bata y entonces comprendí que lo que antes había guardado allí eran condones. Bien, ya era evidente que el era más que cuidadoso ¿sería por algo en especial?, tendría que recordar preguntarle sobre eso después.

Finalmente le se introdujo en mi y tras moverme en círculos durante un buen rato y haciendo que ambos disfrutáramos con ello, el me obligo a recortarme, para luego pasar mi piernas sobre su hombros y ser él quien llevara el control.

No tardó demasiado en hacerme llegar para luego el alcanzar la cima también y lanzar un buen grito que me hizo desear aun más. Me acaricié para él una vez que estuvo fuera de mí y lo miré directo a los ojos. El suspiró audiblemente al verme hacer eso y yo aproveché para volver a tocarlo. La verdad es que apenas entrábamos los dos en ese sillón, y un mal movimiento acabo por haceros caer al suelo y dejarme a mí sobre él. Ni siquiera so logro detenerme, pues continué provocándolo y el accedió jugar conmigo.

Introdujo dos dedos en mí logrando que me mojara más de lo que ya estaba y aumentando su ritmo poco a poco.

Me giró y el volvió a quedar sobre mi. Bien, ya era un hecho de que a el le encantaba estar arriba y la verdad eso no me molestaba para nada. Él entraba y salía de mi rápido y fuerte, justo como yo necesitaba.

Podía sentir el sudor en mi cuerpo y el suyo, haciendo que de pronto hiciera demasiado calor. Decidí entonces que era hora de llevar a cabo algunas de las cosas que había aprendido de esas películas que me había prestado mi amiga.

Metí dos dedos en mi mientras el continuaba con sus embestidas y el placer que sentí con eso no pudo igualarse con nada. Él me mordió los labios y junto conmigo aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas. Me apretó el trasero e incluso me dio una nalgada, cosa que en lugar de no gustarme, me encantó y fue lo que logró que yo alcanzara la cima.

Solo entonces y cuando él llegó también y ya estaba fuera de mí le pedí algo que nunca antes había hecho, pero me moría por hacer.

Le quité le condón y me llevé su miembro aun algo duro a la boca para lamerlo y tragarme todo lo que acaba de despedir. Gemí y lo miré mientras continuaba chupándolo y saboreando lo dulce de su semen y logrando que el me mirara además de con placer muy sorprendido.

Cuando acabé me recosté sobre la base del sofá y me acerqué a él para besarlo. El saboreó mis labios con entusiasmo y luego se apartó de mí.

-eres demasiado atrevida- dijo entre sorprendido y fascinado.

-¿y acaso no te gusta?- pregunté lamiéndole los labios.

- que me maten, pero sabes que si. Adoro como te comportas conmigo, solo que bueno… -dijo- en realidad me gustaría saber como a tu edad sabes tantas cosas.

Yo reí para mis adentros. Era obvio que él querría saber eso, así que opté por decirle la verdad, después de todo, no tenia nada de que avergonzarme.

Le dije que era curiosa y si bien no había estado con demasiados antes que él quería estar preparada y las películas habían sido bastante informativas en ese sentido.

Entonces recordé que él nunca había respondido mi pregunta sobre su experiencia y se lo hice recordar.

- tu me habías preguntado con cuantos había estado antes de ti, y dijiste que si yo te lo decía, tu harías lo mismo. Sin embargo, nunca me diste tu respuesta- apunté

-¿entonces quieres saberlo?-preguntó y yo asentí- muy bien, con… 30- dijo y yo supe que únicamente me había dado un numero al azar y lo más probable es que ni el mismo llevara la cuenta de con cuantas había estado.

Yo acepté lo que él me dijo y eso pareció extrañarlo. Me preguntó si quería saber alguna otra cosa y dije que no. Aunque no fuera cierto lo que me había dicho, al menos sabía que habían sido mas de treinta. ¿Qué caso tenia enterarme que había muchas más, muchas más con las que él podría compararme? Eso no ayudaría en nada.

-quería saberlo, por que tenia miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena como para que tu estuvieras conmigo mas de una sola vez- admití y siendo cien por ciento sincera con él.

-¿y por que pensaste eso?- preguntó confuso.

- por que sabia que de cualquier manera tu serias mejor que yo. Además de bueno, las cosas que me ha contado Jasper sobre tu…- dije y comprendí que no debía seguir hablando. Lo mejor era que el no supiera lo que opinaba mi hermano sobre sus relaciones.

- ¿Jasper te contó que?-exigió

- nada. En realidad, dice que siempre has tenido fama de ¿Cómo decirlo? Mujeriego- incluso a mí me costó decirlo. En realidad no me gustaba que le fuera así, pues conocía los riesgos de eso, pero una vez que has caído en la trampa, es mucho más difícil salir de ella.

-¿él te dijo eso?- dijo y parecía bastante enojado.

- no, no, no, por supuesto que no- dije- yo lo escuche un par de veces cuando hablaba con Edward o incluso con Alice. No es que les molesta que seas así, pero están empeñados en que cambies y sientes cabeza algún día- yeso también esperaba yo.

- como si no me lo dijeran cada vez que tuvieran oportunidad- parecía y haber oído eso antes, y parecía que tampoco le gustaba demasiado.

Le dije que a mi eso no me molestaba, aunque no fuera un cien por ciento cierto. Pero también quise saber lo que el pensaba sobre nuestra "relación"

Él aclaró mi duda diciendo que no iba a dejarme, no después de todo lo que habíamos pasado. No esperaba que durara un tiempo específico, pero por ahora lo único que deseaba era disfrutar. Y que era tan adicto como yo a nuestros encuentros, donde no contaba solo el sexo.

Bien, eso último fue lo que más me gusto, sin embargo, había otra pregunta rondando en mi cabeza y sobre algo que él ni siquiera había mencionado.

- no estas saliendo con nadie mas ¿o si?-pregunté

- por supuesto que no-dijo como si eso fuera imposible- ¿y tu?

- no, yo, no. La verdad es que nunca habíamos dejado claro en que estábamos- dije- y no quiera preguntar, supongo que por vergüenza.- agregué encogiéndome de hombros

-no necesito a otra, Rose- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos- no cuando tengo esto contigo. Así que no debes preocuparte por eso.

Y eso sonó real, tanto que decidí no seguir preguntando nada más. Lo único que deseaba hacer por el resto de la noche sería disfrutar, pues antes de las seis debía volver a casa y entonces acabaría toda la diversión.

* * *

**Bien, bien, no me maten ni me odien, peor les juro que hice todo lo posible por escribir este capitulo y subírselos en cuanto lo acabara., y eso ha sido justo ahora. **

**Se que paso mucho desde mi ultima actualización, peor he tenido muchos trabaos y he dispuesto de muy poco tiempo para escribir como yo querría. Sin embargo, prometo prontito subirles un one-shoot en el que estoy trabajando. Y también pronto tendrán noticias de mi otro fic, donde Emmett comenzara una etapa "mas romántica" ajajjaa, ya lo verán**

**En fin, espero que les guste este capitulo y me dejen sus increíbles reviews y que siempre logran alegrar mi día la saber que a alguien le importa lo que yo escribo.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las seguidoras files de la historia y a todas las nuevas que se suman día a día.**

**Besos a todas y prometo no tardar tanto a la próxima **

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	13. Más y más

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 13: Más y más**_

Volví muy tarde a casa, pero no importó, de cualquier forma y a todos estarían durmiendo y ni cuenta se darían a que hora había regresado.

Había sido una de las mejores noches en mucho tiempo, y claro, también, una en lo que no había dormido absolutamente nada.

Volví a ver a Emmett el martes y el jueves después de clases, pues fueron los únicos días en los que logramos ponernos de acuerdo con respecto a su trabajo y mis tareas. Y eso sin embargo no parecía bastarme. En lo único que podía pensar cuando no estaba con él, era en que deseaba estarlo y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sabía muy bien que estaba enamorada de él.

Victoria estaba sentada junto a mí en la clase de español cuando le mandé un mensaje a Emmett, esa sería mi última clase y después tendría práctica, lo que me dejaba con algo de tiempo para verlo antes de tener que volver a casa.

Cinco minutos después me llegó su respuesta:

_No tienes una idea de lo que he pasado estos días sin ti, te veré en mi apartamento a las seis, espérame en el vestíbulo, y espero que estés lista para mi._

Bien, si eso no me hacía desear más que llegara la hora de salida, no sabía que otra cosa podía hacerlo.

Me duché y vestí con esmeró después de la practica de porristas y me tomé un taxi hacia su departamento. Victoria me había llevado al instituto ese día y además, lo más probable fuera que Emmett deseara llevarme devuelta a casa.

Llegué al vestíbulo y revisé mi reloj- las seis en punto y él no estaba allí. Bien, le daría diez minutos y sino me iría, tampoco debía parecer tan desesperada, aunque me conocía a mi misma y sabia que era capaz de esperar incluso hasta las siete con tal de sentir adentro mío una y otra vez.

Le envié un mensaje a mi madre diciendo que tendría práctica hasta tarde y que luego iría a casa de Victoria a estudiar. La misma excusa de siempre, y por al misma que ella jamás sospechaba nada.

Estaban guardando mi teléfono en mi bolso cuando sentí dos fuertes y grandes brazos tomarme por la espalda mientras su boca me besaba el cuello.

-hola preciosa – dijo subiendo hacia le lóbulo de mi oreja-lamento haberte hecho esperar.

Yo lo besé con ardor como respuesta y él me respondió igual de deseoso.

Ya en el ascensor aproveché para ganar tiempo antes de llegar a su departamento, pues no venía nadie más con nosotros, así que tironeé de la hebilla de su cinturón para no tener que perder tanto tiempo después. Sin embargo él me regaño y me advirtió que había cámaras allí cosa que no hizo más que esa idea me encantara.

Así que no me rendí y tras desabrochar su cinturón bajé la cremallera de su pantalón.

Lo escuché gemir y entonces sentí como rápidamente tomaba mis manos entre las suyas para luego lograr que quedara de espaldas a la pared y con él sobre mí.

Colocó mis manos a ambos lado de mi cabeza y se frotó contra mí mientras me sonreía con picardía. Genial, no iba a dejarme hacerlo ahí, pero eso no le quitaba el que pudiéramos jugar.

Así que no hice más que provocarlo e incitarlo hasta que llegamos a su piso.

Ya adentro de su departamento decidí que sería yo la que marcaría el control.

Lo besé desesperada y no le permití que me tocara por mucho que él lo intentó.

-ahora será a mi manera- susurré sensualmente en su oído

-¿ah si?- parecía gustarle la idea- ¿Y en que estabas pensando?- preguntó

Por supuesto, eso si que no iba a decírselo. Así que continué jugando con el. Le bese el cuello e incluso también lo mordí un poco, aun lidiando con sus manos ansiosas por tocarme. Le quite la ropa mientras íbamos camino a su habitación y lo obligué a recostarse, para subirme sobre el.

Le quite los boxers y lo acaricié con mis manos antes de darle placer con mi boca.

Lo oí gemir y puse sentirlo tensarse debajo de mi hasta que por fin me detuve para hacerlo llegar con mis manos en tanto me volvía a apoderar de su boca.

Me aparté a penas de le para mirarlo con deseo y por completo satisfecha de haber sido yo la responsable de que el alcanzara la cima. El intentó volver a besarme, pero al ver que yo aun no deseaba permitírselo me obligó a girarme y ahora ser él quien quedara sobre mí.

-ahora es mi turno- dijo sonriendo al ver como yo forcejeaba contra sus manos que me tenían atrapada sobre mi cabeza.

Quise quejarme, pero el me calló con un beso.

-fue tu idea jugar rudo- me dijo- prohibido tocar o prolongaré mas la tortura agregó y con eso comenzó a deshacerse de mi ropa, pues aun estaba completamente vestida.

Me subió la blusa poco a poco y comenzó a dejar besos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis pechos. Los beso sin quitarme el sostén hasta que este fue un estorbo para el y acabo por quitármelo. Así igual hizo con mi falda, mis bragas y mis zapatos. Me acarició con una lentitud torturadora y que lograba estremecerme para luego voltearme de espaldas a el para continuar con su tarea. Sentí sus labios recorrer desde mis hombros, pasando por toda mi columna mientras sus dedos acompañaban sus movimientos.

Finalmente llagó a mi cintura y entonces allí se detuvo mientras sus manos jugueteaban con mi trasero.

-por favor- le pedí

-¿por favor qué?- dijo en mi oído en tanto sus dedos bajaban por mis brazos.

- ya fue suficiente

-¿y que es lo que quieres?- preguntó frotándose contra mis nalgas- dime que es lo que quieres- dijo exhalando en mi oreja.

- que dejes de jugar, ya.-dije molesta- Hazme tuya- imploré. Maldición. Era tan débil con él, pero no me importaba. Solo ahora deseaba eso.

-¿y lo quieres ahora?- pude imaginarme una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro al oírlo decir eso.

- si...- sentí como sus dedos me tocaban justo donde yo lo necesitaba- te lo suplico Emmett.

Bien, ya eso era todo. Suplicar. Si eso no funcionaba….

Entonces el me volteó y tras colocarse un condón y yo lo esperaba lista para recibirlo creí que entonces la tortura acabaría, pero no.

Él no hizo más que frotarse contra mí, mientras sus dedos me acariciaban y entraban, pero solo incitándome, logrando que yo me retorciera, pero aun sin darme lo que yo realmente quería. Era un maldito.

-basta de juego, ya no soporto- dije apenas

-¿qué es lo que no soportas?- preguntó colocándose sobre mi.

- lo que estas haciendo, te necesito adentro ahora- ordené. Ya me estaban cansando sus jueguitos por muy placenteros que fueran.

Él sonrío ampliamente.

-¿me extrañaste?- preguntó con un gruñido al mismo tiempo que se introducía de una sola vez.

-siiii- mierda, si, grité.

-¿Cuánto?- exigió mientras se movía lentamente

-mucho- gemí

-¿mucho?- dijo sonando decepcionado y deteniéndose

- muchísimo- dije y comencé a besarlo

- quiero que me lo demuestres-pidió tomándome por la cadera y empujando más adentro. Yo lo rodeé con mis piernas y entonces él aceleró sus movimientos.

Y no se detuvo. Entró y salió de mí una y otra vez, haciéndome gritar y gritando él también hasta que ambos alcanzamos la cima al mismo tiempo.

Después de eso volvimos a hacerlo unas cuantas veces más. La verdad es que no podría cansarme de el nunca y menos aun de la forma en que me hacia sentir. Era único, de eso no cabía duda, pero el problema ahora era conquistarlo, conquistarlo de verdad. Por supuesto, yo ya le gustaba, y también se acostaba conmigo, pero yo necesitaba algo más que eso. No quería solo algo pasajero o solo sexo…. Así que tenia que hallar la forma de conseguir algo más que eso de él.

Mi teléfono sonó y recibí un mensaje de Victoria diciendo que por alguna razón mi hermano había llamado a su casa para preguntarme algo y lo mejor sería que fuera para allá lo antes que pudiera. Genial.

-¿tienes que irte ya?- preguntó Emmett algo preocupado y sentándose en al cama detrás de mi

-no- contesté- aun tengo otro rato libre- dije y así era. Dudaba que mi hermano se apareciera por la casa de mi amiga antes de enviarme un mensaje o llamarme al celular.

Así que aproveché para volver a incitarlo y convencerlo de que lo hiciéramos una vez más.

- Rose, no soy una maquina – dijo deteniendo mis manso que había comenzado a tocarlo y besándome en los labios con dulzura- necesito descansar.

Bien, supongo que eso me tomó por sorpresa, pero ya llevábamos ¿Cuántas? Unas seis o siete veces y la verdad es que no tenía idea de cual fuera su límite, y la verdad eso me parecía algo comprensible, así que me detuve.

-solo bésame y acaríciame- le pedí- te necesito- agregué abriendo mis piernas para él y mordiéndome los labios.

El me sonrió y tras volver a recostarse me tomó por el cuello y comenzó a besarme.

Su lengua se hundió en mi boca y jugueteó con la mía, mientras yo le indicaba que necesitaba que me tocara. El me acarició los pechos y tironeó de mis pezones mientras sus labios bajaban poco a poco por mi cuello, dejando algunos chupetones de cuando en cuando.

Sin quererlo ya estaba jadeando y arqueándome contra él en busca de más. Una de sus manos bajo hasta mi centro y me acarició lenta y tortuosamente aun sin adentrarse en mí. Ahora sus labios estaban en mis pechos, los que beso y mordió como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Sentí dos de sus dedos entrando en mí y no pude evitar gritar.

_Maldición, Emmett_, pensé para mi misma, _¿puedes ser tan bueno en esto?_

Y si, no me equivocaba. El continuó con sus movimientos, e incorporó otro dedo más volviéndome loca en tanto aceleraba sus movimientos. Grite sin importarme nada y él me beso aun sin detenerse. Moví mis caderas contra el y sintiendo como a cada momento estaba más y más estrecha y ya no podía controlar mis propios movimientos.

Emmett me sonrió y continuó hasta que yo alcancé la cima lanzando un grite y convulsionando mi cuerpo después de ello.

El sin embargo, no se retiró sino hasta después de eso y se llevó los dedos a la boca para probarme y luego besarme con ese mismo sabor.

Genial, él podía lograr que yo tuviera un orgasmo solo con tocarme y eso si que lo volvía increíble.

Después de ese nos vestimos y salimos de su apartamento. Le pedí que me llevara a casa de Victoria, que quedaba apenas a cinco minutos de la mía, pero la verdad es que necesitaba saber de que iba todo ese asunto con mi hermano antes de volver a casa, pues no me había llamado al celular.

Emmett accedió sin pensarlo y le prometí no tardarme demasiado y que iba a volver.

Le di un rápido besó y entonces salí a casa de mi amiga.

Fue ella quien me abrió la puerta y enseguida entré.

-wow, si alguien está contenta…- dijo con una sonrisa y observando la camioneta de Emmett antes de cerrar la puerta- apuesto de que la pasaste bien hoy ¿no?

-mucho sexo- dije con una sonrisa. Ella también rió.

-entonces... ¿Que sucede? Ya son casi las nueve, creí que ya estarías en casa para esta hora.

- cené en tu casa ¿no te acuerdas?- dije sabiendo que eso diría a mis padres en cuanto llegara.

-claro- dijo ella- bien entonces, ¿paso algo?

- no, solo quería ver que ocurría con mi hermano. Tu mensaje no decía demasiado.

- llamó aquí preguntando por ti y le dije que te habías quedado dormida. No entiendo porque no llamó a tu caso o incluso a tu celular.- dijo tan extrañada como yo por eso- dijo que más tarde intentaría volver a contactarte

-tal vez llamó a casa- dije- pero supuso que estaría aquí o en lo de Tanya- le expliqué- estoy segura de que necesita algo o no me habría llamado.

-bien, supongo que tendrás que verlo con él.- me dijo viéndose al espejo que había en el hall.

-si…- dije y la verme yo también me llevé una sorpresa- mierda- dije llevándome una mano al cuello.

-¿Qué?- preguntó mi amiga.

- voy a matarlo-dije refiriéndome a Emmett- mira esto- dije señalando el claro moretón que se estaba formado allí junto a otros dos. Pude escuchar una leve risa.- ¡Dios!

-ey, tranquila- dijo- vamos al baño y te ayudaré con eso antes de que vuelvas a casa.

-gracias- dije- ah, y… ¿me prestas tu libro de biología?

-¿para qué?-preguntó mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

-necesito hacer la farsa creíble- dije- un proyecto de biología tendría que requerir al menos un libro ¿no?

Victoria rió y después de eso me ayudó a cubrirme los moretones que estaban comenzando a salirme en el cuello, y que de seguro tendría que volver a cubrir por la mañana.

Miré le reloj colgado en la pared antes de salir y luego de despedirme de Victoria con su libro y algunos cuadernos bajo el brazo.

Emmett se veía algo cansado en el asiento del conductor, aunque solo habían pasado unos quince minutos.

-lamento haberme tardado tanto- dije ocupando el asiento junto al suyo.

- no importa- dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello- ¿ahora señorita Hale donde desea que su chofer la lleve?- yo me reí e hice mis libros a un lado.

-al cielo- dije llevando mi mano a su pantalón y apretando su miembro.

- ¿no tienes que volver a casa?- preguntó

- quiero llevarme algo mas de ti antes de volver.- dije presionando mas y mordiéndome el labio inferior. Después de todo aun había algo de tiempo, y sí, me gustaban los riesgos.

- ¿Aún quieres más?- dijo levantando una ceja y viéndose increíblemente seductor- ¿Es que no has tenido suficiente? – Yo le sonreí- en serio que eres insaciable- dijo sintiendo como yo hacia a un lado el botón de su pantalón.

- Creo que nunca tendré suficiente de ti- admití mientras bajaba el cierre- eres tan bueno en el sexo- metí mi mano bajo sus boxers- que me haces volar literalmente – dije finalmente tocándolo y lamiendo mis labios al mismo tiempo -creo que para esta hora ya habrás descansado lo suficiente, ¿o no?- pregunté frotándolo suavemente.

Él solo me besó y condujo un par de calles más antes de aparcarse en una zona bastante oscura y apagar todas las luces para volver a tomarme una vez más.

Fue emocionante, no voy a negarlo, incluso más que la vez anterior, y eso era justamente lo que me encantaba de él.

Me llevó a casa después de eso y cumplí con mi rol de niña buena entonces y continué con mi mentirita de mi proyecto de biología.

Me duché ne mi alcoba, y me puse mi pijama. Sin embargo, antes de acostarme recordé llamar a Jasper para ver que quería. Como supuse aun estaba despierto y probablemente haciendo algo que no quería imaginar con Alice.

-¿si?- atendió al segundo tono

-¿para que llamaste hoy Jasper?-pregunté.

-¿Rosalie?-preguntó- bien, esto, necesito pedirte un favor…

-¿si?-pregunté.

-Dejé algunas cosas en casa el fin de semana y Alice olvidó su identificación del trabajo en mi alcoba y yo…

-quieres que las recupere antes de que mamá limpié tu alcoba- concluí

-¿podrías?

-claro, ahora mismo lo recojo y lo dejaré detrás del garaje en una caja con tu nombre para que lo recojas por la mañana.

-Gracias hermanita- dijo aliviado.

-oh, claro, no es nada. Pero sabes que no es gratis ¿no?

-¿por qué me temía que eso ibas a decir?- dijo conociéndome muy bien -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-que me invites a cualquier fiesta o compromiso que tengas de ahora en adelante sin importar el tema.

-Rose…- dijo

- es eso o tu tendrás que buscar tus cosas, y espero que yo no deba tener que encontrarme con anda desagradable por tu culpa o que me cause un trauma posterior.

-bien-acordó- lo haré.

-bien- dije yo feliz- mañana tendrás tus cosas esperándote.

-gracias pequeña manipuladora.

-de nada Jasper-dije- buenas noches.

-igual- dijo y colgó.

* * *

**Ok, actualicé al fin y justo antes de ir a ducharme, y mañana tengo un examen oral encima ajjaja, pero bueno, aun tengo que estudiar y se que ustedes me iban a matar si no actualizaba pronto, así que cumplí.**

**Recién terminado y espero que les guste. Con respecto al one shoot que les prometí, espero poder subirlo para mediados de la semana próxima, y se que les va a gustar. También espero poder subir un nuevo capitulo de _Una vida vacía sin ti_, pero les juro que no es por mala, pero en verdad me he compenetrado mucho con este y además saben que quiero ponerlos más al menos al mismo nivel, en fin… ténganme paciencia y les prometo que actualizare lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Ahora las dejo.**

**Un beso muy grande a todas y gracias por siempre leer y dejar sus reviews**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	14. Dispuesta a todo

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 14: Dispuesta a todo**_

Jasper había tenido que ceder de un modo u otro a llevarme a la cena de esa noche.

Lo había escuchado hablando por teléfono con Emmett, ya que aparentemente lo habían ascendido y deseaba celebrarlo con sus amigos. Aunque claro, no me había llamado a mi, eso sería muy obvio, por supuesto, pero de todas formas iba a verlo.

Mi hermano había prometido llevarme a la próxima fiesta o reunión que tuviera y debía cumplir con su palabra, así que tras chantajearlo un poco accedí que me llevara con él y Alice para después quedarme a dormir en casa de Tanya.

Claro, que le había mandado un mensaje a ella diciendo que tal vez fuera a su casa, pero la verdad esperaba que mi plan para la cena acabara haciendo que yo pasara la noche con Emmett en lugar de con ella.

Esta vez opté por vestirme con un vestido negro corto y ceñido al cuerpo, escotado en la espalda, de modo que no usaría sostén debajo de el, y…. considerando que iba a jugar con el durante la cena decidí no ponerme absolutamente nada debajo del vestido. De cualquier forma ¿Quién lo notaría?

Dejé mi cabello suelto y no me maquille demasiado. Si bien quería verme linda, no podía abusarme, porque supuestamente solo iba de paso para luego quedarme en casa de una amiga. Metí un saco largo en mi bolso y también unos shorts, para cambiarme antes de volver a casa.

Edward y Bella ya estaban en el restaurante cuando llegamos. Y para mi suerte no se veían sorprendidos por mi presencia.

Apenas pasaron diez minutos hasta que Emmett llegara y yo me moría de ganas por ver la cara que ponía en cuanto me viera.

Mi hermano y Alice fueron los primeros en saludarlo, y Edward y Bella le siguieron, dejándome a mi de ultima, justo como yo quería.

-espero que no te haya molestado que venga- le dije como una niña buena- Jasper dijo que no te importaría.- y de lo contrario iba a matarlo, pues me lo debía.

-por supuesto que no- dijo comiéndome con los ojos rápidamente para luego sonreírme - gracias por haber venido Rose.

Yo sonreí y entonces me puse de puntillas para poder abrazarlo

-felicidades, por cierto- agregué en su oído son una voz más atrevida y logrando que el se estremeciera.

-gracias- dijo algo nervioso, pues bien sabia que eso había sido algo arriesgado, y tras apartarse de mi se dirigió a los demás invitándolos a sentarse.

Bella y Edward se sentaron uno frente al otro, mientras que Alice y Jasper, se ubicaron juntos frente a mi, dejando a Emmett sentado entre Bella y yo.

Excelente, pensé, sentados de ese modo podría jugar de lo más tranquila y sin que nadie lo notara.

Decidimos que comer pizzas seria lo mejor, después de todo era solo una celebración entre amigos y nadie deseba andarse con grandes cosas.

Los chicos hablaban sobre todo, pero yo me mantenía la margen haciendo algún comentario que otro pero no más que eso. Después de todo su trabajo y su vida no eran cosas que me interesaran demasiado o incluso sobre las que pudiera tener una opinión.

Aunque supongo que comencé a prestarle algo más de atención a la conversación cuando repentinamente Alice paso de hablar sobre la boda de Edward y Bella a preguntarle a interrogar a Emmett sobre sus relaciones.

-¿y como te va Emmett con tu… chica?- preguntó con una sonrisa tan típica de ella y yo no pude evitar mirarlo co toda mi atención.

-¿otra vez con lo mismo?- dijo algo enfadado. Entonces... ¿no era la primera vez que hablaban de algo así ellos dos?

- oh, vamos- dijo- ¿acaso ya no hay mas amor Emmett? La última vez no quisiste decirme nada, y ahora tampoco, eso no es justo- se quejo. Ok, en definitiva ya habían hablado sobre le tema, pero esa chica sería… ¿otra?

- es por que se trata de mi vida- respondió el aun evadiendo el tema.

¿Acaso no quería que yo supiera que tenia otra o…? mierda

-entonces si hay alguien- dedujo Alice

Emmett se volvió hacia mí y me observó con atención. Yo alcé una ceja como preguntando lo mismo que ella y entonces obtuve una respuesta.

-si- contestó y entonces supe que se refería a mi, y que al mirarme había preguntado si podía decirlo.

- pero no vas a decirme quien es- insistió ella.

- no- dijo Emmett divertido y tanto Bella como yo no pudimos evitar reír.

Alice puso mala cara y entonces mi hermano intervino.

- yo creo que ya es suficiente con el interrogatorio, amor- dijo intentando calmarla- el día que Emmett nos quiera presentar a su _novia_ estoy seguro que serás la primera en conocerla.

-¿me lo prometes?- preguntó ella con su mejor cara de perrito

- claro, Alice. Te lo prometo- dijo él y yo supe que solo lo hacia para darle el gusto.

Alice sonrió y entonces cambió el tema de conversación.

Si embargo no logré sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que Emmett tuviera una novia, o mejor dicho, de que yo pudiera tal vez algún día serlo. Claro, habían sido innumerables las veces que había oído a mi hermano hablando de sus citas sin ningún compromiso, peor eso ahora parecía estar cambiando. Después de todo, él no tenía a nadie más que a mi ¿cierto? Pero tampoco deseaba que alguien más lo supiera. Bien, yo tampoco deseaba que mi hermano se enterase de que me estaba acostando como su mejor amigo de toda la vida así como así y aun incuso cuando el creía que yo era virgen. Pero… ¿algún día podía yo misma llamarme como su novia? ¿Sería la primera en poder hacerlo o él no deseaba eso conmigo?

Vi a Emmett bastante pensativo después de aquello y lo cierto es que no participó demasiado en la conversación hasta que Edward le preguntó algunas cosas sobre su trabajo. Parecía como si algo lo tuviese preocupado. Tal vez fuese algo de trabajo o bien, la verdad no tenia idea de que podía ser, por lo que decidí llamar su atención.

Coloqué mi mano sobre su muslo por debajo de la mesa y lo presioné levemente. De inmediato pude sentir como el se ponía tenso, pero aun así no dejaba de hablar.

Deslicé mi mano hacia arriba lentamente y haciendo presión al mismo tiempo, sin embargo el no reaccionó. Genial y ¿ahora que rayos le pasaba?

Insistí algo más, pero al ver que no parecía inmutarse me rendí y quité mi mano. Apenas pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que sentí como su rodilla se rozaba contra mi pierna con fuerza y pidiéndome que continuara. Lo observé d e reojo. Él no me estaba mirando, claro, pero podía ver en sus ojos la necesidad que tenía.

Volví a tocarlo, pero esta vez fue en al parte interna de sus muslos y jugando con mis dedos en aquella zona tan sensible.

Alice le preguntó algo sobre su trabajo y él parecía no comprender absolutamente nada sobre lo que había estado hablando hasta ahora. Estupendo, pensé para mi misma. Esto si que iba a ser divertido.

Tardó casi nada en contestarle finalmente y entonces ella le preguntó algo que era obvio. Él estaba frunciendo el ceño y claro que eso no era lo único que se estaba retorciendo en el. Podía sentir claramente como poco a poco el se ponía duro y ya no podía controlar tan bien sus expresiones. Continuó hablando y en lugar de detenerme, como supuse que haría por miedo a ser descubierto, separó algo más sus piernas y dándome un mejor acceso a su miembro.

Lo toqué sin ningún pudor y claro cuidando que nadie notara lo que hacía debajo de la mesa, mientras fingía comer y escuchaba algo de lo que Emmett decía, pues en realidad estaba más entretenida viendo sus reacciones a mis manos que sobre como iba su trabajo.

Algo que si, en cambio, no esperaba era que el decidiera unirse a mi juego. Inesperadamente su mano izquierda subió por mi pierna e hizo a un lado si problemas la tela de mi vestido para continuar subiendo y así poder torturarme a mi también.

Maldición, y no estaba jugando limpió. Me tocó sin pudor de una sola vez y logrando que me excitara sin ningún problema.

Tomé algo de mi bebida presurosa aunque sabía que eso no opacaría el calor que el me estaba haciendo sentir.

-¿pasa algo Rose?-preguntó Jasper al verme echando mi cabello hacia atrás y suspirar al sentir como Emmett cada vez se acercaba cada vez más a mi centro.

-no, solo tengo algo de calor ¿tu no?- pregunté intentando que mi voz no se quebrara y viendo claramente como Emmett sonreía apenas y sin mirarme del todo.

Y él muy desgraciado no se detuvo, así que yo decidí hacer lo mismo. Pero yo tenia mas suerte que el por supuesto, pues él debía hablar mientras sentía como yo lo torturaba.

Por supuesto que aún no lo tocaba en su punto más débil, pero solo por que sabía que eso era lo único que el deseaba y eso lo hacía mas entretenido.

Finalmente acabo por abandonar la conversación dejando a Edward y Alice discutiendo mientras el se dedicaba a tocarme. Y por poco solté un gemido cuando él levantó de golpe el ruedo de mi vestido y subió su mano hasta alcanzar mi centro, pero sin hacerlo todavía.

-no deberías jugar con fuego- me advirtió entonces y habló muy bajito- no si te puedes quemar.

- me gusta el fuego- dije y entonces presioné con fuerza su erección por sobre el pantalón. Eso si que lo volvió loco.

Su manos se acercó más a mi y entonces volvió a susurrarme lo suficientemente bajo como para que yo fuera la única en escucharlo y muy bien disimulado.

-¿sabes Rose?…sí seguimos así esto podría acabar muy mal.

-¿ah sí?- dije sin poder evitar sonreír levemente y mirándolo casi por completo.

- … si sigues provocándome voy a hacerte gritar, y sabes bien que puedo hacerlo- dijo muy seguro de si mismo y jugando con sus dedos en mi muslo en forma de círculos. Yo no dije nada, de modo que él comprendió que eso no me estaba afectando en lo más mínimo, aunque en realidad estaba mucho más excitada que antes.- aunque si hubieras traído medias, probablemente este jueguito se habría salido de control- agregó pellizcándome levemente

Yo me reí apenas y entonces decidí que era hora de jugar mi as.

-Emmett- dije y tras mirar a Jasper rápidamente continué- no llevo _nada _debajo del vestido.

Él se atragantó y logró que todos se volvieran hacia él.

-¿estas bien Emmett?- pregunto Edward.

-si, si... estoy bien.-dijo y tras beber otro trago de bebida me observó por el rabillo del ojo. Yo solo le sonreí y alcé una ceja aún provocándolo.

Genial, había logrado con esas simples palabras que él reaccionara justo como yo quería y podía estar seguro de que lo único que él deseaba justo ahora era hacerme suya ahí mismo y ya. Pero no podía hacerlo.

Aun así no me detuve y seguí tocándolo. el mozo llegó y todos ordenamos lo que queríamos de postre. yo me pedí un helado, aunque estaba bastante segura de que no comería casi anda de él, pues tendría que tener energías para mas tarde y odiaba tener sexo con el estomago lleno.

Emmett tuvo algo de problemas con ello, pues estaba demasiado tenso y _duro_ como para poder decidirse y acabo pidiendo un helado cualquiera solo para complacer a Alice.

-¿acaso ya no quieres jugar mas?- pregunté haciéndome la inocente

-no-dijo- _sí quiero_, pero ya no puedo hacerte lo que quiero, no frente a todos.

-entonces supongo que tendré que irme con mi hermano, si ya no puedes hacer nada-solté fingiendo decepción y quitando mi mano de su entrepierna.

-¿tu crees que esto significa que quiero que te vayas?- dijo tomando mi mano y llevándola directo a su erección que parecía a punto de reventar.

Yo me relamí los labios demostrándole cuanto deseaba hacerle exactamente lo que él estaba pensando y decidí que ya no jugaría más.

Cada quien comió su postre y al final de la cena Emmett pagó la cuenta.

-¿me llevas a casa de Tanya entonces Jas?- pregunté a Jasper en voz alta luego de que el se despidiera de Emmett y ya dispuesto a irse

- creí que habías dicho Victoria- dijo en tono regañón. Y si, era verdad, le había dicho Victoria, pero como siempre lo iba a negar y lo convencería de estar equivocado.

- no, dije Tanya, y es por eso que dijiste que podía venir, no hay instituto mañana y ya quede con ella para salir mañana.-mentí

- Rose, queda al otro lado de la ciudad, incluso la casa de Emmett queda más cerca- se quejó y yo sabia que así lo iba a hacer.

- dijiste que ibas a llevarme- insistí

Él miró a Alice y entonces se volvió hacia mí.

-voy a llegar tarde a casa, además… puedes ir otro día Rose... Vamos...- oh, claro el no quería llegar tarde a casa para poder acostarse con su novia, pero yo no podía hacer lo mismo ¿no?

- Jasper- dije fingiendo un berrinche- dijiste que ibas a llevarme. Esto es estupendo, siempre haces lo mismo. Tendría que haber traído mi coche.- aunque eso ya formaba parte del plan.

- no voy a dejarte conducir de noche- dijo como si fuera mi padre- ya quisiera. Ni el se comportaba así conmigo.

-no soy una niñita hermano, por algo tengo licencia de conducir ¿no?- apunté

- yo puedo llevarte- dijo Emmett de la nada y por poco no me creo lo fácil que fue hacer que él cayera justo donde yo quería.

- Emmett, olvídalo, no importa. Siempre se pone así, tiene que entender que no siempre va a conseguir lo que quiere- intervino mi hermano y casi no me aguanto las ganas de golpearlo. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que yo deseaba que él me llevara?

- ¿puedes dejar de hablar de mi como si tuviera cinco años Jasper?- le dije rabiosa- ¿de verdad me puedes llevar?- agregué volviendo hacia Emmett y poniendo mi mejor cara de niña buena.

- yo... no tengo ningún problema. Jasper, en serio, ya, déjala ir con su amiga, yo la llevo- dijo y casi saltó sobre él y lo beso por aquello. ¿Es que podía mejor que eso?

- no quiero molestarte- dijo mi hermano

- hey... ¿Por qué tanto drama?- preguntó Edward al ver que no salíamos y entonces ambos se quedaron callados.

- nada, olvídalo- le dije yo- ya esta todo arreglado ¿no Jasper?- agregué mirándolo en señal de advertencia.

Por suerte el solo miro a Emmett y en cuanto éste asintió con la cabeza accedió a que nos fuéramos. Yo había ganado.

Saludé a los chicos y entonces salí por al puerta delante de Emmett y me dirigí hacia su camioneta y feliz por haberme salido con la mía.

Le mandé un mensaje a Tanya diciendo que no me esperara y entonces aguardé que Emmett llegara tras hablar con mi hermano.

Me intrigaba saber que le habría dicho. Era obvio que no sospechaba nada, y de seguro todo fuera sobre mis caprichos y la niña tonta que él creía que era, pero la cara de Emmett no me demostró lo mismo cuando llegó junto a mi.

* * *

**Tardé esta vez, pero cumplí jajaja. No tengo mucho para decir, salvo que he estado bastante atareada. Se acercan los finales en mi escuela junto a las muestras de fin de año y claro mi fiesta de graduación ajajaja, en serio que no veo la hora de comenzar la universidad...**

**En fin, gracias a todas, TODAS las chicas que siempre leen y dejan sus reviews. lamento a veces no poder contestarlos de forma personal, pero quiero que sepan que es por falta de tiempo y no más que eso. Me encantan sus comentarios y en especial que sigan atrapadas con la historia. les prometo terminarla, y por supuesto actualizar lo antes que pueda.**

**Un gran saludo a todas y nos leemos prontito**

**Besos**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	15. Error colosal

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 15: Error colosal**_

Me hizo subir primero al coche, para luego él hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo él no parecía dispuesto a hablar antes de irnos.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya al verlo intentar arrancar y entonces él se enfrentó a mí.

-¿lo tenias todo bien planeado no es cierto?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

- la verdad no, pero supongo que salió mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

-sabes que es peligroso jugar así estando tu hermano y mis amigos frente a nosotros.- dijo serio y entonces comprendí que Jasper debía haber dicho algo que lo había puesto de mal humor.

- oh, vamos Emmett. No me vengas a regañar ahora, si tú fuiste quien continúo con mi inocente jueguito.

-¿inocente? Tu no tienes nada de inocente- dijo son una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

- y eso te encanta ¿no?-pregunté acercando mi boca a la suya

- lamentablemente si- dijo y entonces me besó con energía mientras su mano me sostenía por la nuca. Le respondí igual de deseosa mientras mis manos buscaban su torso y las de él bajaron por mi cuerpo presurosas hasta llegar a mis muslos y solo entonces se detuvo derrepente.

-estaba recordando…- dijo con una sonrisa- que dijiste que no traías _nada_ debajo de ese vestido.

Yo asentí como respuesta mientras el sonreía como toda una perra.

-demuéstralo-me retó

-¿quieres que me levante el vestido y lo haga?- pregunté y sin poder evitar jadear.

- solo quiero que me demuestres que no mientes- dijo el muy maldito y yo sabia que solo deseaba jugar conmigo, pero no iba a caer tan fácil.

-¿y porque no lo pruebas tu mismo?- dije acomodándome en mi asiento y sonriéndole de forma provocadora.

-¿crees que no lo haré?- dijo mientras sus manos se aferraban a la tela de mi vestido de forma casi posesiva y demostrándome que aquello no iba a costarle nada.

Yo solo le sostuve la mirada y pude sentir como poco a poco el jalaba hacia arriba la tela, dejándome por completo expuesta a él.

-Oh, Dios- lo escuché decir y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar ya lo tenía sobre mí besándome sin compasión y por completo excitado. Tal y como yo quería.

Gemí al sentirlo sobre mí y también al sentir como sus manos subían más y más por mi cuerpo. El asiento se reclino hacía atrás y entonces comprendí lo que el deseaba. Por supuesto, el sabía que me encantaba hacerlo en lugares públicos pues eso lo volvía mucho más excitante, pero no pude evitar mirar por sobre su hombro para asegurarme de que nadie nos viera directamente.

- Emmett-gemí y él se separó a penas de mis labios.- Dios, Edward y Bella aun están en la puerta- dije en cuanto los vi. Maldición, y yo que creía que ya se habían ido, parecían demasiado entretenidos hablando o algo así- No quieres que…

Pero el gruñó impidiéndome continuar la frase.

-¡estupendo!- refunfuño rabioso

- lo siento, no, yo no quise- dije sintiendo como se alejaba de mi- sabes que yo quiero, pero…

- lo se, es muy arriesgado-concluyó- ¡Maldición!- volvió a decir y entonces volvió a su asiento para encender el coche y salir del estacionamiento.

Comencé a bajar mí vestido con el fin de taparme, pero entonces el me detuvo.

-no lo hagas- ordenó mirándome serio- tú empezaste esto y tú lo vas a terminar.

-¿y que pasa si no quiero jugar más?-pregunté con una sonrisa

-hazlo y te enteraras- dije él subiendo su mano por mi muslo para luego introducirla entre mis piernas. Me acarició sin compasión mientras conducía y haciéndome gemir. Debía admitir que aquello no tenía comparación con nada de lo que hubiera hecho antes. Ese lado dominador suyo era tan sexy y masculino, tan… excitante que no podía querer más. Recargué mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y me dejé llevar mientras el me acariciaba, sin hacer más nada que disfrutar.

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a su departamento. Sentí como su coche frenaba de golpe para que luego el se bajara y me obligara a hacer lo mismo y así volver a besarme fuera del auto mientras su cuerpo se presionaba contra el mío.

Sin embargo no me dejo llegar muy lejos, pues me arrastro hacia los ascensores donde tampoco nos detuvimos. Maldición, si él seguí así acabaría por tener sexo allí mismo con él, pero por suerte llegamos antes a su departamento,

Estaba ansioso, eso estaba claro. Pude verlo como incluso metía cualquier llave en la cerradura de la puerta mientras mis manos bajaban por su abdomen y mis labios le besaban el cuello. Creí que se rendiría, pero no lo hizo.

La puerta cedió y ya adentro me acorraló de espaldas a la puerta y me beso presuroso mientras luchaba por quitarme el vestido.

Por supuesto sería muy fácil así, pues no llevaba más nada de bajo, mientras él tenía mucho más ropa que yo, y una que deseaba arrancarle sin pensarlo dos veces.

Subió sus manos por mis muslos, pasando por mí centro y luego alcanzando mi abdomen logrando que gimiera al sentir sus manos y su miembro frotándose contra mí.

-Emmett...- jadeé y el me besó.

-¿te das por vencida ya?- preguntó casi sonriendo y mientras hacía que mi vestido cayera el suelo. Era obvio que él creía que iba a ganar.

-Dios, no- dije aguantando las ganas de gritar y frotándome contra él, solo para torturarlo. Si él podía jugar, yo también.

-vamos, Rose- dijo comenzando a besar mis pechos en tanto sus manos me acariciaban las caderas- sabes que quieres esto, ya deja de resistirte- dijo haciendo que su aliento se rozara con mi suave piel- Solo dime lo que quieres y te lo daré.

Maldición solo deseaba que acabara con eso de una buena vez y me tomara ya. Pero no iba a rendirme tan fácil. Por mucho que disfrutara como él me besaba y acariciaba, no podía perder, o al mano no sin intentarlo.

Sentí como tironeaba de mis pezones con sus dientes y no pude evitar gritar. Intentaba no hacerlo, y entonces él lo hacía aun más difícil, era obvio que deseaba ganar tanto o incluso más que yo.

-¿Qué pasa si yo gano?- conseguí decir apenas cuando sus labios volvieron a mi garganta y más que ansiosa por conocer la respuesta.

-podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo- dijo y yo no pude evitar que llegaran a mi mente un montón de pensamientos nada "propios" y que deseba volver realidad con él.

Sonreí sin siquiera pensarlo.- -pero… no vas a ganar, por que estas mucho mas cerca que yo de rogar que me detenga y rendirte.- dijo triunfante y demasiado seguro de salirse con la suya.

-no estoy tan segura de eso- dije laminándome los labios y tomando su miembro por encima de su pantalón y apretándolo con fuerza, mientras mi mano se deslizaba arriba y abajo y viendo como él se apretaba contra mi mano en busca de más- puedo hacer que tú te rindas también.

- tal vez...- dijo en un suspiro para luego tomarme por las rodillas y montarme sobre el de un solo movimiento. De forma automática, yo lo rodeé con mis piernas y lo bese con violencia mientras intentaba deshacerme de su camisa.

Dios, él estaba tan vestido y yo, estaba por completo desnuda. No es que no me gustara, pero era tan incomodo, no poder... _tocarlo._

Su lengua entró en mi boca y jugo con la mía mientras me llevaba hasta su habitación.

Me tumbó en la cama con cuidado y se subió sobre mí. Aun continuaba vestido y ya no lo soportaba más. Tironeé del cuello de su camisa, pero el no me lo permitió.

Me tomó por las muñecas y las colocó sobre mi cabeza para luego besarme el cuello con lentitud e ir descendiendo por mi cuerpo poco a poco. Sus manos no se quedaron atrás y me tocaron si ningún pudor y llevándome al borde. Gemí fuerte y entonces el se apartó de mi. Abrí los ojos, que hasta entonces había cerrado para disfrutar únicamente de sus caricias y lo vi quitarse la ropa. Primero la camisa, luego los pantalones y por ultimo los boxers, todo mientras me miraba con deseo.

Sin darme cuenta aun seguía acostada con las piernas abiertas y mis tacos clavados en el colchón. Me lamí los labios al verlo por completo desnudo y solo para mi. Emmett era incluso mucho mejor que un mismísimo dios griego, su espalda ancha, su torso perfecto, su abdomen marcado y duro y todo de el me encantaba.

Volvió a subirse sobre mí y me tomo por las muñecas para comerse unos de mis pezones logrando que yo volviera gemir. Me torturó así por un largo rato hasta que por fin soltó mis manos para dirigir una de las suyas a mi centro.

Sus labios bajaron por mi abdomen mientras yo podía sentir como uno de sus dedos se introducía en mí.

Gemí y mi espalda se arqueo rogando por más.

Lo escuché preguntarme si aquello me gustaba y solo pude gemir como respuesta.

El continúo entrando y saliendo de mi solo con sus dedos, moviéndolos de forma tal que me volvían loca. Y solo cuando creí que nada más me podría hacer llegar, sentí su lengua acariciarme en ese punto.

-Emmett- gemí, pero en lugar de detenerse el continuo con sus movimientos ahora algo más fuertes. Continúo metiendo uno de sus dedos en mí mientras su lengua jugaba con mi centro. Me lamió y chupó hasta que no pude más y alcancé el orgasmo de una manera estupenda.

Creí que entonces se detendría, pero no lo hizo. Sus labios comenzaron a hacer presión otra vez en esa zona, mientras sus dedos se introducían una vez más en mí con fuerza

-ya no puedo más Emmett… Dios- grité. Jamás había hecho eso antes, satisfacerme a mí de ese modo… sin que él obtuviera nada. Y ahora parecía dispuesto a continuar con aquello.

Apreté las sabanas con fuerza mientras el continuaba con su tarea. Me atreví a mirarlo mientras lo hacía y gemí su nombre.

- ¿te rindes?- preguntó él separando su boca apenas de mi.

-si, yo… ah- dije sintiendo como entraba otra vez- si, me rindo- dije jadeando y sin poder creer que eso fuera un estupido juego. Pero no lo era, de lo contrario el se habría detenido y me había penetrado, en cambio continuo dándome placer únicamente con su boca y sus manos haciendo volver a tener un orgasmo. Esta vez, más fuerte que el anterior.

Me arqueé contra él y entonces él volvió a besarme en la boca. Yo lo acaricié y gemí al sentirlo sobre mí. Me sentía tan…débil. Nunca antes había tenido dos orgasmos tan seguidos y menos aun de ese modo. Tampoco él me había hecho sexo oral nunca…

-Emmett, por favor...- le pedí- hazlo ahora, por favor tómame, ya deja de torturarme. Dije que me rendía, tú ganas y yo…

-shhh- dijo sobre mi boca- tranquila. No voy a irme a ningún lado.

Y no sé porque esas palabras que debían tranquilizarme me sonaron a que él no se iría más de mi lado.

-Emmett, hazlo ahora- volví a pedir y entonces él, tras colocarse un condón entró en mi con fuerza.

Me aferré su espalda con fuerza e incluso los rasguñe al sentirlo tan fuertemente en mi interior. Él se apoderó de mi boca y me besó con fiereza mientras sus estocadas se hacían algo más lentas. Puso sus brazos detrás de mis piernas e hizo que mis rodillas se presionaran contra mis hombros en tanto él entraba con más fuerza en mí.

Decidí que su espalda no era lo mejor para aferrarme, o de lo contrario acabaría lastimándolo, así que tomé la cabecera de metal de su cama y me aferré a ella con fuerza. Grité con fuerza mientras oía su respiración agitada con la mía y como gruñía de cuando en cuando.

Be besó el cuello y yo eché la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de todo lo que él me estaba dando.

Me embistió con fuerza otras dos veces más y entonces ambos llegamos a la cima.

Él se tumbó a mi lado y yo me acurruqué a su lado sin pensarlo.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que oí su respiración pesada y lenta. Se había quedado dormido.

Sonreí. Se veía muy lindo de ese modo, como un niño pequeño tomando una siesta.

Me cubrí con las sabanas y cerré los ojos aun a su lado.

Cuando desperté ya era de mañana. Genial, me había quedado dormida toda la noche y él ahora no estaba. Busqué el reloj sobre su mesa de noche y vi que eran casi las diez.

Vi mi vestido y mi saco colgados sobre una silla cerca de la cama; sin embargo, antes de vestirme decidí ir a buscar a Emmett. Tomé una de las sabanas de la cama y me envolví con ella para luego ir hacia la cocina.

Estaba preparándose un café cuando yo lo interrumpí. Ya estaba vestido y al parecer había tomado una ducha, pues aun tenía el cabello algo mojado. Evidentemente se había despertado mucho antes que yo.

-hola- dije algo incomoda.

-hola- respondió con una media sonrisa.

- yo…

- supongo que nunca llegamos a casa de tu amiga ¿verdad?- dijo alzando una ceja.

- lo lamento- dije- pero no pude... necesitaba… te necesitaba- admití con deseo.

Él soltó una risa irónica.

-bueno, no voy a negar que yo también, pero debe de estar preocupándose por ti.

-tranquilo- dije ya frente a el- si Jasper llamó para allá ella le habrá dicho algo así como que estaba durmiendo o en el baño. Ella ya lo sabía- le expliqué. Él no dijo nada -bien, iré a cambiarme, y…

-bien- dijo y se bebió un sorbo de su café

Yo lo miré algo confusa y entonces volví a su habitación para cambiarme.

Aquello había sido tan incomodo… y evidentemente mucho más para él que para mi.

¿Le habría molestado que yo pasara la noche en su departamento? Genial, bien eso nunca antes había pasado, pero que yo supiera el no tenia ninguna política contra eso ¿o si? no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Me cambié en silencio con algo de ropa que había traído en mi cartera y guardé la ropa que había usado por la noche. Me arreglé el cabello en el baño y me puse algo de maquillaje para luego volver a la sala donde el me estaba esperando.

-¿quieres algo de comer o algo?-preguntó recostado sobre el sofá.

-no, gracias- dije y bajé la mirada.

Me sentía como una idiota. Era más que obvio que a él le molestaba que yo estuviera allí, pero no se atrevía a decírmelo.

Le pedí que me llevara a casa de Tanya y él aceptó de inmediato. Bajamos juntos hasta el estacionamiento sin decir una palabra y el viaje en su coche fue igual.

Tal vez, debía de haberme tomado un taxi... pero lo más probable es que el no me lo hubiera permitido. Siempre me llevaba a casa después de haberse acostado conmigo, siempre, incluso aunque fueran las cuatro de la madrugada, pero esta vez yo había dormido en su departamento y todo se había arruinado… tal vez él solo me consideraba un estupida niñita con la que se revolcaba para sacarse las ganas, pero con la que no quería ningún compromiso, y es por eso que no deseaba que nadie supiera de nuestra relación.

Cuando se estacionó frente a casa de Tanya estaba tan nerviosa e incomoda que no sabía que decir

-supongo que… nos veremos dije tirando de la manija de la puerta.

-si- dijo el tirando de mi brazo para luego darme un beso en los labios. Le respondí sin creer que él deseara más, pero me equivoqué. Fue largo y ansioso, tanto que me confundió al separarme de él.

-¿estas bien?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido

- si, ¿y tu?-dijo como si nada.

-si- dije. Eso era extraño- bien, me voy.

-adiós Rose- dijo con una sonrisa en la boca

-adiós Emmett- le dije y me bajé de su coche.

Caminé sin mirar atrás y puse oír como el motor se alejaba aun cuando yo no había llegado a la puerta.

Toqué el timbre, y fue mi amiga quien abrió la puerta.

-te esperaba por la madrugada- dijo haciéndome pasar para luego dirigirnos su habitación- ¿sucedió algo?

- yo… no lo sé- admití

-¿por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-nada... él, no dijo nada. Es eso.

-ven-dijo invitándome a su alcoba- siéntate en la cama y cuéntame todo lo que pasó.

Así que le conté todo, claro evitando las partes que obviamente me iba a reservar para mí, pero ella no parecía comprender mi punto.

-se comportó raro contigo por la mañana ¿Es eso entonces?- yo asentí con la cabeza- pero tú nunca te habías quedado a dormir en su casa.

-no-dije- siempre... me fui antes de que eso pasara. Es como si solo fuera allí para revolcarme con él y nada más.

-no creo que sea eso Rose- dijo Tanya animándome- sino ¿por qué te habría dado eso?- preguntó señalando mi collar.

Tenia razón, ¿no podía ser un simple regalo de cumpleaños o si? aunque claro que lo nuestro no había empezado entonces, pero tampoco significaba que fuera a comprometerse conmigo ni nada por el estilo.

-dijo que no estaba viendo a nadie más y...

-entonces no creo que tengas porqué preocuparte- concluyó- tal vez solo fue incomodo, porque tu nuca te habías quedado, pero no creo que no vuelva a hablarte por eso ¿verdad?

- tienes razón- admití- soy una tonta. Creí que todo se estaba derrumbando cuando nada pasaba.

-es lógico que te preocupes. Él es mayor que tú, piensa diferente a los chicos de nuestra edad, los que solo tienen sexo y videojuegos en la cabeza.

-salvo por la parte de los videojuegos, creo que Emmett es bastante igual a ellos- dije con una risa.

-aunque eso no lo puedes comprobar- dijo Tanya- ¿ya viste si tenia alguno guardado por ahí?- yo volvía reírme y ella conmigo.

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos hablando y mirando la tv. La convencí de que no saliéramos por la noche y en cambio tuviéramos una noche de chicas. Así que llamamos a Victoria y con unas cuantas pizzas y películas nos arreglamos de lo mejor.

Tal vez solo eso me hacía falta, mis amigas y pasar un tiempo con ellas, a quienes estaban dejando de ver bastante por estar con Emmett. Tendría que equilibrar mi vida, no pasar demasiado tiempo con nadie, sino un poco con cada quien. Y eso iba a hacer desde ahora.

Definitivamente tendría que volver a hablar con Emmett, pero por esa noche, prefería no hacerlo.

* * *

**Estoy segura de que deben de querer matarme, por actualizar esta historia y no la otra, peor les juro q me bloquee no se porqué.. Digo Emmett esta pasando un etapa muy distinta y no que me pasa ajajaja, de cualquier forma prometo q la próxima actualización sera de Una vida vacía sin ti, **

**Estuve tan ocupada con las finales que ni tiempo de escribir, les juro, en fin espero q todas estén muy bien**

**Gracias de nuevo por siempre leer y comentar. No se que haría sin ustedes!**

**Besos a todas**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	16. Problema

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 16: Problema**_

Estaba en la hora de física cuando comencé a sentirme muy mal. Tenía demasiado calor y sentía como si en cualquier momento la cabeza me fuera a explotar. Sentí un mareo y fue entonces cuando decidí que si no salía de ahí en ese mismo instante acabaría por causar un desastre.

Corrí al baño y por suerte logré llegar a los lavabos antes de vomitar. Me recogí el cabello con una mano mientras con la otra me aferraba a la fría perilla del agua que ahora estaba corriendo.

Me enjuague la boca repetidas veces cuando estuve segura de que ya las nauseas habían pasado y comprobé mi aspecto en el espejo. Estaba pálida, mucho, pero había sido a causa del vómito. Me pregunté porque habría sido. Apenas si había desayunado un jugo esta mañana antes de salir de casa y no podría haberme hecho así de mal. Tendría que haber sido otra cosa….

Me arregle el cabello y me puse bastante maquillaje para ocultar mi mal aspecto. No pensaba ir a la enfermería por eso. Solo había sido un simple mareo, nada grave.

Sin embargo por la noche y después de cenar volví a vomitar. En serio algo no estaba bien conmigo, eso no debía de estar pasando. Decidí llamar a mis amigas por un consejo. En definitiva no podía hablar con mi madre de aquello, o con mi hermano, de lo contrario y si continuaba así tendría que ir a un doctor.

-¿Qué fue lo que cenaste anoche?-preguntó Victoria del otro lado del teléfono.

-espaguetis con albóndigas

-¿ya te sentías mal?- esta vez fue Tanya

-no, yo... fue esta mañana. Pero no les dije nada porque creí que no volvería a ocurrir.

-tal vez solo te intoxicaste con algo. Lo más probable es que solo se trate de un virus estomacal y con algunas pastillas se te pasará.

-¿crees que pueda ser otra cosa?-preguntó Tanya.

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunté sin entenderla.

-¿crees que pueda estar embarazada?- continuó Victoria.

-¿qué?- chillé- no, no, yo no puedo estar... No, no, definitivamente no.

-¿estas tomando tus píldoras?

-claro que si y Emmett se cuida también. Es imposible...

-bien, sólo me aseguraba- dijo Tanya- nunca se sabe.

-no puedo estar embarazada. ¿Estás loca?

-ey, tranquila. Nadie dijo que lo estuvieras- quiso calmarme Victoria- solo, ¿Por qué no descansas y hablamos por la mañana? Estoy segura de que ya te sentirás mejor.

Les hice caso a ambas y tras despedirme de ellas me fui a la cama e intentando seriamente no pensar en nada.

Dormí peor que nunca y por mucho que lo deseé, por la mañana volví a vomitar.

Me preparé para ir al instituto tras una larga cesión de maquillaje y un vaso de agua como desayuno. Era precavida, solo eso, en caso de que fuera a devolver mi comida otra vez, estaba segura de no tener nada demasiado pesado en el estomago.

Estacioné mi coche en el aparcamiento y pude ver a mis amigas charlando cerca de la entrada. Ambas se volvieron hacia mí en cuanto llegue a su lado.

-¿como te sientes?- preguntó Victoria preocupada.

-ahora bien, solo deseo no volver a vomitar en el resto día- dije haciendo una mueca.

-tal vez deberías ir a la enfermaría…- opino Tanya

-¿y que llamen a mis padres? Olvídalo- dije- además no me siento tan mal. Si para el resto del día, vomite al menos otras tres veces, iré al hospital.

-bien- acodaron las dos y con eso fuimos a clases.

No estuvo tan mal después de todo. Hasta el tercer período me sentí bastante bien, y solo tras tomar un poco de agua durante el cambio de hora volví a sentirme mal. Genial.

Corrí al baño y por mucho que intenté no devolver no lo conseguí.

Dios… esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos. Me sentí horrible, el estomago y la cabeza me dolían y ese sabor asqueroso no se me iba de la boca.

En definitiva iría a al hospital después de clases.

Para mi suerte ese día no tenia gimnasia ni practica con las porristas, de otro modo habría tenido que salteármelos.

Después del almuerzo solo me quedaban otras dos clases, y ver a Riley. Mierda... había olvidado por completo eso hasta que me topé con él en el corredor. Aun era mi tutor en matemáticas, y lo cierto es que me estaba yendo muy bien desde entonces

-¿nos veremos esta tarde no?- me preguntó mientras iba camino a sus clases.

-en realidad yo, lo había olvidado- dije y el me miró algo confundido.- lo siento, pero no me siento muy bien hoy. Iré a casa después de clases.

-¿fuiste a la enfermería?

¿Por qué todos preguntaba eso cuando decías que te sentías mal?

-sí- mentí- la enfermera me dijo que descansara, no lo sé. Tal ves sea un virus, de cualquier forma me recomendó ir al doctor más tarde.

-oh, bien, no hay problema- dijo- espero que te mejores y si necesitas algo…

-gracias- me apresuré a decir- luego nos vemos Riley.

-si- dijo él y entonces se fue.

El instituto continuó sin ningún accidente, salvo cuando me subí a mi auto para ir al hospital. Manejar tan rápidamente fue… puaj

Tuve que detenerme a mitad de camino para vomitar, una vez más.

Decidí ir al hospital más alejado de la cuidad, no deseaba encontrarme a nadie conocido y por supuesto que no iba a ir con nadie.

Tuve que esperar un buen rato antes de que alguien me atendiera y solo entonces la Dra. Sherman fui quien se encargó de mí. Tuve que completar una planilla entera antes de decirle que es lo que me pasaba. Por supuesto, mi nombre, mi edad y mi teléfono, fueron inventados en caso de que ella decidiera llamar a mis padres.

Le comenté como me sentí y como había comenzado todo, así de la nada. Me tomo la presión y la temperatura, también quiso saber si había tenido relaciones en el ultimo tiempo y en cuanto a eso no pude mentirle.

-cuatro días- dije- pero ambos nos cuidamos

Pude verla claramente fruncir el ceño, segura de que aquello no le gustaba ni una pizca.

-supongo que hoy en día no podemos esperar que los chicos no tengan relaciones hasta que se casen ¿no?- dijo con ironía.- en fin. ¿Estás segura de que el no tiene ninguna enfermedad verdad?

-si-dije y estuve segura de que no era así. Si bien Emmett no había sido el tipo menos promiscuo de los que había estado, siempre era precavido- y yo tomo pastillas anticonceptivas.

-¿crees que puedas estar embarazada?- preguntó y entonces yo cerré la boca.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? Maldición. Yo no podía estarlo

-no-dije seria- no puedo, digo si siempre usamos protección, no hay forma…

-¿siempre?- quiso saber. Yo asentí y entonces recordé el día en que el y yo lo habíamos hecho en la ducha. El no se había puesto un condón, pero tampoco había terminado aun dentro de mí y yo me estaba cuidando de modo que… no, eso era imposible

-bien, por lo que veo no tienes nada grave o al menos no algo perceptible. No tienes fiebre, tu presión es normal, no pareces haber pescado un resfriado. Y lo único que me has dicho que tienes son vómitos.

-si- dije yo

-¿Cómo cuantas veces al día?-preguntó

-hasta ahora van 3 desde que me levante.- ella asintió

-parece ser un virus- dijo anotando una que otra cosa en su planilla- te daré unas pastillas para eso, deberás tomarlas cada doce horas y si es eso, dentro de dos días ya deberás sentirte bien. En caso de no ser así y si los vómitos persisten. Quiero que vuelvas a verme ¿de acuerdo?

-si- acordé y rogando por que no fuera así- gracias.

Ella me sonrió y entonces me dio un blister con ocho pastillitas de color blanco.

-no creas que por tomar mas de una esto va a acabar- me advirtió- pueden ser algo fuertes, pero no me gustaría volver a verte por intoxicación.

-bien- dije y tras agradecerle una vez más salí de allí.

Recibí un mensaje de Victoria mientras iba camino a casa.

_Como fue en el hospital?_

Estaba manejando así que decidí no responderle. La llamaría al llegar a casa y entonces decidiría que hacer.

Mi padre aun no regresaba del trabajo y mi madre estaba en el patio trasero ordenando algunas cosas cuando llegue a casa. Fui directo a la cocina por un vaso de agua y me tomé una pastilla. Después de eso hable con Victoria y le relate lo ocurrido por la tarde. Ella me tranquilizó y me aseguro de que no era nada grave. Y eso esperaba yo.

La cena fue tranquila, nadie tenía mucho que decir, como siempre. Cada uno de mis padres tenía su vida y su trabajo. Me amaban, claro, pero también me daban mi propio espacio así como ellos tenían el suyo.

Después de eso tomé una ducha y me acosté a dormir sin más incidentes.

Por la mañana fue igual, aunque aun no tenía mi período, cosa que también me preocupaba. ¿Y que si no fuera solo un virus, si de verdad…? No, evitaría pensar en eso de momento y el test de embarazo sería mi último recurso en caso de que las pastillas no funcionaran. Tome otra por la mañana antes de ir al instituto y tras un café con azúcar me fui.

La mañana se paso rápido y no hubo de que preocuparse. Almorcé únicamente una ensalada por precaución y luego continué con mis clases. Por la tarde tuve práctica con el equipo de porristas y también vi a Riley. Se veía muy feliz por mi mejoría, aunque yo aun estaba preocupada.

Decidí esperar una semana antes de volver al hospital. Si no tenía mi periodo entonces… tendría que hacerme la prueba. Y por supuesto, hablar con Emmett.

No pude evitar pensar que diría el si aquello fuera verdad. Pase varias noches despierta intentando pensar como sería su reacción. ¿Me odiaría? ¿Me ayudaría? ¿Diría que no es suyo? No, él no era así. Pero el tan solo pesar que podría estar embarazada de él, era todo un problema. No solo por mis padres, y sobre todo por Jasper, sino también por lo que habría con ese bebé.

No podía evitar sentirme confusa y tan idiota. En definitiva de ahora en adelante no haría nunca más eso, aunque fuera por pura precaución.

Cuatro días pasaron y finalmente mi tortura terminó. Fue el alivió más grande del universo, pero con este vino otra preocupación.

Si bien yo no había hablado con Emmett en todos esos días por que había estado enferma y más tarde preocupada., él tampoco había llamado. Ni siquiera me había mandado un solo mensaje en más de una semana entera y no tenia idea de porqué.

Era tonto pensar que el pudiera estar enojado conmigo aun por lo ocurrido la ultima vez que había terminado en su departamento. Me había dejado más que claro que las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros, aunque la situación hubiera sido muy incomoda, pero no podía estar mal por eso. Tal vez algo más hubiera pasado… tal vez estuviera ocupado con su trabajo o…

Definitivamente no habría nadie más. El me lo había prometido.

Decidí ir a verlo al trabajo el jueves después de clases. Lo sorprendería, y tal vez podríamos divertirnos algo más después de tanto tiempo sin vernos. La verdad es que me moría por volver a verlo y sentirlo otra vez sobre mí…

Esa mañana me vestí con más esmero de lo normal. Cada vez que iba a verlo a él, lo hacia, claro, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Me puse un vestido blanco corto, atado en la espalda y ceñido hasta la cintura y unos tacones negros. No me importó ir así al instituto, después de todo me vestía así normalmente o incluso con cosas más provocativas; aunque en este caso no sería para nadie de la escuela.

Conduje sin demasiada prisa hasta su oficina después de clases y aparqué mi coche en el estacionamiento. Según Emmett me había dicho, aun no se acaba de mudar a su nueva oficina, por lo que aun seguía trabajando en el piso ocho.

Me extrañó sin embargo que su secretaria no estuviera en su escritorio, como de costumbre, aunque claro tal vez hubiera ido al baño o algo así. Estaba en todo su derecho.

Me dirigí hasta la puerta y apenas dando un leve golpecito entré.

Asome un poco la cabeza y entonces vi la escena más horrible que podría haberme imaginado. El corazón se me detuvo, el pecho me dolió y de repente me falto el aire, caí de golpe y dolió tanto que quise morir…pero ni siquiera me desmaye. La voz me salió de golpe y di un pequeño grito que mas sonó a un sollozo lleno de dolor y…traición

Entonces él se volteó, apartando la rubia que tenia encima besándolo con pasión y a al que segundos antes no le había molestado en absoluto tocar y como si yo no significara absolutamente nada para él.

-Rose, esto no es…- dijo, pero ni siquiera me detuve a escucharlo.

Salí corriendo hacia fuera y en busca de los elevadores. Necesitaba salir de allí ahora mismo. No podía respirar, no podía….

Lo oí gritar mi nombre, pero no volteé. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer eso después de haberme dicho que no quería a nadie más?

Me había engañado, sí, tanto como yo había temido, pero después de todo no habría creído capaz. Era un maldito idiota, y mentiroso, y a uno que después de aquello no deseaba ver nunca más.

* * *

**Se que es un poco tarde, pero e fin, les prometí un regalo de navidad y aquí lo tienen, recién terminado. Jaajjaa**

**En fin, no tengo mucho que decir, nada más que espero que todas hayan pasado un hermosa navidad junto a todos sus seres queridos..**

**Un beso muy grande para todas, y gracias por leer siempre.**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Feliz navidad y año nuevo para todas!**

**Les deseo lo mejor!**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	17. Doble traición

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 17: Doble traición **_

Me metí en el ascensor abierto y presioné el botón del último piso.

Las puertas se estaban cerrando y solo entonces él alcanzó a meterse.

Supuse que venía tras de mi, pero no le había prestado atención. Estaba demasiado desesperada por salir de allí y no volver a verlo.

-Rose- dijo en un suspiro.

- eres una basura, debí suponerlo- dije que asco y sintiendo como las lagrimas no tardarían en llegar.

- Rosalie eso no es... no fue.

-¿lo que parecía? ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decirme?- dije furiosa- ¡Y encima tienes la cara de mentirme!

- no, no miento- dijo muy seguro- Te juro que ella y yo. No es nada. Yo no…

No podía creerle. Ella y él, el lo había dicho y yo lo había visto.

- ¡por Dios!- grité- ya deja de excusarte. Te vi. Emmett, no lo niegues. La tenías encima de ti comiéndote la boca. Y yo que vine hasta aquí para hablar contigo, y tú con otra.

-pero no significó nada.- ¿entonces eso era un si? ¿lo estaba confirmando?- Además me tomo de improviso- dijo- ella no es nada. En serio. No significa nada para mí.

- no puedo creerte.-dije mientras retrocedía la ver que el intentaba acercarse- Jasper tenía razón, siempre la tuvo. Eres incapaz de mantener a una sola chica sin lastimarla.

Y esta vez, la estúpida había sido yo. Sentí las lagrimas caer por mis ojos pero no me importaron.

-no- dijo molesto por mi acusación- no digas eso, yo…

- eres un maldito mentiroso Emmett. Confié en ti, y tú terminas revolcándote con otras a mis espaldas.- porque nada ni nadie podía asegurarme que esa había sido la única. Si había mentido ahora, podía haberlo hecho muchas veces antes- Y es que dijiste que no querías a nadie más… todo este tiempo.

- no pasó nada- dijo frunciendo el ceño

- no puedes probarlo- grité. No podía creer solo en sus palabras. Ya no- en serio, no puedo creer que me hayas echo esto.

El gruñó y entonces detuvo el ascensor.

-¿Qué rayos haces?- dije viéndolo a los ojos.

- demostrarte que lo que viste no fue nada- dijo avanzando hacia mí con intención de besarme. Yo retrocedí.

-no te me acerques- gemí aún llorando- no quiero tenerte cerca.

-Rosalie por favor- me pidió extendiendo sus brazos hacia mi- te estoy diciendo que eso no fue nada. Ella salía conmigo antes, y ahora volvió y...

- pensabas en acostarte con ella otra vez- concluí

-¡Dios santo! ¿Es que no me estas escuchando?- gritó- Te estoy diciendo que no quiero nada con ella. Sólo, volvió y se me tiró encima. No la quiero Rose- dijo, pero ya no podía creerle, ni porque mucho que viera en sus ojos como él intentaba convencerme de que lo hiciera. Sabía que me había engañado. Él era así, y no era la única que lo sabía.

Ya todos los había dicho, incluso sus amigos. Quejándose normalmente por sus numerosas citas e incluso yo misma recordaba como durante la secundaria el salía con muchas chicas diferentes, mientras yo era solo una niñita, que en ese entonces jamás hubiera soñado con tenerlo a él.

-no puedo creerte Emmett. No después de todo esto. He visto como… por Dios. No puedo creer que todos tuvieran razón. No eras más que un idiota que me usaba para luego botarme.

-Rose, yo no te usé- dijo y sonó confundido. ¿Entonces que había hecho conmigo?-escúchame por favor...

- no, no quiero escucharte- dije rabiosa e intentando limpiarme las lagrimas de la cara- no quiero volver a saber de ti nunca más.

-Oh, Genial. ¿Te digo toda la verdad y aun así no quieres saber más de mi? Y así y todo yo soy el malo de la película ¿no?

¿Y tenia la cara después de todo de echarme la culpa? Lo mire envenenada y sin poder creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

-estupendo. Si ahora entiendo como me ves. El maldito que te hizo disfrutar para luego romperte el corazón- dijo- es por esto mismo que nunca quise empezar esto contigo. Es obvio que aun eres una _niña_, una niñita que no confía en nadie.

- no soy una niña- dije furiosa y odiándolo por llamarme así. Él mismo había sido el que antes había dicho que no lo era y ahora….

Apreté con furia le botón del ascensor y este comenzó a bajar otra vez.

- y sí, tu eres un idiota para el que nunca signifique mas que sexo.

-¿es que en serio así lo ves?- dijo irónico

-¿y que mas iba a ser? Es obvio que nunca buscaste más que eso conmigo.

-¿yo te busque?- bien, no había sido exactamente así, pero después de la segunda vez el había seguido buscándome. Era evidente que no había sido yo la única atada a eso- ¿de verdad crees que nunca te quise?-preguntó

-eso es lo que veo ahora- dije con nostalgia- además de que no eres capaz de comprometerte con _nadie,_ jamás en la vida.

-Rose yo te quiero, te deseo. Desde que te volví a ver lo he hecho.- y eso fue como un puñal en el medio del pecho. Si quería morirme después de eso, ahora ya me sentía muerta

-¿eso es todo? ¿Ya lo ves?- dije volviendo a llorar- si es así ¿que rayos es esto para ti entonces?- dije señalando la cadena que traía colgada del cuello.

- mi regalo- dijo sin ninguna emoción en mi voz.

-¿eso es todo? ¿Entonces no significo más nada para ti? ¿Un estupido regalo y un te quiero Rose?-pregunté solo para terminar de lastimarme a mi misma la oír la verdad.

Él no dijo nada. Era obvio. No había nada que decir.

-gracias por aclararme las cosas- dije arrancándome la cadena del cuello- gracias por todo Emmett. Ojala tengas una vida feliz evadiendo los compromisos. Por que si eso es lo que piensas, no vales la pena. No puedo creerme que seas tan idiota como para hacerme esto, no si sabias lo que yo sentía.

-tu nunca dijiste nada- dijo como si él jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de que yo me había enamorado de él.

- no necesitaba decírtelo- dije en un grito ahogado- pero aun así tu jugaste con mis sentimientos, porque aunque no lo creas los tengo y jugar con ellos es lo único que has hecho todo este tiempo. Gracias por todo- dije con sarcasmo.- y aquí tienes tu estupido regalo- dije arrojándole la cadena a los pies en cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió en la planta baja- que vivas feliz- añadí antes de salir corriendo de allí.

Corrí sin importarme nada y no me detuve hasta llegar a mi auto. Me metí adentro y entonces me desplomé en el asiento y comencé a llorar sobre el volante.

Me sentí horrible, peor que alguna otra vez en mi vida.

Él me había usado y mentido y yo jamás lo hubiera creído a menos que o hubiera visto. ¿Es que había estado tan ciega como para no ver que Emmett jamás podría conformarse con alguien como yo, sin necesitar a alguien más?

Había sido una estupida, no solo por creer en sus palabras, sino también por haber terminado enamorada de un hombre que nunca iba a sentir algo por mí más que deseo.

Y lo peor de todo es que él lo sabía. Él sabía que yo estaba enamorada de él, pero prefería hacer como si eso no sucediera. Nunca iba a comprometerse conmigo, pues no era de esos. Y yo había sido la idiota que aun permanecía con el sabiendo que era un mujeriego sin remedio y que para peor me lo restregaba en la cara.

Me merecía a alguien mejor, pero no lo quería… no quería que solo me usara para tener sexo con el, pero tampoco deseaba estar con alguien más.

Limpié las lágrimas que habían caído de mis ojos y me erguí sobre el asiento. Tenia que superar eso de una forma u otra, pero aquello simplemente parecía imposible

Metí las llaves ne el contacto y encendí mi coche. Tenia que salir de allí ahora.

Salí del estacionamiento y conduje más lento de lo usual hasta casa de Victoria. Tanya no estaba, pues me había dicho que pasaría toda la tarde con su nuevo amiguito del equipo de soccer, Aro, y Victoria era mi única opción. No podía llegar a casa así; necesitaba hablar con alguien y aclarar mi cabeza.

Y no es que no supiera que hacer, pero esto era diferente a cualquier ruptura que hubiera tenido antes. No se tratada de un novio con le que había estado varios meses o que incluso mis padres o mi hermano conocía.

Era Emmett. Lo conocía desde, bien, desde toda la vida, y como una estupida había terminado enamorada, tras acostarme con él. Pero nada de eso tenia sentido. ¿Por qué iba a enamorarme si él jamás me había dado algún incentivo para hacerlo?

Seguí conduciendo y no me detuve hasta llegar a casa de mi amiga.

Toqué el timbre dos veces, pero nadie salió.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Simplemente no podía tener tanto mala suerte en un solo día… Toque una vez más ya rendida y si esta vez nadie salía, tendría que irme a casa.

Entonces de un tirón la puerta se abrió y pude ver a mi amiga en el umbral.

-Rosalie-dijo en un suspiro- no te esperaba ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto muy sorprendida al verme.

-yo… fui a ver a Emmett y entonces…- Dios, ni siquiera logré terminar de hablar sin ponerme a llorar.

-Rose…- dijo y entonces yo alcé mis ojos hacia ella.- ¿qué fue lo que hizo?

-él estaba con otra y no…

-¿Rosalie?- escuché decir y de inmediato reconocí su voz, pero no comprendí que era lo que estaba haciendo allí.

James apareció bajado las escaleras y abrochándose la camisa. Su rostro era para un foto, por supuesto, jamás habría esperado verme allí, así como yo tampoco esperaba verlo a el.

Me lo quede viendo y olvidándome por un segundo de todo lo demás. Solo entonces comprendí todo lo que estaba pasando allí. La sorpresa de Victoria por verme, le motivo por el cual había tardado tanto en abrir la puerta, la incertidumbre de él, y el estar a medio vestir.

Me sequé los ojos con la manga de mi sweater y di un paso hacia atrás.

-puedo explicarlo- dijo Victoria, pero no la vi arrepentida por ello.

-no necesitas hacerlo- dije- ya comprendo todo.

-Rosalie- dijo entonces James, ya a su lado y mirándome fijamente- no es lo que tú crees- aseguró- yo nunca…

-te creo –dije- pero eso no cambia esto-dije señalándolos a ambos.

-si me dejaras explicarte…- dijo con el seño fruncido

- no quiero hacerlo-dije y entonces caminando de vuelta hacia mi coche.

-por favor- escuché decir a Victoria pero no volteé.

Me subí devuelta a mi auto y entonces me alejé de allí.

En definitiva había sido mucho, mucho más de lo que yo podría haber esperado para ese día. Y tenia que enfrentarlo, no estaba preparada para hacerlo.

Primero Emmett, y después Victoria y James juntos…

Era como si todo el mundo entero se hubiera confabulado para que ese fuera el peor día de mi vida y ya no podía más.

Conduje sin rumbo alguno llorando de a ratos e intentando comprender que era aquello tan malo que había hecho como para merecerme todo eso. Me había enamorado de Emmett y el había decido no hacerlo, y en cambio acostarse con otras a mis espaldas. Y James, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado había terminado acostándose con mi mejor amiga a mis espaldas, quien por cierto tampoco me había dicho nada, aunque yo lo había sospechado en un principio.

Era miserable, y estaba sola. Nadie estaba allí para consolarme o decirme que todo aquello se terminaría pronto y entonces todo volvería a ser como antes; no eso no iba a suceder y yo lo sabía.

Pude ver como poco a poco el sol se iba escondiendo, pero aun así no podía detenerme. Quería irme. Quería alejarme de todo eso ya mismo, pero no parecía haber forma de hacerlo.

Finalmente se hizo de noche y entonces me detuve a un lado de la ruta. Estaba muy lejos, tanto que ni siquiera yo sabía como regresar a casa, pero ya ni eso importaba.

Me deje caer en el asiento y cerré mis ojos de una vez buscando calma consuelo. Rogando por que el dolor se fuera y que cuando volviera a abriros, ya todo hubiera pasado.

* * *

**Como siempre, mis disculpas a todas por mi interminable tardanza, pero es que este capitulo se me hizo tan difícil No quería que acabara siendo tan melodramático, pero lo escribí mientras miraba **

_**A walk to Remember**_**, y supongo que me puse muy sentimental al final. Espero que les guste y que no haya sido muy cliché para ustedes ajjaja**

**Besos a todas y gracias por leer siempre**

**Pronto nos estaremos leyendo nuevamente.**

**Que tengan todas un muy lindo fin de semana y ojalá hayan empezado un increíble año nuevo**

**Mucha suerte!**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	18. No puedo con esto

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 18: No puedo con esto**_

El timbre incesante de mi celular acabo por despertarme. Me sentía mareada y ni siquiera había recordado haberme quedado dormida en el auto.

Con cuidado me erguí y busqué mi celular. Todo estaba tan oscuro que no lograba ver nada. Presioné la luz que estaba en el techo y entonces pude verlo tirado en la alfombra del suelo. Lo recogí y al presionar el botón de encendido me encontré con ocho llamadas perdidas de mi hermano y otras seis de mis padres.

Miré la hora y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que ya eran pasadas la una de la madrugada.

Genial, estaba en un maldito lío y el castigo de seguro iba a ser de lo peor. Pero que va, ni que eso importara demasiado, pues estaba segura de que en cuanto llegara a casa todos comenzarían a interrogarme y eso era más que otra cosa lo que no deseaba enfrentar.

Lo sabrían tarde o temprano, pero la verdad era que, no quería recordar a Emmett ni como había pasado todo entre nosotros esa tarde ni mucho menos revivir el encuentro con mi ex novio y mi mejor amiga; y a pesar de todo, tendría que regresar y hacerlo.

Pues para esta hora, y conociendo a Jasper podría tener hasta la policía buscándome.

Encendí el coche y tras dar una cuantas vueltas en la carretera, al fin encontré el modo de regresar. Fueron más de dos horas al volante, lo que me dejaba en casa a las tres de la madrugada en casa. Rogué por que alguien estuviera durmiendo, pero la verdad era que tanto mis padres como mi hermano estaban sentados en el sofá, esperando mi llegada.

Fue demasiado alboroto el que hicieron cuando llegue, que apenas logré comprender la mitad de lo que decían. Finalmente se callaron y entonces les expliqué lo que había ocurrido, o mejor dicho, la versión que sabrían ellos de lo que había ocurrido.

Les dije que me había peleado con Victoria esa tarde, pues ella había estado saliendo con James a mis espaldas y entonces no pude soportarlo más. Me había enterado de ello, pues el la había ido a buscar a su casa cuando yo estaba allí y entonces yo me fui. Comencé a conducir como loca y par cuando me detuve era de noche, y estaba tan cansada que o me di cuanta de haberme quedado dormida.

Su respuesta no fue nada linda, en especial la de Jasper quien parecía el más alterado.

-podrías haber llamado al menos- me acusó- no te das una idea lo preocupados que no tenias y menos aun sin saber donde rayos estabas.

-lo siento- me disculpé, aunque sin sentirme demasiado culpable- es que me sentía tan mal, que no deseaba otra cosa que estar sola. La hora se paso como nada y entonces ..

-al menos estás bien cariño- dijo mi padre abrazándome. Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más.

-por supuesto que no- intervino mi madre- o no te lo perdonaré Rosalie. Juro que ibas a hacer que tuviera un ataque. Oh, amor, lo siento tanto, se que Victoria es tu amiga y..

- no quiero hablar de eso ahora- la corté lo mas suavemente que pude- no hoy mamá.

-muy bien- acordó- sólo date una ducha y ve a la cama. Por la mañana hablaremos de todo.

Yo le sonreí a medias y tras despedirme de todos y desearles buenas noches, junto con una nueva disculpa me fui a mi alcoba.

Tomé una ducha rápida con agua caliente y tras meterme en mi pijama caí rendida en al cama. Dormir en mi auto había sido de lo peor y peor aun después de haberme pasado la tarde entera llorando.

Desperté cerca de las dos de la tarde y no había nadie en casa. Bien, supongo que faltar al instituto después de una noche como aquella era perdonable. Y al fin y al cabo no deseaba ver a nadie, y menos aun a Victoria.

Me cepille los dientes y me di otra ducha, aunque algo más corta que la que había tomado por la noche. Me vestí como para salir y justo cuando estaba por ir a la cocina por algo de comer escuché mi teléfono sonar.

No me apresuré por atender, y al ver entonces en al pantalla su nombre lo único que pude hacer fue apagarlo. ¿Cómo es que se atrevía a llamarme incluso después de eso?

Con asco lo arroje a la cama y entonces me fui a la cocina.

Encontré una nota pegada en el refrigerador.

_Te deje algo de comer en el congelador. Espero que te sientas mejor. Cuando regrese del trabajo podremos hablar. Te quiere, mamá._

Genial. Bien, al menos tendría algo que comer antes de tener que preocuparme por hablar con mi madre. Abría le congelador de un tirón y entonces vi al lasagña. Lo pensé durante un segundo y luego volví a cerrarlo. Si bien tenía hambre no deseaba comer eso.

Tome entonces un par de verduras del congelador y me preparé una ensalada.

No voy a decir que la disfrute, porque al fin y cabo no es cierto. No tenia ánimos para nada y sumado a estar sola y únicamente poder pensar en lo ocurrido, termine reemplazando mi sana y nada grasosa comida con un enorme pote de helado de chocolate que había en el refrigerador. Agradecí a Jasper por eso, pues él era el único que compraba helado a cada que venía a vernos.

Ni siquiera salí de la casa, cuando en realidad era lo único que había pensado en hacer al levantarme. Para cuando mi madre regresó del trabajo yo me encontraba tirada en el sofá de la sala mirando una película romántica y triste, llorando como una maldita tonta y casi sin nada de helado.

Acababa de volver de su trabajo. Rara vez la veía así vestida, pues salía a trabajar incluso antes de que yo fuera a la escuela y cuando llegaba, yo no estaba en casa. Llevaba una falda negra y una camisa roja perfectamente arreglada para su trabajo en al galería del centro. Amaba el arte, y así había conocido a mi madre, pues él era arquitecto. Y Jasper, claro había adoptado su amor por las pinturas y antigüedades.

-oh, nena- dijo mi madre al verme para luego sentarse a mi lado.- ¿qué sucedió ahora?

-yo… me siento un asco- admití- nadie me quiere, nadie en este madito mundo le importa lo que yo siento.

-sabes que no es así, bebé- dijo abrazándome- yo te quiero y también tu padre y Jasper por supuesto.

Yo continué llorando y sin que nada más me importara.

-ven- dijo apartándome para luego mirarme a los ojos- no llores nena, vamos- agregó ahora limpiándome las lagrimas con un pañuelo- imagino que todo esto no es únicamente por tu discusión con Victoria ¿no?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-es un chico- dijo viéndome preocupada y yo asentí- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Sin embargo no pude contestar de inmediato. No podía decirle que se trataba de Emmett, ni tampoco como habían sucedido +exactamente las cosas, pero si podía decirle algo.

-solo fui a verlo… y el estaba con otra- dije conteniendo las lagrimas- me dijo que nada había pasado, que aun me quería, pero yo no podía creerle. Sabía que era de esos... que juegan con las chicas, pero me arriesgue de todas formas.

- no es tu culpa amor- dijo- si lo hizo, no creo que haya sido por ti. Es obvio que t quería de alguna forma

-pero no lo suficiente como para conformarse conmigo- dije enfadada- no era lo suficientemente buena para el.

-no es cierto nena- dijo mi madre e intentando subir mi animo- si alguien no era bueno, ese era él. Es obvio que no era lo suficientemente hombre como para estar con una chica como tú.

-no digas eso mamá- dije volviendo a llorar- no lo conociste, digo, ni yo misma terminé de conocerlo. Fui una estupida al confiar en él.

-todos cometemos errores hija- dijo- pero eso no te hace una mala persona, ahora ya deja de llorar por un chico que no vale la pena.

_Un hombre que no vale la pena_, pensé ara mi misma, aunque algunas veces no se comportara como uno.

-¿sabes que? Iremos de compras tú y yo- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa- como hacíamos antes, eso siempre te subía le animo

-no mamá, no- dije con mala cara.- no quiero salir.

-pero vas a hacerlo, vamos- dijo poniéndose de pie y tirándome del brazo- saldremos y nos haremos manicura y pedicura, podrás arreglarte el cabello y compraremos algo de ropa.

-no creo que nada de eso ayude- admití de mala gana y al fin levantándome

-lo creas o no, va a ayudarte- dijo- además así podremos pasar un poco de tiempo juntas. Pues nunca lo hacemos, tu con tus amigas y yo con mi trabajo, nunca podemos hacerlo.

Asentí de mala gana y entonces subí a mi alcoba. Me miré al espejo de mala gana y entonces pude ver el terrible aspecto que tenía. Daba pena de mi misma, genial.

Ojeras inmensas y los ojos hinchados y rojos. Me llevó algo de tiempo ocuparme de eso, pero en menos de media hora estuve lista y cambiada. Había manchado mi otra blusa con helado y tuve que cambiármela. Tome mis llaves, algo de dinero y lo guarde en mi bolso, y por poco olvidando mi teléfono. Aun estaba en medio de mi cama desecha por completo y apagado, tal y como lo había dejado.

Lo metí en mi bolso junto a todo lo demás y entonces baje a la sala donde me estaba esperando mi madre. Decidió que ella conduciría, y así yo podría relajarme.

-oh, genial- dijo mientras estacionaba el coche en el aparcamiento- olvide mi teléfono en casa ¿trajiste el tuyo nena?

-si- dije frunciendo el ceño- pero para que…

-quiero avisarle a tu padre que salí contigo, eso es todo. No deseo que se preocupe en caso de que llegue a casa y no nos vea.

-claro- dije con una media sonrisa y buscándolo en mi bolso. Con duda lo encendí y entonces la angustia volvió. Emmett me había llamado, como… un millón de veces y yo no había atendido. ¿Es que habría algo más que quisiera decir como para dejarme por poco veinte llamadas perdidas?

-¿pasa algo?

-no- dije y borrándolas todas en un segundo antes de pasarle el teléfono- no es nada

Ella habló con mi padre por unos minutos y entonces me lo devolvió. Lo guardé en mi bolso como si nada y entonces entramos al centro

Lo primero fue la manicura y pedicura. Por suerte no tuvimos que esperar demasiado y lo cierto es que no cuidaba mis uñas desde hacia mucho tiempo. Además fue lindo pasar un tiempo con mi madre otra vez, hacer cosas de chicas, como tanto tiempo atrás había hecho.

Lo siguiente fue la peluquería y por mucho que mi madre insistió en que debía hacer un cambio rotundo con mi cabello, me negué. Solo me recorté las puntas y pedí que me peinaran aunque solo terminara pasando la noche en casa. Ella por el contrario se recortó el flequillo y también bastante de largo. Muy distinta a mí, me recordé.

El resto de la tarde se pasó en tiendas de ropa, en la que la mayoría de las cosas terminaron siendo para mí. Varios vestidos, jeans, blusas y bastantes accesorios para combinar todo.

Ya casi olvidando todo, y contenta por haber pasado más tiempo con mi madre, volvimos a casa. Jasper y Alice habían venido a cenar y muy felices ayudaban a mi padre con la cena. Fui a mi alcoba a dejar las cosas que había comprado y tras cambiarme de ropa, baje a cenar.

Fue una cena tranquila y por suerte nadie toco el tema de mi repentina desaparición de la noche anterior. No iba a negar que aun eso doliera, peor si no pensaba tanto en ello, tal vez… no lo haría.

Alice se veía muy feliz, después de todo en unos días ella y mi hermano se mudarían a su nuevo departamento que había estado arreglando por casi dos meses y yo decidí ofrecerme para ayudarlos. Al menos así tendría algo que hacer con mi tiempo libre.

Todos se quedaron viendo la tv en al sala después de la cena, pero yo opté por irme a dormir, había sido un día muy largo y no uno demasiado alegre.

Me enfundé en mi pijama luego de un largo baño y me tiré en la cama de lo mas exhausta, aunque también bastante preocupada. La verdad es que la cosa entre James y Victoria no me tenía mal. Después de todo, algo me decía que había algo entre ellos después de que nosotros habíamos terminado. Pero no era precisamente el que estuvieran saliendo o el que ella fuera mi mejor amiga y el mi ex lo que me molestaba, sino que lo hicieran a mis espaldas y sin importarles un comino mi opinión. Pero ya esta, eso ya había pasado ¿y que podía hacer yo? Nada. Lo mas probable es que Victoria me buscara el lunes por al mañana o James para hablar conmigo, si es que ninguno de los dos trataba de llamarme antes para hablar sobre el tema.

Sin embargo… no podía quitarme de la cabeza a Emmett. Y es que él no era como quiera con el que hubiera estado, más bien no era un chico cualquiera de mi edad, sino un hombre, uno con más experiencia que yo, e incluso uno cuya vida ya estaba hecha, a diferencia de la mía.

Pero es que había sido tan duro verlo con otra, aun cuando había dicho que no quería a nadie más. Me había destrozado por completo. Y para peor, el que hubiera admitido no haber hecho mas que desearme y no darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de el.

¡Dios! Pero si era tan obvia, ¿Cómo es que él no podía notarlo? Y aunque la verdad no tenia ni idea de que había sido aquello que tanto me gustaba de él, además del sexo, me sentía usada y peor que después de cualquier ruptura.

Exhausta me quedé dormida aun con todo eso en la cabeza. No dormí nada bien, pues terminé despertándome una y otra vez, y sin sentirme nada bien.

No volví a mirar mi teléfono sino hasta el otro día por la tarde y después de almorzar. Solo un mensaje suyo tenía. Y si bien estuve tentada a borrarlo sin siquiera leerlo, la curiosidad me ganó. Presioné el botón de abrir y entonces ya había sido demasiado tarde para arrepentirme.

_Se que debes estar furiosa conmigo, pero necesito que hablemos. Dejame explicarte las cosas, por favor. Emmett_

Y con eso, volví a llorar, como una idiota.

* * *

**Tarde mucho, pero les juro que no sabía como encarar esta parte de la ruptura ajaja al escribí una y otra vez, pero al fin la terminé.**

**Ojala les guste y quiero que sepan que va especialmente dedicado a todas ustedes, mis lectoras de siempre. Gracias todas por siempre dejarme sus comentarios y seguir leyéndome, y dando inspiración y ganas de continuar.**

**Besos a todas y mucha suerte!**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	19. Idiota

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 19: Idiota**_

El lunes sin embargo no fue tan malo como esperaba. Bueno y no es que no me esperara una disculpa tras otra de Victoria por no haberme dicho nada, mientras que James aun no se atrevía a hablarme.

-lo siento Rosalie, lo sabes- dijo- además no ha pasado nada, lo juro. Sabes que no te mentiría en algo como esto.

-si mentiste antes ¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo ahora?- pregunte aun enfadada- ¿Cómo se que no lo volverás a hacer?

-porque eres mi amiga, y no podría hacerte algo así. Pero después de que tu y James terminaron… él fue quien me buscó, y no es que nunca me hubiera gustado antes, pero jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que algo pudiera pasar entre el y yo.

Yo no respondí y únicamente continué caminando hacia mi clase de historia.

-Rosalie…- me llamó- ¿hablarás conmigo en el almuerzo?

-lo siento- dije y en verdad me sentí mal- comeré sola hoy, es muy pronto aun Victoria

-entiendo- dijo y tras dedicarme una media sonrisa me fue.

No voy a negar que fue una mañana aburrida, salvo por que tuve algebra con Tanya y bien solo entonces pude hablarle y contarle lo que había ocurrido con Emmett.

Sin embargo no pude estar demasiado de acuerdo en cuanto a lo que ella pensaba de el.

Había dicho que era un idiota, y que era obvio que tenia que hacerlo sufrir hasta que comprendiera lo que me había hecho, y si bien era una buena propuesta, yo no era de ese tipo de chicas. Y no es que tampoco deseara perdonarlo ya mismo, pero al menos podría darle la oportunidad de que me explicara las cosas, pero no aún.

Y se puso aun peor cuando el dije lo de Victoria, aunque también dijo que se lo esperaba, al igual que yo.

No almorcé con ninguna de las dos, pues lo único que deseaba era estar sola. Vi a Tanya con Aro, su nuevo noviecito en el comedor, y a Victoria on el resto del equipo de porristas, y sin nadie más.

Elegí una mesa en el patio de afuera, muy diferente a donde solía almorzar habitualmente. Para mi suerte localice una vacía y me senté, dejando mi bolso y mis libros a un lado para luego empezar a comer.

Solo había elegido una ensalada y un jugo, lo suficiente para satisfacer mi hambre de ese día. Sin muchas ganas, pinché con mi tenedor un tomate y un poco de lechuga y me los llevé a la boca.

-hola Rose- oí decir y entonces alcé la vista de mi plato

-Riley- dije sorprendida y sin esperar verlo a el- no te había visto

-bueno, estás sentada en mi mesa- me explicó con una sonrisa- y sería bueno saber a que se debe.

-no sabia que fuera tuya- dije con otra sonrisa- digo, al menos aun no he visto tu nombre por ningún lado. Pero si te molesto…

-para nada- aseguro, pero no eres de las que se sientan solas o incluso aquí afuera. Estoy intrigado.

-nada especial, solo que me harte del drama, y necesitaba algo de paz.

-¿de modo que interrumpiría tu paz si me sentara contigo?

-a menos que vengas con otras veinte personas más, no lo creo- dije y luego volviendo a centrar mi atención en mi plato.

El se sentó sin decir una palabra más y entonces comenzó a comer.

Deseaba tener algo que decir, pero no sabia que podía ser. Al verdad era que el y yo no nunca habíamos tenido largas charlas, o al menos no sobre cosas triviales, sino más bien sobre algebra u otras clases.

-¿siempre te sientas solo?- quise saber

-a veces- respondió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su gaseosa- no me molesta estar solo, es bueno para pensar.

-concuerdo con eso- dije tomando un sorbo de mi soda.

Continuamos comiendo sin decir una palabra más cuando pude ver a James pasar frente a nosotros, seguido por Embry y Quill. Se detuvo en secó al verme sentada con Riley y entonces caminó hasta nuestra mesa.

-Rose- me llamó y pude ver su rostro aun confundido- ¿podría hablar contigo hoy?

-eso depende de que sea lo que quieras hablar.

-sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo algo mas serio y mirando de reojo a Riley con desagrado.

-entonces no

-Rosalie, nena por favor- me pidió

- no me digas así- dije- no soy tu nena y eso no fue por mi culpa.

-solo, quiero hablar contigo a _solas _de esto. No armes una escena aquí mismo.

-bien- apunté seria y tomando un bocado de mi plato- hablaré contigo, pero sino hasta el jueves, después de tu practica de fútbol

-me parece justo- acordó- bien, te buscaré entonces

- bien- dije y tras dedicarme una larga mirada él continúo su camino.

No quise ver la cara de Riley después de eso, pero no pude evitarlo. No se veía enfadado, pero si algo confundido.

-se que no me incumbe, pero ¿no habías terminado con el?

-lo hice- dije- pero al parecer él aún tiene cosas que decir al respecto.

-¿crees que quiera volver contigo?- preguntó y estuve seguro de que en ese momento estaba interesado de verdad en saber mi respuesta

-no-dije con una sonrisa- no creo que sea eso. Ya terminamos y estoy oficialmente sola, aunque no creo poder decir lo mismo de el.

Riley no contestó, y en cambio solo me sonrió para luego continuar comiendo.

No me sentí tan cansada al llegar a casa ese día sin embargo. Supuse que sería mucho más estresante ver a James y Victoria en el instituto, pero me las había arreglado bastante bien para evadirlos. Aún así eso no significó que las cosas fueran a mejorar entonces.

Mi madre estaba en la sala sentada con una taza de café en la mano mirando la tv cuando llegué.

-hola amor- me saludo- hoy llegó algo para ti

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté intrigada.

-está en el comedor- dijo con una sonrisa- llegó a tu nombre luego de que te fueras a la escuela. No tengo idea de quien sea.

Aún ansiosa y al mismo tiempo sin saber de que se trataba fui al comedor a toda prisa y al entrar me encontré con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en un florero y con un moño del mismo color sosteniéndolas.

Sin siquiera detenerme a observaras, busqué la tarjeta que debía de venir con este y la leí presurosa.

_Lo siento. _

_En realidad quiero arreglar las cosas _

_E._

Y justo en ese miso instante toda mi tranquilidad se derrumbo.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por que hoy, cuando había tenido todo el fin de semana para llamar o incluso enviar un estupido regalo como ese?

Y si bien había llamado muchas veces, yo nunca había atendido. Cada vez que veía su número en la pantalla, ignoraba la llamada. No dejaba mensajes sin embargo, pero si había decidido enviar flores, aunque sin poner su nombre en ellas. Yo sabía que eran de Emmett, pues él era el único capaz de hacer algo como eso o que mejor dicho, tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Pero no iba a ser tan fácil. No iba a perdonarlo así como así, solo porque me había enviado unas flores a casa. Para ello tendría que hablar con él, y eso era lo que menos deseos tenía de hacer en estos momentos.

Tal vez si no decía nada, él se detendría y no volvería a buscarme. Quizás si le hacía creer que ya nada más me importaba sobre él, se buscaría a alguien más y mi vida volvería a ser como antes. Tal vez podría buscar a alguien más yo también. Alguien como Riley, tranquilo, simpático, fiel, pues que yo me hubiera enterado nunca había engañado a su ex novia, y claro, alguien a quien realmente le importaba, y no parecía dispuesto a cambiarme por nadie más. Sería más fácil, claro, estar con alguien de mi edad; serían las mismas preocupaciones, los mismos intereses, y por supuesto no tendría que preocuparme por su trabajo o porque consiguiera alguien más madura que yo, como bien Emmett lo había hecho.

Esperar, sin embargo, que eso sucediera fue un error. Las flores, ni los mensajes pararon. Emmett se había empeñado en enviarlas cada día durante la mañana, de modo que al llegar a casa, yo pudiera verlas. Y claro que eso no diminuyo el interés de mis padres o incluso de Jasper, quien había venido a cenar con Alice y vio los tres enormes ramos en la mesa de la sala.

Incluso así, yo no solté una palabra. Lo único que ellos supieron entonces, fue que uno de mis ex estaba intentando remediar las cosas conmigo, pero yo no estaba interesada en hacerlo. Nada más.

Tuve un examen el jueves por al mañana, no me fue tan mal como esperaba, pese a haber estudiado. Pero por la tarde tendría que hablar con James, pues así había quedado con él.

La practica de porristas, fue incomoda, mucho, considerando que Victoria estaba allí. Aún seguí sin hablarle, mientras que ella parecía esperar que yo diera el primer paso en busca de una reconciliación, si es que ese fuera el caso. La había visto almorzando con James y Tanya el martes y miércoles, pero como si no fueran más que amigos. Nada de abrazos, toqueteos, ni andar de las manos o incluso besarse. Tanya por su parte, no comentaba nada al respecto de ellos, aunque ya sabía lo que yo había visto; y después de todo almorzar con Riley, no había estado nada mal. Podía decir incluso que el había llegado a gustarme, aunque aún no pudiera sacarme por completo a Emmett de la cabeza.

Espere a James en el aparcamiento después de ducharme y vestirme. No vi a Victoria por allí sin embargo. ¿Él le habría dicho algo? ¿Aun seguían viéndose o quizás ya habrían llegado a otra etapa de su relación?

Finalmente el apareció y la verdad es que yo me moría por hacer de aquella charla lo más corta y concisa posible, pues no desea que las cosas se pusieran aun mas incomodas de lo que ya eran entre nosotros después de la ruptura.

-Rose- dijo avanzando hacia mi y algo nervioso.

-bien, aquí estoy, justo como prometí- apunté- ¿vamos a hablar entonces?

-¿qué te parece si tomamos un café antes?

- no tengo tiempo para esto James- dije seria

-oh, vamos, solo es un café- me dijo - ¿por los viejos tiempos?

-no quiero hacer esto más largo.

-por Dios, Rosalie. Vamos a hablar, no digo que no, pero sabes que soy mal haciéndolo. Si hay algo de comida en medio tal vez…

-bien, como quieras-apunté- tomaremos un café, pero nada más.

El asintió con la cabeza y entonces fui en busca de mi coche.

El ofreció llevarme, pero me negué, de modo que ambos terminamos por ir separados hasta una cafetería a unas calles del instituto.

Ya adentro, nos pedimos dos cafés, y el unas cuantas donas para acompañarlo.

-bien- dijo y entonces yo me preparé para escucharlo- quería hablar contigo por lo que paso. Y no me refiero a lo que paso entre nosotros, pues ya comprendí que no te intereso más, sino a lo que pasó con Victoria.- yo asentí con a cabeza como indicándole que continuara- se que de seguro habrás pensado que lo que pasó con ella, probablemente lo hice cuando tú y yo salíamos, pero no fue así

- en tal caso no me importa- dije- no se trata de si me engañaste o no con mi mejor amiga, o si te acostaste con otras dos de ellas, aunque fuera con mi consentimientos sino que lo hiciste a mis espaldas y sin considerar mis sentimientos.

-lo sé- apuntó- y lo siento. Te quiero Rosalie, de verdad. No como un novio, sino como persona. Y si bien tuvimos sexo, eres una gran persona y me siento mal por haberte lastimado así entonces. No pensé lo que hacía, cuando tú en cambio, siempre consideraste lo que era mejor para ambos… y con Victoria.

-ni siquiera te lo pensaste- deduje

-no fue por despecho o venganza. Nada de eso- me explicó- siempre la había considerado muy linda e incluso es más inteligente de lo que yo hubiera creído. Pero no se trata de eso. Digo, todo empezó con ese trabajo de historia... fue entonces que la vi diferente a como la veía antes.

-no te sigo James- dije

-cuando nos asignaron esa tarea, solo la vi como tu amiga, y mi compañera de clase. Nunca había significado mas para mi que eso. Pero al juntarnos para hacerlo, tu sabes la maqueta, le trabajo escrito, la presentación... esas semanas, llegue a conocerla de verdad.

-y te enamoraste- lo acusé como supuse que era obvio.

-no- me corrigió- no podría decirte que estaba enamorado de ella. Me gusta, por ahora, pero eso dio paso a otras cosas, y tú sabes a que me refiero con eso.

-no entiendo- apunté- ¿me estas confesando haberte acostado con ella o qué?

-no lo hice, pues fue ella quien me detuvo. Entonces tampoco pensaba en lo que eso podría hacerte a ti. Si bien eras mi ex novia, antes habías sido mi amiga Rose. Pero jamás pensé en eso, sino hasta que Victoria me lo dijo. Ella se sentía culpable con eso, pero tampoco se atrevía a decírtelo. Por miedo a que no la quisieras, y también porque yo no deseaba hacerlo.

- aún así fue una mentira.

-y todo fue mi culpa- dijo sincero y en verdad haciéndose responsable por todo- solo quería tenerla en un principio, solo un revolcón más y ya, pero no lo merecía, así como tu tampoco.- hizo una pausa solo para mirarme a los ojos mientras bebía un sorbo de su café- el día que tu nos viste, yo había querido llegar las cosas más lejos y creo que sabes lo persuasivo que puedo ser cuando quiero algo.

-ere peor que yo- dije casi sonriendo y recordando como había sido el conmigo en un momento.

-Victoria no me dejó continuar. Debes de estar orgullosa de ella, en verdad te quiere como amiga o no le habría importado. Pero cuando te vio, supe que ella hubiera preferido desaparecer antes de que tú pensaras algo así de ella. Pues era obvio lo que ibas a pensar entonces, aunque no fuera la verdad.

-¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo?- quise saber

-no lo haría con algo así. Y sé que fui un idiota contigo, demasiadas, veces, pero no se trata de si alguna vez me vuelves a ver, sino de tu amiga. Ella no quiso esto, y todo fue mi culpa, por eso te pido disculpas, y tal vez entonces puedas darle una oportunidad a ella, pues se q yo no merezco una.

-no te pongas en victima James- lo acuse con una risa- ese rol nunca te ha quedado

-incluso ahora eres mala- me dijo sonriendo también

-no puedo prometerte nada- apunté- aún no pensé las cosas del todo y en este momento mi cabeza es un desastre. Necesito tiempo para aclararme y entonces veré que hago, con ambos

-supongo que no puedo pedir más- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-no- admití- no ahora.

-bien, y gracias

Y con una sonrisa de ambas partes, todo terminó.

Regresé a casa si embargo, esperando que no hubiera más flores, peor de nada sirvió, pues allí estaba un nuevo ramo, más grande que el anterior y con otra de sus estupidas notas de perdón a las que no pensaba responder.

Sin embargo, sus llamados habían disminuido, por suerte. Algo que no me amargaba a cada veía mi teléfono y me encontraba con diez llamadas suyas perdidas.

¿es que era tan difícil olvidar? Para mi lo era, y evidentemente él no lo hacía más fácil.

Si bien podía fingir estar bien, por dentro sabía que no lo estaba.

Él no saber de él o incluso no haber estado con nadie en la cama desde hacían casi dos semanas me estaba matando, y más una sabiendo que probablemente él estaría pasándolo de lo mejor con otras tipas en su apartamento, o bien con la misma que yo lo había visto.

Lo odiaba por eso, aunque en mi interior sabia que lo extrañaba. Había sido un maldito al engañarme y para peor mentirme en la cara. Y si con eso no me alcazaba tenia por demás problemas para preocuparme:

1- perdonar o no a mi mejor amiga que resulta ser, no se había acostado con mi ex, pero si lo había estado viendo a mis espaldas, hasta que yo los encontré juntos

2- darle una oportunidad a alguien más que me ayudara a sacarme a Emmett de la cabeza, como Riley, por ejemplo. Tal vez si le coqueteaba lo suficiente, el comprendería que me interesaba, aunque no por los motivos que el deseara.

3- hablar con Emmett e intentar arreglar las cosas.

Claro, como si en verdad eso pudiera pasar.

* * *

**Les pido mil disculpas a toda por retrasarme tanto en actualizar.**

**Empecé esta semana la universidad, y me ha dejado casi nula de tiempo para poder escribir. Espero que no se hayan enfadado mucho conmigo.**

**Prometo actualizar para el lunes o martes próximo Una vida vacía sin ti, y así tendrán mas noticias de Emmett ajajja**

**Ojala les guste y gracias todas por siempre dejarme sus comentarios y seguir leyéndome, y dando ganas de continuar.**

**Besos a todas **

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	20. No puedo verte

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 20: No puedo verte**_

Jasper iba a mudarse, y aunque ya me lo había dicho, no estaba en mis planes ayudar.

Sin embargo, lo hice, pues Alice me lo pidió y con ella no podía negarme.

Las flores, por su parte no pararon, cosa que no hacía más que volverme loca cada día. Emmett no parecía entender que eso no funcionaría, pero tendría que buscar el modo de que lo entendiera sin tener que hablar con el.

Por otro lado, me había tomado para pensar las cosas desde mi charla con James. Si es que hubiera sido verdad lo que el me había dicho, Victoria no podía tener toda la culpa de la situación, y además, era mi amiga; muchas veces yo también había metido la pata y ella había estado ahí para mi, aunque este caso fuera diferente. Ella había estado saliendo con mi ex novio a mis espaldas, aunque no se había acostado con el ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía fingir que nada hubiera ocurrido y desearles lo mejor? ¿Darle a elegir entre mi amistad o el? ¿O simplemente aceptar que no podía controlar nada y que ella hiciera lo que deseaba?

El lunes después de clases decidí enfrentarla después de clases. La esperé junto a su coche y entonces no habría otro modo de que ella me evadiera.

Pude verla bastante sorprendida, pues hacia más de una semana que no hablábamos y claro, no me sentaba con ella para almorzar, sin embargo camino a paso firme hasta detenerse a unos pocos pasos de mi.

-Rose- dijo algo dudosa

-creo que es hora de hablar- dije- se que te he hecho esperar, pero debía pensar las cosas. No quería hablar contigo mientras estuviera enojada y confundida, pues sabía que te lastimaría.

-entiendo- dijo cruzándose de brazos y esperando que yo hablara.

-no voy a decir que no te odie cuando vi a James en tu casa ese día. Me sentía destrozada, pues había visto a Emmett con otra en su oficina, y verte a ti con el entonces fue… la gota que rebalsó le vaso. Era como si todo mi mundo se viniera abajo y nadie pudiera hacer nada.

- no sucedió nada con James- dijo ella- o no como tu crees, él…

-él habló conmigo –dije- y me explicó todo. Asumió la responsabilidad por toda la situación, pero aún así, tú también me mentiste.

-y no quise hacerlo, nunca te mentiría Rose- me explicó- me conoces, pero… cuando él me buscó, no supe que hacer. Digo, cuando comenzó a coquetearme creí que solo lo hacía como un juego, pero entonces las cosas fueron por otro rumbo. No voy a decirte que no quise hacerlo, pero aún así no lo deje llegar demasiado lejos por ti. Sabía que me odiarías al enterarte de las cosas y más una porque yo no había tenido la cara de decírtelo en persona.

-no solo fue eso- admití-sino que cuando más te necesité, no estuviste ahí para mi.

-fui una idiota- admitió, y sino quieres perdonarme esta bien, lo entiendo. Pero solo quiero que sepas que desde entonces no ha pasado más nada entre James y yo. Y con eso tienes mi palabra.

-te creo- dije- se que no eres de esas y se lo manipulador que puede llegar a ser James. Pero no toleraría que me hicieras algo así otra vez, porque me destrozaría, además de que no podría volver a confiar en ti nunca más.

-no volvería a hacerlo- prometió

Y entonces ambas permanecimos en silencio. La mire de arriba abajo, su rostro afligido y expectante. Era mi amiga, siempre lo había sido, desde la primaria. Y después de todo besarse con James no había sido la gran cosa pues él y yo ya habíamos terminado. Y si, me había molestado, principalmente el que lo hiciera a mis espaldas, pero merecía perdonarla.

-supongo que podemos empezar de nuevo- dije- siempre y cuando tú estés dispuesta a hacerlo

-por supuesto- dijo sonriendo y con una nota de alivio en su voz- prometo no volver a defraudarte Rose.

-yo tampoco- admití- en verdad lamento no haber creído en ti

-te quiero- dijo y abrazándome- y prometo comportarme como una verdadera amiga de ahora en más.

-gracias- dije- y también te quiero.

Después de eso, cada una volvió a casa por su parte. Sin embargo acordamos almorzar juntas, con Victoria al día siguiente, y tomar un café por la tarde en el centro.

Algo que no esperaba sin embargo esa tarde, era una llamada de Riley.

Ya estaba en casa y recién salida de la ducha, y por ir a cenar, mi celular sonó.

-hola Rose- dijo del otro lado de la línea y creo que incluso él noto lo extraño que eso era.

-Riley, no esperaba que llamarás, ¿paso algo?

-en realidad quería preguntarte algo- dijo nervioso

- bien, ¿y qué es?

-se que probablemente te suene estupido o incluso me digas que no, pero… quería saber si te gustaría salir el viernes por la noche conmigo.

Y entonces no supe que decir. ¿Riley acababa de invitarme a una cita? Es decir que, todo lo que había hecho por que el se fijara en mi había funcionado, y me sentía bien, claro, muy emocionada, pero ¿era lo que quería?

-yo… tengo que ayudar a mi hermano a mudarse- dije- le prometí ayudar por la tarde con las cajas y eso…

Si se rendía así de fácil significaba que no importaba.

-podría pasar por ti, cuando terminaras, no me importa, o si quieres podemos encontrarnos luego- insistió

Bien, definitivamente quería salir conmigo.

-bien- acepté- envíame la dirección luego y nos veremos allí

-genial- dijo feliz- te veré mañana entonces

-claro

-adiós Rose

-adiós- dije y colgué.

La cena fue tranquila, y no tan incomoda rodeada de aquellos ramos de flores que aun continuaban atosigándome. Le había pedido a mi madre que los dejara en el patio, sitio a donde ya no iba, por ese motivo, y además le ofrecí que se las llevase a la oficina con ella. Y lo hizo, claro, pero aún así algunos seguían en casa. Y eso, por supuesto fue uno de los temas de mi charla con las chicas al día siguiente en el centro.

-ya creo que me cansé de Aro- apuntó Tanya

-pero no llevas mas de dos semanas con el- dijo Victoria y casi riendo mientras ponía su taza de café sobre la mesa.

-lo sé, pero si bien es bueno en la cama, no compartimos más que eso. No quiero algo así ahora, por muy bueno que sea el sexo.

¿Y acaso no había sido aquello mismo lo que me había sucedido con Emmett? ¿Sexo y nada más que eso?

-te entiendo- dije ganándome una mirada de ambas al decir eso- digo, con Emmett... fue así todo el tiempo hasta que… dejamos de vernos- dije aunque más bien yo me había alejado al encontrármelo con otra.

-¿y como llevas eso?- esta vez fue Tanya la que preguntó

-no tan mal. Aun me duele, pero lo peor de todo es que el no se da por vencido. Digo, me llama constantemente, me manda mensajes e incluso parece haberse empeñado con eso de las flores desde hace ya dos semanas.

-¿Qué flores?

-un ramo de rosas cada día pidiéndome perdón e intentando que acceda a hablar con el- les explique a ambas, pues ni siquiera Tanya sabia sobre aquello.

-esta desesperado, es obvio- apuntó ella

-para hacer algo como eso. Debe estarlo- concordó Victoria- ¿crees que haya dejado a la otra con la que lo viste?

-según él, solo salía con ella antes que empezara a acostarse conmigo, pero cuando yo los vi juntos- mi estomago se contrajo con solo ese recuerdo- no parecía nada como eso. Es obvio que tiene aun algo con ella, o no lo habría hecho.

-además ¿un ramo por día?- me recordó Tanya- por Dios Rose, es obvio porque lo esta haciendo- yo al miré sin comprender- ¿que hombre haría algo como eso sino más que para enmendar un gigantesco error? ¿O no siempre que tu novio mete la pata intenta arreglarlo con flores?

-él no era mi novio- le recodé y me sentí mal por ello, pues yo hubiera deseado que algún día lo fuera, por muy imposible que pareciera, pues había terminado más enganchada de lo que esperaba.

-de cualquier forma- retomó- no haría algo como eso y menos de un modo tan exagerado sino estuviera metiéndote los cuernos, todavía. Porque si bien lo hizo una vez… con uno o dos ramos hubieran bastado, pero ¿ramos de flores durante dos semanas?

-creo que no te sigo- dijo Victoria

-piensa en esto: si mientras se tira a la otra aun piensa en Rosalie es obvio que se esta sintiendo culpable y querrá volver con ella solo para saber que puede tenerlas a ambas sin sentirse mal, y es porque que envía aun las flores, pues aun la esta engañando y no dejara de sentirse culpable por que sigue haciéndolo.

Solo entonces su teoría tuvo sentido.

Todo este tiempo el seguía con ella, o para peor, con otras… no podía sentirse tan mal como para hacer eso durante tanto tiempo y solo tras haberse acostado un par de veces conmigo. Era obvio que tendría a alguna mejor, pero aun así parecía dispuesto en que le diera una oportunidad. Una que no pensaba volver a darle después de eso.

El viernes llegó rápido y ni bien salí del instituto, fui al departamento de Jasper y Alice. Había llevado una muda de ropa para cambiarme y así no arruinar la que había llevado al instituto. Estacioné mi coche cerca de la esquina, pues no había mucho sitio, con el camión de mudanza y el resto de los coches de allí.

Saludé a Alice abajo, mientras subía algunas cajas al camión y entonces subí por el ascensor hasta su departamento.

La puerta estaba abierta y pude ver a mi hermano apilando unas cajas adentro.

-hola Jas- lo saludé y sin ninguna emoción en la voz

-hermanita- respondió el y apenas mirándome- gracias por venir.

-sólo... dame un minuto para cambiarme y te ayudaré- repuse caminando hacia el baño- no quiero arruinar esta ropa.

El no contestó, de modo que yo continué mi camino. No tardé nada, y guardé en mi bolso mi ropa, junto con la que tenia para usar luego cuando viera a Riley. Ahora solo tenía unos shorts negro y una camiseta de los Nicks de mi padre.

Decidí que ayudaría a Alice con sus cosas, pues sabia como era ella con eso. Si algo se llegaba a romper… eso no sería nada bueno. Así que fui a su cuarto y tomé una caja bien grande para luego bajarla conmigo en el ascensor.

Hice lo mismo hasta que solo quedó una única caja en el cuarto. No era muy tarde aún, y bien, podía bajar unas tres o cuatro cajas mas antes de irme, así que fui en busca de Jasper para decírselo.

Alice acababa de salir cuando entré y tras tomar la última caja fui a la cocina a buscarlo.

-Jasper, ya terminé con las cosas de Alice, iré a llevar esto abajo para que lo carguen y….- entonces creí que únicamente alucinaba al verlo allí y toando unas cajas del suelo como si nada.

-Emmett vino a darnos una mano Rose- me explicó Jasper, pero yo no lograba razonarlo aún. Digo, no lo había visto desde, bien… desde que lo había encontrado con otra en su oficina, y definitivamente esta vez no esperaba volver a verlo.

Iba vestido con ropa deportiva, algo distinto a lo que siempre llevaba puesto, su traje. No podía negar que eso le quedaba bien, y así menos le que él aun me atrajera, pero mi corazón no sentía lo mismo. Fingí indiferencia y entonces quité mis ojos de él de inmediato.

-oh, bien-dije como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Como si tan difícil fuera mentir- entonces ya puedo irme. Si _él_ va a ayudarte ya no me necesitaras más por aquí.- y claro que Emmett entendería ala perfección aquello, pero no mi hermano.

-oh, si, claro. ¿Tenias un trabajo que hacer no?- preguntó Jasper, pues eso le había dicho con tal e irme antes y poder ver a Riley, pero sin quedar como una mala hermana.

-si, las chicas me esperan-volví a mentir- En fin. Dejaré esto abajo y me despediré de Alice.

- muy bien.- acordó mi hermano y con eso me di media vuelta y tras tomar mi bolso, me dirigí a la puerta- conduce con cuidado- lo oí gritarme y le respondí que siempre lo hacía con el mismo tono de voz.

Y con eso me fui. Me despedí de Alice de camino y entonces fui en busca de mi coche sin ninguna preocupación. Sabía que él no sería tan estúpido como para seguirme, no con ellos dos allí.

Sin siquiera importare que alguien pudiera mirarme, me cambié en mi coche, para reemplazar mi ropa por un vestido con estampa de flores y ajustado al cuerpo.

Nos veríamos en el centro comercial, pero no hasta las 6:30 lo que me dejaba con casi una hora libre antes de que el llegara. Bien, podría mirar algunas vidrieras entre tanto.

Y claro que eso también me dejaba con tiempo para pensar. Y aquello no era nada bueno.

Digo, Emmett ni siquiera había emitido pala la verme, solo.. se había quedado allí, estático y como si no pudiera creer que yo estuviera allí. Y tampoco me había seguido, claro estaba, no era tan tonto como para hacerlo. Y ahora tendría a Riley ¿cierto? Digo, podía divertirme con él, intentar pensar en otra cosa, quien sabes tal vez podría hasta pasarla mejor, intenté convencerme.

Me tomé un café en el starbucks que había por allí y me quedé tranquila pensando hasta que vi la hora. Eran las 6:3o y lo más probable es que Riley ya hubiera llegado, pues era demasiado puntual.

Le envié un mensaje diciendo donde estaba y que si ya había llegado que fuera a buscarme. Sin siquiera responder, apenas cinco mito más tarde apareció frente a mi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-si íbamos a tomar un café…- dijo

-oh, no- me apresure a decir- solo, llegue antes y realmente necesitaba tomar algo. No quería molestarte.

-¿un mal día?-preguntó y yo me pregunté que tan mal me veía.

-no, solo, algo que aun no resuelvo esta en mi cabeza, pero nada de lo que debas preocuparte- asegure dejándome mi dinero en la mesa y poniéndome de pie para salir de allí- ahora dime, ¿Qué tienes planeado para mi?

Él pareció confundido, pero entonces me siguió hacia fuera.

-bien, pensaba que podríamos ver una película, tal vez comer algo después, jugar alguno de aquellos jueguitos- añadió señalando los del centro de juegos y ahora atestado de niños- lo que tu prefieras, podemos ir a otro sitio incluso.

-opto por la película- dije sonriéndole con dulzura y haciendo mis demás pensamiento a un lado. Ahora estaba con Riley, alguien muy, muy diferente a Emmett y no podía arruinarlo todo solo porque lo había visto apenas unos minutos.

Me dije a mi misma que debía olvidarme de todo y pasarla bien, pues tenía a alguien dispuesto a arriesgarse por mí y hacerme feliz, aunque fuera por solo unas horas y no iba a desperdiciarlo.

* * *

**Ok, bien aquí les va otra de mis actualizaciones y se que me tarde un millón de años, pero los parciales y finales en la universidad me han vuelto loca, sumado a mi ultima gripe que no ha ayudado en nada,**

**En fin, espero pronto y en mis vacaciones poder actualizar mas seguido y que no se enojen conmigo.**

**Ojala les guste y gracias siempre por sus reviews**

**Besos a todas!**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	21. Volviendo a empezar

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 21: volviendo a empezar**_

_Lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido._

_Espero que alguna vez puedas perdonarme_

_Y tal vez me dejes explicarte las cosas._

_Te necesito._

_E_

Eso decía la nota que había llegado el sábado por la tarde con un nuevo ramo de rosas. Esta vez de color blanco.

¿Qué querrían decir esas flores? ¿Se habría cansado de intentarlo? ¿Ya no me quería? Sin embargo, me necesitaba, o al menos eso había escrito. Era su letra desde luego, eso no podía mentir.

Arrojé el ramo a la basura y así igual la tarjeta tras hacerla un bollo.

No podía seguir con ello. Tenia que superarlo y seguir adelante, justo como había hecho la noche anterior.

Y es que la cita con Riley no había estado nada mal. El cine y la comida… todo había estado bien. Y si, él no había hecho más que abrazarme durante la película mientras comíamos palomitas, y eso me gustaba. Con Emmett… siquiera había salido a comer al menos una pizza, mucho menos al cine. Y sí, lo había besado al final de la cita, aunque no había sentido absolutamente nada.

¿Es que acaso me había vuelvo una perra insensible y desconfiada? Al parecer eso era.

Fui a mi alcoba y me arrojé en la cama. No deseaba pensar, en nada, ni nadie. Tenia que lograr sacarme todo eso de la cabeza de una vez, o al menos por unas horas.

Cerré los ojos e intenté descansar.

Eventualmente termine dormida o al menos solo fui conciente de ello cuando me desperté al oí sonar mi teléfono. Tanteé la cama para buscarlo y al ver la pantalla por poco lo arrojo al suelo.

Unas malditas horas. ¿Era tanto pedir?. Me senté en la cama y puse el teléfono a mi lado. Volvió a sonar. Otras cuatro veces más, y entonces ya no pude soportarlo.

Cuando fue la quinta llamada, presioné el botón de contestar y entonces hablé.

-Emmett- dije

-Rose...-su voz sonó aliviada- hace tanto que quiero hablarte. Dios, no contestabas y yo...- y ahora parecía desesperado

- Emmett- volví a decir y sin dejarlo continuar

-¿si?- pregunto

-ya deja de llamarme- dije seca y entonces colgué.

Eso había terminado. Y eso había sido definitivamente el final.

Me di una larga ducha después de eso y me fui a la cama temprano y sin importarme nada.

Los días pasaron y ningún otro llamado me sorprendió, tampoco mensajes. Las flores sin embargo, continuaron llegando, sin tarjetas esta vez, pero incluso así yo sabía que eran suyas. Me sentía bien, pues él había terminado con todo, o casi, aunque una parte de mi odiaba que eso se hubiera terminado. Maldita sea ¿es que tanto se me había calado? No podía olvidarlo, por mucho que lo intentara, la menos una vez al día lo recordaba y recordaba como había sido todo, con lo que tenia que seguir adelante.

Riley y yo continuamos saliendo, tres veces más esa semana y ya para la siguiente me había convertido en su novia oficial.

Pero yo continuaba sintiéndome vacía. Estaba con Riley y pasaba un buen rato, me olvidaba de las cosas, pero no podía enamorarme de él, no podía amarlo.

Y en todo caso, él era demasiado bueno para mí, y no me refiero al sexo. Era un buen chico, paciente, tranquilo y respetuoso, tanto que cuando yo lo había tocado en nuestra ultima cita él me había detenido.

-no tenemos que ir rápido, nena- dijo acariciando mi cabello- digo, hay tiempo para eso.

Claro que lo hay, pensé, pero yo no quiero esperar.

Es que cuando más necesitaba un revolcón para olvidarme de él, el tipo no quería hacerlo conmigo. ¿Qué tenia de malo acaso?

-¿no te gusto?-pregunté

-por supuesto que lo haces- dijo- pero no es necesario que apresuremos las cosas. Me gustas Rosalie, y es por eso que te quiero a ti, no tu cuerpo

-¿no te gusta mi cuerpo?- genial, eso se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor.

-no- dijo y comenzando a ponerse nervioso- no quise decir eso. Me encantas, todo de ti me gusta, solo digo que no comencé a salir contigo porque me gusta _solo_ tu cuerpo, me gustas tú, entera

-¿y no quieres acostarte conmigo porque…?

-creo que deberíamos esperar un poco más, eso es todo-dijo sonriéndome con dulzura para luego darme un tierno beso.

Y esa eso exactamente lo que yo hubiera querido que Emm… hiciera conmigo. Pero no había pasado, él no era así. Solo… había sido un buen polvo, o unos cuantos, durante varios meses, a espaldas de mi hermano, y ya. Había terminado.

Tendría que aceptar la propuesta de Riley. Él tenía razón, apresurando las cosas, no saldría anda bueno y menos aún una relación basada solo en sexo, y eso lo sabía bien

el lunes Riley y yo fuimos al centro a tomar un café después de clases y luego anduvimos andando por ahí como dos niños tontos. Entonces él me pidió que fuera a verlo a su entrenamiento del día siguiente. Tendía una competencia en dos semanas con otros dos chicos del equipo de natación, y bien, necesitaba algo de apoyo moral.

Acepté encantada y entonces él me llevó a casa.

Almorcé con el equipo de porristas al día siguiente y entonces me informaron de la fiesta que haría Alec ese viernes en su casa después de ganar el partido; típico de él, siempre dando todo por sentado. Bien, no podría faltar.

-¿no irás con Riley o si?- preguntó Irina

-estoy saliendo con él- le aclaré

- ¿y qué con eso?

Yo únicamente la miré mal. ¿Es que nunca podía mantener su narizota en sus propios asuntos?

-ya-intervino Tanya- pero tú no irás a tirarte otra vez a Jacob ¿o si?

Y con eso todas echamos a reír.

Tuve francés después de eso, y entonces fui a la piscina para ver a Riley. Recién estaba comenzando la práctica y pude ver lo feliz que estaba de que yo estuviera allí. Por supuesto, nunca lo había visto con su uniforme de natación, cosa que no estuvo nada mal. Claro, aunque tendría que esperar para tener eso de verdad.

Esperé que saliera y entonces me colgué de su brazo para andar y entonces le di un beso. Riley estaba feliz, mientras que yo estaba intentando volver a serlo.

Pero nada podía ir tan bien ¿o si?

Cuando ya estábamos en el aparcamiento y cerca de la salida pude ver a Emmett a lo lejos parado a un lado de su jeep. ¡Estupendo!

Así que actué por instinto. Tomé a Riley por el cuello y lo besé con desesperación y como si no hubiera en el mundo nada como el. Solo necesitaba demostrarle que estaba bien sin él, que podía ser…feliz.

Riley pareció algo sorprendido pero al final terminó siguiéndome el juego r incluso se permitió tocarme algo más por sobre la ropa. Muy bien, lo felicité internamente, y entonces me aparté de él.

-estuviste genial hoy- dije, cosa que no había sido mentira-¿te veré mañana de acuerdo?

-claro- dijo él- pues que debía ir a una cena con sus padres ese día- adiós Rose

Yo el sonreí y entonces él se fue en busca de su coche.

Lo vi subirse a el y entonces se fue de allí. Para cuando volví los ojos al frente, Emmett estaba avanzando hacia mí y no se veía nada contento.

-Rose- dijo y finalmente deteniéndose de cara a mi

Yo lo miré sin decir nada. Lo detestaba, y más que nunca en ese preciso instante.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

- hablar contigo ¿Qué más?-dijo molesto pero al mismo tiempo algo apenado.

- no tengo idea de que quieres hablar conmigo

- no respondes mis llamados y tampoco mis notas- y eso lo tenía loco, por supuesto- se que estás enojada, pero nunca me dejaste explicarte las cosas.

- no tienes nada que explicarme-dije seria- tu tienes tu vida y yo la mía. Cada uno es dueño de hacer lo que quiera y ya vez que eso estoy haciendo.

-¿aun crees que te engañé con otra?-preguntó y yo por poco lo abofeteo.

- no lo creo, yo lo vi- dije y sintiéndome tan mal como si eso acabara de ocurrir- - y lo peor es que lo niegas y después me enviaste esas estupidas flores que llegan todos los días y por mucho que lo desee no puedo rechazarlas.

-me odias- no era una pregunta

- ¿tu crees?- dije

-Rosalie, por favor-dijo y casi estaba sonando a suplica- no sabes lo mal que me siento, nunca debí…

- no, no debiste, pero de todas formas lo hiciste- apunté- Pero no te preocupes por mí, ya lo superé- y con eso me ya había tenido bastante. Tenia que irme de allí, ahora.

Sin embargo, cuando comencé a andar hacia mi coche, el me detuvo por el brazo con fuerza.

-no he terminado-dijo serio

- pues yo si- dije y aunque lo intenté no pude lograr que me soltara- así que suéltame. Emmett, basta.

-Rose…

- no- chillé- no quiero esto Emmett. No te quiero de vuelta. No quiero volver a verte- dije como hubiera deseado hacerlo todo este tiempo frente a el- ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero saber mas nada de ti o tus flores o notas y menos aun de tus llamados o mensajes. _No_ quiero, ya no- y entonces mis ojos comenzaron a arder.

Maldición Rosalie, no llores, me dije, no frente a él, no ahora.

Tironeé mi brazo y entonces le me soltó en tanto me miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que yo acaba de decirle. ¿Es que no se lo veía venir? ¿No había entendido todo este tiempo que yo no quería volver a verlo mientras se estaba tirando a otras a mis espaldas?

-ya no significas _nada_ para mi Emmett.- dije de ultima y entonces me alejé de él.

Fui hasta mi auto y me subí sin vacilar. Sin embargo, las lágrimas ya habían salido. Me limpié los ojos y entonces encendí el motor.

Lo miré por ultima vez y entonces salí a toda prisa de allí y camino a casa.

Había terminado, justo como yo lo deseaba.

Ya no tendría que preocuparme por el ni nada que lo incumbiera. Después de todo sino era yo quien le ponía fin a todo eso ¿Quién lo haría?

Al llegar a casa no había nadie. Era temprano por supuesto, así que tras pasar por la cocina por un pote bien grande de helado me fu a mi alcoba.

Me sentía pésimo. Nunca que hubiera terminado con alguien o me hubieran terminado me había sentido así de mal.

Me desquité con le helado sentada en el suelo y mirando en la tv una película de drama.

Les envié un mensaje a las chicas, de otro modo, no lograría distraerme.

_SOS. Soy un desastre. Rose_

Y con eso bastó para que tras menos de media hora ambas estuvieran en casa.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Victoria- ¿Riley..?

- no fue él- dije tomando otra cucharada de helado y volviendo a llorar.

-¿no fue Emm..?-Tanya preguntó

-no lo nombres- grité- ya no, por Dios.

-ok, bien-dijo Victoria-tranquila.

-no diremos nada si no quieres. Estaremos aquí, si quieres hablar o comer... o lo que sea.

Y así fue. Ni idea de cuanto rato permanecimos allí las tres, hasta que finalmente dejé de sentirme mal o no tanto como antes.

-necesito salir de aquí-dije

Tanya y Victoria me miraron como si esas hubieran sido las palabras que deseaba escuchar hace horas.

-bien, podemos salir, creo que incluso Félix tendrá una fiesta hoy.

-¿no salías con el hace como dos meses?- preguntó Victoria

-¿si, y? un revolcón no hace nada a nadie

Yo me reí sin pensarlo.

-ya, está de mejor humor, vamos

-oh, no- dije- Riley…

-no tienes por que hacer nada de lo que te arrepientas. Solo iremos las tres y nos divertiremos nada más.

Yo la miré seria.

-bien, tal vez si me dan veinte minutos…

-Tanya- se quejó Victoria- no te haría mal tener las piernas cerradas por un tiempo

-y tu deberías abrirlas de vez en cuando- apuntó al otra- ¿hace cuando no te acuestas con nadie?

-yo…

-no importa-intervine yo- aun no me acuesto con Riley ¿y eso que?

-¿no?- incluso Victoria parecía sorprendida

-él "quiere esperar"-dije

-¿esperar qué?

-que los cerdos vuelven- dijo Tanya- no lo creo, con ese cuerpo…

-ey-dije yo- ¿segura que tu no quieres acostarte con él?

-es tuyo-dijo- no voy a tocarlo

-no es mío, solo sale conmigo. En todo caso no creo que dure si sigue con esa actitud.

-necesitas a alguien que te haga olvidarlo a…él

-y Riley no es una buena opción- concordó Victoria

-ya-dije yo- no importa. Saldré con él, cuanto yo quiera y luego veré que hacer si no...pasa nada.

-bien-acodaron amabas y tras ayúdame a vestirme y arreglarme el cabello y maquillarme me sacaron de allí.

-me recuerdan otra vez ¿por que hay un fiesta en día martes?

-por que la vida es genial- dijo Tanya

-no importa el día, y si bien dormiremos a lo mejor una hora o dos en mi coche para después ir al instituto o no… la pasaremos bien

-y eso es lo que importa- dije yo sonriendo y prometiéndome a mi misma que nada arruinaría mi vida de ahí en adelante.

* * *

**Tardé, pero espero que les guste. Trataré de actualizar algo más ese fic y así poner al día los dos. Igual prometo subir algunos capítulos del de Emmett entre medio.**

**Estoy de vacaciones en la universidad así que puedo escribir bastante, claroq eu tengo otros proyectos además de este. Pronto tal vez le suba algo del nuevo Fic en el que estoy trabajando**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer y sus reviews.**

**En serio los aprecio.**

**Un beso muy grande y espero que estén bien**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	22. Estúpida e infantil

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 22: Estúpida e infantil**_

La semana se paso rápido. Las flores no volvieron a llegar y entonces las cosas empezaron a mejorar. Riley y yo íbamos bien, aunque seguía empeñado en que aun no tuviéramos sexo. Bien, no iba a obligarlo, pero disuadirlo se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil. Con su ayuda, sin embargo, aprobé todos mis exámenes, no con las mejores notas, pero al menos los aprobé.

Aun quedaban otros por venir, pero no serían sino hasta después del baile de otoño.

Y era eso mismo lo que ahora me tenia tan ocupada. Estaba en el comité de organización, junto con el resto del equipo de porristas. Era una obligación más que un placer, pero al menos el equipo de fútbol nos brindaba su ayuda con las cosas pesadas o para colgar las guirnaldas del techo y demás. Aún así, había mucho por hacer, decorar todo el gimnasio, hacer los carteles, panfletos y entradas. Y no olvidemos lo más importante, comparar los vestidos.

Las chicas y yo acordamos ir al centro una semana antes de la fiesta para conseguirlos y por supuesto no dejar nada a la suerte. Iríamos después del instituto, aunque claro, aun quedaban cosas que arreglar para le baile.

-¿te ayudo linda?-dijo Tyler tomando uno de los enormes carteles que yo estaba intentando colgar y con facilidad poniéndolo en su sitio.

-gracias- dije para luego tomar los que quedaban en el suelo y seguir pegándolos.

-hey, Rose- dijo y andando detrás de mi. Yo no me detuve sino hasta llegar a la otra pared.

-¿si?-pregunté apenas volteando a verlo

-¿acaso ya no hablas conmigo?

-estoy ocupada, por si no lo ves- dije- y no estoy aquí para jugar tampoco.

-bien, si quieres ir al grano, por mi no hay problema.- yo lo observé atenta- solo quería saber con quien piensas ir al baile  
-¿creo que sabes tan bien como yo que tengo novio no es cierto?

- también lo tenias cuando te acostaste conmigo y no es eso lo que estoy pidiendo

-aunque probablemente sea eso lo que vayas a pedir luego del baile- dije y el solo me sonrió- en todo caso, no salgo con al misma persona que entonces

-irás con él- no era una pregunta

-si ¿algo más?

-no puedo creer que prefieras a ese estupido tipo que esta en el equipo de natación que a mi- dijo- por dios Rosalie ni siquiera te ves bien con él…

-no me importa tu opinión- dije colocando otro cartel

-no es tu tipo y creo que todos lo sabemos, incluso tus amigas, entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no salir conmigo o con cualquier del equipo de fútbol o incluso de soccer?

-ese tipo de chico no funcionó conmigo, así que estoy probando algo nuevo- apunté

-y ya vemos que no va muy bien ¿o si?- dijo colocándose detrás de mi- no te ves nada feliz, ni… satisfecha

-y por supuesto tu debes ser mucho mejor que el- dije volteando para darle la cara

-tu lo probaste, supongo que eres tu la que decide.

No contesté

-supongo que eso lo dice todo- dijo feliz

-eres un idiota- dije- y la verdad es que… terminas demasiado rápido- dije para luego reírme y continuar con mi trabajo.

Bien, había mentido, pero tenía que hacerlo. Es decir ya llevaba unas cuantas semanas saliendo con Riley y lo peor es que mi reputación no dejaba demasiado margen para que yo dijera que aun no me lo había tirado. Mentir entonces, era lo que debía hacer si no deseaba quedar como una tonta frente a ellos, aunque ni siquiera fueran mis amigos. Era eso o enfrentar un torrente de chismes innecesarios.

Ya para cuando estábamos en el centro, le comente a Victoria sobre mi conversación con Tyler.

-es un idiota y lo sabes- me dijo saliendo del vestidor con un vestido púrpura que se veía terrible- solo no le des importancia

-¿porque tan repentino interés en llevarme al baile entonces?-dije y entonces Tanya intervino

-Tyler y Dominic terminaron hace una semana- dijo- y es obvio que esta desesperado por encontrar a alguien de clase para llevar al baile

-pero todos saben que estoy saliendo con Riley- dije exasperada

-supongo que no es muy creíble- apuntó Victoria- no te ves feliz junto a él, aunque lo más probable es que no sea por el

-en todo caso ¿irás con él no?

-aún no me lo ha pedido- dije y solo entonces notándolo- aunque supongo que si

-solo haz que no lo olvide-dijo Tanya y volviendo a meterse en el vestidor- sino tendrás que empezar a considerar tus opciones.

Yo suspiré. Bien, hablaría con el por la mañana sobre eso.

-¿con quien irás tú?- pregunté

-Félix- dijo asomando la cabeza por la cortina- volvimos a salir después de… tú sabes

-eres un desastre- dije riendo y mirando algún otro vestido que pudiera probarme

-es bueno en lo suyo- dijo- y eso no tiene nada de malo. Además esta temporada esta jugando mucho mejor. ¿Qué tal tú Victoria?- preguntó y entonces ambas esperamos su respuesta

-no lo sé-dijo tras algunos segundos de silencio

-¿qué sucedió?

-me lo han pedido, pero también lo hizo…

-James- deduje yo y ella asintió- y quieres ir con el

-no lo sé

-es su ex novio, por Dios- dijo Tanya

-no me molesta- acordé- si es lo que quieres, por mi está bien

-¿de verdad?- Tanya no parecía poder creerlo

-ya no hay nada entre el y yo y si quiere… empezar de nuevo con Victoria, siempre y cuando no la lastimé puede hacerlo. Esta vez tiene mi permiso

Mi amiga me sonrió

-aún así aun no sé con quien iré

-decidir de ultimo minuto a veces es lo mejor- dije yo- me llevaré este vestido-dije apuntando el rojo que me había probado antes que el resto

-genial- dijo Tanya- ¿Victoria?

-estoy lista-dijo saliendo definitivamente del vestidor y con uno azul marino muy lindo en la mano.

Después de eso, cada quien pago su vestido y fuimos por unos zapatos y algunos accesorios. Para cuando volví a casa, la cena ya estaba lista.

Mi madre adoró mi vestido y claro a mi padre también le gusto.

Por la mañana hable con Riley y él se disculpó conmigo al no haberse dado cuenta de que el baile estaba tan cerca y no me había invitado. Así que acepté ir con él cuando me lo pidió formalmente

El jueves siguiente y un día antes del baile Jasper y Alice vinieron a casa a cenar. Ya estaban por completo instalados en su nuevo departamento y muy felices de reunirnos en familia, pues que Alice ya era una más de nosotros. Sus padres vivían en Arizona y no los veía muy a menudo, aunque claro que si para todas las fiestas y cumpleaños.

Yo estaba ayudando a mi madre a poner la mesa cuando escuché a Alice hablando con mi hermano en la sala.

-¿puedes creer lo que acaba de escribirme Lauren?-dijo enseñándole su teléfono

-¿saldrá con quien?- Jasper parecía confundido

-Emmett la invitó a salir, después de que yo le diera su número en mi fiesta claro. Pero no puedo creer que al fin lo hiciera

¿Es que ella alentaba eso? ¿Por qué?

-supongo que al fin se digno a volver a salir con alguien-apuntó mi hermano- aunque no se si Lauren y el vallan tan bien

-le irá genial. La conozco y es tan fogosa como él. Tendrá una noche feliz- dijo riendo- igual que tu... si te portas bien

Ok, bien. Ya había escuchado demasiado.

Volví a la cocina y me senté en uno de los bancos de allí.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué otra vez me sentía tan mal y volvía a pensar en él cuando hacia un tiempo que no lo hacía? Maldición, ¡iba a salir con Lauren! Esa perra engreída amiga de Alice y más fácil que Irina. Y si bien antes la detestaba, ahora tenía un motivo para hacerlo. ¿Es que no podía elegir algo mejor que tirarse que eso? Después de… hacerlo conmigo ¿me cambiaba por ella?

Gruñí y grité de rabia. No podía hacer me eso, no a mi. Ya tenia suficiente con que se acostara con otras a mis espaldas y me pidiera perdón con estupidos ramos de flores para luego enterarme que salía con Lauren. Esto ya había sido el colmo y yo no pensaba esperar más.

-¿está todo bien Rose?- preguntó Alice entrando en la cocina

-genial- dije poniéndome de pie y sonriéndole- ¿me ayudas con la comida?

-claro-aceptó ella encantada y tras sacar las cosas del horno nos fuimos a la mesa.

No fui a clases al día siguiente. No estaba con ningún ánimo y menos aun con la noticia de la noche anterior que había logrado hasta perturbar mi sueño. Mi madre estuvo de acuerdo, pues debía descansar para el baile de esa noche.

Riley me llamó temprano para ver como estaba y tras decirle que todo estaba bien, quedó en venir a las ocho por mí para luego ir al baile. Parecía algo nervioso, pero yo tenia algunos planes extra para esa noche. Me acostaría con él, y así finalmente me quitaría las ganas de vengarme de Emmett y podría olvidarlo. Solo esperaba que él cooperara conmigo y bien… que no fuera tan malo.

Decidí que me prepararía yo misma para el baile. No estaba con ánimos como para ir a arreglarme el cabello, aunque mi madre me ayudo bastante con ello. Se ofreció como voluntaria para arreglarme y así pasar algo de tiempo conmigo, propuesta a la que no me negué.

Cuando ya hubo terminado y comprobé mi apariencia en el espejo estuve más que feliz. Era un peinado sencillo, con bucles cayendo en mi espalda y algunos cayendo al frente. El maquillaje también lo era, aunque resaltando mis ojos con fuerza. Y todo quedaba estupendo con el vestido rojo, los zapatos negros que había comprado y unos aretes dorados que me había regalado mi padre por mi último cumpleaños.

El timbre sonó y mi madre salió corriendo a abrir la puerta. Como si fuera mi primer baile, por dios.

Tome mi bolso y mis llaves para luego bajar en busca de Riley. Se veía bien de traje y también feliz. Me había comprado un lindo corsaje de color blanco y que combinaba muy bien con mi vestido.

Me despedí de mi madre y entonces él y yo nos dirigimos al baile.

-estás hermosa Rose- dijo viéndome en tanto conducía- ese vestido en verdad se luce contigo.

-gracias- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla- tú también te ves muy lindo- y con ello deje que mi mano jugara por el borde de su saco bajando por su abdomen -estoy segura de que nos la pasaremos muy bien hoy- él asintió, aunque algo incomodo y removiéndose en su asiento

-tendremos toda la noche para eso-dijo casi como advertencia para mi y claramente notando que era lo que estaba buscando

Yo retire mi mano y entonces volví mi vista hacia la ventanilla. Riley no estaba cooperando conmigo y yo no podía estar de peor humor. Llevaba esperando casi un día entero para verlo y finalmente conseguir lo que quería, pero no, él no iba a dejar que eso sucediera.

Me rendí y decidí esperar el momento oportuno para volver a intentarlo.

Ya en el baile nos tomaron una foto para el anuario y luego entramos directo a gimnasio ahora convertido en una linda pista de baile y decorada por las chicas y yo.

Bailamos por un buen rato hasta que convencí a Riley de que descansáramos un rato y así poder buscar a las chicas a quienes había visto por ahí antes.

Tanya fue más fácil de localizar, encima de Félix en uno de los rincones del gimnasio y lejos de los profesores.

-supongo que no podía esperar encontrarte de otra forma-dije casi riendo y haciendo que ella volteara.

-oh, lo siento-dijo y soltando a su pareja- solo me divertía. ¿Acaso no hacías lo mismo con tu novio?

-no es mi novio- dije y casi me moleste al decirlo, y no es porque él no quisiera hacerlo oficial, sino que ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a querer llegar a eso- en todo caso solo quería ver como estabas, pero ya veo que no me necesitas.

Dicho esto, me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar. Tres segundos después ella estaba detrás de mí.

-ey, Rose, ya. Lo siento- me dijo tomándome del brazo- no quise decir eso, sólo… es que hace un rato de vi y ni siquiera parecías feliz de haber venido con Riley.

-no estoy feliz-dije- él no me quiere, digo al menos eso parece. Aún no… ¡Dios!

-tranquila-me dijo- puedo hablar con el si quieres, o puede hacer Félix, es probable que lo convenza de venir al hotel con notros. Hice un reservación para ti, por supuesto, en caso de que él…

-él y yo vayamos a mirar películas- dije con ironía- estoy harta, lo juro.

-¿es que ya lo intentaste? Me refiero a esta noche.

-no, pero….

-hazlo, se que puedes, y no te pongas así, pues no servirá de nada y le darás la idea equivocada de porque quieres hacerlo hoy.

-oh, no. No es la equivocada_. Necesito_ acostarme con el- Tanya me miró intrigada- escuché anoche a Jasper hablando sobre una cita que Emmett tendría con una tipa que no soporto, una de las amigas de Alice.

-¿y qué con eso?

-no lo soporto- dije- no entiendo como puede acostarse con otras así de fácil y yo no consigo que un estupido adolescente folle conmigo.

-wow-dijo Tanya-en serio no lo has superado. Y estás furiosa con Riley por ser un idiota, no te culpo por eso. Pero ¿crees que sirva para tener sexo por despecho?

-no es despecho- ella me miro seria- bien, lo es. ¿ y qué mas da? Es obvio que no puedo seguir saliendo con él así. Lo intentaré una ultima vez y sino, buscaré otra cosa

-¿te ayudo?-me ofreció

-creo que puedo hacerlo sola, gracias.

-bien, solo avísame si usaras tu habitación o no antes de irnos.

-bien,- dije y tras una última sonrisa fui en busca de él.

No estaba donde lo había dejado, cosa que no hizo más que empeorar mi humor. Por suerte, lo encontré cerca de la salida a la cancha de fútbol.

-Riley-dije y poniendo mi mejor cara- te he estado buscando por todos lados.

-lo siento, creí que dijiste que nos veríamos aquí.

Como si lo hubiera estado escuchando, mientras planeaba como convencerlo de que accediera a mi petición.

-claro, lo olvide que tonta- dije sonriéndole-¿vamos un rato afuera?

Él me sonrió y tras tenderme su mano ambos fuimos andando hacia fuera, camino a los bancos que rodeaban la cancha.

Solo allí nos topamos con Victoria y James. Iban tomados de las manos, y se veían bastante bien, no fue una imagen que me costara digerir, y por el contrario, me sentí feliz por ellos, pese al mal rato que estaba pasado.

-Rose-dijo mi amiga algo sorprendida- no te he visto en toda la noche.

-yo menos-dije sonriendo- ¿cómo estás James?

-bien. ¿Qué tal tú?-dijo él algo dudoso

-genial, solo tomamos algo de aire- dije refiriéndome a Riley y yo.

-¿nos veremos luego?-quiso saber Victoria

-supongo, no sabía que tú…

-no-intervino James- no ese después, sino antes de regresar a casa

-supongo-dije

-ah y voté por ti-dijo mi amiga, estoy segura de que todos lo han hecho

-genial-respondí y no pudo sonar con más sarcasmo

-bien, los dejaremos-dijo James- suerte

Yo les hice una media sonrisa y entonces ambos se fueron

Riley continuó andando hasta que dimos con un banco bastante apartado del gimnasio y entonces se sentó en el.

-debes saber que también voté por ti-dijo sonriéndome- serás una hermosa reina

-no me importa la verdad salir reina-admití- sólo… me importas tú-apunté para luego acercarme y besarlo

Riley me respondió con dulzura como siempre, pero yo me aventure a sentarme sobre el para profundizar el beso. Y no me detuvo, estupendo. Mi manos jugaron son el cuello de su saco mientras mi lengua hacia lo propio en su boca. Feliz de haber llegado hasta ahí, me moví sobre él y presioné su entrepierna contra la mía mientras suspiraba en su labios. Riley no hizo nada más que mantener sus manos en mi cintura para luego moverlas a mis brazos donde subió y bajó, pero aún sin tocar demasiado. Insistí con mis movimientos logrando que él ahuecara mis pechos mientras sus labios jugaban en mi cuello.

Esto va de maravilla, pensé.

Gemí a propósito para luego buscar con mi mano esa zona tan necesitada suya y así apaciguar su necesidad.

Presione con fuerza su entrepierna aún sobre sus pantalones, mientras con cuidado desabotonaba su botón.

-Rose-dijo en mi oído para luego tomarme por la cintura. Pero yo lo callé con un beso, para continuar con mi tarea. Para cuando ya iba por la mitad del cierre, él quitó mi mano deteniéndola entre las suyas.

-¿qué sucede?-pregunté- ¿acaso no lo quieres?

-no aquí –dijo, y no así, en definitiva, no creí que fueras de esas...

-Dios, es que ¿acaso no me conoces? ¿No escuchas lo que todos dicen sobre nosotros?

Él negó.

- no soy así de romántica Riley. No necesito velas, ni cenas románticas. Lo siento-dije- no es que sean malas de cuando en cuando, pero llevamos más de un mes saliendo y..

- ¿y qué? ¿Por eso vamos a apresurar las cosas? ¿Por lo que los demás digan?

-No se trata de eso-apunté- se trata de que no te gusto o no lo suficiente para que te acuestes conmigo.

-no, solo no veo porque la prisa. Estábamos perfectamente bien y ahora pareces desesperada por tener sexo ¿qué sucede?

-me siento horrible. Tú no me quieres…

-no, te quiero, pero como dije antes. No quiero solo tu cuerpo. Sin embargo ese no es el tema en cuestión. ¿Estás así por James?

-terminé hace mucho con James, él ya no me importa. De hecho estoy feliz de que salga con Victoria, ella es buena para el.

-¿y que fue eso del "_después"_?

-los chicos irán a un hotel después del baile, y reservaron una habitación para nosotros. Solo querían saber si íbamos a ir.

-¿es que va a enterarse todo el mundo si me acuesto contigo?-parecía molesto

-aquí todos se enteran de todo tarde o temprano- apunté- pero es obvio que no vamos a ir. Tendré que avisarles

-bien-dijo él arreglando sus pantalones y mirándome como si nada.

-¿bien? ¿Solo bien? Ni siquiera vas a decir algo. ¿Qué tal si yo lo quería?

-¿quieres acostarte conmigo en un hotelsucho cualquiera mientras del otro lado del pasillo tu amiga esta teniendo sexo con su novio? ¿Eso es romance para ti?

-no quiero romance-dije- ya tuve suficiente- al menos de su parte.- solo quiero acostarme contigo- dije y ya mandando todo al demonio- ¿no lo ves?

Riley no parecía creer las palabras que salían de mi boca.

-no tienes una idea de la cantidad de tipos que han querido hacerlo conmigo desde que salgo contigo, peor les dije que no, por respeto a nuestra relación. Si embargo, ni con eso obtengo que tú quieras hacerlo conmigo.

-tal vez deberías haber aceptado-dijo- tal vez son mejores que yo.

-eres demasiado bueno, ese es el problema. Demasiado bueno para mí y ya no puedo con esto. Lo siento-dije y poniéndome de pie.-pero no pienso seguir soportándolo

-bien-dijo- y lamento haberte decepcionado-admitió aun sentado y con la mirada algo amargada- pero supongo que tampoco tú eras lo que yo esperaba.

Yo solo bufé y con eso salí a toda prisa de allí y por completo furiosa. Tenia que hacer algo y ya. No importaba lo que fuera o con quien fuera.

Ya adentro fui al baño para arreglar mi cabello y al salir pude ver a Royce bebiendo algo de vodka de su pequeña botellita plateada al otro extremo del gimnasio.

Caminé en su dirección si pensármelo demasiado y bastante cerca me detuve.

-¿no compartes?-dije con mi mejor cara de perra.

Él me tendió la botella y tras darle un buen trago se la devolví

-Rosalie, ¿Qué podría querer una gatita como tu conmigo?

-algo de diversión-dije con una sonrisa- te ves aburrido y yo también lo estoy

-¿qué le paso a tu noviecito?-dijo guardando la botella de nuevo en su saco- ¿es tan malo que buscas consuelo en otros?

-necesito algo distinto, nuevo… supongo que puedes ayudarme

Royce me sonrió en tanto me miraba de arriba abajo

-¿salimos de aquí?

-te sigo-dije y con eso terminamos en el aparcamiento.

Afuera ya estaba mas frío que antes y en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover.

-sube-dijo abriendo al puerta de su auto para luego él meterse también. Pero entonces no hizo nada. En lugar de ello encendió el motor y se dedico a conducir por unos cinco o diez minutos y alejarnos de allí.

Para cuando detuvo el coche, ya estaba lloviendo con bastante fuerza. Pero lo único que él hizo fue abalanzarse sobre mí para besarme con rudeza.

Mordió mis labios para luego meter su lengua en mi boca y lograr que mi trasero terminara entre sus manos.

Yo intenté frenarlo, peor no lo conseguí. No es que no quisiera eso, sino que no lo quería así. No así de rudo.

-Royce-dije- cálmate

-¿qué me calme?-dijo casi riendo y subiendo una de sus manos por mis piernas para luego subir mi vestido-contigo no pararía nunca.

-ya-dije deteniendo su mano- no necesitas hacerlo así

-no eres una excepción a mis reglas, solo por que seas Rosalie Hale. Si quieres estar conmigo-dijo lamiendo mis labios- lo harás a mi manera

Y con eso empezó a tocar todo lo que pudo, sin importarle un bledo romper mi vestido en el proceso.

-Royce basta-dije casi histérica e intentando que él se apartara de mi- no quiero hacerlo de este modo.

-si hubieras querido romance-dijo mordiendo mi cuello y aun sin apartarse- te habrías quedado con le idiota de natación, en lugar de eso- volvió a morderme- viniste conmigo.

Y con eso tiró de uno de los tirantes de mí vestido, rompiéndolo y así poder tocar mis pechos aun sobre mi sostén mientras se posicionaba arriba mío con rudeza.

-abre las piernas, vamos-dijo besándome los labios aun cuando yo intentaba detenerlo

-no quiero, ya, basta- grité

-vas a tener lo que buscaste gatita-dijo metiendo una de sus manos entre medio y obligándome a hacerlo

-no-grité y removiéndome debajo de él- no Royce

Él sin embargo no se detuvo y solo tironeo del ruedo mi vestido para quitarlo de su camino.

-¡ya!-volvía gritar y evitando que el me tocara- dejame Royce.

-no-dijo riendo y aun sin parar

-¿basta! Maldición, quítate de encima. Dejame en paz- grite en tanto mis piernas lo pateaban-Royce, ya no quiero-grite y con eso le di un puñetazo en el estomago.

-eres una perra-dijo enfadado- me haces esto y ahora…- yo lo mire con algo de miedo y sin saber como reaccionaria- solo sal de mi maldito auto ahora

-esta lloviendo a cantaros

-me importa una mierda si caen truenos y también sapos. Solo sal. Es lo que mereces por hacerme esto Rosalie. Ahora vete-dijo abriéndome la puerta el mismo.

Hecha un completo desastre me baje de su coche y sin siquiera esperar y se fue de allí a toda prisa.

Sin quererlo me eche a llorar y camine hasta que mis pies no pudieron más. No tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba y me sentía un asco. Mi vestido estaba roto y por poco Royce no me había forzado a acostarme con el por no ponerlo de toro modo. Todo por haber escuchado esa estupida conversación y mis horribles celos…

Me senté en la acera aún llorando y busque mi teléfono en mi bolso. Si llamaba a las chicas no harían más que querer matarme por interrumpir su noche, darme un terrible discurso y además tener que salir a buscarme con esa horrible tormenta.

No podía llamar tampoco a mis padres, pues sabían que me quedaría en lo de Tanya, y Jasper, no podía enterarse de eso, nunca.

Lo que me dejaba solo con una persona a la que llamar. Pero incluso esa, no estaba segura de que pudiera ayudarme o que quisiera hacerlo.

Tras pensarlo por unos minutos, busqué su teléfono en mi celular y presioné el botón de llamar.

Sonó una vez, dos… y antes de que llegara la tercera deseé con todas mis fuerzas que me atendiera.

* * *

**No me maten! Ajajaja enserio les juro que estuve mucho tiempo debatiéndome como plantear esta noche desde el punto de vista de Rose, pero creo que lo he logrado, la próxima semana les prometo subir un capitulo del POV de Emmett.**

**Ojala este les guste. Espero sus reviews**

**Y gracias a todas por leer siempre**

**XOXO**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	23. Todas las cartas sobre la mesa

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 23: todas las cartas sobre la mesa**_

No espere demasiado, tal vez media hora, o Dios, bien quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuve tirada allí afuera, si no había vuelto a mirar mi reloj desde que él había colgado.

Casi sin poder creérmelo, él estaba ahora allí.

Las ruedas de su auto frenaron de golpe apenas unos metros delante de mi y entonces él bajo a toda prisa del auto y andando en mi dirección. Estaba preocupado, podía verlo, pero ni siquiera eso me importó antes de salir corriendo para abrazarme a el.

-tranquila, todo va bien, ya estoy aquí- me dijo abrazándome con fuerza, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pero ni eso pudo detener mis lagrimas. Me sentía usada y sucia. Había caído tan bajo…

-Rose…- dijo y alzando mi mentón para verme a los ojos- lo lamento, lamento todo esto…- y sin dejarlo continuar lo besé con rapidez.

No podía creer que incluso ahora el se disculpara conmigo, cuando no tenia nada que ver con lo que me había ocurrido.

Aumenté el ritmo, pero él no ayudó. No quería eso, sino ser dulce conmigo, justo como siempre lo había deseado.

Finalmente y sintiéndome una terrible y completa tonta, me separe de él y volví mis ojos al piso, Emmett me dio un dulce y calido beso en al frente, y demostrándome que no permitiría que nada más pasaría.

-vamos a casa- dijo y tras cubrirme con su chaqueta, me llevó hasta su camioneta.

Estaba congelada y mojada hasta los sesos. Casi no sentía mis pies y en cuanto al que mis dientes castañearan, no era algo que yo pudiera controlar.

Vi a Emmett encender la calefacción y entonces condujo lo más rápido que pudo aún atosigado por la lluvia. Imagine que cuando había dicho que iríamos a casa, no me llevaría a la mía, pues de otro modo no habría sido el a quien había llamado.

No me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a su departamento sino hasta que el abrió mi puerta para cargarme entre sus brazos hacia los ascensores.

Para entonces estaba temblando y mi cuerpo era como un trozo gigante de hielo. Pude verlo intranquilo en el ascensor, llevar las cosas con calma o fingir que todo estaba bien, en definitiva no era lo suyo.

Me dejó sobre su cama y tras comprobar si tenía o no fiebre, se fue para prepararme una ducha. Me sentía horrible, no solo tenia frío y mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, sino que era un total y completo desastre. Emmett había ido a buscarme y sin siquiera pedirme explicaciones después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar a eso? ¿Habría dejado plantada a alguna solo para ir a buscarme; o solo había dado en el clavo, adivinando su noche libre? Era viernes, así que lo más probables es que hubiera plantado a alguna de las tipas con las que estaba saliendo. ¿Pero por qué?

Como pude me puse de pie y fui andando hasta el baño. Emmett iba de un lado para el otro, preparando todo para que yo me duchara.

De tan solo pensar en el agua caliente en mi cuerpo, me relaje.

-Rose- me llamó.- ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo? ¿Necesitas algo más?

Yo solo lo mire y tras entrar al baño, y ver todo lo que él había hecho en menos de cinco minutos, para mí, negué con la cabeza. Él me sonrió y entonces salió de allí, cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

Tras quitarme la ropa, me metí en la ducha y abrí el grifo del agua caliente. Por un segundo sentí escalofríos, pero poco a poco el frío de mi cuerpo fue amenguando.

Tras recobrar un poco la compostura, logre lavarme mi cabello y arreglar la maraña en la que estaba.

Sin siquiera saber cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí dentro, y antes de que mis manos empezaran a arrugarse decidí que era hora de salir de la tina.

Me sequé con una de las toallas que había sobre le lavabo y entonces vi la ropa que Emmett había dejado allí para mi. Era su ropa, por supuesto, y la única opción viable que vestir, ya que mi vestido había terminado destrozado.

Intentando olvidar eso, me puse solo la camiseta que había dejado allí con mi ropa interior debajo y dejando a un lado sus pantalones de correr. Ya no tenía frío, y además ya me veía bastante mal solo usando eso, a lo que los pantalones no mejorarían en nada.

Así tras secar un poco mi cabello con otra toalla, y acomodar algo del desastre que había dejado en el baño, y atarme el cabello, volví a su habitación.

Él no estaba allí, sin embargo. De modo que fui hasta la cama y me senté en medio con las piernas como indio.

A penas unos minutos después el apareció en la puerta con una bandeja en las manos.

-te preparé esto- dijo avanzando hacia la cama- no sabia si tenias hambre o…

-gracias- dije y viendo lo que había una vez que él al dejó sobre la cama.

Una taza de té caliente con un par de tostadas con jalea.

Tomé el té con cuidado y hasta que no lo hube terminado, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Finalmente dejé mi taza vacía sobre la bandeja y la hice aun lado, sin querer nada más.

No sabia que decir, no después de todo lo que había pasado entre los dos y la forma en que nos habíamos vuelto a ver. Aún así, tenia que aclarar las cosas con el en algún momento. Y eso era ahora. Tal vez no tuviera otra oportunidad, y aunque no estaba en mi mejor momento, debía afrontarlo de una vez por todas.

-creo que deberíamos hablar- dije y haciendo que él me mirara con atención- me refiero a _hablar_ de verdad.

-bien- dijo todavía sin poder creer que yo deseara hablarme- te escucho.

-supongo que querrás saber porque te llame en un primer lugar-

- me preocupaste bastante, no voy a mentirte- me dijo- aun lo estoy.

- es que… ¡maldición!- dije y casi conteniendo un grito- estaba tan enojada contigo… cuando escuche a Jasper hablando por teléfono con Alice y me entere de que habías salido con Lauren- Emmett intentó interrumpirme, pero no se lo permití- no- dije- no es que no supiera que estuvieras saliendo con otras, pero la sola mención de su nombre y el saber que ella estaría contigo…

Sentía asco y dolor otra vez.

-Rose, por favor, no llores. Te juro que no paso nada- prometió y aunque intentó acercarse a mí, lo evité para continuar diciéndole lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo, y al llegar a la parte en la que Royce… había intentado forzarme a hacerlo con el, pude verlo enfadado. No supe si era conmigo, pues eso había sido mi culpa, y lo sabia. Me preguntó si había hecho algo o si me había lastimado, y tras explicarle como me había abandonado en medio de la nada, él pareció calmarse un poco.

-fue por eso que te llamé- le expliqué- eras la única persona que supuse que me ayudaría sin preguntar, y pese a todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, aún albergaba la esperanza de que volvieras a verme algún día; y eras el único que deseaba ver después de hacer aquella idiotez. Me sentía sucia y poca cosa, había intentado demostrarme a mi misma que tú ya no me importabas,-admití de una vez por todas- que si tú podías estar con otras yo también podía hacerlo, pero…. había sido siempre una mentira

Y para cuando acabe de hablar, estaba llorando sin parar.

Emmett me abrazó intentando consolarme, y esta vez se lo permití. El abrazo duró bastante, o al menos lo suficiente para calmarme.

Le dije que nunca había querido eso, no había querido estar con nadie más, ni siquiera Riley, quien rea claro estaba, un terrible reemplazo de él, o un pésima elección para la venganza. Pero que claramente no había funcionado. Sin embargo necesitaba saber por qué él había ido a buscarme, incluso después de todo lo que había pasado.

Y al oírlo decir que aun me quería, y que no había estado con nadie desde que el y yo habíamos terminado, no podía creer lo que él me estaba diciendo.

-pero….yo te vi- dije y casi enfadada- en tu oficina con ella, ese día, no parecías quererme…o no tanto como a ella.

- Jane no fue nunca nada para mi- me explico. Así que Jane era el nombre de esa perra- solo me acosté con ella un par de veces y resulto estar casada y con un hijo- puaj- Ese día… ella acababa de volver de un viaje y no la había visto sino hasta antes de tu cumpleaños, que fue donde empezó todo lo que había entre nosotros; ella creyó que yo aun estaba dispuesto a continuar esa relación, por lo que comenzó a besarme y sin darme tiempo a decirle absolutamente nada. Cuando al fin logre apartarla de mi, fue demasiado tarde pues tu ya habías visto todo. Terminé todo lo que tenia con ella después de eso y no hemos vuelto a hablar desde entonces.

-pero luego saliste con Lauren- le recordé- y estoy segura de que también hubo otras mas. No me digas que no- dije seria

-salí con Lauren solo porque mis amigos dijeron que tal vez si salía con alguien lograría superar la depresión por la que estaba pasando-¿de verdad Jasper y Edward habían dicho eso?- Que te olvidaría así como tú lo habías hecho conmigo, pero nada de eso funcionó y tampoco pasó nada con ella.

-¿por qué me mientes así?-pregunté y casi apunto de llorar otra vez

Emmett dijo que no mentía, y que cualquiera podría decirme lo mal que lo estaba pasando después de que yo terminara con el. Y ese había sido el motivo por el que me había enviado flores. Yo el dije que las flores significaban únicamente que el me había puesto los cuernos, pero el me aseguro que no tenia idea que significaran eso.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?- dijo- ¿arrodillarme a tus pies y rogarte? No me molestaría hacerlo Rosalie.

-tu… todos dijeron que no eras así, que tu…

-no soy el mismo de antes- dijo- y si, tal vez en un momento fui un mujeriego horrible, lo reconozco, pero desde que estuve contigo cambie-si claro- No se cuando o como paso exactamente, pero cuando tu me dejaste no fue como con las demás. Yo te quería de vuelta y no fuiste un peso que me saque en encima. Se que tal vez no te ame, pero te quiero demasiado y estoy dispuesto a recuperarte si me das la oportunidad.

Te quiero, pero no te amo. Bien, tal vez era muy pronto como para esperar que me amara, así como yo tampoco lo hacía, pero ¿de verdad estaba dispuesto a recuperarme?

-Emmett... yo no se… ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que puedo confiar en ti si antes vi lo que paso? ¿Como se que no volverá a suceder nunca mas?

-bien, pensé en eso y yo…- bien, aquí venia la parte difícil, la que había estado evitando todo este tiempo, pero a la única que podría recurrir ahora- quiero comprometerme contigo- yo lo mire seria ¿en serio, comprometernos?- me refiero a... darte la seguridad de que puedas confiar en mi otra vez, quiero conocerte, de verdad- dijo mirándome a los ojos y sin poder creer que él me estuviera diciendo eso- Rose, no se a donde nos lleve esto, ni cuanto durara, pero si se que te quiero en mi vida ahora, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para que así sea.

Lo necesario, abarcaba demasiadas cosas, así que decidí averiguar cuan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar.

-¿quieres entonces… salir conmigo? ¿Oficialmente?

-si es lo que quieres si- no parecía tan seguro ahora

-no lo creo-admití- yo nunca creí que tu fueras capaz de eso.

-lo haré por ti. No me importa hacerlo si tu estas dispuesta a darme la oportunidad de estar conmigo otra vez. Quiero poder saber cosas sobre ti, conocerte, y no solo acostarme contigo como antes.

-nunca creí que te interesara conocerme,- cosa que era verdad- pensé que…

-¿te quería solo en mi cama?

-si, bueno. No creía que quisieras algo más que eso con alguien de mi edad. Después de todo ¿por que mas ibas a quererme si fue lo único que compartimos?

Si el único motivo por el cual nos veíamos era para acostarnos.

-lo se, pero aun así una parte mi no puede renunciar a ti, te necesito otra vez.

Te necesito, que original, pensé.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que en realidad extrañaste de no estar conmigo Emmett?-quise saber

-todo-dijo como si no entendiera por que yo preguntaba eso- tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus besos, tus caricias, tus miradas… ¿porque?

Le explique que nunca habíamos compartido más que sexo y no quería pasar mi vida con alguien solo por eso. Ya había tenido suficiente. No iba a negar que fuera malo, al contrario, pero con eso no bastaba.

Apenas lo conocía, y nunca habíamos salido juntos, ni siquiera a cenar. ¿Cómo se suponía que yo supiera que había algo más?

Él me dijo que había sido todo su culpa, qué el no había considerado que yo quería otras cosas, pero que en todo caso, yo nunca había preguntado nada sobre el o le había dicho nada sobre nuestra situación. Dijo que me quería y que aunque no lo hubiera demostrado demasiado, no tenía porque dudar de nosotros.

Comprendí entonces que para el había un _nosotros. _Y si lo había yo esperaba que fuera auténtico.

-bien, se que en realidad no nuestro no empezó siendo algo bueno precisamente normal, pero hasta ahora solo tu has cuestionado lo que yo pienso sobre ti – me dijo- ahora yo quiero saber, ¿Qué fue lo que tu extrañaste de mi, y lo que no te permitió acostarte con otros?

El que ninguno fuera lo suficiente bueno como tú.

-muchas cosas- dijo- tu voz, tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tus besos, tus caricias, tus palabras. La forma en que me haces sentir más… mujer, tu seguridad.

-¿tienes dudas sobre quererme?- ¿las tienes tú? pensé

-no, pero no quiero volver a equivocarme otra vez Emmett- dije mirando mis manos- no quiero solo pasión. Ya tuve suficiente de eso y no acabó en nada bueno. Solo quiero que, bueno, si tu quieres tener una relación conmigo no este basada solo en sexo

-¿Qué es lo que propones?-dijo y parecía intrigado

-solo creo que tal vez deberíamos seguir algunas reglas

Dije pensando ahora una vez más lo que había meditado en la ducha.

Emmett vaciló.

-¿y que pasara si no se cumplen?

-entonces no tendría caso que sigamos esto- dije- se supone que nos servirán para comprobar si podemos tener algo mas allá de lo… físico.

-bien, entonces… ¿Cuáles son las reglas?-preguntó y ahora aparentemente ansioso por escucharlas

-primero: no más mentiras, no quiero que sigámonos mintiéndonos el uno al otro- dije y sabía que eso era lo más importante, y a lo que él asintió estando de acuerdo- y segundo: no mas sexo durante un tiempo, digamos un mes

-¿Qué?- ahora él me veía como si estuviera loca- ¿no sexo? Me refiero a ¿nada de nada?

-si Emmett, se que es difícil, pero si en realidad estas dispuesto a comprometerte conmigo, ambos debemos cumplirla

Como si yo no llevara más de dos meses sin sexo, pensé. No es difícil, y si él también lo había hecho ¿qué podía cambiar?

-no creí que fueras tan extrema

Genial ahora él era el irónico.

-llámame como quieras, pero no quiero vivir una mentira Emmett –dije casi enfadada- no quiero que vuelvas a mentirme nunca mas y en cuanto a lo del sexo se aplica a otras personas también. Si no lo soportas y te acuestas con alguien mas quiero que me lo digas y entonces todo terminara- y sin quererlo entendí que hacía eso por lo que había pasado con James y claro con él. Si eso volvía a pasarme, no sabría que hacer- tú serás libre de hacer tu vida y yo la mía. Por supuesto yo tampoco me acostaré con nadie y tampoco voy a mentirte-aclaré- entonces ¿aceptas?

Esta vez no tardó tanto en responder.

-es un poco extremo, pero para demostrarte cuanto me importas y no solo por el sexo, acepto.-dijo- si quieres saber mas sobre mi te dejare saber cuanto tu quieras. Y seguiré tus reglas, no quieres mentiras, bien, desde ahora solo te diré al verdad y espero que tu también lo hagas conmigo, y no quieres sexo y en lugar de eso prefieres que salgamos juntos, lo haremos.-dijo con su mirada firme en la mía- quiero que confíes en mí- me pidió- y entiendo que estés asustada de volver a hacerlo por la forma en que terminamos, pero eso nunca más volverá a pasar

- lo se, y quiero confiar en ti por eso lo hago- le expliqué- me estaba enamorando de ti antes de que cortáramos y quiero poder hacerlo otra vez –admití y esperando que él lo comprendiera- no quiero que se repita la historia y por eso te dije lo de las reglas. Lo mejor es saber ahora lo que nos une y no arrepentirnos cuando haya pasado más tiempo y nada haya valido la pena

-jamás me arrepentiré de haber estado contigo, sin importar lo que haya sucedido después- me dijo- y quiero que sepas que hago esto solo por ti.

Yo le sonreí y entonces él decidió que era hora de que durmiera un poco.

La verdad es que si estaba cansada, y eso era poco a lo que había enfrentado esa larga noche, aunque ya hacia el final todo parecía estar mejorando.

Sin embargo, y por mucho que lo intenté, Emmett me obligó a dormir en su cama, y quedándose él en el sofá.

Así que tras darme un beso en al frente y desearme buenas noche como si fuera una niña pequeña, él se fue de la habitación sin antes apagar las luces.

Ya todo en silencio, y con la mente más clara, el único ruido que pude sentir fue el de la lluvia rebotando contra la ventana de su alcoba y los relámpagos sonando a los lejos.

Intenté dormirme con todas mis fuerzas, pero yo misma sabía que eso era imposible con una tormenta afuera y mucho más con todas las luces apagadas.

No se por cuanto tiempo lo resistí, pero si supe que cuando ya no pude más, fui de puntillas a la sala y pensé que tal vez acurrucarme a su lado ayudaría a calmarme.

Sin embargo, al meterme detrás de el en el sofá en el que apenas cabía el solo, lo desperté.

-Rose… ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo volteándose apenas en tanto abría los ojos.

-no podía dormir. La tormenta empeoró y… lo siento-dije- no quise molestarte

Y con eso comencé a ponerme de pie.

-no-dijo deteniéndome- no me molesta. En realidad te deje sola, porque no creí que desearas dormir conmigo y aquí la verdad a penas entró yo solo

Me senté a un lado del sofá y permanecí en silencio.

¿Quería dormir con él? ¿O era solo por la seguridad que sentía estando a su lado?

-no creí que las tormentas te dieran miedo-dijo viéndome con ternura y sentándose a mi lado.

- pocas veces me pasa y no se porqué-dije y aunque si lo sabía, no pensaba decírselo, pues era muy tonto- no quise despertarte. En realidad fue una idea estupida, creí que tal vez si estaba a tu lado lograría dormirme y no tendría miedo-admití

-no es nada estupida- dijo acariciando mi cabello- puedo ir a la cama contigo si lo deseas. Prometo no intentar nada- dijo levantando ambas manos en el aire- si tu lo quieres lo haré.

-¿por que derrepente eres tan tierno y bueno conmigo?- dije casi sin pensármelo, aunque si era verdad.

- supongo que tu sacas eso de mi- yo lo mire sorprendida- no suelo ser romántico, en realidad creo que ni me acerco a esa definición, pero… te quiero- una palabra más e iba a besarlo- y créeme cuando te digo que esto es nuevo para mí. No quiero volver a lastimarte.

Y bien, él se lo había ganado. Después de todo, eso era lo más dulce que alguien me había dicho en mucho tiempo y él se había ganado un beso.

Emmett no dijo nada cuando me aparté de él y ambos fuimos de vuelta a la alcoba después de eso.

Sin importarme lo incomodo que fuera para ambos, lo necesitaba en ese momento y él estaba para mi. Y no pensaba volver a desaprovecharlo.

* * *

**Y aquí esta el otro capitulo.**

**Ojala lo disfruten.**

**Y esta vez prometo actualizar pronto.**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Y gracias a todas por leer siempre**

**XOXO**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	24. Regalos

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 24: Regalos **_

Despertarme en su cama, por segunda vez, no lo hizo menos extraña que la primera.

Esta, sin embargo, fue con él sentado a mi lado y viéndome con dulzura.

Las cosas eran diferentes entre nosotros, o iban a serlo.

Desayunamos juntos, y la verdad es que nunca pensé que pudiéramos pasárnosla tan bien haciendo otra cosa que no fuera revolcarnos. Aunque debía admitir que estaba feliz por eso; antes, cuando habíamos empezado nuestra "relación" yo solo deseaba hacer cosas como esas con el, tonterías que harían dos personas que están de novios, creía, aunque aún seguía siendo lo que quería con él.

Emmett se negó a dejarme lavar los trastos con el, así que solo me dediqué a mirarlo mientras lo hacía. Pero al verlo algo preocupado mirando el reloj que estaba colgado sobre la pared de la cocina, recordé que era sábado y lo más probable es que el debiera de estar trabajando.

-me tomé el día libre- dijo y contestando a mi pregunta de porque aún seguí allí- todos necesitamos uno de vez en cuando- dijo con una sonrisa y poniendo con delicadeza una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla. Él quería besarme otra vez, lo sabía y fue justamente por eso que me acerqué más a él.

-no debiste hacer eso porque yo estaba aquí-le dije- si me lo hubieras dicho…

-no ibas a irte-me aseguró- y tampoco iba a echarte porque tenia que trabajar. No haría jamás eso contigo Rose.

Y no necesitó más que eso para que yo lo besara.

Al separarme de él, tras apenas un corto y dulce besó el me dijo que tenía un regalo para mi.

¿Qué rayos podía ser? Es decir, no había tenido mucho tiempo hasta que yo me levantara para salir por algo, aunque podría tenerlo desde antes…

-¿de verdad?-pregunté y si poder ocultar mi curiosidad.

-si, y esta en el sofá esperándote-dijo él antes de que yo saliera corriendo hacia la sala.

Allí sin embargo, había un montón de bolsas de ropa y que me dejaron perpleja.

-esto… ¿no es todo para mi cierto?

-por supuesto que si- dijo Emmett y caminando hacia mi

-Emmett… ¿por qué lo hiciste?-pregunté sin siquiera ver lo que había dentro y sin entender como había conseguido todo eso.

-tu vestido estaba en... bastante mal estado- dijo y entonces noté como aquello no le había gustado nada. Por supuesto, yo lo había dejado en el baño, tras darme una ducha la noche anterior, y si bien le había contado lo que había ocurrido, aún veía como eso lo tenía molesto- así que supuse que necesitarías algo de ropa nueva para volver a casa, claro que si quieres volver con eso por mi no hay problema-apuntó ahora señalando su ropa

Le dije que no podría, y aunque estaba agradecida con él por todo lo que había hecho, no se justificaba el que hubiera comprado todas esas cosas para mí. Era una estupidez, o una muy mala manera de intentar que yo volviera a acostarme con él.

-te lo mereces- me dijo abrazándome por la espalda y rozando mi mejilla con sus labios.

- no es cierto- dije buscando sus ojos- y no me compraras con esto.

La verdad no sabía porque lo había hecho, pero tenía que dejarle claro que por mucho que me gustaran los regalos, eso no iba a conseguirle nada conmigo.

Él se vio algo enfadado al oírme decir eso, y tras asegurarme que no quería hacer nada parecido, y solo consentirme, me disculpé con él y me fui a su alcoba con todas las bolsas para poder cambiarme.

Lo cierto es que allí había un montón de ropa: la talla adecuada, combinable entre si y demasiado buena como para que Emmett la hubiera comprado por su cuenta. Lo más probable es que hubiera tenido algo de ayuda, aunque no tenia idea de quien y menos en tan poco tiempo. De cualquier forma seguro todo eso era para que yo solo eligiera algo.

Mire todo lo que había allí y al final decidí quedarme con lo más simple pues solo necesitaba algo con lo que volver a casa. Así que me vestí y me arreglé el cabello antes de ir a buscarlo.

Emmett acababa de terminar de guardar los platos cuando me vio caminado hacia el, y dejándolo clavado en el suelo. Le pregunté como me veía y entonces y tras dirigirme una larga y caliente mirada al fin contestó.

-te ves….- pero no parecía capaz de continuar.

-¿si?-pregunté y dando unos pasos más hacia el.

-hermosa- dijo y yo no pude evitar sonreír. Hasta ahora nunca lo había escuchado decírmelo, y menos de esa forma. Con dulzura y deseo al mismo tiempo.

-que bueno que te guste, porque juro que no lograba decidirme. Había tantas cosas… supongo que iras a devolverlas luego ¿no?

-no, ya te lo dije, son tuyas- él no parecía estar bromeando

-pero Emmett no puedo llevarme todo eso a casa, o al menos no hoy- no había forma de que fuera a casa después del baile y de haberme quedado en casa de Victoria y volver con todas esas bolsas con ropa, pues ni siquiera había llevado tanto dinero y mucho menos la tarjeta que me había hecho mi padre- además has gastado tanto dinero…

-no- dijo ahora más serio- mi dinero es mi problema. Si quiero gastarlo en ti no quiero quejas. Además, ¿Cómo iba a devolverlo si te queda tan bien?-agregó otra vez mirándome, en especial mi escote.

-bien-dije- gracias por todo, aunque te repito. No debiste hacerlo.

Pero eso no quita que me encantara todo.

-puedes llevarte el resto otro día, no me molesta que se quede aquí

-entonces ¿te molesta si lo dejo para cuando me quede a dormir?

Había pensado eso durante el desayuno y tal vez no sería tan mala idea. Si el pensaba soportar un mes entero conmigo y sin sexo, quedarse a dormir iba a ayudar a construir algo más nuestra relación.

-pero creía que…- Emmett se veía confundido.

-no me malinterpretes- dije- me gustaría quedarme a dormir aquí, claro si tu quieres, pero solo quedarme a dormir, no me refería a bueno…

-entiendo-dijo el pensándolo un poco antes de darme un dulce y rápido beso en los labios - y si me gustaría mucho que te quedarás a dormir.

Y no supe porque pero al oírlo decir eso me sentí como una tonta adolescente durmiendo por primera vez en la casa de su novio.

Emmett fue a cambiarse después de eso y entonces me llevó a casa.

Dijo que me llamaría mañana, y yo lo esperaría más que ansiosa.

Mi padre sentado en el sofá mirando la tv cuando llegué, y pude escuchar a mi madre en la cocina.

-hola amor, ¿qué tal te fue anoche?-preguntó y bajando el volumen de la tv.

Terrible, pensé.

-estuvo bien, lo de siempre. Creo que el de graduación será mejor

-¿así que no saliste princesa o reina ni nada de eso?

-no en este baile, papá-dije y recordando que yo me había ido mucho antes de eso- es decir, no había reina en este baile-mentí

-oh, bien. De cualquier forma sé que habrías ganado nena

Yo le sonreí. Él siempre tan confiado de mi, y ni siquiera tenia idea de que era lo que estaba haciendo con Emmett, quien para él era casi como otro hijo.

-¿cómo esta Victoria?

-bien, está intentando salir con James ahora.

-¿no salías tú con él?

-ya no-dije

-¿y ese tipo que te llevó al baile el tal…. Riley?

Yo tardé en contestar

-¿creo que lo quieres más como un amigo, verdad cielo?

La verdad es que pocas veces hablaba con mi padre, de mi vida amorosa, pero tampoco era nada malo.

-supongo, no lo sé. Hay alguien más que me gusta. Pero no se aún si es para mi.

-siempre y cuando vayas con cuidado…- dijo él- y si llega a lastimarte, sabes que puedo molerlo a palos nena, no te preocupes.

Y entonces yo me reí con ganas

-lo sé papá- dije y con eso me fui a la cocina.

-Rose, hija ¿cómo estas?

-bien-dije y sentándome frente a la gran mesada mientras ella picaba algunas verduras para hacer una ensalada.

-¿te lo pasaste bien con Riley anoche?

-algo así-dije a lo que ella me miró seria- creo que voy a terminar con él.

-¿paso algo?

-no, pero creo que no tenemos química, o al menos ya no. No lo sé.

-lo siento-dijo algo apenada-parecía un buen chico.

Demasiado bueno para mí.

-no importa-dije y con eso me dediqué a ayudarla a preparar el almuerzo.

El día fue largo, y aunque tomé una siesta por la tarde, cuando me desperté para cenar, vi que tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Tanya. No había hablado con ellas desde el baile y tampoco sabían como o con quien me había ido de allí, por lo que debían de estar preocupadas.

Así que cené y tras meterme en mi pijama, encendí mi computadora y tras abrir mi Skype, la puse a ambas en una conversación conmigo.

-¿qué fue lo que pasó anoche Rose?-dijo Tanya y pude verla bastante alterada- te fuiste de un segundo para otro y Riley no sabía donde estabas, nadie lo sabía. Cuando te anunciaron como reina, todos se mataron buscándote

-¿salí reina? ¿Acaso me estas tomando el pelo?

-no-dijo Victoria- Jacob fue rey, y uno bastante solitario.

-no puedo creer que te fueras antes de eso. ¿qué pasó?

-es largo de explicar-admití. Victoria me miró seria.

-¿no te fuiste a casa luego verdad?- yo negué-¿Entonces que fue lo que hiciste?

-terminé con Riley

-¿anoche?-Tanya se veía más sorprendida que antes

-tu fuiste la que dijo que no íbamos bien en primer lugar. ¿Por qué te sorprende?

-no creí que fueras a dejarlo en el baile, digo, es algo duro ¿no crees?

-ya estaba harta, lo siento, pero si eso no basta para ti… no creo que nada lo haga.

Victoria se rió.

-pero ¿donde fuiste luego? obviamente no regresaste a casa hasta hoy, o de otro modo nos habrías llamado antes.

-necesitaba sacarme las terribles ganas de tener sexo con alguien y me fui con Royce en su coche

-y supongo que estabas más que borracha como para irte con ese pervertido-me acuso Victoria

-ricachos y pervertido-le corrigió Tanya- aún así no me acostaría con el.¿tu lo hiciste entonces?-su cara probaba el asco que le daba

-no-dije e intentando no recordar como había ocurrido todo- fui un estupida, pero el creyó que si íbamos a follar, y quiso forzarme

-oh, Dios- dijo Victoria

-lo pateé, golpeé y entonces me dejó tirada por ahí con esa terrible tormenta y sin tener ida de donde estaba.

-¿Por qué rayos no nos llamaste?

-porque lo más probable es que fueran camino al hotel, Dios no iba a arruinarles la noche así

-¿arruinar qué?- dijo Victoria- aún no creo que el haya querido forzarte, es casi como si… tienes que denunciarlo.

-no vale la pena-dije- apenas me toco, pero fue bastante rudo

-eso dicen todos, o al menos las chicas que han estado con el. –dijo Tanya- creí que lo sabías

-sabía que era un idiota, pero no a tal punto. De cualquier forma no creo que vuelva a acercárseme.

-¿y qué pasó luego?

-no sabía que hacer, y claramente no iba a llamar a mis padres o a mi hermano así que llamé a Emmett.

Ambas me miraron intrigadas

-el fue por mi-continué- para entonces yo estaba muerta de fría, empapada y llorando como una boba

-pero ¿lo llamaste después de que el…?

-no tenia a nadie más, y como dije a ustedes no iba a arruinarles la noche.

-¿y fue a buscarte?- Victoria fue esta vez la que preguntó

-sorprendentemente si-dije y entonces les conté lo que había sucedido el resto de la noche. Nuestra charla, el acuerdo y que ahora él y yo saldríamos oficialmente.

-creo que debo reconocer que es la única de lograr que un tipo como Emmett-dijo ahora Tanya- y después de todo lo que han pasado, se comprometa contigo en la misma noche que terminaste con tu estupido y mojigato novio, pero sin embargo, el terminando como tu nuevo novio, pero sin poder acostarse contigo por un mes.

-eres mala-dijo Victoria riendo- aunque es bueno que lo hagas sufrir al menos un poco.

Yo me reí

-¿qué tal vas con James?

-bien y… despacio-dijo algo incomoda

-no voy a enfadarme- le dije-solo por que sea mi ex y si hallamos tenido bastante sexo, no me incomoda hablar sobre eso contigo, ¿entonces aún ustedes no…?

-quiero esperar-dijo ella

-al parecer es lo que esta de moda-dijo Tanya riendo- le diré a Félix hoy mismo que quiero un mes libre de sexo- yo la mire conteniendo la risa- oh, bien, se que no voy a aguantarlo, pero sería divertido ver su cara al decírselo.

-de todas formas…hay algo que no entiendo-apuntó Victoria- antes de irte Tanya dijo que no aguantabas las ganas de tener sexo con Riley y ahora que al fin volviste con Emmett ¿esperaras un mes?

-el lo merece-le corrigió Tanya antes de que yo pudiera decir algo- al menos después de todo lo que sucedió- y con Riley sol hubiera sido por despecho ¿no?

-es verdad-dije- bien, mejor ya me voy a dormir chicas.

-¿nos veremos mañana?

-tenemos examen el lunes, trigonometría- se adelantó Victoria-y tengo que estudiar.

-bien, genial, una preocupación más-las veo el lunes entonces.

-bien, Adiós

-descansen -dijo Victoria

Y entonces yo me fui a la cama.

Al día siguiente y mientras intentaba estudiar para mi examen de trigonometría, Emmett llamó. Quería saber como estaba y tras ver que me encontraba bien, quedó en que iría por mí el siguiente viernes para que saliéramos juntos.

Estaba feliz, y no podía ocultarlo. Tanya y Victoria lo notaron casi al instante de verme, y creo que las porristas también. Mi examen no fue tan malo y salí con una C+, lo que ayudaba mucho con mis calificaciones.

Vi a Riley el miércoles, pero el me pasó de largo en el corredor. Era de esperarse, me dije a mi misma, pero aún así me sentía mal por haber terminado con el tan mal.

La semana se pasó bastante rápida, mientras yo me moría por que el viernes llegara. Estaba ansiosa por verlo, y no solo a él, sino por saber a donde me llevaría.

Estaba buscando mi blusa roja y al no encontrarla, decidí preguntarle a mi madre si la había visto.

-la verdad es que no, nena-dijo ella mientras metía una pizza en el horno-tal vez esté con la ropa sucia.

-genial-dije- no tengo que ponerme ahora.

-¿ponerte para ir a donde?

-te dije que iba a salir hoy-dije y recordando haberle avisado.

-tienes razón, pero no me dijiste con quien-me acusó

Era obvio que con eso solo quería sacarme información

-es solo un amigo mamá-dije

-uno con el que te ves bastante nerviosa. Imagino que ya terminaste con Riley

-si…

-bien… si no encuentras tu blusa, y no tienes nada que ponerte…

-¿qué?-dije viéndola rodear la cocina para ir hacia el comedor

-tengo algo que puede irte genial.

Ella fue a su alcoba y tras abrir su enorme closet y buscar entre algunas prendas que tenía colgadas, separó una para enseñármela.

-estoy segura de que te quedara genial- me dijo-la había comprado para mi, pero supe que a ti te gustaría mucho más

-mamá no tienes que...

-oh, Dios, Rose, tengo como otras tres así- me dijo y dándomela- es tuya, así que pruébatela.

Yo le sonreí y tras quitarme la franela vieja que llevaba puesta, me la puse por sobre el sostén negro de encaje que Emmett ya había visto una vez.

-lindo sostén-dijo mi madre, ya que ella no lo había comprado.- tal vez podría conseguirme uno así para tu padre

-mamá… realmente no quiero saberlo ¿si?

Elle se rió y entonces abrió la puerta de su closet para que yo pudiera mirarme en el espejo.

-estás preciosa-dijo

Y la verdad es que no podía quejarme. Eso había sido una elección mucho mejor que tal vez la que yo había usado, y se veía bien con mi sostén negro debajo. Era una blusa blanca con un moño suelto al frente y de una tela algo transparente.

-¿algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?

-¿qué hora es?

-las 6:30

-mierda-dije- lo siento, tengo que apurarme. Gracias mamá-dije y tras darle un rápido beso salí corriendo a mi habitación.

Me arreglé el cabello y me maquillé con le tiempo justo antes de que el llegara. Lo vi estacionar su camioneta en la calle de enfrente, desde mi ventana y entonces tomé mi bolso y mis llaves antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras.

-no vuelvas tarde amor-gritó mi madre desde la cocina y antes de que yo traspasara la puerta.

Entonces lo vi, parado junto a su camioneta y tan sexy como siempre. Incluso desde lejos pude sentirlo mirarme del mismo modo que siempre lo hacía. Con deseo.

* * *

**Tardé, pero al fin logré terminar este capitulo. Ojala les guste, y pronto subiré un nuevo fic, más cortito, para que puedan leerlo.**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Un beso grande**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	25. Citas y Celos

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 25: Citas y celos**_

Para cuando había llegado a su auto, Emmett aún no lograba quitar de su cara esa expresión que tanto me gustaba.

Lo salude con un rápido beso y entonces ambos subimos a su coche.

El llevaba una camisa azul y unos jeans oscuros con zapatos de vestir. Se veía diferente, no como en la oficina, pero definitivamente muy sexy.

-¿vas a decirme donde iremos?-pregunté, pues hasta entonces el no había querido soltar una palabra al respecto.

-no-dijo riendo y comenzando a conducir

-no es justo, quiero saber.

-es una sorpresa-dijo y a lo que yo le puse mala cara.

-no me gustan las sorpresas-me quejé

-¿de verdad? eso si que no lo sabía-admitió.

-sabes que no soy como las demás ¿o no?-dije y sonriéndole- todas adoran las sorpresas y eso, pero yo las odio, me ponen _ansiosa._

Emmett se rió.

-y te ves tan linda así de ansiosa.

Yo bufé y entonces le continuó conduciendo.

No tardaos mucho en llegar, por supuesto, cuando el detuvo su auto, yo casi no me creo a donde estábamos.

-¿no iremos a cenar aquí o si? –pregunté en tanto me bajaba de su coche.

-por supuesto que sí-dijo el y caminando con confianza hacia la entrada, conmigo de la mano.

-Emmett yo... no vine vestida para esto-dije y deteniéndolo-y no creo….

-¿que dices? estas perfecta Rose-dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y mirándome a los ojos.

-yo, no. Si me hubieras dicho que vendríamos aquí... me habría puesto otra cosa. ¿Lo ves? Es justo esto por lo que odio las sorpresas yo no…

-¿Qué?- me interrumpió.

-me siento una tonta-dije- todos aquí están vestidos para cenar y yo solo creí que iríamos al cine o algo así y… ¡mírame!

-genial- dijo él y ahora sonando molesto

-¿Qué?-pregunté y sin entender porque estaba actuando así

- acabas de adivinar mi próxima cita. Ahora tendré que llevarte a otro. Gracias

-Emmett-dije al escucharlo y apartándolo de mí molesta. El solo estaba jugando conmigo, aunque si había logrado hacerme sonreír- eres un bobo.

-y tu eres preciosa. Así que ya deja de preocuparte por tu ropa y esas cosas.- dijo- te traje aquí, porque creía que te gustaría conocer mi restaurante preferido.

-¿de verdad?

-si, y no sería más perfecto si tú no estuvieras aquí conmigo y siendo exactamente cómo tu eres. Sabes que no me importa tu ropa.

Y aunque o sabía que el estaba mintiendo particularmente en cuanto eso ultimo, se lo dejé pasar. Sabia cuanto Emmett observaba con particular atención mi ropa, especialmente si eran cortas y ajustadas.

Ya adentro, nos llevaron a una sección mas apartada del resto del restaurante, algo que Emmett evidentemente había pedido a propósito.

Ordenamos la comida, y vino para tomar. No estaba acostumbrada, desde luego. Mis padres tomaban vino de cuando en cuando, y a veces me dejaban hacerlo, pero no era una costumbre que tuviera muy arraigada.

La cena fue tranquila, aunque para cuando llego el postre, no pude resistirme a jugar un poco con él. Era diferente, no iba a negarlo, dos meses atrás no me había imaginado ni e el mejor caso cenando con el en un sitio como ese, y mucho menos sin tener que acostarme con el. Y si bien él había dicho que estaba de acuerdo con nuestro trato, no perdió la ocasión, sin embargo, de intentar convencerme de romperlo

Una fondue de chocolate y un tazón lleno de fresas era el postre, uno de mis preferidos.

-imagino que te gusta el chocolate ¿no?-preguntó y demostrándome que obviamente todo eso lo había planeado.

-me encanta- dije tomando una fresa y untándola en la fuente para luego llevármela a la boca. Si el quería empezar con eso, por mi estaba bien. Después de todo, el único que iba a terminar quedándose con las ganas iba a ser el.

-¿Quieres una?- pregunté tomando otra del tazón y tras untarla en el chocolate la puse frente a su boca antes de que la comiera.

Él me dio otra a mi y entonces y con la excusa de que tenia chocolate en los labios aprovecho para besarme.

Desde luego, no se conformo solo con eso, ya que sus manos intentaron tomar partido en el asunto, hasta que yo lo detuve; cosa que logró enfadarlo un poco.

Pero se lo compensé chupando un poco de chocolate de mi dedo.

-estás jugando sucio- me acusó aunque mirándome fascinado.

-¿por qué?- pregunté de lo más inocente.

-eso…sabes lo que me provocas y no es justo- yo me reí muy despacio- ¿entonces te parece gracioso? ¿Torturarme?

Yo le dije que no era así, aunque yo misma sabía lo divertido que era, aunque el mismo fuera un poco masoquista con todo el asunto.

La cena terminó casi sin ningún accidente, aunque si tuve que detener a Emmett otras dos veces cuando volvió a intentar tocarme una vez mas. Y no es que lo quisiera, tal vez una pequeña parte de mi no, una que aun no se había recuperado del todo, pero si necesitaba tiempo.

Fuimos a la feria que había en el centro después de eso, y desde luego, esa fue tal vez la mejor de las sorpresas.

Recordaba la ultima vez que había ido, en mi cumpleaños numero ocho, y Jasper había sido quien me había llevado. Casi podía sentirme como una niña otra vez, y estaba feliz de que el me hubiera llevado allí.

Nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna antes que nada y entonces le dije cuan arrepentida estaba por no haber continuado yendo mientras crecía.

Claro que el dijo que me comprendía, ya que al crecer, muchas cosas se dejaban de lado.

-¿tú lo hiciste?- pregunté

-no-admití- pero si me perdí de otras cosas, como esto…- dije señalando el parque en total con un gesto de su mano- cuando venia a la feria mientras estaba en el instituto no disfrutaba con mi _novia _de juegos como este, sino que acababa con ella en el estacionamiento toda la noche- dijo no muy seguro de haberme contado aquello.

Y si bien no era algo que me hubiera gustado saber, sabia que había habido muchas antes que yo y no podía hacerlas desaparecer como si anda, así como el tampoco podía hacerlo con los tipos con los que yo había estado.

- yo habría hecho lo mismo- dije riendo y dejándolo sorprendido- ¿Qué?

-no se porque me sorprendo-admitió al ver que yo hablaba en serio -después de todo, pequeña conspiradora acabaste teniéndome a mi como tu quisiste, sin sexo y todo.

-no soy conspiradora-dije y enfadándome con él ¿es que solo podía pensar en el sexo?- y no puedo creer que aun sigas enfadado conmigo por eso.

-vamos Rose, sabes que estoy jugando, no te enojes- me pidió e intentando rodearme con su brazo.

-no- dije y dándole vuelta la cara- odio que digas eso. Lo único que quise hacer era que lo nuestro funcionara, pero tú solo pareces ansioso por que el mes se termine y así poder acostarte conmigo.- y casi a punto de llamarlo idiota, me contuve.

-no es eso- dijo y yo sabia que en parte el estaba mintiendo- hago esto porque te quiero, y de otro modo sino te habría dejado y lo sabes. Te quiero Rosalie- dijo tomando mi rostro y haciendo que lo viera a los ojos- te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie y estoy enamorado de ti, por eso es que hago esto. Y si, tal vez extraño el sexo, pero voy a soportarlo con tal de estar contigo. Y quiero que te metas eso en la cabeza. Te quiero y no voy a dejarte ir otra vez.

No pude creerlo en seguida, al menos no después de que él me hubiera llamado conspiradora, pero que dijera que no iba a volver a dejarme ir y que me quería como a ninguna otra, demostraban que algo le importaba.

Pero claro, tenia que hacerlo sufrir un poco; así que estuve un par de minutos sopesando el perdonarlo o no.

-gracias- dije al final y dándole un pequeño abrazo- gracias por esto y por ser tan lindo conmigo después de todo- incluso cuando estés a punto de meter la pata.

- de nada preciosa- contestó el abrazándome a su lado y dándome un beso en la frente.

Después de eso, fuimos al resto de los juegos que quedaban en la feria. Las típicas de lanza la bola y tira la tipo dentro de la fuente con agua, las carreras de caballos, tiro al blanco... e incluso me compró un gran cono de algodón de azúcar y claro, uno para el.

Ya casi a punto de irnos, lo convencí de que jugáramos al juego de derivar la torre de botellas con pelotas.

-¿quieres un regalo?

-quiero el panda gigante- dije con una sonrisa y por supuesto, indicándole que quería que el diera todo lo que tenia para conseguírmelo.

Y como imaginaba, él lo hizo.

Emmett no podía ser más sexy, y eso lo sabía, claro que verlo enfocando su fuerza y claro los músculos de sus brazos que tanto amaba, era mucho mejor.

El oso se llamó Emmy, en su honor, ya que ambos eran grandes y lindos.

Y si, tal vez fuese un error llamarlo así por el, ya que si terminábamos mas adelante, el oso acabaría en la basura, pero yo sabia que había mas probabilidades de que continuáramos juntos que eso, o al menos era lo que esperaba.

Me llevo a casa tras ese último juego y estuvimos muy entretenidos en el camino escuchando música.

Aunque a la hora de despedirnos, y frente a mi casa, lo deje alargar un poco más la cosa; y me sorprendió siendo el quien se detuviera. Prometió llamarme al día siguiente y entonces yo regresé a casa junto con mi panda gigante.

Todos estaban durmiendo para entonces y aunque eran a penas pasadas la una de la madrugada, decidí escabullirme a la cocina por un poco de jugo antes de irme a la cama.

Claro que al entrar a la cocina, me lleve un buen susto al encontrarme a mamá sentada frente a la cocina, comiéndose un bocadillo nocturno.

-¡por dios!-dije- ¿no podías prender la luz?

-lo siento nena-dijo con voz algo cansada- no podía dormir y decidí bajar por algo de comer

-¿segura que no estabas esperándome?-pregunté y casi sin creerle

-no-contestó con una leve risa-claro que no. Además imagine que volverías mucho más tarde a casa ¿Qué tal te la pasaste?

-muy bien-dije y dejando mi oso sobre la mesa para quitarme los zapatos.

-creí que ya habías dejado atrás la etapa de los osos de peluche-dijo ella y viendo al enorme oso frente a ella

-fue un regalo- expliqué

-oh, bien, bueno al menos si la cita fue mala, te llevaste un recuerdo

Yo me reí con ganas

-no fue mala- dije- de verdad me lo pase bien, es digo, él no se parece en nada a los chicos con los que he salido antes, y eso es lo que más me gusta. De cualquier forma, no quiero ir muy rápido con el.

-siempre y cuando seas cuidadosa…

-no necesitamos tener la charla de sexo una vez más, mamá- me atajé antes de sacar el pote de zumo de naranja de la nevera para luego darle un buen sorbo

-muy bien-dijo ella- solo quiero que te cuides nena ¿lo sabes no?

-lo sé-dije y volviendo a guardar el jugo- ahora me iré a la cama sino te importa.

-por supuesto-dijo-buenas noches nena-agregó y dándome un beso en la frente- que descanses.

-tu igual mamá-dije y con eso me fui directo a mi cuarto.

Nuestra siguiente cita sería el martes. Él pasaría a buscarme al instituto y entonces iríamos al cine.

Lo que había ido del día no estaba mal, y claro no había vuelto a ver a Riley desde la última vez, algo que mejoraba mi humor, por muy horrible que sonara, y claro ver a James y Victoria saliendo por otro lado, si lo hacía.

Me di una larga ducha después de la práctica con el equipo de porristas y entonces me vestí como siempre para esperar a Emmett en el estacionamiento. Si íbamos a ir al cine, no necesitaba ponerme nada demasiado extravagante, de modo que con unos shorts y una blusa amplia arriba, estuve lista.

Él me estaba esperando ya para cuando salí del gimnasio y se veía muy bien. No llevaba su traje, sino ropa más informal, un cambio muy favorable, ya que por mucho que éste me gustara, también lo hacían las camisetas que marcaban sus brazos grandes y su cuerpo.

Me despedí de las chicas y entonces continué andando en su dirección. Vi a Royce cerca de allí, con la espalda apoyada en uno de los árboles, y rogué que no se atreviera a decirme nada.

No le tenía miedo, pero no significaba que no lo aborreciera. Después de lo que había hecho, o había intentado hacer conmigo, había intentado cruzármelo a toda costa. Desde luego, el que no fuéramos del mismo circulo social ayudaba bastante, y así también el que no tuviera ninguna clase con el; pero ni siquiera eso evito que el abriera su bocota sobre algo que yo solo quería olvidar.

La semana anterior me había saludado mientras iba caminando por uno de los corredores camino a algebra, y al ver que yo no pensaba prestarle atención, allí había terminado todo el asunto.

O eso había creído yo.

-que linda te ves hoy Rose- dijo sonriendo descaradamente y como todo un maldito baboso en cuanto pase a su lado.

Pero yo solo continué caminando.

-oh, vamos ¿que te pasa? ¿Después de rechazarme en el baile ya no me hablas?- claramente el no pensaba darse por vencido tan fácil- ¿O será que todavía te has vuelto más frígida?

Y aunque eso ultimo me dolió, no me volteé.

No era frígida, mucho menos ahora que antes, pero al parecer eso fue lo que hizo a Emmett explotar.

No había visto su cara al escuchar a Royce hablándome, pero ahora él parecía muy decidido a romperle la cara mientras avanzaba hacia mí.

-Emmett, no- dije y tomándolo por los hombros- olvídalo.

-no- dijo él apretando los dientes- olvídalo tu que esto se quedará así

-Dios, Emmett...- le pedí- no...

-¿Quién es?- quiso saber

-el fue el que…- no continué, imaginando que el comprendería a quien me refería, y lo hizo.

-espérame en el auto- dijo y tras pasarme de largo continuó avanzando hacia donde estaba Royce.

No quise ver en un principio pero acabé volteándome solo esperando que Emmett no se excediera. Dudaba a que fueran a tener una charla amistosa y en su lugar una tanda de golpes, en la que esperaba que Emmett no saliera lastimado.

No conocía la reputación de Royce en cuanto a peleas aunque dudaba que pudiera hacerle algo a Emmett teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de su cuerpo.

Aun avanzando, ahora de espaldas, hacia el coche pude ver a Royce decirle algo y tras una breve contestación, Emmett ya lo tenia alzado en el aire, tomándolo del cuello.

Le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago y entonces lo dejó caer al suelo.

El se volvió para entonces regresar, pero Royce volvió a provocarlo. No alcancé a escuchar que fue lo que le dijo, pero evidentemente no fue nada bueno para que Emmett le diera un derechazo en la nariz y solo entonces alejándose de él.

Ya estaba subida en su camioneta para cuando el regreso y se sentó a mi lado antes de empezar a andar a toda prisa.

-no deberías haber hecho eso- dijo mirando por al ventanilla y sintiéndome mal.

-¿no querías que lo hiciera?- él aun sonaba enfadado

-yo… no lo sé-admití y viéndolo a los ojos- supongo que aun me sentía mal por lo que me había hecho, aunque yo lo hubiera buscado en un primer momento, pero no creí que tu fueras a… hacer algo así.

-¿fue demasiado para ti?

Evidentemente él no creí que lo fuera.

-no- dije y ya dejándome de culparme por todo eso, ya que yo no había hecho ni dicho nada entonces- pero no debiste hacerlo.

-te equivocas- dijo ahora bajando un poco la velocidad- no permitiría que jamás nadie te tratara así estando yo o no presente- y yo no supe que decir- Además que crees que hará ¿demandarme?

-no- dije y sin poder evitar reírme antes de apoyar mi cabeza sobre su hombro- y gracias, por todo.

-aun no acaba el día, así que no me agradezcas- dijo besando mi frente para luego continuar manejando.

Faltaba casi una hora hasta que comenzara la película que queríamos ver, así que Emmett me convenció de ir a la cafetería que estaba en el segundo piso del centro comercial, antes de regresar al cine.

Yo me pedí un descafeinado y el uno negro ya sentados junto al ventanal entonces el me pidió que eligiera algo del mostrador para que ambos comiéramos, muy seguro de que no podría equivocarme sobre lo que el querría.

Le hice caso, y fui hasta el gran mostrador para indicarle a la misma chica que había tomado nuestro pedido que agregara dos muffins de chocolate y cuatro galletas con chispas.

Y sin haberme demorado mas de cinco minutos me volteé con intención de volver a nuestra mesa, cuando vi a un tipa hablando muy entretenida con el.

Una rubia, desde luego no natural, y que llevaba un vestido negro y ajustado al cuerpo, sonreí muy descaradamente mientras Emmett hablaba con ella.

-¿así que… éstas solo ahora tomando un café o...?- preguntó ella mientras yo caminaba en su dirección

-de hecho vine con mi novia- dijo Emmett

-¿en serio? ¿y quien es la afortunada?- ella parecía no poder creerlo

-la chica que está justo detrás de ti- contestó él y haciendo que ella se volviera.

-es un gusto conocer a la novia de Emmett.- dijo ella estirando su mano para estrecharla conmigo- soy Hillary, una vieja amiga de tu novio

-si…diría lo mismo, excepto porque nunca he oído hablar de ti

Hillary me sonrió son rabia y más aún viendo que yo no pensaba darle la mano.

-bien, es hora de que me vaya- apuntó mirando su reloj con fingida sorpresa- fue un gusto volver a verte Emmett, espero que nos encontremos de nuevo… por ahí

Y dejando más que claro que eso solo había sido un coqueteo entre ambos.

-muy bien- dijo Emmett entonces y como si nada hubiera pasado- ¿que conseguiste para ambos?

-¿así que esa era una vieja amiga?

- salí con ella en la universidad, y no la he visto desde entonces- dijo, lo que significaba, me acosté con ella. Genial.

-es que no me creo que tenga la cara de coquetearte así, estando yo aquí enfrente- esa maldita zorra- y no digas que no lo notaste, porque es obvio que estaba buscando provocarme y volver a acostarse contigo.

-¿estás celosa?- él parecía divertido

-no- mentí- solo me molesta su actitud y su descaro

Pero claro, cuando el me aseguró que ella no significaba nada para el, y claro al ver que el no la miraba del mismo modo que a mi, sabia que no estaba mintiéndome.

Era una estupidez sentir celos, pero no podía evitarlo, no al recordar lo que había ocurrido la primera vez. sin embargo, en esta ocasión y al escucharlo mientras me miraba a los ojos diciendo que yo era la única chica para el, mi corazón se ablandó.

Emmett era verdaderamente tierno cuando lo quería, incluso sin darse cuenta.

Además no había hecho nada de lo que había hecho con Royce si yo no le importaba, y probablemente lo de el con esa tipa solo había sido una horrible coincidencia.

La película no estuvo mal después de eso, y claro Emmett me había dejado elegirla, diciendo que no le importaba, incluso cuando yo veía lo distraído que estaba y claro aburrido. Aunque lo ultimo no duró demasiado, ya que estuvo bastante entretenido intentando distraerme, besándome, y besando mi cuello y evitando que pudiera ver la película. Pero no podía culparlo, ya que al menos lo había intentado.

Comimos una pizza después de eso, aunque yo insistí en que la pudiéramos para llevar y así lo hiciéramos sentados juntos en un parque a unas calles de allí.

Claro que entonces y al ver que yo quería jugar un poco con el, antes de comer, recaímos en nuestra discusión de siempre. Mis limites.

Sabia que el no estaba feliz, y de hecho yo tampoco lo estaba, pero necesitaba saber si teníamos algo mas que solo sexo. Y claramente estaba empezando a verlo, y me gustaba.

Finalmente me dejó besarlo con ganas y con algo de toqueteó ne medio. Lo necesitaba, lo sabía, pero iba a aguantar, incluso contra mis propios deseos, y principalmente después de oírlo decir cuanto me quería, un rato antes de que me llevara de regreso a casa.

* * *

**Se que querían que actualizara el Pov de Emmett, pero necesitaba hacerlo con este. Quiero que por lo que llegara ahora en al historia, vean un poco más le punto de vista de Rosalie.**

**Mis disculpas a todas por las demoras y les agradezco una vez y como siempre, a mis fieles lectoras y sus comentarios, así como a todas a aquellas que me tienen entre sus favoritos.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Un saludo grande y espero sus reviews.**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	26. sexo pero sin sexo

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 26: sexo pero sin sexo**_

Volvimos a vernos el viernes después de eso en el centro comercial para almorzar juntos y estuvo algo decepcionado la ver que no podría verme por la noche.

Era noche de partido y tenia que animar, algo que ya no era mi actividad preferida, por supuesto.

Ganamos el partido al menos y si bien tuve que ver a Tyler y a Alec, no les di importancia. Sabia que ser porrista era una cuestión social y no se trataba de ser una zorra o no, incluso cuando antes lo hubiera sido. No me sentía incomoda estando con el equipo de fútbol, pero si me sentía extraña. Probablemente por que extrañara a Emmett, y ellos me parecieran unos idiotas a su lado.

No la pase mal sin embargo, cuando fuimos por unas hamburguesas y jugamos a los bolos. Victoria y James se veían muy juntos y así igual, Tanya y Félix, mientras que yo me sentía sola.

Y aunque odiara admitirlo, en momentos como ese, o cuando estaba sola en casa por la noche, realmente mi acuerdo con Emmett parecía únicamente una basura.

Estaba caliente y claro, que el resto de mis amigas estuvieran mas que felices y aprovechando del sexo con sus novios, yo no podía hacerlo.

Y si bien había establecido ese limite con Emmett por una razón, necesitaba algo de sexo con urgencia.

Para cuando volvimos a vernos, el siguiente martes, ya que el había estaba trabajando durante el fin de semana y claro yo había estudiado para mi examen el lunes, no fue más fácil resistirme a querer algo más con el.

Emmett me provocaba, pero solo un poco, ya que yo antes bien lo había regañado con respecto a violar nuestras condiciones, pero el estar caliente no era muy fácil de manejar.

Fuimos al parque por la tarde, después de mi práctica con las porristas y de su trabajo, claro. Estuvimos andando y hablando y también fuimos a una feria muy linda que había a unas calles de allí. y aunque insistí que no necesitaba que él me comprara nada, Emmett acabó regalándome una bufanda, un par de aretes y también un collar. Nos besamos durante un buen rato antes de que el me dejara en el instituto, donde tenia mi coche aparcado y entonces regresé a casa.

Me di una ducha antes de cenar y mientras me estaba jabonando no pude evitar recordar la vez que el y yo habíamos tenido sexo en su ducha, tan….

Terminé acariciándome sin quererlo y cuando el agua ya cayendo sobre mis hombros se sintió demasiado caliente tuve que detenerme. No podía hacer eso, es decir, no necesitaba hacerlo, yo podía aguantarlo, así como probablemente Emmett estuviera haciéndolo.

Desde luego, dudaba mucho que él no se masturbara de cuando en cuando para soportarlo, pero tampoco podía subestimarlo de ese modo.

Finalmente salí de la ducha y me envolví en una toalla para luego cambiarme y bajar a cenar.

Jasper llevaba un tiempo sin venir a casa, pero no me importaba. Desde luego, mientras el estaba en la universidad lo veíamos bastante más comparado con lo que lo hacíamos ahora, pero desde que se había mudado con Alice, dos años y medio atrás, las cosas se habían vuelto un tanto más solitarias en casa.

Mis padres y yo no solíamos hablar mucho durante la cena, no más que como había ido su día en el trabajo o preguntarme que tal había ido en la escuela, pero esa noche casualmente y sin motivo alguno mi padre pregunto sobre mi vida amorosa.

-entonces nena- dijo igual que como solía decirme de pequeña- ¿Cuándo vas a presentarnos a ese chico con el que estas saliendo?

Yo por poco me atraganto con el trozo de pollo que me acababa de meterme en la boca.

- llevo dos semanas saliendo con él- mentí de lo mas convincentemente- ¿estás loco?

Él alzó las cejas casi ofendido por mi comentario.

-es que… es muy pronto- me corregí- ni siquiera se si vamos en algo serio y la verdad odiaría traerlo a casa y luego cortar con él.

-¿crees que podríamos orillarlo a eso?

-Phillip-le dijo mi madre- ya déjala en paz, por dios. Si no quiere que lo conozcamos tendrá sus motivos

-¿de modo que tu también me crees intimidante?- ahora el ya estaba bromeando

-cuando te lo propones puedes serlo bastante-aclaró ella- como ahora por ejemplo.

-bien-dijo pero desde luego, nada conforme.

-si las cosas funcionan-continué, solo para que le no se enfadara conmigo- lo conocerás papá, lo prometo.

-bien-aceptó

Y allí acabo toda la charla durante la cena.

Mi madre había echa un enorme tarta de jengibre de cena, la preferida de papá, pero yo decidí pasármela, para luego ir a mi habitación.

La semana se pasó bastante rápido, sin ningún examen ni reporte que entregar, mientras que las prácticas con el equipo iban realmente bien.

Llegué a casa temprano ese jueves, demasiado aburrida, y claro sin nada de comer, pues aun no había nadie en casa. Me fui directo hasta mi habitación y me quite la ropa para quedarme solo con mi camiseta y las bragas.

Me arrojé en la cama y tras estar andando por un par de horas en internet y sin nada productivo que hacer, llamé a Victoria para ver si quería hacer algo o tal vez quedarse a dormir, pero no respondió, ni siquiera a mis mensajes. Estaba casi segura de que su celular estaba apagado, algo de verdad extraño, considerando que estaba con el en su mano incluso dormida.

Probé con Tanya, pero ella desde luego estaba ocupada. Llamé una vez más antes de rendirme y entonces ella contestó.

-Rose, Dios ¿qué… ahh…. Por que… ah

-¿quería saber si estabas libre-dije y aun escuchándola a ella y a un tipo continuar con los mismos ruidos

-justo ahora... ya… Félix…. Ah, ahh… espera…

-estas ocupada, genial. Adiós-dije y colgué sin poder seguir escuchando.

Al menos Victoria había tenido la consideración de no contestar.

Eso estaba estupendo, pensé, llevaba dos días apenas sin ver a Emmett, pero mis ganas de tener sexo parecían estar acumulándose aun más y la verdad es que nada de lo que me rodeara parecía ayudar.

Encendí mi ipod en busca de una música estimulante y decidí intentar arreglar eso yo misma. La verdad es que nunca lo había hecho, o al menos no sola. No era la gran cosa, pero era diferente desde luego con un tipo enfrente mirándome y disfrutándolo.

Y claro tampoco era mi opción preferida a la hora de llegar a un orgasmo.

Pensé en Emmett y me desabotoné la camiseta un poco para luego bajar una de mis manos hasta mis bragas. Aun faltaba demasiado para que nuestro trato se cumpliera y yo no podría soportarlo tanto, además no es como que el tampoco estuviera haciéndolo.

Pensé en el, pero al mismo tiempo maldije siquiera tener una foto suya con la que hacerlo mas fácil.

Me toqué y acaricié pesando en él, recordando la forma en que el lo hacía, sus besos, sus dedos entrando en…gemí con suavidad y entonces continué con eso.

Tironeé mis pezones y cuando estaba por sentir una gran ola de calor, tocaron mi puerta.

-Rose ¿estás ahí?

Y casi inmediatamente me abotoné la blusa para sentarme al borde de la cama y poner mi laptop en mi regazo al escuchar mi madre

-si mamá ¿qué pasa?

Ella entró como si nada pasara y entonces yo rogué que no me hubiera escuchado.

-nada, en realidad quería saber si estabas en casa ya. ¿No interrumpí nada o si?

-no, claro que no-dije- ¿necesitas ayuda co la cena?

-ordené pizza, sino te importa. La verdad es que el día de hoy en el trabajo fue agotador y créeme que cocinar es lo último que quiero hacer

Yo me reí

-no te preocupes-aseguré- llevábamos tiempo sin cenar pizza de todas formas.

-¿qué tal la escuela?

-igual que siempre-

-bien, te dejaré continuar con lo que sea que estés haciendo entonces- y con ello se fue.

Y aunque parezca imposible de creer apenas dos minutos después de que ella se hubiera ido, recibí un mensaje de Emmett.

**Crees que podamos vernos mañana en la noche?**

te parece a las ocho?

**Ya no aguanto las ganas de verte**

Me quedaré a dormir entonces

Y al escribir eso ultimo no como una pregunta, solo esperé que el no dijera que no o que tal vez tuviese trabajo al día siguiente.

**Bien, pero podrás pedir que me controle demasiado**

Ya veremos

Contesté y con eso supe que probablemente esa noche no sería más que una tortura para ambos.

A las ocho en punto aparqué mi coche en el estacionamiento de su edificio para luego subir hasta su departamento

Me había llevado un vestido blanco corto y pegado por completo a mi cuerpo y un collar de varias cadenas del cuello. También claro había llevado ropa para ponerme al día siguiente en mi bolso, junto con mi cepillo de dientes y un par extra de zapatos.

Estaba nerviosa y desde luego también muy ansiosa, pero por sobre todo, me preguntaba como se comportaría el conmigo durante la noche y a la hora de que estuviéramos ambos en la cama.

Le gustó mi vestido y aunque estaba segura de que así sería, verlo mirándome sin poder decir nada, fue de lo mejor.

-¿qué vamos a cenar entonces?- luego de saludarlo con un beso y sentándome en el sofá.

-ordené comida china, pero puedo pedir otra cosa si no te gusta- dijo

-supongo que no podía esperar que cocinaras ¿o si?

- no soy muy bueno para eso-admitió- pero puedo intentarlo alguna vez si quieres- agregó ahora pasando su brazo detrás de mis hombros para besarme.

Encantada seguí su luego y claro las cosas no tardaron en ponerse algo mas calientes. Terminé sentada sobre el, quien con gusto me tocó cuanto pudo por sobre mi vestido, aunque estaba segura de que de no haber sido por el timbre, él probablemente hubiera empezado a quitarme la ropa.

Ya no estaba nerviosa, pero si entonces me di cuenta de cuanto lo había necesitado. Al recordar como apenas la noche anterior me había tocado pensando en el y ahora podía sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, solo quería más y más.

Cenamos en el comedor y hablamos sobre muchas cosas, algo muy diferente a lo que solíamos hacer siempre, pero me gustó. El postre fue un enorme pote de helado de fresa y chocolate que compartimos entre los dos para luego tumbarnos en el sofá a mirar televisión. Solo nos besamos un par de veces entre los comerciales, peor no llegamos más lejos, incluso cuando yo lo quería.

-¿te parece si ya vamos a la cama o es muy temprano?- preguntó de pronto, pero no sonando demasiado seguro.

-no, claro que no- dije tras ver el reloj y comprobar que ya pasaban de las doce- iré a cambiarme y en un segundo te alcanzo- dije y tras un rápido beso tomé mi bolso de la mesa de la sala para luego meterme en el baño.

No pensaba vestirme diferente solo porque me quedaría con el y era por eso que solo me pondría mi camiseta para dormir de siempre con las bragas que ya llevaba puestas.

Me cepille los dientes bastante rápido y solo intentando deshacerme de cualquier resto de comida que me quedara.

Para cuando volví a su habitación, el estaba de espaldas a la puerta, terminando de vestirse y entonces su enorme y perfectamente formada espalda no pudo antojárseme mas sexy.

Lo abracé por la espalda, dejando que mis manos jugaran por un segundo en su abdomen para que luego él se volteara a verme y sus ojos se quedaran fijos sobre mi cuerpo.

-ese es tu pijama- no era una pregunta.

-si- contesté con una sonrisa algo picara- ya antes me habías visto con algo así ¿recuerdas cuando tuve la fiesta de pijamas en mi casa?

-claro-dijo rodeando la cama para quitar las sabanas y meterse en ella.

-te molesta- dije y sin poder créemelo- ¿quieres que me ponga otra cosa?

-creo que nada podría ayudarme- dijo ahora con una sonrisa de burla y señalando su entrepierna- lo que lleves puesto no lograra que esto se mantenga quieto

Yo me reí con ganas al ver que había estado equivocada todo ese tiempo al pensar que a él no le gustaba cuando en su lugar no soportaba las ganas de quitármelo.

Así que, solo para torturarlo, me subí a la cama para luego sentarme sobre el.

-supongo que tendremos que hacer algo al respecto ¿no?-pregunté y dejando que mis manos jugaron en su pecho. Emmett me miró únicamente, pero sin alentarme a nada, de modo que yo tomé la delantera y lo besé con ganas para luego empezar a acariciarlo.

-Rose….-dijo con la voz dificultosa y apartándose apenas de mi- eso no va a ayudar en nada créeme

-pero, ni siquiera me dejaste empezar-dije y poniéndole mi cara de perrito.

-creo que esto está fuera de los limites de nuestro acuerdo- dijo, aunque no demasiado convencido, y sino más bien como un recordatorio para mi.

- no me molesta- aseguré- después de todo, en los últimos días nos hemos tocado más que nunca-algo que realmente estaba necesitando justo ahora- y no veo que tendría de malo que yo te ayude a…

-¿masturbarme?- él realmente no parecía creerlo.

-bueno, si lo vemos de esta manera, no es exactamente sexo-dije ahora acercándome a sus labios un poco más, pero sin tocarlos aún- sino más bien algo que te harías tu mismo, pero en lo que yo podría ocupar tu sitio. Así que no estaría mal.-propuse- Solo te ayudaría a pasar la noche algo más tranquilo.

Y desde luego yo obtendría algo también, si lo conocía tanto como creía.

-Rose, no deberíamos-dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos- digo, te prometí que podría resistirlo y si cedo a esto, quedaré como un terrible y débil…idiota-cosa que la verdad es que ya no me importaba- no quiero eso, además quiero cumplir con mi palabra.

-eres hombre, es comprensible- dije y aun intentando que el cediera- además preferiría esto antes de que te corrieras en la ducha y tocándote tu mismo-agregue de ultimo y sabiendo que eso no fallaría.

Y desde luego el solo imaginármelo en la ducha, mojado, tocándose… por mí…

-Dios, es por esto que te quiero tanto- dijo rendido y comenzando a besarme con rudeza.

Apretó con fuerza mi trasero y entonces subió algo mi camiseta, para tocarme, aunque no muy arriba.

Comprendía que el quisiera resistirlo. Por dios, yo misma se lo había pedido y era muy ilógico que no pudiera hacerlo. Pero estaba caliente, demasiado, y no podía ser tan fácil para el resistirlo, tenia que haber alguna forma.

Le quité su camiseta y claro, su torso esculpido como una roca no ayudo a calmar el fuego. Bajé por su cuerpo, besándolo mientras mis manos jugueteaban sobre su muslo, pero sin tocarlo del todo. Eso lo mataba, y lo sabía, y era por eso que lo hacía mucho más divertido. Era demasiado injusto que yo necesitara tanto eso y él no, incluso cuando unas semanas atrás hubiera sido al revés.

Aun sin quitarle sus pantalones jugueteé con mis labios en esa zona, hasta que él me detuvo, ahora tan caliente como yo.

Me besó de una modo lento y embriagador antes de hacerme girar y ahora quedar debajo de él. Pude sentirlo duro y caliente sobre mi, él quería que lo hiciera, mientras sus manos me acarician las piernas y muslos.

Me besó el cuello para luego empezar a bajar, aunque no como de costumbre. Habría mandado todo al demonio, de no ser por que él aun no lo quería, si esto solo era la previa, no necesitaba saber como sería el sexo, si continuábamos.

Besó la parte superior de mis pechos, casi luchando por no quitarme la blusa, aunque si los presionó con fuerza sobre esta, junto con mis pezones a los que también chupó.

Y desde luego nada estaba ayudando.

Finalmente él volvió a mis labios, ahora acariciándome algo más suave.

-eso- dije en tanto el me besaba- fue…

-lo siento- se disculpó- Dios, me siento como una maldito adolescente contigo- y entonces tumbándose a mi lado.

-¿en serio? ¿Y por qué?

- porque tengo que controlarme con cada cosa que hago- admitió con una sonrisa picara- igual que cuando tenía esa edad. Es como si no pudiera… porque si traspasara esos límites no podría detenerme.

-no estás tan lejos de esa edad- dije, la verdad lo prefería así- y estoy bastante segura de que podrías detenerte-incluso cuando yo no lo quisiera- aunque no estuvo mal nada de lo que hiciste.

-y yo que creí ser el único que odiaba ese trato por no poder tocarte-me dijo riendo

-sabes exactamente lo que me gusta- dije- y si, también me gustaría poder llegar a algo más. Cada vez que me tocas… no puedo evitar desear que no te detengas

-¿qué estas queriendo decir?-preguntó en tono juguetón- ¿acaso ahora quieres anular nuestro trato?

-no- contesté del mismo modo- digo, no falta tanto después de todo ¿no? Solo dos semanas y entonces…

-no puedo creer que lleves al cuenta- me interrumpió

- estoy segura de que tu también lo haces, e incluso mucho antes que yo-lo acusé

-bien- dijo él y aceptando lo que yo había dicho- solo serán dos semanas más y hasta entonces no iremos más lejos que esto.

-no…- él alzó una ceja de forma interrogante- aunque puedes considerar mi propuesta, claro, aun sigue en pie en caso de que lo quieras.

-no- dijo él- no hoy- se contradijo- solo... no sigas provocándome y pasará.

-eres en verdad masoquista- insistí y dándole una rápida mirada a su pantalón.

-no- me contrarió- puedo terminar con eso ahora mismo si lo deseo, contigo o… sin ti, pero no quiero hacerlo. Y sé que se me pasará… en un rato

-bien- acepté y dándole un beso con el que mis pechos se restregaron contra el sin quererlo y haciendo que él los viera para luego verme, casi consternado.

-lo siento, no quise

-no importa- dijo él abrazándome para luego darme un beso sobre la cabeza- solo durmamos ahora ¿quieres?

Yo acepté de buena gana, incluso cuando hubiera deseado continuar. Pero al fin y al cabo, no podía quejarme, pues había tenido probablemente más de lo que esperaba.

Pude sentirlo en cuanto se levantó de la cama, pero no me apresuré por abrir los ojos.

Siempre había tenido el sueño demasiado liviano, algo no tan malo, ahora probablemente Lo más probable es que fuera a ducharse, tras una larga noche en la que se había resistido hacerlo.

Lo espié con un ojo y al verlo entrar en el baño me decidí a no dejarlo salirse con la suya. Me levanté con cuidado de la cama y al oír el agua de la ducha correr, fui a mirarme al espejo que estaba a un lado de su habitación.

Ordené un poco mi cabello y un poco más conforme con mi aspecto me quité la ropa para luego buscar una toalla en su armario con que envolverme.

Esto está bien, me dije a mi misma, no te estás contradiciendo, y tu necesidad será peor, sino la calmas un poco. Además, dudaba mucho que él fuera a rechazarme al verme desnuda mientras él también lo estuviera. Anoche había comprobado como la ropa, definitivamente suponía un limite claro para él, de modo que sin esta…

Muy segura, abrí la puerta del baño y entonces el corrió la puerta de vidrió de la ducha al verme entrar.

-supuse que ibas a ducharte- dije quitándome la toalla y dejándola caer al suelo- y pensé en acompañarte.

-pero...

-solo quiero ducharme ¿eso está bien no?

Y al ver que él no podía responder, me metí el la ducha con él, haciendo que su respuesta fuese aun más fácil.

-no creo que... me refiero a que, yo...

-parece como si nunca me hubieras visto desnuda- dije riendo al verlo nervioso y con el cuerpo medio enjabonado- sino quieres que me quede…

-no- dijo muy seguro- créeme que quiero que te quedes, pero pensé que…

-¿no hablamos de esto o si? y nunca dije que no a esto

-bien-aceptó él con un beso- entonces supongo que esto no está mal

-no- dije yo y entonces empezando a tocarlo.

Emmett se pegó contra la pared y entonces gimió.

-lo necesitas- dije sonriéndole de forma diabólica- y yo quiero hacerlo ¿así que, me dejas? Por favor

El tragó saliva y entonces yo continué. Claro que solo me mantendría al margen. Inmiscuir también mi boca probablemente solo nos haría ir mucho más lejos, y no sabia si iba a poder soportarlo por otras dos semanas sin que nos acostáramos de verdad.

Así que solo lo toque rápido y lento, arriba y abajo y guiándome por sus expresiones y sus gemidos. Y mientras yo me mordía los labios y lo besaba de cuando en cuando, pensé que no estaría de más decirle también cuanto me moría pos sentirlo adentro mío. Hablarle sucio, ayudo claro, y al final conseguí que se corriera.

No tardó mucho en recobrar el aliento y entonces él me buscó para besarme y tocarme.

-Emmett- gemí- no…

-si- dijo sobre mi oído y succionando el lóbulo de este- solo quiero devolverte el favor.

Y con eso una de sus manos comenzó a abrirse paso entre mis piernas.

-no tienes que...- dije en un gemido más fuerte al sentir como uno de sus dedos entraba en mi mientras con otro acariciaba mi clítoris- hacerlo.

Pero él no se detuvo, por supuesto.

Incorporó otro dedo y yo tuve que recargarme esta vez en la pared.

Mi cadera estaba levantada hacia delante únicamente implorando más, mientras el

Chupaba y besaba con fuerza mis pechos.

Dios, pensaba, necesitaba tanto esto, lo necesito…. Gemí y entonces me sostuve de una de las perillas del agua al sentir como el orgasmo me embargaba y me sentía mejor que nunca.

Le sonreí con ganas y entonces volví a besarlo, segura de que Emmett era, probablemente el único tipo que me había hecho sentir de ese modo y el único con el que quería permanecer por mucho tiempo más, deseando que lo nuestro nunca terminara.

* * *

**Recién hoy acabo de terminar una interminable seguidilla de exámenes parciales, y para que ello sepan, pase toda mi tarde terminado este capitulo, para ustedes.**

**Quiero que sepan que no he abandonado la historia, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, así como también hay muchas ideas en mi cabeza mas fics nuevos, además de una novela personal que estoy terminando.**

**En fin, espero que les guste, y prometo tratar de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Mis disculpas a todas por las demoras y gracias como siempre por seguir leyendo y comentando.**

**Así igual a todas aquellas que me tiene como historia u autora favorita.**

**Un saludo grande y espero sus reviews.**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	27. Intentos fallidos

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 27: intentos fallidos**_

Para desayunar fuimos al Starbucks ubicado en el centro comercial. Y no estuvo mal, aunque si estaba algo molesta por que el antes me había rechazado en su departamento.

Entendía el porqué Emmett no quería tocarme, por miedo a perder el control, pero desde luego, después de que él lo hiciera, la que lo había perdido había sido yo.

Y ya no se trataban de simples caricias, sino de que me follara tan duro como lo hacía antes de que termináramos. Recordarlo y recordar lo que me había hecho en la ducha lograba calentarme más de lo usual y era algo preocupante.

Emmett nos pidió un café para cada uno y algunos muffins y galletas. Hablamos sobre nuestro trato y evidentemente el aun deseaba mantenerlo, ya que solo nos restaban dos semanas, y con mucho cuidado, cuatro o tal vez seis salidas más, en las que las cosas iban a hacerse más difíciles de poner limites.

Después de eso, caminamos por el centro, viendo algunas vidrieras y finalmente terminamos metiéndonos en una de las cabinas de fotos a pedido de él.

Y yo desde luego, no perdí la oportunidad para acapararlo par mi y besarlo tanto como quería y sin preocuparme por que tuviéramos publico.

La maquina dejó de tomarnos fotos y entonces el me apartó de su boca, pero yo no quise.

-no me importa si se acabaron las fotos- dije e intentando volver a besarlo- solo quiero un poco de privacidad contigo. Aquí no puedes decir que no.

-si puedo- me contradijo- y además quería tomarme una foto contigo, y una en que se vieran preferentemente nuestras caras

Yo me reí con ganas.

-lo siento, pero tengo hormonas que no puedo controlar- dije- y tu también las tienes, aunque bastante dormidas supongo.

-no tanto como crees-dijo él - pero puedo ponerlas en su sitio cuando lo necesito y deberías hacer lo mismo. Dijiste que no querías tener solo sexo conmigo y es por eso que estamos saliendo en lugar de permanecer en mi cama todo el tiempo.

-lo se- dije y poniéndole mi cara de perrito- perdón

El me dio un beso como indicando que todo estaba bien y entonces puso otro par de monedas en la maquina para volver a tomarnos unas fotos.

-ahora ¿puedo pedir una linda foto contigo? ¿Una con la que pueda recordar lo hermosa que eres?-preguntó y yo acepté su propuesta.

Al final yo decidí quedarme con las primeras y el con las que quería para luego llevarme a casa.

No quería irme, de verdad, pero sabia que mi madre iba a matarme si no regresaba a casa, después de pasar toda la noche en casa de Tanya.

Le pedí elegir donde sería nuestra próxima cita y Emmett estuvo de acuerdo. Aunque claro, tuve que sacarme una duda antes de despedirme de él.

-¿crees que…?

-¿qué?- preguntó

-supongo que tendré que decírselo a mis padres algún día. Digo, ya no me gustaría mantenerlo como un secreto a menos que tú… ¿si?

-no quiero hacerlo- admitió y sorprendiéndome- y si quieres decírselo, no tengo ningún problema con ello. Dime cuando quieras hacerlo, y estaré allí.

-¿de verdad?- pregunté y sin poder contener una sonrisa a causa de la alegría.

- estoy seguro de esto- dije tomándola fuerte de la mano- te quiero a ti y no voy a dejarte ir

Y yo estuve segura de que podía derretirme de amor en ese mismo momento.

-bien, pero no quiero hacerlo hoy. Sólo quería saber si tú estabas de acuerdo con ello.

-claro, aunque no voy a negar que va a ser algo difícil decirles a tus padres, que el mejor amigo de su hijo, y ocho años mayor que su hija se la está tirando.

-Emmett- dije- no puedes decirles eso, no a mis padres.

-estoy jugando tontita- dijo y entonces se apoderó de mi boca por un buen rato.

-aunque no voy a negar que tengo miedo a la reacción de Jasper- admití- se va a poner como loco y…

-tal vez debamos dejarlo para lo ultimo-propuso él.

-si, lo mejor será que sea el último-acepté y tras un último beso me baje de su camioneta para luego entrar a la casa.

La semana que tuve que esperar para volver a verlo se me hizo de lo más insoportable. Y claro, el sexo no iba a mejorarlo cuando no podía tenerlo.

Solo quería… si, realmente estaba caliente y necesitada, pero no podía obligar a Emmett a que desistiera de su trato, pues antes no había funcionado.

Y parecía que todo el mundo lo estaba haciendo justo cuando yo no podía.

-¿y que tal van las cosas con Emmett?- preguntó Tanya durante el almuerzo

-genial-respondí con sarcasmo

-oh Dios, dime que ya estas acostándote con el-dijo

Victoria me miro sorprendida

-no, aun no se cumple un mes, así que…

-oh, vamos Rose- se quejó- estas sufriendo en vano. Digo, solo ve a su casa vestida provocadoramente y arrójate sobre el, dudo mucho que pueda resistirse.

-no tienes idea de cómo es-me quejé- digo, él esta casi a punto de quebrarse, pero no cede

-¿si no te gusta, para que pusiste ese estúpido trato en medio?- preguntó Victoria

-porque no pensé…. ¿saben que? Ya dejémoslo, no tiene caso que siga hablando al respecto.

-igual sabes que siempre puedes arreglártelas solas ¿no?-insistió Tanya y Victoria casi escupe toda su comida

-gracias-dijo y tras limpiarse con una servilleta, tomó un largo sorbo de agua

- y podrías tal vez estrenar tu regalo de cumpleaños -insistió y refiriéndose claramente al vibrador que ella me había regalado. Tan depravada como siempre.

-yo… sabes sin algo que me estimule no es muy fácil

-oh, eso va a estimularte créeme-me aseguró- aunque en todo caso podrías intentar con ver algunas películas o ¿qué tal el sexo por teléfono?

-no lo sé- admití- pero algo tendré que probar.

-bueno

Y sin más comentarios, las tres continuamos comiendo para luego ir a clases.

Al llegar a casa, bastante temprano, para variar ya que la practica con las porristas se había cancelado, me encerré en mí habitación y puse algo de música antes de arrojarme en la cama. Aun faltaban cuatro días para que viera a Emmett y seriamente esto de la calentura se estaba volviendo un problema.

Me quité la ropa buscando algo más de comodidad y me quedé solo con mi sostén y mis bragas de color rojo, los mismos que había usado para mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Y de solo acordarme de él y como lo habíamos hecho justo en la misma cama... Dios.

Busqué algunos videos en internet y me dispuse a terminar con eso por mis propios medios. No quería nada específico en realidad, aunque si obviamente ver un tipo con un físico parecido al de Emmett follando con una tipa cualquiera podría ayudarme un poco más.

Dejé mis laptop sobre mi mesa de noche y tras poner play en le video, me recosté sobre la cama para verlo. Y incluso cuando eso pareciera muy poco probable, terminé tocándome antes de pensarlo. Había terminado desplazando mi sujetador hacia abajo y estaba tocando mis pezones comenzando a ponerlos duros,. Gemí al tironear uno de ellos y entonces un temblor fue estaba mi vientre.

El tipo del video acorralo a la chica contra la pared y entonces comenzó a embestirla duro y rápido haciéndola gritar y realmente deseando tener lo mismo. Metí mi mano libre en mis bragas y al empezar a tocarme, noté lo fácil que había conseguido excitarme con menos de dos minutos de un video porno. Genial, era un caso perdido.

Aun así no me detuve y al escuchar a la chica gritar más y mas fuerte llegando casi al borde, metí dos de mis dedos en mi centro y comencé a empujar adentro y afuera, buscando lo mismo. Cerré mis ojos e imaginé a Emmett haciéndomelo, rápido, más y más. Los gritos aumentaron y entonces yo comencé a gemir mientras mi cadera me movía hacia arriba con mis piernas abiertas.

-ahhh, si- gemía ella y al mirar hacia la pantalla de mi laptop pude ver como ahora él estaba encima de ella, sobre una mesa y metiéndosela mas rápido que antes.

Apresuré mis movimientos, frotando mi clítoris con mi pulgar y tocando mis pezones solo necesitando llegar a la cima. Eso se sentía tan bien y realmente no me sentía nada culpable e incluso no entendí como no lo había hecho antes.

Moví mis dedos en círculos y entonces llevé mi cadera arriba y abajo con rapidez y sintiendo como una descarga eléctrica me pasaba por la espalda y comenzando a temblar en señal que había llegado. Me dejé caer en la cama y suspiré intentando recobrar la espiración.

Eso había sido grandioso, al menos como para haberlo hecho yo misma. Me senté en la cama ya menos tambaleante y entonces fui al baño para darme una ducha luego de cerrar mi computadora.

Para cuando llegó el viernes ya me había masturbado otras tres veces más, las dos ultimas con un vibrador y haciendo que conseguir un orgasmo fuera muy distinto y fácil; y probablemente a algo que me podía volver adicta con facilidad.

Le había dicho a mi padre que me quedaría el fin de semana en casa de Tanya, y entonces podría pasármelo con Emmett, sin problemas. Y claro sus padres solo pensaban que yo estaba de paso, dejándome sin nada más por lo que preocuparme.

A las ocho en punto el tocó la bocina ya estacionado en la calle de enfrente y yo bajé las escaleras a toda prisa.

-¿segura llevas todo?- preguntó mi amiga mientras me pasaba un saco para que lo llevara en la mano.

-no necesito tanta ropa-dije con una sonrisa y dándome una ultima mirada frente al espejo.

-ojala lo consigas-dijo- así que recuerda jugar sucio tanto como puedas

-lo sé-dije y acomodando el escote de mi vestido- y gracias por todo.

-no te preocupes-dijo- de cualquier modo te enviaré un mensaje si algo sucede.

-genial-aseguré y tras darle un abrazó salí por la puerta del frente.

Caminé en su dirección y entonces pude verlo sonreírme encantado. Lo saludé con un beso al llegar a su lado y entonces mencionó lo bien que me veía.

Había elegido ese vestido por esa misma razón y obviamente estaba funcionando. El escote no era demasiado, peo si era corto y amplio abajo, insinuando más de lo que enseñaba, peor muy tentador en caso de que el deseara meter sus manos debajo de el.

Le pedí que nos llevara a Green lader, un bar algo tranquilo, peor con unas mesas de billar que nos podía mantener entretenidos.

Para cuando llegamos vi que había una larga fila esperando en la entrada, pero no me preocupé ya que el hermano de Tanya trabajaba como seguridad esa noche allí. fui directo hasta donde se encontraba él con Emmett tomado de mi mano y le sonreí antes de saludarlo.

-Demetri- lo llamé y entonces el me sonrió.

-Rose, nena. Hace mucho que no te veo- contestó y sin dejar de darme una mirada. , algo que yo obvie- te ves bien

-gracias- contesté- tu igual ¿podemos entrar?

-claro- dijo el quitando la cinta que impedía el paso de la gente- ¿Quién es él?- preguntó ahora y observando a Emmett.

-mi novio- dije y dándole un rápido beso en los labios antes de volver a mirarlo- Emmett.

-un gusto Emmett- dijo el y saludándolo con la cabeza- bien, pasen y disfruten

-gracias Demetri- le agradecí con otra sonrisa y entonces arrastré a Emmett conmigo hasta adentro.

Yo me dirigía directo a la barra cuando Emmett me detuvo en seco.

-el tipo de la puerta..¿Quién es?-preguntó

-solo un amigo- aseguré e intentando continuar, pero el me retuvo por el brazo

-dime que no te acostaste con él- dijo casi en tono de suplica.

Y ahora era una golfa, genial.

-¿hace alguna diferencia?- pregunté y obviamente demostrándole que si así iba a verme, así podía jugar yo también- y no, no lo hice

-¿de verdad?- él parecía estar realmente celoso como para preguntármelo más de una vez, o tal vez había sido el modo en que Demetri me había mirado. El era apenas tres años más grande que yo, y si bien cuando aun estaba en el instituto había intentado tener algo conmigo, a mi no me había parecido atractivo entonces, aunque si debía admitir que ahora se veía mucho mejor.

-en serio- dije y demostrándole que estaba actuando exageradamente- es el hermano de mi amiga Tanya, lo conozco del instituto.

-no creo que el aún asista ¿o si?

-no, termino hace dos años y desde entonces trabaja aquí- expliqué- no tienes nada de que preocuparte, está comprometido.

Algo que probablemente no durara mucho, o al menos si seguía siendo como antes.

-bien-aceptó - porque eres solo mía y quiero que eso quede bien claro- y con eso me besó con rudeza y marcando su territorio.

Oh, Dios y si no hubiera estado tan sensible ni tan caliente, eso no había logrado que yo me mojara como lo hizo.

Yo lo llevé hasta una de las mesas cerca de la barra y entonces lo obligue a sentarme antes de hacer lo mismo, pero a horcadas sobre el para besarlo. Emmett no se negó desde luego, pero si se controló más de lo usual. La verdad es que no era muy exhibicionista, y cuando yo había empezado a serlo, aun no lo sabía.

Jugué con la cintura de sus jeans mientras me movía en círculos sobre el y sintiendo como aunque fuera solo un poco el se tensaba debajo de estos, mientras que el por su parte, solo se limitó a besarme y apretar un poco mi trasero, pero sin rebasar más los limites.

Nos pedimos algo para tomar y entonces le propuse que jugáramos al billar.

Emmett pareció algo sorprendido, pero incluso así no se opuso incluso cuando yo le pedí que me enseñara a hacerlo, pues la única vez que había jugado con mis amigos había resultado siendo un desastre. Y desde luego, eso no había cambiado mucho.

Y aunque intenté seguir sus indicaciones, era mala, de verdad mala, incluso cuando el lo negara diciendo que todo era cuestión de practica. No pude evitar sentirme algo tonta, pero aun así pude verlo tirar mal en mas de una ocasión para ayudarme e incluso me dejó ganar uno de los partidos que jugamos juntos.

La verdad es que no había sido nada aburrido y por el contrario, oír sus bromas sobre mis tiros y al mismo tiempo verlo aprovechar cualquier corrección que me hiciera para tocarme, resulto muy bueno.

Comimos algunos nachos entre otros tragos y cuando yo creí que tal vez volveríamos a una de las mesas, dos tipos se acercaron a nosotros.

Universitarios, definitivamente y para peor de esos que creía poder llevarse el mundo por delante, tal vez como hubiera sido yo de no conocer a Emmett, meses atrás.

Uno de ellos era rubio y bastante delgado, pero musculoso y con unos ojos que ahora parecían estar comiéndome. El otro, algo más bajo, tal vez de mi estatura era moreno y con unos brazos apenas mas chicos que los de Emmett.

-¿jugarían un partida doble con nosotros?- preguntó el rubio

-estamos hartos ya de jugar solos- continuó el otro- pero supongo que sin una apuesta no sería interesante ¿qué dicen?

-claro- dije yo y entonces pude ver a Emmett mirándome casi consternado al ver como los otros dos me sonreían con descaro.

Aquí van los celos otra vez.

-Rose, no creo que…

-oh, vamos, solo es un juego, será divertido –lo interrumpí y obviamente sabiendo como podía sacarle provecho a eso - no pasará nada. Además estoy bastante segura de que podemos ganar.

-no sabes como juegan- dijo a regañadientes y casi en un susurro.

- no mejor que tu de seguro- lo alenté- aunque si mejor que yo.

-bien- aceptó de mala gana y volviéndose a los otros dos- ¿Cuál es la apuesta?

Se tomaron su tiempo para responder, en el cual obviamente consideraron incluirme como parte del juego o mejor dicho, del premio, algo que no duró demasiado ya que en cuanto sentí a Emmett poner su mano alrededor de mi cintura en señal de advertencia, ellos dejaron de mirarme.

-lo que sea que quieran de la barra, el perdedor paga- dijeron al final y entonces Emmett aceptó, estrechando la mano del moreno.

Comenzamos a jugar y con bastante ayuda de Emmett pude lograr algunos tiros buenos.

Aunque no manejo muy bien los celos, o en este caso, el marcar su territorio sobre mi,, quedándose siempre a mi lado y poniendo mala cara cada vez que los otros dos me veían. Especialmente en los tiros en lo que necesitaba agacharme sobre la mesa, donde mi trasero estaba al borde de mi vestido, volviéndolos locos, a los tres.

El rubio, que al parecer se llamaba Quill, estaba por tirar cuando Emmett se acercó hasta a mí, pues había rodeado la mesa para verificar que este no hiciera trampa.

-Rose-dijo algo preocupado- ¿te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo no?-

Yo fruncí el ceño sin entenderlo y el ver como miraba mis manos sobre el taco, deje de moverlas.

-lo siento, no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo- admití al ver como eso definitivamente le estaba afectando y como el otro tipo, me mira encantado.

-supongo que no estarás pensando en eso ¿o si?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-solo pensaría en hacértelo a ti- dije y acercándome más para besarlo y tras dejar mi taco sobre la pared, llevé mi mano derecha hasta sus jeans para darle un apretón a su entrepierna. Emmett soltó un jadeó y entonces su boca se movió más rápido y haciendo que mi mano también lo hiciera.

-tal vez después –apuntó finalmente y apartándose de mí, obviamente sin querer hacerlo del todo.

Después de eso, Emmett consiguió con unos cuantos tiros terminar la partida y dejándonos como ganadores. Los otros dos no estaban nada contentos, por supuesto, pero aun así pagaron por los tragos que yo pedí.

Nos fuimos casi de inmediato después de eso, y para cuando el ya hubo aparcado su camioneta en el estacionamiento, le pedí que fuéramos a pie hasta el hall de entrada del edificio, saliendo por la parte trasera y a penas a unos metros de donde estaba la piscina, en lugar de tomar el elevador directo a su departamento.

-¿no pensaras en nadar a esta hora verdad?- preguntó el y siguiéndome mientras andaba hacia la piscina.

-tengo mucho calor- dije con mi voz sexy y mirándolo por sobre mi hombro mientras continuaba caminando- y supongo que no le hago daño a nadie haciéndolo ¿o si?- agregué antes de empezar a quitarme el vestido, al que le siguieron los zapatos y mis collares para luego arrojarme a la piscina solo en ropa interior.

Sentí como el agua helado me daba un escalofrío, pero al mismo tiempo lograba ponerme los pezones muy duros, y haciendo que mí centro se sintiera necesitado una vez más.

Le pedí que me acompañara y tras ver como se quitaba la ropa, el terminó a mi lado para comenzar a besarme con dulzura.

Y yo me aproveche de eso, por supuesto. Me subí sobre el, rodeando su cadera con mis piernas y entonces el avanzó aun conmigo a cuestas hacia la pared de la piscina, El agua apenas cubría un poco más debajo de mis pechos, pero incluso así mis pezones aun seguía duros, ahora apoyados contra su pecho firme y bien marcado.

Emmett beso mi cuello de un modo que consiguió volverme loca y con lo que comencé a empujar mi cadera contra la de el, sintiendo su erección cada vez mas grande e hinchada.

Dios, solo necesitaba tentarlo lo suficiente para que el se quebrara y en un momento de debilidad, me follara, justo como yo quería.

El besó el borde de mis pechos antes de quitarme el sostén, y entonces se los comió enteros, sin obviamente descuidar mis pezones, quienes encantados recibieron a su lengua y sus dientes en busca de mi liberación. Yo gemí y entonces el presionó mi trasero ahora entre sus manos con fuerza, llevándome hacia delante y entonces clavándose en mi abdomen.

Presuroso, bajó mis bragas lo suficiente para tocarme con una de sus manos y entonces gemí con fuerza. Esto no era diez veces mejor que hacerlo yo misma. Dos de sus dedos se deslizaron mas abajo y entonces entraron en mi centro con suavidad para luego moverse más y más rápido.

-ah, sí- gemí- si…

-imagina que soy yo, nena- dijo el en mi oído e incorporando un tercer dedo al juego- imagina que es mi polla la que te penetra justo ahora- dijo y entrando hasta el fondo.

Yo gemí y entonces comencé a moverme arriba y abajo aun sobre el, sintiendo no solo sus dedos entrar y salir, sino también su dureza clavada en mi abdomen.

El presionó mi clítoris con su pulgar y entonces yo me sentí la borde.

-Emmett…- gemí y casi de inmediato el chupó y mordió mi pezón derecho haciéndome gritar con fuerza y con dos estocadas más de sus dedos, me dejé llevar.

Lo sentí besarme en cuanto grité por mi liberación y aun con los ojos cerrados le respondí.

Para cuando volví a verlo a los ojos, no pude evitar sonreír satisfecha y entonces bajarme de su cintura para intentar hacerlo disfrutar a el también.

La verdad es que llevaba bastante deseando hacerlo en una piscina. Con James nunca había tenido la oportunidad, ya que en mi casa por lo general siempre había alguien y en la suya no había una piscina.

Le agradecí por eso y en cuanto mi mano bajo para tocar su erección mientras la otra tiraba jugaba con el elástico de sus bóxers azules, el se puso muy tenso.

-Rose…- me advirtió- no tienes que… no quiero

-¿estás seguro de que no lo quieres?- insistí y dejando que mis dedos juguetearan al borde de su cadera.

- si- contestó y entonces rodeando mi mano con la suya- estoy seguro

-bien- acepté y entonces apartándome de el- tendrá que ser después, no me importa-agregué antes de salir de la piscina sin volver a mirarlo. Me escurrí el cabello y entonces le dejé muy claro lo que iba a perderse si no decía que si, enseñándole mis pechos antes de volver a abrochar mi sostén.

Tomé mi ropa del suelo y entonces seguí andando hasta el elevador, escuchando sus pasos detrás de los míos. Para cuando las puertas se cerraron, volví a besarlo con ganas y acorralándolo contra la pared del ascensor.

-¿seguro de que no quieres jugar un poco conmigo?- pregunté subiendo mi pierna por su costado y colgándome de mi cuello.

-Rose- gimió el al sentirme acariciando su aun latente erección sobre la toalla que llevaba envuelta en la cintura- si lo hago…

- solo jugaremos, nada más- dije sin detenerme- Dios Emmett, estás tan duro, y yo tan dispuesta…

Y entonces y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, Emmett decidió seguirme la corriente. Entramos a su apartamento a tientas y entonces nos fuimos directo al sofá, donde acabé sentada sobre el. Esta vez y sin ningún prejuicio el se deshizo de toda mi ropa y yo de lo único que le quedaba puesto a el.

Me bajé de su regazo y entonces me arrodille frente el, para chupársela. Por dios, sabía cuento le gustaba eso y estaba mucho más segura que antes que esta vez el no iba a detenerme. Así que tomé su miembro entre mis manos y lo llevé hasta mi boca para chuparlo apenas. Lamí su punta y entonces soplé sobre esta logrando que el soltara un jadeo ronco. Comencé a meterlo en mi boca, poco a poco, y acariciándolo con mi lengua, y también mis dientes hasta que sentí sus mano sobre mi cabeza empujando hacia delante.

-¿estamos impacientes?- pregunté. Pero el no respondió, en cambio volvió a empujarme hacia delante mientras su otra mano pellizcaba uno de mis pezones.

Así que seguí. Lo metí en mi boca lenta y tortuosamente para el, pero si dejar de verlo a los ojos, algo que sabía que solo empeoraría las cosas.

-Oh Dios- gimió y su entrecejo se frunció.

-eso es Emmett- dije al sacarlo de mi boca- dime como te gusta que lo haga. Dímelo.-lo incité continuando con eso.

-mmm… oh, mierda… eso es…-yo lo llevé hasta el fondo- jodidamente… unnn… increíble- dijo entre quejidos necesitados- sigue así… justo asiii

Y yo lo hice- seguí chupándosela, y presionando sus bolas mientras lo hacia, logrando que el estuviera mucho más cerca de cada momento.

Volví a llevarlo hasta el fondo de mi garganta y entonces el empezó a embestirme con fuerza. Con manos marcaron el ritmo en que quería que me comiera su polla y yo se lo permití. No estaba mal y de cualquier modo no iba demasiado rápido.

Y si bien nunca antes había parecido tan desesperado por eso, pude ver como claramente el tiempo sin estar juntos estaba afectándole. Por mucho que en su cabeza no quisiera admitirlo, su cuerpo no odia mentirme.

Finalmente el se vino y yo recibí con mi boca abierta todo lo que salió de él.

Emmett aun en éxtasis, me abrazó y limpió los restos de él de mi boca antes de besarme una vez más.

Yo volví a rodearlo con mis piernas y entonces lo toqué sintiéndolo aun medio duro. Dios, de verdad eso era algo que me encantaba de el. Su resistencia.

El abrió mis piernas, para colocarse en la entrada de mi centro y entonces suspiró audiblemente.

-Rose ¡maldita sea!- gruñó- quiero…

-hazlo, hazlo ya-gemí y frotándome ahora más rápido sobre el mientras mordisqueaba mis labios.

Y casi al instante, el me volteó para dejarme recostada sobre el sofá y colocarse arriba mío. Su polla me acarició y entonces llevé mi cadera hacia arriba, indicándole que lo necesitaba. Quería sentirlo adentro mío, y no podía esperar.

El volvió a besarme mientras sus manos taladraban mis muslos pero sin dejar de frotarse contra mi entrada. Algo que de verdad me estaba volviendo loca.

-Dios, Emmett…hazlo por favor…- pedí desesperada

Y al sentir su cuerpo más cerca del mío, pensé que lo había conseguido.

Él volvió a besar mis labios una vez más, y entonces se apartó de mí definitivamente.

Genial.

Había fallado, una vez más. Emmett definitivamente parecía tener un control de acero sobre si mismo, pero yo no iba a rendirme hasta acabar con el.

Le dije que no debería haberse detenido, ya que obviamente lo quería tanto como yo, pero el dijo que no quería hacerlo de ese modo. El aun quería guardar su promesa, incluso cuando ya la mayor parte de esta estuviera rota. Le aseguré que no iba a molestarme con el por eso, pero el dijo que quería esperara. Faltaba solo una semana después de todo, pero el me prometió que valdría la pena, algo que yo de verdad esperaba que fuera así.

Y por mucho que me enfadara con el sobre eso, sabía que nadie había respetado algo así conmigo, nunca, lo que lo hacía ser verdaderamente un amor. Y también me hacía estar cada día más segura de que el iba en serio conmigo esta vez.

El trato tal vez, no había sido solo en vano, por muy molesto que resultara. Pero esperaba estar segura con respecto a Emmett, y más aun sobre que ya no era solo alguien con quien revolcarse cada tanto para el.

Ahora esperaba realmente que el pidiera sentir algo que yo sentía desde hace mucho, pero que de verdad tenia miedo de admitir, por miedo a su rechazo.

Amor.

* * *

**Muy bien chica, se que me he demorado muho esta vez, pero para que lo sepan, esta vez la espera no ha sido en vano.**

**he estado trabajando en un nuevo mini-fic para ustedes y de verdad espero que lo lean y les guste.**

**aquí les dejo el link:**

** www. /s/8495054/1/Un-fin-de-semana-podra-cambiarlo-todo **

**Un saludo grande y espero sus reviews de ambos.**

**un beso enorme a todas**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	28. ¿Aniversario?

**Sin ti mi vida no era nada**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 28: ¿aniversario?**_

No habíamos podido vernos en toda la semana y de verdad estaba segura de que el estaba tramado algo. Con suerte sería algo referente al sexo, pero a esta altura ya no podía imaginármelo.

Me había pedido que lo esperara en el lobby a las nueve en punto para ir a cenar, pero claro, eso significaba que no me quería en su departamento.

Yo me había vestido para ir a cenar, pero no por eso se adaptaba menos a cualquier situación. El me lo había pedido a último momento, casi como si no lo hubiera planeado, pero de verdad era muy difícil para el mentirme sin que yo lo notara. No había puesto ningún tipo de excusa, como la ropa esta sucia, o todo esta muy desordenado lo que me hacía sospechar aun más sobre el porque no quería que subiera como usualmente hacia.

Detestaba las sorpresas, solo porque lograban ponerme más y más ansiosa, pero fuera de eso estaba feliz. Estaba casi segura de que hoy se terminaba nuestro trato y entonces si podríamos follar.

-¿listo?- pregunté al verlo bajar del ascensor llevando un traje azul que lo hacía ver realmente sexy.

-por supuesto- contestó- ¿tú?- yo asentí con la cabeza- -bien, déjame ponerte esto entonces- dijo y tomándome por completo desprevenida, saco un pañuelo negro de su bolsillo y lo puso frente a mis ojos para vendármelos.

-¿qué vas hacer?- pregunté riendo y sin poder imaginármelo.

-solo quiero compartir algo contigo-dijo el- y prometo que va a gustarte

Oh, genial, pensé. ¿Acaso iba a hacérmelo sin que pudiera verlo? La sola idea de considerarlo hizo que me excitara y le siguiera el paso más que dispuesta.

-¿y después iremos a cenar?-pregunté aun deseando que mi fantasía se hiciera realidad.

-después iremos a cenar- repitió el y entonces comenzó a guiarme hasta el ascensor.

Claro que no subimos los ocho pisos que llevaban hasta su departamento, pues los conté. En su lugar, continuamos subiendo y subiendo, y logrando ponerme más ansiosa.

Escuché la puerta abrirse finalmente y entonces Emmett me tomó de la mano para sacarme de allí. Caminamos un poco y entonces el abrió otra puerta, dejando entrar una suave brisa. Sin decir una palabra el continua andando, y solo haciendo que yo me inquietara aun más. ¿Donde se suponía que estábamos? Y en todo caso ¿qué rayos estábamos haciendo allí?

Pude sentir mis mano temblar de ansiedad y entonces Emmett se ubicó detrás de mi.

-tranquila-dijo a mi oído- ya llegamos- y con eso el tiró del pañuelo que había amarrado a mis ojos, dejándome ver un espectáculo para lo cual no estaba en absoluto preparada.

Una mesa para dos con velas y un pequeño florero en medio se ubicaban frente a mí en contraste con la vista de la ciudad detrás de esta. Una pequeña mesa y un mini refrigerador estaban ubicados más al sur y donde probablemente ahora se hallara nuestra comida. Las velas continuaban hacia los lados, rodeando la mesa y haciendo un camino a ambos lados de nosotros hasta la puerta.

-no puedo creer que hayas preparado todo esto- dije finalmente y aun maravillada con todo lo que el había preparado para mi

-lo hice, aunque con un poquito de ayuda- dijo el y dándome un tierno beso en los labios- además cumplíamos un mes de salir juntos y tenía que celebrarlo.

-Emmett no tenias que...

-si tenia que-me interrumpió - porque eres demasiado importante para mi y quiero que lo sepas Rose. Y no sigas insistiendo con ello, porque me conoces.

-lo sé osito- dije como una tonta y ahora atontada por sus palabras. Unas que había llevado demasiado tiempo deseando escuchar.

Nos besamos por un par de minutos y entonces el me pidió que tomara asiento.

-de verdad espero que te guste-dijo el regresando a la mesa con una bandeja en la que había un gran trozo de pollo con salsa de puerros y unas papas al lado- estuve toda la tarde cocinando.

-¿eso significa que debo comérmelo, incluso si esta feo?-pregunté con una sonrisa- ¿o que debo decir que mi encanta, para valorar tu esfuerzo?

-que deberías ser mas justa conmigo-apuntó sirviéndome una buena porción y luego a el, antes de ir a buscar un gran bold con ensalada y un poco de vino tinto- porque tal vez no me has subestimado lo suficiente.

Yo me reí y con el ya sentado a mi lado, empezamos a comer. Y obviamente, el había llevado la razón. La comida estaba grandiosa y si bien no quise comer de más, sabiendo que luego haríamos algo de "ejercicio", acabe sintiéndome bastante llena.

Me disculpe con el al no pensar que celebraríamos el llevar un mes juntos, pero el me dijo que no había problema. Claro que tendría que sorprenderlo con algo después, algo que iba a planear muy bien.

Y cuando yo creí que la cena había terminado, pues el se levantó y se llevó los platos hasta la mesa junto a la pequeño refrigerador, lo vi regresar con otra botella de vino y algo más en su mano izquierda, pero que evidentemente no quería que yo viera.

Y lo entendí cuando el puso una cajita alargada frente a mi que al abrirla pude ver que contenía el collar que el me había dado en mi cumpleaños, aunque bastante distinto.

Pude ver que detrás del dije de corazón el había grabado algo que iba a recordarme cuanto me quería y también le había agregado un dije en forma de rosa con un pequeño cristal de color rosa en medio.

-no creí que…-dije y sin encontrar las palabras. Jamás me habría imaginado algo como eso. No después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, pero la cena y este regalo… me demostraban de verdad que yo era importante para el.

-te amo- dijo él entonces- me importas demasiado Rose y al fin comprendí que en verdad te amo, y es por eso que hice todo esto. Solo para ti y para demostrarte mi amor-agregó con su mano en mi mejilla.

-y yo que tenía miedo de ser la primera en decirlo- dije y amando el modo en el que el acababa de declararme lo que significaba para el- fui una tonta de verdad, ahora se que ya no debo hacerlo-admití- También te amo Emmett

Y con eso me lancé sobre el para besarlo. Estaba feliz, demasiado, no solo por la sorpresa, sino porque la incertidumbre sobre si lo nuestro iba a funcionar o no, se había acabado. Ahora estaba segura de que el era para mi, justo como lo había deseado.

El me puso el collar y entonces le siguió el postre que si, era un plato más de comida.

Helado de chocolate con algunas fresas y caramelo encima, algo que aproveche para jugar un poco con el.

Después de eso fuimos a su departamento, donde las velas de camino a su alcoba si fueron una sorpresa. La verdad es que nunca nadie había hecho algo así de tierno para mí y eso solo me hizo apreciarlo aun mas.

Le di un beso agradecida por el gesto y entonces y al sentirlo responderme mas que ansioso, me subí sobre el cual monito, y el comenzó a andar hacia la habitación. Me dejó con cuidado sobre la cama y entonces se puso de rodillas a un lado y comenzó a besar mi mano para ir subiendo poco a poco por mi brazo logrando que mi piel se erizara. Hacia tanto que venía deseando esto. Emmett llegó hasta mi cuello y entonces se subió sobre mi para comenzar a quitarme la blusa muy lentamente y haciendo de eso únicamente una tortura.

Cuando finalmente la apartó de mi cuerpo, besó mis hombros y desabrocho mi sostén para comerse mis pezones. Yo gemí con urgencia y sin resistirlo más, se senté en la cama para deshacerme de su ropa.

Desabroche su camisa sin perder la oportunidad de tocarlo y me apresuré aun más en quitarle el cinturón al sentir sus manos jugando con mis pechos.

Bajé sus jeans y entonces el volvió a besarme con ganas. Lo seguí encantada jugueteando con mi lengua en medio, pero cuando estaba por alcanzar sus bóxers, el apartó mis manos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté confundida.

-no quiero ir rápido- dijo y haciendo que yo comenzara a preocuparme. ¿Entonces él no pensaba…? Oh, Dios dime que no me hizo llegar hasta aquí para volver a echarse a tras

-no te sigo- dije

-no quiero solo sexo desenfrenado. No esta noche bebé. Solo quiero hacerte el amor. Como nunca me permití hacértelo.

Yo le sonreí casi sin poder creer lo que el acababa de decir y esta vez fue el quien volvió a besarme. Claro que lo de rápido, no duró mucho, o no al menos después de que ya ambos estábamos por completo desnudos, algo que si nos tomó un tiempo en el que yo disfruté jugar con el.

Emmett metió sus dedos en mi interior y yo eché mi cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo como estaba aun más mojada.

-por favor- pedí- házmelo, hazme el amor o lo qué sea. Solo quiero…- yo solté otro gemido mientras apretaba las sabanas entre mis manos

-creo que ambos tendremos que practicar un poco la cuestión de tener paciencia- admitió con una sonrisa y entonces poniéndose un condón- ¿lista?

Yo lamí mis labios y abrí mis piernas indicándole que así era.

Emmett se reclinó sobre mi y con un lento movimiento entró en mi centro poco a poco.

-ah- jadeó el- te he extrañado tanto preciosa.

-también yo- dije apretando su trasero para lograr sentirlo mas adentro.

Emmett chupó mi cuello y entonces comenzó a balancearse adentro y afuera con el mismo ritmo, uno que aunque lograba desesperarme, acabo resultando increíblemente placentero. El querer llegar a la cima, pero al mismo tiempo sentirme tan cerca….

-más rápido-pedí sintiendo como el también se sentía aun más duro e hinchado en mi interior- por favor, amor

El aumentó un poco más el ritmo y yo me aferré a sus hombros con fuerza gimiendo más y más fuerte.

Emmett soltó un gruñido y con dos movimientos más se vino, llevándome con el al paraíso.

En lo que siguió de la noche, lo hicimos otras cuatro veces más, hasta caer rendidos del sueño. Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a parar y si bien no habíamos pasado un mes completo sin hacer nada, ya que ninguno se resistió a los juegos del otro al fin poder follar sin ninguna regla estúpida de por medio nos hacía no querer parar.

Sentí un leve cosquilleo en mi abdomen, pero no le di importancia. Me acurruqué aun más en las sabanas y al sentir ese cosquilleo entre mis muslos tuve que abrir los ojos.

-buenos días dormilona- dijo Emmett viéndome con deseo y aun tendido e la cama a mi lado medio cubierto con las sabanas

-buenos días- repetí en tanto movía mi cadera contra su mano en busca de más.

Emmett me sonrió haciendo que se formaran hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

-oh, no- me retó- tendremos tiempo para eso después- me dijo- ¿o acaso no te ha bastado con lo de anoche?

-no- dije y ahora incorporándome hasta quedar sentada en la cama- ¿tu si?

-no, pero tenemos que desayunar. Recargar energías…

-tu serás mi desayuno-y entonces comencé besarlo. Él chupó y beso mis labios, pero al sentirme sobre su miembro, soltó un ronco gemido.

-después- insistió y con eso se bajó de la cama para meterse en unos shorts que sacó de su armario.

-¿es en serio? ¿Prefieres la comida que esto?- pregunté y poniéndome de pie aun lado de la cama. Emmett me recorrió con los ojos de arriba abajo, y pude ver el deseo en cuanto me miró a los ojos.

Eso era jugar sucio, pero no me importaba.

-bueno, no necesariamente necesitamos comer sobre un plato- opinó y con eso se volvió hacia mi para darme un beso en el que aprovecho para toquetear mi trasero- vamos, pero ponte algo, al menos una camiseta o no vas a dejarme comer en paz

-¿y si esa es la idea?

-me iré a comer al baño- dijo ya camino a la cocina.

Yo tomé su camisa del suelo y entonces me la puse, dejando algunos botones sin abrochar, solo para molestarlo.

Emmett nos preparó unas tostadas con jalea y mantequilla de maní y un jugo de naranja para cada uno.

-debo admitir que eres bueno con el desayuno-dije y dándole otro sorbo a mi vaso ya casi vacio

-bueno, al menos me destaco en algo- contestó él y metiéndose en la boca una enorme tostada que rebalsaba de jalea

-te destacas en algo más que eso-dije yo y dejando que mi manos jugueteara sobre su muslo derecho.

-oh, tienes razón-estuvo de acuerdo y sin importarle sonar bastante engreído-pero tendría que serlo para mantener a alguien con tu energía conmigo.

Yo me reí con ganas y entonces lo besé para continuar comiendo.

Emmett insistió en llevar a casa después de eso, algo con lo que de verdad yo no estaba nada feliz, pero obviamente el consiguió convencerme después de volver a tener sexo conmigo en el sofá de la sala.

-¿puedes dejarme en casa de mi amiga Tanya?- pedí en cuanto el comenzó conducir

-¿aun sigues con las mentiras?

-no estoy mintiendo-me excusé- mis padres saben que estoy viendo a alguien, pero no saben quien es. Además mi padre se pondría como loco si sabe que pase la noche en tu departamento.

-eso es por que soy un viejo que se aprovecha de ti

-no eres viejo-consté yo- tienes la edad perfecta y un cuerpo que me mata, sobre todo, una parte en especial- y con eso le di una larga mirada a su entrepierna.

-y es por eso que yo no podía conformarme con menos que un bombón como tu- dijo con una sonrisa- aunque tendremos que darles la noticia pronto

-lo sé

-cuando tu estés lista, solo dímelo y…

-lo sé Emmett, solo… es que aun estoy procesando el hecho de que tu y yo estemos saliendo oficialmente y no creo que hoy sea el día correcto para hacerlo.

-bien, lo haremos a tu manera entonces- acordó y entonces siguió manejando.

Nos despedimos con un largo beso ya frente a la casa de Tanya y entonces el se fue de allí, prometiendo llamarme mañana por la tarde.

Victoria me abrió la puerta y entonces ambas fuimos a la sala donde Tanya y ella habían estado mirando una película mientras comían papas fritas.

Me senté con ellas a disfrutar de su compañía y pasé el resto del día allí.

Hablamos bastante, considerando que tuvimos casi todo el día para nosotras ya que los padres de Tanya salieron en un "viaje de pareja" que Diosa sabe que significaba.

Claro que llamé a mi madre para asegurarle que todo estaba bien y que el lunes después de la escuela regresaría casa. Gracias a Dios ella no tenía ningún problema con que pasara unos días en casa de mis amigas.

El despertador sonó y me levanté para encender a la luz. Genial, ya eran pasadas las siete, lo que significaba que solo teníamos veinte minutos para prepararnos o llegaríamos tarde a clases.

-chicas- las llamé, dándole una patada al colchón de Victoria para luego sacudir a Tanya en su cama- ya es tarde.

Ambas se quejaron, pero no tardaron demasiado más en levantarse.

Nos habíamos acostado bastante tarde por la noche mirando más películas y sumado al cansancio físico después de pasar la noche con Emmett yo no daba más.

-¿tienes una aspirina o algo?- pregunté a mi amiga y revisando el mueble del lavaba.

-en el cajón izquierdo hay algunas- contestó en tanto se metía en una falda corta de color purpura- y pásame una a mi

-¿alguna ha visto mis zapatos?-gritó Victoria y buscando debajo de la cama- no puedo encontrarlos

-los dejaste en la sala le recordé y con eso saliendo del baño luego de peinarme- ¿me prestar un par de tus shorts?- dijo ahora a Tanya- no creo que esta falda me vaya para ir al instituto.

-toma lo que quieras-dijo- ya sabes donde esta mi ropa, ah y… creo que tengo una de tus chaquetas, puedes llevártela si quieres, olvide dártela la ultima vez.

Yo me reí y entonces busqué unos shorts de jean que fueran con la blusa roja que aun tenía puesta. Mis zapatos negros irían bien con lo que sea, así que tampoco los cambie y claro, me llevé mi chaqueta azul conmigo de regreso.

Alcanzamos a llegara tiempo a clase por suerte, aunque rebasando un poco la velocidad indicada para conducir.

Las aspirinas dieron resultado ya que para el almuerzo me sentía mucho mejor, todo un alivio considerando que ese día tendríamos practica con el equipo hasta tarde.

Victoria me dio un aventón a casa ya que ella estaba más cerca de allí y entonces me topé con Alice y Jasper saliendo del coche de Edward, acompañado ahora por Bella en mi jardín delantero.

Al parecer se quedarían a cenar esta noche, aunque yo no estaba enterada de nada.

-hola chicos- dije y deteniéndome a saludarlos- ¿Qué tal las cosas de la boda?- ahora me refería a Bella- ¿algo nerviosa?

-oh, no- contestó Alice en su lugar- ya todo está arreglado ¿no es así Bella?- ella asintió con la cabeza- ya esta todo listo, solo nos resta hacernos cargo del salón cuando estemos en Seattle y terminaremos.

-me alegro mucho- dije acomodando mi bolso en mi hombro- bien, supongo que los veré otro día, que lo pasen bien- y cuando estaba por irme hacia la entrada de casa, Bella me detuvo.

-Rose, espera- dijo- me gustaría que vengas. Es decir, he visto como te has emocionado con todo esto desde que te enterase y supongo que podrías divertirte, claro si tus padres te dejan

-oh, eso sería una gran idea- estuvo de acuerdo Edward- y podrías tomarte un fin de semana lejos de los libros.

-¡si!- estuvo de acuerdo Alice y solo logrando que Jasper pusiera mala cara.

-no lo sé- admití- es decir, me encanta la idea y de verdad te lo agradezco Bella- ella me sonrió con dulzura- pero no creo que mis padres, bueno no creo que vayan a aceptar muy fácil.

-oh, yo puedo ablandarlos un poco- me interrumpió Alice- te ayudaré en al cena y ya verás como te dejan ir.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Edward

-supongo que les avisare- dije y ya con una sonrisa- y gracias de verdad

-oh, no es nada. Solo podremos una silla más y reservaremos otro boleto de avión, solo avísanos en cuanto tengas la respuesta.

-genial, y gracias de nuevo- dije y con eso metiéndome en la casa.

Alice y Jasper entraron apenas unos minutos después que yo y entonces vi a mi hermano bastante enfadado.

-no es una buena idea- dijo él

-todos estaremos allí, no es como si se fuera sola a otro estado. Además ¿qué podría pasar?-contestó Alice

-si no quieres que vaya, puedes decírmelo en la cara- le dije a Jasper desde el sofá y haciéndolo volverse bastante sorprendido

-no es eso, es que…

-¿qué?

-aun mamá y papá no te han dado permiso, y no soy yo el que tiene que decidir por ti.

-si, pero eso no significa que tu no tengas opinión propia, y es obvio que no quieres que vaya- el no contestó- si es por que temes que me emborrache y arruine las cosas.

-no- me detuvo- pero no creí que quisieras ir a una boda llena de gente que no conoces, te aburrirías y…

-los conozco a ustedes- dije- además sabes que me encantan las bodas ¿o no recuerdas la de la tía Anne?

-lo recuerdo, bien supongo que decidirán nuestro padres entonces

-y dirán que sí- me alentó Alice- yo te ayudaré a hacer la cena para esta noche y ay verás como no les costará demasiado decir que si.

Yo sonreí y entonces me fui directo a mi cuarto para darme una ducha y luego enfrentarme a lo que podría ser una gran noticia.

* * *

**me he tardado, pero espero que les guste, y si bien seque ya han leido este capitulo desde le puto de vista de Emmett, solo querian que vieran como fue tambien para Rose.**

**mi proxima actualizacion será del otro fic, así que supogo que ya con eso veran que pasa más adelante con ellos.  
**

**ojala lo disfruten. un saludo a todas.  
**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


End file.
